Ben Father of Ten
by jboy44
Summary: After the battle with Diagon, Ben was broken, with the ultimatrix destroyed and Azmuth not wanting to give him the finished omnitrix, Ben was forced into hiding. Till a day it all changed, now he's got his powers back. But now he has to juggle hero time with being the father to ten little Alien Equines.
1. Chapter 1

Ben age 17 still in his alien force outfit was at a green farm house looking at the wrist that use to hold the utimatrix, now empty as he sighed.

Flashback one year ago.

Ben was on the ground after beating Vilgax who had absorbed Diagon, the utimatrix shattering as he spotted Azmuth and he happily said, "Hay Azmuth here to give me to the Omnitrix?"

Azmuth sighed and took the sword away as he sadly said, "Sorry Ben but This whole thing happened because I made that sword! I feel like I'm cursed I want to see what the universe would be like if my inventions were not in it for a while!" he then vanished leaving Ben shocked.

The utimatrix then finally broke as Ben teared up!

End flashback.

Ben sighed as he walked around the farm house all alone sadly saying, "witness protection to my whole family with out power to keep them and myself safe form the villains, now that Ben10 is gone!" He growled punching the Wall in rage looking at his bear wrist. "Azmuth! YOU IDIOT! YOU WHERE NOT THE REASON FOR IT YOU WHERE THE REASON IT STOPPED! THE REASON SO MANY LIVES WERE SAVED! HOW CAN YOU HAVE WATCHED THE LIVES I SAVED WITH YOUR WATCH AND VIEW IT AS EVIL!? YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!"

He growled in rage before he heard clapping and he turned with a gasp to see a strange creature that looked like it was made form mix and match parts.

The creature laughed happily as he said, "Oh Relax Benny boy I'm not one of animals creatures I'm Discord the son of paradox! Do not ask about my mom! Don't do it and we'll get along fine!"

Ben Blinked in shock as he nodded and said, "What ever Kevin's looked weirder then you and what's up I thought you fourth dimensional guys couldn't get involved in small stuff."

Discord laughed happily as he elbowed Ben happily saying, "My dad lives in the Fourth dimension of time! I'm In the thirteenth Dimension of chaos not only do I out rank my dear old dad I'm way more powerful then him! And as a creature of Chaos with can be a force for good and evil, just like a tool like say a sword or watch!"

Ben Raised and eye brow and Discord magic out a create in the create where Ten baby pony like aliens. The oldest one was wearing a caller that said Celestia, the second oldest one had a name caller saying Luna, the third oldest one's caller said Big Macintosh, The next ones where all the same age with name tags reading twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Braeburn.

Also in the crate was the same sphere the omnitrix came in as Ben's eyes widen and Discord smiled happily and said, "in the crate are Ten infants of a sentient race form a corner of the cosmos that is so filled with magic they have geo centric systems, but there Sun died. And I was only able to save a few with I'm been offering this test to, you can only big one thing Ben With pony do you save? Or will you get your watch with I lovingly put back together by mixing the omnitrix and ultimatrix parts "

Discord smiled elbowed Ben's arm and he said, "You can only pick one thing Ben the others go to someone else. What matters more to you protecting a scared child with no home to go to or your watch?"

Ben looked at the Ten sad babies ponies crying and Ben growled before he looked to the crate and he smirked and happily said, "I pick the crate and as the crate holds all of them I get all of them!" He said with a smirk.

Discord rubbed his beard and looked mad before braking out in a happy smile and hugging Ben who was shocked, "YOU PASSS! You are the first person to think of that take a third option Thing! My dad was right about you Benny boy!"

The Sphere opened and the omnitrix as it use to look when he was Ten appeared on Ben's Wrist now showing a Hologram of one of the ponies as Discord said, "I added there DNA to the thing, and Azmuth has no more control over it! It's not his watch it's yours remember that now byebye welcome to parent hood and be seeing you around Ben!

Discord then vanished as Ben looked to the Ten scared little ponies who all start to cry and Ben in a moment pushed down the Dial becoming a member of there race.

His form was an Alicorn, with Green fur darker green tail and mane that was long flowing and seemed semi-ethereal, his bright Green eyes remained, and the omnitrix was right below his neck. His cutie mark was a double helix with the omnitrix symbol. Ben then called out, "Double Helix!"

the Ponies all stopped crying as ben out of instinct made his horn glow using magic to help the baby ponies out of the crate as he laid down and they trotted over to him and nuzzled him Ben nuzzled back with a smile calming the ten down till they fell a sleep.

Later on in the Living room of the Farm house Ben had the Ten sleeping ponies laying on pillows with blankets over all of them as Ben in human form walked into the Kitchen and he sighed when somekind of sense went off and he whispered out, "Azmuth!"

Azmuth was behind him holding his cane, "How did you fix it!?" he seemed shocked and angry.

Ben turned around crossing his arms, "I didn't Paradox's thirteenth dimensional Son did, and he only gave it back to me because I passed his test!" he was clearly angry but was acting like he was calm.

Before Azmuth could open his mouth bandages wrapped around his mouth and body and Ben was snare-oh growling, "Save me your insane rant! And it is insanity! The omnitrix was saving lives protecting people doing everything you want it do yet you took it away! Dooming millions do the math how many lives are ruined and how mean ended because Ben ten wasn't coming to save the day? How much Blood is on your tiny Grey hands right now! You have either gone crazy or you are truly heartless like Zennith thought!"

Azmuth's eyes widen as Ben hit the dial to becoming Double helix a race Azmuth had never seen before and his freedom form the bandages was short lived as Magic now held Azmuth in place his mouth shut.

Ben's eyes glowing as he spoke in a whisper version of the royal Canterlot speaking voice and said, " I use to think of you as a friend maybe even Family, but that is gone when you doomed millions because you didn't want your tech to be used well this isn't your watch anymore! Yours is at home untouched unused and being useless! This is my watch! The one being used to keep others safe! Now I never want to see you again! Never leave Galvan mark ii again!"

In A Flash Azmuth found himself back on his home planet and form that day forward should he even try to leave he would be teleported back to it by Ben's Spell!

Back on earth.

Ben timed out and walked over to a door when he heard a knock and yawned and cracked it to see two guys in black suits as he sighed and said, "What can I do for you kind G-men?" he said clearly tired.

One of the Men said, "are in investing strange reports we are with the.." before they could reveal what unit they where with Ben opened the door letting them see the Ten sleeping ponies as Ben pulled out a plumbers badge.

Ben smirked and said, "I am a plumber I out rank you! And as you can see this is clearly an alien related event You have no business here! So if you want information go back to your office have them send another Red spot and I'll happily report to that officer. Then that officer if he or she wishes too will fill you in! I didn't make the system I'm just following it's rules guys."

the other G-man nodded and turned saying, "Fair enough Come on partner we need to go request a red spot."

Ben then closed the door looking at the badge blinking as he asked, "where did you come from?" he sounded Confused as he put it down and turned to lay down on his couch In front of the ten baby ponies, where he watched them, "going to need to go get baby stuff, Well I have Clockwork it'll take no time at all! Depending on how look at it!"

A Clockwork showed up with crates of baby stuff and Ben turned into Clock work got up and entered a portal leaving the other Clockwork to return into ben and lay down on the couch with a sigh as he said, "What the is happening in my life!"

The next day Ben was putting the baby ponies in diapers will Not Celestia and she shown she knew how to use the toilet.

Ben Smiled as he watched the ponies move around playing,

Big Mac and Applejack where trying to push the couch.

Twilight was looking at the book shelf with a big smile on her face.

Rainbow dash was hovering an inch off the ground with her wings clapping happily.

Fluttershy was building a pillow ford and went to hide in it with a smile.

Rarity was looking at the tv with was showing a documentary on Gems and she was giggling happily at it.

Celestia was eating some Hay showing she could eat solid food with a smile as she used a front hoof to tickle Luna making her giggle happily.

Braeburn was trotting around with a cowboy hat on giggling happily at it.

Ben smiled before he heard something and got up and walked off not knowing Celestia had followed him, the little Filly was at the door way of the back door looking in the backyard at, where here eyes widen.

She saw Ben facing what looked like Animo.

Animo chuckled as he whistled to call forth a mutant gorilla horse hybrid and he laughed as Animo said, "Oh Ben I finally found you following the strange DNA Signatures my scanners picked up! You are helpless and Boxer smash him so we may find that strange DNA!"

In a moment the mutant charged only for Animo's eyes to widen as Ben became Diamond head and punch the mutant in the face knocking it out and Animo backed away in fear saying, "It's Impossible it was destroyed and Azmuth's old age finally got to him! You are suppose to be helpless! Powerless a normal human for me to crush!"

Ben chuckled as he hit the Dial and became headblast and made a fireball and throw it at Animo making him roll around on the ground to put out the fire as he yelled.

Ben then hit the dial again becoming Teleportal and opening a portal below Animo making him land in a jail cell as the portal closed.

Animo sighed as he sat down and looked over to see Rojo was in the cell with him and he sadly said, "BenTen's back! And he fixed his watch some how! The glory days are over My friend!"

Rojo then growled and cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

to be continued.


	2. Mother of the ten!

A few days later Celestia was trotting around the farm house she being the oldest pony felt the need to figure things out to help her younger siblings.

She spotted her reflection in a fridge and blinked at her solid pink hair, she then looked over to Luna who was in a diaper happily clapping and giggling with there other siblings in front of the tv.

Celestia looked to Luna's solid Blue hair seemed normal, She then trotted along looking around more and spotted Ben her daddy Turning in to Jury rigg to fix the washing machine.

The little alicorn blinked as she watched and looked at her reflection again unlike her siblings she wasn't In a diaper as she shown she could use the potty like a big girl. She then looked to her daddy and then the people on the tv.

The people on the TV couldn't turn into other things like her daddy, Her daddy was different special. She looked to her little hooves Staring at them, Her daddy most of the time only had two likes and two feet, She and her siblings here special too just like there dad.

She smiled at that before she saw Ben Time out and trotted over to him and pawed at his leg going "Daddy Daddy!" happily and Ben bend over to pick her up.

Ben smiled as he kissed her head, "I still don't get how you learned to talk so fast." That is when she heard the door bell and a lady's voice calling out, "Plumbers, here to see Ben ten!" she sounded happy.

Ben then walked over to the door and opened the door to see a lady with flawless dark skin, pretty golden eyes, fiery short red hair and she smiled beautifully. She was dressed in a green tank top blue jeans with a green ten on the side and black cow girl boats. She then said, "Hi I'm Jessica Jackson"

Ben shock his head as he looked at her and said, calmly, "been awhile seens I've been called that!"

Jessica looked to the confused Celestia and she said, "Well I'm not Calling the man who saved me and my mothers lives form Hex when I was Ten by that stupid fake cover name!" she said happy as she came in closing the door behind her.

Ben nodded adjusting his hand to hide the Omnitrix as he calmly said, "well I saved a lot of people's lives it was nothing!"

Celestia looked confused she knew what her father was saying as she remember him turning into things to make that scary guy and that scary thing go away her little mind was slowly putting it together.

Jessica smiled as she sat down at a dinning room table and she happily said, "Yeah but it wasn't the watch that saved me or my moms it was you!" She sounded happy, "I know the report of Azmuth losing horrible when he used his watch. It was the cunning pure heart person wielding it that gave it strength not the other way around." She sounded happily.

Ben nodded and put Celestia down as she trotted along still hovering in the kitchen as she turned to look at her siblings happily giggling to the tv then back to the lady and her dad.

Jessica then crossed her arms and said, "Now I don't just want to talk business I want to thank you for my moms and myself but first I have to ask were did they come from?"

Ben pulled at the sleeve of his green jacket to hide the watch as he said simply, "an Alien dropped them off saying he was dropping off infants of their race off to people he thought could be trusted to race them as their home world was destroyed."

Jessica smiled happily smiled and said, "how's more trust worthy then The super hero Ben10"

Celestia gasped as she looked to the Tv to see a super hero flying and remembered her dad turning into his alicorn form to try and teacher her to fly yesterday only to learn her wings weren't ready. Her daddy could fly. She next say the super shoot diamonds form his hands her daddy could do that too.

Celestia gasped as she whispered happily, "Daddy super hero!" She now focused on the strange lady alone.

Ben cleared his throat as he said, "Well I see the point of that but.." He was cut off by something spoking the horse outside In the barn so much they could be heard and it seemed to scare the ponies.

Jessica quickly pulled out a laser pistol and went out saying, "Stay in here I'll handle it to return the favor!" she said happily heading out his back door.

Ben unrolled his jacket to look at the watch then to the scared pony and rarity who was running up to him crying with a clearly wet diaper and Ben sighed and picked her up, "I'll change you to head out to help her!" He then turned into Xlr8 and in a flash Rarity was in a New Diaper with a passafirer in her mouth and a teady in her hooves and Ben sat her down on a pillow on the floor and petted her head as he said, "Stay good for daddy for like three minutes Can you all do that for daddy?"

Big mac then smiled and happily said, "eeyup!" Happily.

Ben then head out to the barn to see Jessica flying in the air and he caught her and Jessica gasped to see Xlr8 who set her down and she said, "Please Go watch my kids I'll handle who ever it is! Then I'll explain this! Kay?"

Jessica nodded and ran in with a smile on her face as she happily said, "Ben Ten is back!"

Ben then lowered his mask and hit the dial to become fourarms as he walked up to see the scared horse as he said, "You know how hard this farmer shit is! Who ever you are come out so I can beat your ass now!"

That is when Ben turned to the foot steps he heard and growled as he saw Billy Billions as he point at him with one of his arms and he said, "What do you want you spoiled brat!?"

Billy was on the ground backing away in fear as he spotted fourarms, "I came to steal horse to own all the worlds ponies but.. YOU CAN'T BE HERE! YOU ARE GONE! MAZUMA ATTACK!" he screamed in fear.

That is when Four arm stumbled forwards and turned to see the android with now had a damaged face plate as he smiled and said, " I take it Jessica did that she is pretty good for a rookie!" He then hit the dial on his chest and changed.

Fourarms outfit remained his omniverse one but the dial gained four prongs. he gained a third pair of arms and two more face on both sides of his head, his red also got darker, the left face then sadly said, 'Ultimate!" the middle face then happily said, "Four!" the right face then finished angrily with, "ARMS!"

The ultimate Alien then charged and hit the android once on the top of the head and the head flow down through the body splitting the Android in half and leaving a deep hole in the barn as he turned to the scared Billy and as he tried to Run one of the arms got them.

the middle arms cracked there knuckles as the sad face start speaking, "Gee A Guy can't take a brake.." the happy face then happily said, "..Now give me a reason to not.." the angry face then fished with, ".. to brake you in half!"

Billy then fainted as Ben turned him upside down gave him a shake and made all kinds of gadgets fall out of his pocket before he took a piece of the android and tied one end of the metal around bill's leg and the other end around a pole in the barn keeping him stuck.

Ben then timed out and turned to walk away as he said, "Can't catch a brake this week!"

He then walked back into the house to see the ponies happily giggling as Jessica was rubbing Pinkie's belly making her lower left leg twitch like a dog and then Jessica saw Ben and happily , "So Azmuth finally gave you the finished omnitrix that's…"

Ben bluntly cut her off with a "that jerk didn't give me anything! The guy who dropped them off put the broken omnitrix prototype and the broken ultimatrix together! To make a working one and as Azmuth hasn't killed the signal robbing it of transformation I also take it he upgrade it to hold the DNA all on it's own!"

Jessica looked confused as she asked out in shock, "What if he comes for it.."

Ben once more cut her off this time by Turning into Double helix and the ponies all happily clapped. Ben then made his horn glow the light showing it as anodite pink as he used the magic to hover Celestia who happily flapped her wings pretending she was flying under her own power.

Ben then sat down the giggling happy little filly down as he said, "This form has magic I used it to Banish Azmuth when he came! He can't leave the Galvan home planet anymore. The universe doesn't need an old toad who would rather watch others suffer then give the person who proved time and time again he could be trust to use his watch to save them." He sound sad.

Jessica was still rubbing Pinkie's belly as she blinked and said, "this is going to be an interesting report I may get told to stay here and help you."

Ben smiled as he happily trotted over to tickle Fluttershy's chin with his hoof making the shy little filly giggle before trotting into her pillow fort happily.

Celestia looked between Ben and Jessica talking still puzzled by it till she turned to look at the Tv to a couple talking then there kid ran up and hugged them and happily said, "Mommy daddy!"

Celestia smiled as she looked to Jessica and smiled happily saying, "Mommy!" to herself.

To be continued


	3. The come back!

A few months later

Luna was not in a diaper and she was sniffling a little as some machine scanned her and when it stopped Jessica picked the scared little filly up and hugged her and said, "there the x-ray is down" She said sound friendly.

Luna cuddled and said, "it was scary mommy!"

Jessica kissed Luna's solid blue mane and happily said, "I know but you handled it like a big girl!"

That is when an plumber doctor said, "She seems healthy but as our base line comes form Ben turning in there species subspecies results"

Jessica then turned to hear crying and saw Ben hugging a crying Braeburn who had a bandage on his left front leg, at Ben's leg Big mac was trotting along with a bandage on his left front leg eating a lollipop.

Ben was rocking Braeburn, "why do some kids take a shot just fine, but others cry so much form them." He sound worried.

That is when Pink trotted along and flicked a tail making a passafirer come out of her tail and land in Braeburn's mouth where the little colt closely closed his eyes and passed out, now peacefully snuggling up to Ben in his sleep.

That is when Ben noticed Celestia happily flying a few inches off the ground around the room happily giggling and saying, "Daddy look I'm flying!" she said happily.

Ben smiled but muttered, "going to need to get a kid leash to make sure she doesn't fly away now… going to need a few of those!" he said as he looked around the room to see just how many of the ten had wings.

That is when Ben put Braeburn Down on a cushioned seat as he turned and Spotted Max as Ben crossed his arms as he said, "Thanks for the plumbers mobile medic lab grandpa!"

that is when Twilight lift her head up and decided to trotted behind Ben and the guy he called grandpa.

She then listened in she may be a little filly still in diapers but she was still a smart little girl and happily listened in.  
Max crossed his arms and said, "Ben you need to hand over that omnitrix!" he sound demanding.

Ben crossed his arms and said, "If it's about my omnitrix you can save it! I have nothing to say to you that I hadn't already said to Azmuth before using my alicorn form and it's magic to leave him stuck on his home planet!"

Max was about to speak he was clearly mad but Ben became spider-money and webbed his mouth shut.

Ben then turned form Spider-monkey to the now bloomed Swampfire as he cracked his fist and pokes his grandpa's chest, "Look Grandpa! I don't need you! Before I got the watch there was no bond. There was only lies. I mean you let me think grandma was death, I mean you could have told the truth you won't let her be herself so she left you! See you didn't need to even mention the alien part! That's a complained my dad and uncle had! Tell me grandpa do you ever stop to think what would have happened if you had been honest?"

Max was trying to remove the webs but Ben became an alicorn and neared his eyes making them glow Anodite pink as he spoke an echo of power in his voice, "I get the part where moral standards were different but she could have learned. In fact she did learn with one day with Gwen. Now the only reason She isn't here is she now that she knows human morality she can't stand to look at her sons knowing she left them all alone. If Gwen could teach her in a day you could have taught her in all the time you had grandpa! But no you are just a cover it up and lay low kind of guy!"

Ben then turned to leave as Max called out and said, "We're not done here young man!" Ben looked back as he let out a cold, "yes we are Max, yes we are! After all what can you do uninitiate me? Turn the universes hero into the enemy, you would make the union collapse over that. Planets rioting because the law wants their heroes head! Not to mention the noun-union planets would be cheering as I fought back against you!"

Ben then became Crashhopper as he said even coldly, "You only knew a few of my tricks, I'll always have something new you won't be able to counter me! I'm above the law simple because to try and jail me would make universe sized riots."

Max growled before sighing as he sadly said, "your father would be so shamed to hear you!"

Ben became Atomix and point at his grandpa's chest and said, "Why because I'm doing what it takes to protect my family? News flash he broke a millions laws by taking an unlicensed energy cannon too high for his species to legally look at and using it's last shot to hit an alien invader there by becoming a vigilante by taking the law in his own hands! When one family member brakes the law you let it go, how is this any different? Law taken in to own hands check, tech that shouldn't be owned check, going against what you want of me check! IF anything my dad would be proud of me!"

Ben then hit the dial to return to human form before looked to the stunned and speechless Max as he continued. " And now on to dad let's talk about that! You use him to try and get me under your leash but you never once mentioned him? Does he know I just became a dad? How is he? Are he and mom still together? You didn't share this things that would matter to a man who can't ever see his parents again. I bet you never even bother to check in on dad!"

While Ben sound cold he frowned when he saw Max sigh sadly and turn to leave not denying it and Ben's eyes widen, "you never did check in on your own son! As there is nothing to hide there.. How did I ever look up to you? You don't even care about your own Kid!"

Ben then turned to leave clearly sad as he didn't even look back at Max, as he said, "I have no grandfather." He then saw a confused Twilight and picked her up as he said, "come on let's get you all home."

Later that night while the Ten where a sleep in a room all in there own cribs Ben was watching when Jessica walked over and hugged him as she sadly said, "Ben I heard what happened with Max.. I thought you should know I looked up your parents .. they go by the cover name of Williams.. they just had a daughter.."

Ben sighed as he bittersweetly said, "A Tennyson girl she'll become an anodite some day.. She'll be scared and confused because she doesn't have her family to help her.. because her cousin and grandma wont' be there to help her.. because she'll not have her big brother to protect her, but because of that till the day comes she'll have a normal life.. I'm almost jealous!"

a few years later.

Pinkie pie was some how holding a spoon eating cake on her and her siblings birthday, smiling she then looked to Rainbow dash who was in her high chair eating her cake with her hooves.

rarity stuck her tongue out and said, "eewww Daddy Rainbow is making a mess everywhere again!"

Rainbow stuck her tongue out and said, " mind your own cake Sister!"

Fluttershy was just hugging her new butterfly plushie happily minding her own business.

Applejack ad adjusting her new hat happily, as she saw Braeburn putting on a bolo tie giggling, and Big mac was happily wearing a work horse collar as he pulled a toy wagon he had hooked to it.

Twilight was looking a a picture book happily.

Celestia was flying around the room with Luna behind her before landing for cake.

That is when Luna looked around and she saw Jessica and asked, "Mommy where's daddy?"

Jessica blinked and said, "He said he thought he heard something and went out to check it out!"

That's when a news alert came over the Tv and the ponies saw there Father on the tv turning into Atomix to punch at what looked like Vilgax but his skin was blue and dark energy was all around him and the reporter said, "for years there has been rumors."

The reporter took a deep breath, "But it's now confirmed the super hero Ben10 has returned!"

the ponies jaw's dropped as they all let out a gaps of, "DADDY'S SUPER HERO!"

Celestia blinked and said, "I thought it but to see it!"

At the battle in the town.

Ben was matching Vilgax punch to Punch as he growled and said, "You look kind of like Vilgax but he doesn't have magic What and who are you!?"

The thing then spoke with a voice sounding female and kind of like a creepy version of Luna, "I am the nightmare force! I've come to steal the body of the alicorn of the moon!" It then opened it's mouth to fire an energy blast.

Atomix flow up as he said, "the only Alicorns are my daughters! YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!" He then jetted down and hit Vilgax's gut so hard a dark cloud came form his mouth returning him to normal as he fell over.

The cloud roared and laughed as Ben hit the dial to become double Helix as he used his magic to grab it in an orb as he asked, "an ethereal parasite! Really? I wish I had Gwen's help right now!" he groaned as the parasite was slowly cracking the orb till it broke free and tried to jet at him.

But Ben became Chromastone and quickly sucked in the energy and screamed in pain as his crystals flickered between pink and blue and he saw flash, flash of his children's home world.. a world in the middle of it's system, the sun and moon being moved by two sisters .. one turning evil thanks to this parasite forcing them to fight!

then Ben screamed and fired a beam up in to the sky as he groaned and fell to a knee and looked up to see the parasite standing taking on the ghostly form of nightmare moon as he growled and he said, " I saw it! You are a monster form my kid's home planet! YOU WON'T HURT THEM YOU HEAR ME!?"

Ben then became NRG as he opened the lit and came out of his suit and charged grabbing the parasite and trying once more to absorb the parasite his radiation turning form red to blue as he saw the flashes again.

of a jail a real life hell then he saw this thing possessing another pony that looked like rarity then, going to this hell where it slowly freed all trapped in the hell and they escaped, now he saw a paradise planet on fire form it!

Ben once more screamed as NRG rejected the parasite! The energy being parasite screamed it lost it's ghostly form and was back to being a cloud as it screamed, "You have changed my signature I can't take over any more equestrian life forms! There bodies would force me out in hours!"

Ben smirked as he hit the dial to be come Ampfibian as he happily said, "that's the plan!" He once more grabbed it and tried to absorb it making them both scream.

Ben saw the flash again one surviving down and discord turning them in to foals to take themselves were to live.. without remembering the horrors or lost of there home world and Ben growled in pain as he said, "I understand it now! I'm not just their dad! I'm there races guardian!"

He then let out a massive electric blast that went straight up and when it was done Ben timed out panting as he held his left arm as he looked to See the parasite at half mass growling, "you think you've won!"

the parasite then reentered Vilgax making it stand as he went to hit Ben only for Ben to slam down and become Humungousaur before going ultimate and firing of his gatling gun hands at Viglax injuring the squid to much for him to move forcing the parasite out!

the parasite screamed and tried to enter Ben only for Ben to groan and the parasite to be forced out as he panted as he said, "Ghostfreak tried that too! You can't take me over when I'm not me!"

Ben then changed becoming ultimate Echo Echo as he launched his disk letting out a sound that make the parasite freak out as he said, "My disk are screaming at your wave length! Hurts doesn't it! Or at least what ever an ethereal energy life form equivalent of hurt is!"

That is when Ben's eyes widen as he heard a Beep and he saw a red Flash and he screamed " No!"

The parasite screamed in rage, "I'll FIND A NEW BETTER BODY TO USE!" it then Flow off as Ben ran slamming on the omnitrix to get it to work as he yelled out, "COME ON WORK!"

Later on the Ten ponies screamed as the evil cloud showed up In there house.

Jessica had a blaster and fired on it, "You leave them alone!" the shots went through as the cloud laughed, "You'll do!" the cloud then hit her and Jessica screamed.

Moments later Ben came In to see the house empty and he ran down stairs and turned into Diamond head to brake down a door and he sighed in relief as his kids where behind it in the panic room they seemed to have grabbed all there birthday stuff and brought it with them bitu someone was missing.

Fluttershy held her plush and cried, "Daddy it was horrible a scary monster came in and grabbed mommy!"

Ben turned to human form and Hugged Fluttershy and the others as Ben turned to clockwork and altered the door's time line to fix it as he said, "I'll get your mom back I promise! Just hold up here and stay safe!"

They all nodded and Ben closed the door and walked to the living room as he used the gear to see what happened he saw the parasite enter Jessica's body and he growled, "Using my wife as a shield!" He then stopped time to follow it seeing the cloud slowly altered Jessica in to an anthro version of nightmare moon

with solid red mane and tail, the nightmare moon head gear bright yellow glowing nightmare moonish eyes, dark black fur, dressed in a green bikini, Green sleeve like gloves with golden bands around the wrists and bicep, green heel boat and green stockings, the boats having golden bands around them.

Ben growled as he came to the spot it currently was and restarted time to see the Nightmare parasite laugh an speak with Jessica's voice. "I've already started my portal spell!" She said hovering in the air, "And I altered my own wave length to make this merge permanent your wife is still in here screaming for you to save her you just can't! you can't get rid of me! You can't stop my spell you can't save your wife and you can't save your planet or your children!" she said mockingly.

Ben turned to brainstorm and grabbed her and shocked her this time the parasite's eyes glow as Ben said, "Let me explain why you are wrong even if you are physically fused to my Jessica, you aren't mentally and memory is identity it is self! Using Brainstorms powers I can easily erase you to give my wife her altered body back with all your power!"

The parasite tried to make her horn glow dark blue but it changed to Green as she screamed and yelled out, "NO NO YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPLESS!"

Ben then let out an enraged, "A TENNYSON IS NEVER HELPLESS!" a moment a dark cloud left jessica's body as the shocking stopped and Jessica fell in to Ben's arms as he timed out.

Ben held her tightly as Jessica the real Jessica happily held him and said, "Knew you could save me!" she and Ben then kissed before a portal opened.

to be continued.


	4. Ben Ten is back!

In the Farm house Ben appeared as Clockwork laying Jessica who was passed out down on the couch when Rainbow dash walked up and asked while scared, "Daddy what's going on?"

Ben sighed as he looked to Jessica, "the first monster hurt your mom and did this to her. I know she looks different but she's still your mother, and apparently I didn't stop the first monster in time to stop another one form being summoned now Rainbow you and your siblings stay here watch your, Daddy has to go save the world!" he said with a sigh.

Ben then opened a portal and head through it closing it as he appeared before the portal the nightmare force had made. He timed out as he looked at it and yelled, "Ok what new hell are you?"

At That moment a Figure walked out or trotted a large Humungousaur sized Centaur, walked out and Some how a name Came to Ben, "Tirek!" he said shock in his voice.

the Centaur looked to Ben confused as he asked, "And just how does a creature like you know my name? and what are you! You can't be human! Human lax the untapped magic I sense form you! What are you!" he called out in confusion for to his eyes he saw strange magic and faces of strange creatures within Ben.

Ben turned the dial on his omnitrix as he said, "I saw it all! I read the nightmare force mind! You destroyed their world! Harvested it's magic to make yourself stronger! You destroyed a planet! A paradise planet!" He sound angry.

Tirek laughed as he said, "Why yes I did and I would do it again!" he sound happy and in a moment his eyes widen as Ben slammed downed the dial to become Heatblast, and the Centaur backed away at the sudden change it wasn't an illusion like a changelings, it was a real change.

In a moment Ben fired a massive wall of fire only for Tirek to make a dome appear around him to protect himself, a moment later he spotted a green flash then a green portal where the alien Portaler Came out of.

the little alien then morphed into NRG with a tap of a dial and the living reaction explode outwardly inside the dome keeping all that energy in the dome with him in Tirek in moments the Dome shattered.

Tirek who was burned fell to his knees panting as he growled to see NRG in his true form his armor destroyed as he hovered in the air and Tirek in shock screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU!?" the Villain got up and growled as he opened his mouth to fire off a blast of dark magic.

Only for NRG to open his mouth and suck in and eat the Blast then burp making Tirek back away saying, "NO NO ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" He called in shock.

Ben smirked as he laughed and he held out his hand firing Nuclear Blast at Tirek's stomach knocking the Centaur back closer and closer to the now closing portal as he yelled out, "NO I WON'T BE STUCK ON A DEAD WORLDS!"

Our hero kept firing and he said, "It's dead because of you!" he sound angry! Tirek summoned and energy shield before him as he pushed forward closer to Ben.

Ben then yelled and hit the dial and changed form to Way big and Tirek looked up in shock as Ben stepped on him, then kicked him back through the portal as it closed.

Ben then timed out growling.

Elsewhere on Galvan prime Discord had Azmuth in his hand showing Tirek and what he did and what would have happened if Ben hadn't had an omnitrix, on a screen.

Azmuth's eyes widen in horror as he watched Tirek destroy all worlds draining them of Mana and life till there was nothing left.

Discord laughed as he saw Azmuth's eyes widen in horror as Discord held the completed omnitrix in his other hand, "this was made to save lives but you won't let it! That's why I had to step in! Other wise you would have doomed the universe smartest being in five galaxies more like stupidest life form in the multiverse!"

In a moment discord dropped the shocked old Galvan as Discord held the completed omnitrix and looked at it, "and this stupid touch screen, and horrible drawn faces! You would have gotten him killed by mixing up the face! I mean full body holograms where made for a reason!" he was clearly mocking Azmuth as he said, "You know my dad paradox can't get involved but I can! And I saw sense you choice for your life work to never be used it never will!" Discord then crushed it in his bird claw and blow the dust into Azmuth's face.

Azmuth was shocked stunned and horrified as Discord looked at his tears and laughed, "What you didn't want to ever be used now it never will! I grant you your wish! If you don't like it then you should have let it be used to save the day to save lives. But know you stupidly blame yourself for those frogs not having a planet anymore. They got a hold of that sword and blow up there planet, then a human got ahold of it and used it to save the universe by locking up Diagon! Then Ben got it and used it to destroy Diagon! The lives your blade saved already out weight the ones lost!"

Discord continued as he saw Azmuth doing mental math before gasping and Discord laughed at him and said, "Now let's count up the lives end because you didn't want the omnitrix to be used? And gee look at that, you doomed more lives then you saved. You had made up for your mistake of trusting a frog, then through that all away. Now That is what I call stupid and crazy!"

Discord then snapped his fingers repairing the completed omnitrix to how it was before as he said, "You think I would destroy all you have left? No I just need to make a point to try and get you back on track to who you need to be again!" he then happily left leaving a sad Azmuth to think things over again with a new view.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Ben at used clockwork to undo some damage to the house to return to the Foal's birthday happily.

Luna was happily hugging Jessica as she said, "your still pretty mommy!"

Jessica hugged Luna and kissed her head and said, "thanks honey but Mommy is going to need a whole new wardrobe!" She said looking to her new wings and dial.

Ben smiled as he kissed her check form behind and said, "they look nice on you! And also Pretty sure you have magic now.. Come to think of it so Do Rarity Celestia Twilight and Luna! I need to make a call!" He then heard something outside and he said, "After I get rid of the reporters!"

Ben then turned the omnitrix to Toepick and he said, "Be back in at most five minutes!" he then walked out smiling

Five minutes later the sounds of reporters screaming and running away where heard outside.

Fluttershy was trotting along happily watching the news on it and she said, "Guys look!" on the news there was reports of people revealing they had like wise been given an earth pony, unicorn or a Pegasus child to take care of and then pictures of the Ten showed up with Ben and Jessica.

Jessica crossed her arms as she sighed and said, "Last time I trust my Mama Lucy with pictures!" she then turned to Pet luna's had happily.

Twilight smiled as she trotted to the Tv and saw all the other foals and she smiled, "yay new friends!" she sound so happy about it.

then Ben came in hanging up a phone as he sighed and said, "It took awhile but Kids gather up Great grandma is going to be here in …"

Verdona then appeared in a flash of light and Ben Turned into Double helix and rubbed his eyes and Blinked saying "about now! Grandma what bright light you are made of!" he said clearly having his eyes hurt.

Verdona made her body glow less as she said, "Sorry great grandbabies have me excite." She then got down and looked at the Ten confused Pony as she smiled and held a hand out, "My name is Verdona Tennyson!" the ponies looked confused by how different she is as she made ten little balls of light head out one to each Pony.

Celestia's ball became a tiara and she smiled, Luna's ball became a teady bear and she hugged it happily, Twlight's became a book and she jumped for joy.

Rarity touched her ball and smiled when it became a mirror and she held it with her magic squealing with joy.

Rainbow dash's ball became a scooter and she cheered happily, Fluttershy smiled and hugged her's witch became bunny plushy.

Applejack smiled as she was playing with the toy lasso her ball of Light became, Pinkie pie was jumping for Joy as her ball of light became music player and she played a song and did a silly little dance.

Braeburn was smiling as he played with the toy car his ball of light became.

Big mac looked at his ball and it became a cowboy hat and he putt it on and asked, "How you do that?"

Verdona smiled and petted big Mac's head and said, "Magic! Witch is why your dad called me! I can sense the magic come form Your dad's current form, your mom, Luna, Celestia, rarity and Twilight so Great grandma is here to each them all how to use magic."

Twilight jumped for joy, "YAY LEANRING!"

Rainbow dash scootered by her sister and said, "My sister is a nerd!" She said rolling her eyes at it.

Verdon then looked to Jessica and hugged her and happily said, "Thanks for loving my grandson! Don't go braking his heart and we won't have no problems."

Ben crossed his arms and smiled as he leaned back against a wall as he looked to the news report on other people revealing they had ponies when the picture of Ben Jessica and the Ten was released.

Ben rubbed his Chin as he said, "I don't Think Lucy did this! I think someone else did!" he sound worried.

Elsewhere.

On the Moon Discord and paradox where meeting and Discord waved his lion paw finger at his dad and said, "bad show dad you got directly involved there!" he said trying to sound sassy.

Paradox smirked and said, "bad show on all the bad you did Dissy!" he said sounding happy.

Discord growled and point at his dad with his bird talon index finger and said, "I asked you to stop calling me that!"

Paradox smiled happily and said, "You are just like your mother!"

Discord gasp and backed up and sadly said, "that is the worst thing you have ever said to me dad!" he sound hurt.

Paradox rolled his eyes and he said, "anyway I may have leaked the image but you would have done it anyone So I'll just blame you for it to get off the hook."

Discord crossed his arms and let out a sarcastic, "Ouch! Dad very ouch! Now what to do about young Megan her parents still haven't told her anything! I mean she's going to be an Anodite sooner or later if she just turns into an energy being out of the blue with no warning, I can't even imagine the shock fear and hurt she'll feel!"

Paradox nodded as he pulled out a bag of gumballs and said, "I know but sadly That is a set in stone event!" he sound sad as he offered Discord some and discord took a gumball as paradox pulled one out.

Paradox held his gumball and continued speaking, "Sadly Carl and Sandra are going to want to hide the truth to protect Megan form danger, but that is a double edged sword just like the truth. Megan being scared and hurt and maybe feeling betrayed is unavoidable after all Sometimes lies can hurt just as much as the truth! While he never meet her face to face She has an older brother who will be there to help!" He then put his gumball in his mouth.

Discord then Blow a bubble and when it popped the words, "yeah but what about the Magic part of it! Oh right grandma Tennyson!" explode form it!

Paradox like wise blow a bubble and when it popped words came form it in his case, "Yes Family they can get under your skin but if they are always there for you! You know you have a good one!"

Discord laughed and held his gut as he blow a bubble and the bubble popped and said, " Yeah you may be a by the book rules are rules guy most of the time but I love you dad!" he said happily.

Paradox smiled and blow another bubble and when it popped he said, "You maybe a hyper active crazy thing who likes to mess with the laws of physics but I love you my baby boy!"

To be continued.


	5. Heading out!

Jessica was now dressed in Green backless tank top so her wings wouldn't be crushed, blue jeans, Brown heeled cowgirl boats, the heel thanks to her feet being hooves helped her stand, as she did her hair she had it over to one side covering one of her ears as she smiled happily.

She then walked down stairs to see Rarity and Twilight giggling as they used there magic to pull on two ends of a sock clearly using it for a game of tug of war, she smiled happily as she said, "Came so far in a few weeks!"

Jessica crossed her arms and stopped as she hovered a mud covered ball to her face, the ball was rainbow colored and she said, "Dash! What did I say about bring mud into the house!"

Dash then fly by or was struggling to fly by she was covered in mud and a Snare-oh bandage was wrapped around her pulling her closer to Ben as she yelled, "I DON'T WANT A BATH!"

Celestia trotted in and spoke up, "Dashie you need it! We can smell you on the other end of the house." She said as she made a large close pin out of magic to put on her nose to hold it close so she couldn't smell anything, "Yuckie!" Was all she said as she trotted off.

Luna was looking out the window tapping her hooves on it as she said, "Mommy daddy the reporters are at the door again!"

Jessica then walked out the front door to look at the crow of reporters and her horn glow as did her eyes and her wings spread giving her an air of malice, she spoke in the royal Canterlot speaking voice as she yelled, "GET OFF OUR YARD! NOW YOU BLOOD SUCKING LEACHES!"

The reporters then ran away screaming one of them yelling, "I NEED NEW PANTS!" as they ran away form the Tennyson farm house.

Inside Dashie was struggling to fly out of the Tub but her dad as Waterhazard was still scrubbing her as he said, "How did you get so much mud in your fur? I mean the you can't even see the rainbow in your mane and tail anymore!" He said confused as she spread more water till the rainbow in Rainbow Dashi returned.

When he was finally down he timed out picked up Dash and toweled her off as she groaned about it as he said, "Why are you the only one who hates getting a bath!"

Dash just muttered and trotted out her fur extra fluffy making her look extra cute.

That is when Braeburn galloped in and pant out, "Dad Great gram gram said she needs your help! It's important."

Ben nodded as he timed out, and ran outside to the backyard where Verdona was waiting showing image of a confused crying young anodite on the moon and Ben sighed and said, "My sister?"

Verdona nodded a tear running down her face as Ben sighed again and said, "she won't listen to you or my parents?" Verdona nodded.

Ben hit the omnitrix becoming Atomix before hitting the dial making four spikes come out as Atomix evolved into a humanoid shape made of green energy And Verdona's eyes widen as Ben touched is own glowing slightly brighter then the rest of him hair and he hovered and said, "Wait thought I won't find away to claim a form that is my birth right?"

Ben then Vanished in Green light and appeared on the Moon and walked over to his sister Megan she had her hands pulled to her chest crying as he sighed and said, "I was afraid of this!"

Megan looked to him and Ben sat down beside her and said, "while trying to stay hidden and keep you safe your powers were too big of a shock, Listen I know you don't really know me or have no reason to trust me but I'm Ben, .. your older brother!"

Megan turned away coldly said, "No one in this family cares about me!" She then heard crying as she looked to see Ben showing her images of there parents crying then a crying scared Verdona hugging big mac like a pillow in her worries as he said, "Doesn't look like no one cares to me!"

Megan teared up and looked away and said, "they didn't tell me!" she said angrily.

Ben then stood before her and showed him some of his memoires, "they didn't tell me or your cousin Gwen either! To try and keep you save I found out on my own!" he s aid calmingly, "But unlike you and Gwen I didn't have someone who could teach me how to be an alien. You have grandma offering to take you to a place you will fit in till you get enough control to return to human form. If someone offer to take me away for a week or so to teach me how to use the omnitrix I could have taken it!" he said tapping the dial on his chest.

the Anodite girl sighed as she stayed where she ways and she said, "I just feel so helpless!" she sounded sad.

Ben then showed her all the times he saved the day without the omnitrix without his powers as he calmly said, "you may not have known it but you are a Tennyson We are never helpless!" he then showed her the time his dad used a blaster to save him as Humungousaur, and he said, "We are never helpless! We may feel it but trust me we aren't! And you aren't either! I could find cousin Gwen and she could teach you, or we can go to grandma and you can learn form someone with the most skill there is!"

He held his hand out to his little sister who start to cry and Megan jumped up and hugged her brother and cried in to his chest as she said, "Can't we say goodbye to mom and dad, and can I meet my nieces and nephews before I go?"

Ben hugged his little sister and closed his eyes and calmly said, "Won't have it any other way sis!"

Megan sniffled she looked up she just below the dial in the middle of her brothers chest and she happily said, "thanks.. big brother!"

Later on at the Farm house, Megan was in the backyard holding Verdona's hand.

Megan was tearing up waving the Ben Jessica and the ten.

Applejack waved with her front left hoof, "Come back soon aunt Megan!" she sound so happy.

Pinkie pie waved her left front hoof and sadly said, "We have welcome home party when auntie come back!"

Fluttershy shyly waved her left wing and said, "bye bye great gram gram and Auntie!"

Megan teared up and wiped them away as she said, "Thanks goodbye love you all!" In a moment Verdona gave her granddaughter a hug as they vanished into to Anodyne.

Twilight sighed as she turned to trot back inside yawning as the sun was setting.

Later that night.

Jessica was at the door way to the ten's room each one doubled up in one of five bunk beds she smiled and said, "So cute!"

Ben hugged her form behind and kissed her head making her wings flare a bit, "yes and with them being legal citizen of our country they'll be starting school soon , and with so many other pony parents coming out the wood works.. I think it's time we show had a chance of view."

Jessica turned to look at her husband as she asked, "What you talking about handsome?"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "Simple We use some portals to relocate the farm to outside of Bellwood,and we take the long way there! A road trip to show them this world! Or at least this country."

Jessica crossed her arms and blinked as she smiled and said, "How long you been holding on to that one?"

Ben smiled as he pulled out a map form his pocket, " twenty six stops to Bellwood planned out long!"

Jessica kissed him and happily said, "But how we going to get there!"

Ben smiled and pulled her along and took her to the Barn and he turned on a light and there was an RV that that was made for off read and sport with a hook in the front a satellite on top and it was blue with green ufos paint on the sides.

Jessica smiled as she hugged Ben, "Let me guess the Rust bucket?" Ben nodded and Jessica kissed him.

the next day Fluttershy was crying holding on to one of the beams of the porch with an equally crying Applejack and big mac as Ben as four arms tried to get them off the three said, "No we don't want go!"

Jessica face palmed and sighed, "I expect Fluttershy not to want to get out of her comfort zone, but Big Mac and applejack too?" she sounded surprised.

Rarity walked up to her fit throwing siblings and said, "Don't you guys want to see the big city!?"

Rainbow dash then flow up to them and asked, "Or camping out in the woods?" she said happily.

Pinkie then popped up and said, " or all the new food to try?" she said happily.

Twilight then flow up and said, "or all the thing to see and learn about? Like Zoos and museums!"

Fluttershy blinked and Ben said, " A zoo is a place were animals form all over the world are gathered to be looked out!" Fluttershy stopped throwing her fit and fly in to the RV just leaving Applejack and big mac to throw theirs.

Braeburn trotted up and rolled his eyes, "Come on guys this is embarrassing! Come on big mac Mane up! You're the older brother!"

Big mac then stopped with tears still in his eyes and trotted into the RV saying "I'm the big brother!" over and over again.

With just left Ben to try and get Applejack to let go of the beam, "How are you even holding on with out hands?" he asked as he struggled.

Luna flow over and looked at Applejack and used her front hoof to tickle her chin making Applejack let go to laugh and she fell right in to fourarm's arms.

Ben then carried his crying daughter in as he said, "Applejack sweety it'll be ok the house will be waiting for us in Bellwood!" he said trying to clam her!

Before long all the foals where in the Rv and in a moment the house vanished through portals and the RV drove off down the road.

To be continued. 


	6. Road Trip starts!

On the first stop of the road trip.

Pinkie pie was holding an ice cream cone in her left front hoof eating the Black ice cream.

Applejack shivered, "How cans you eat Squid ink ice cream!?"

Twilight also had the ice cream but holding it with magic as she happily licked, "It's ice cream! You can't have bad ice cream Applejack!" she said happily.

Rarity shivered as she looked at a fired squid stand and she let out a grossed out, "Why are we even here!? It wasn't one of the planned stops!" she said shivering at all the squids.

Fluttershy trotted up wearing a squid hat as she said, "because great grandpa use to take mommy here when she was a little filly! And it's closing so last time mommy can visit a place her grandpa has been!" she said happily.

Rainbow dash then flow over she had a snare-oh bandage wrapped around her waste looing back at her dad as snare-oh talking to her mom and she said, "How Come I am the only one on a leash?" she said clearly grumpy as she tugged on it.

Celestia flow over her sister and laughed out, "because remember that day you fly after that bird and you worried daddy sick to the point he had to use clockwork's view the past powers to follow you and find you five states over!?"

Big Mac trotted up and nodded saying "Eeyep!"

Elsewhere.

Braeburn and Luna where looking at a coming soon sight and Luna read it, "Laser tag coming soon! So that is what they are replacing this place with!" She said doing a little dance as people took pictures of the dancing little winged unicorn, "Laser tag sounds fun! As it's normal tag but instead of touch it's hit the button with laser light! Lasers make everything better!"

Braeburn rolled his eyes and then heard screaming and turned to see a giant steel clockwork octopus, he then fainted.

the clockwork steam driven machine then opened to reveal Steam Smythe as he laughed, "I steam Smythe shall end this! There shall be no modern mall this old tiem place will remain the same as I return this place to his glorious past!"

that is when Ben as Snare-oh walked up and looked at him and he asked, "So you want to take away modern medicine dooming thousands to a painful death by disease?" he was blunt about it.

Smythe muttered before saying, "Well I mean that will stay I just want to bring back the glory days of this nations past, steam power and when men where men! Not kill anybody!" he said nervously.

Ben then crossed his arms as he looked at the thing, "If you want a country to run on steam power why not take this massive steam generator on robotic legs to a country that has no power and use it to power there homes then bam you have what you want a steam powered country, people have power, and no one is hurt!" He said sounding like a dad.

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he said, "I do see yee has a point! Why waste my time on a place that won't accept my gifts and go where it is wanted! It's a real shame I didn't meet you soon good bandaged sir."

Ben raised and eye brow as he said, "Sir. It is not to late! You've done nothing wrong! You just showed up in a machine not that different then just driving up with a car! Look I'm an officer of the law just go now and no problems! Because you haven't broken any laws yet, well you startled some people and made a kid faint but Braeburn has a fear of squids so that was more the shape of the thing then you."

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he looked to the falling apart squid city sigh and he said, "but what of squid city!?" he said as Ben used his bandages to grab a sigh and hang it in front of steam Smythe, the sigh read, "Squid city relocating in to the new mall as our current location is falling apart beyond fixing. Compromise has happened!" Ben said again sounding like a dad!

Steam Smythe rubbed his chin as he said, "well I guess part of honor and being a gentlemen is compromising to lower the number of duels and what not! Before I go to give my gift of steam power to people who want it may I ask your name sir?" he sound friendly.

Ben then happily said, "Ben Tennyson." He sound friendly and Smythe nodded closed the door and head back into the water as his voice said, "Fare dee well Sr. Tennyson!"

Jessica then picked up Braeburn and kissed Ben's check as she happily said, "that was smart." She seemed proud.

Ben nodded as he said, "yeah why would I want to fight and send someone to jail when there is a chance for them to do some good. He's a nice guy just a little too caught up in wanting something to think of other ways to get it!" He said happily, "Now I believe it's almost closing time!"

Later on down the road.

Rainbow dash was looking out the Rust bucket window as she sighed, "I hate driving it's so boring!" she said sadly before she heard a crash and her head turned forward to see what looked like a monster truck attacking new rv and Ben growled and said, "Road pirates!"

Dashie's eyes sparkled as she repeated, "Pirates!"

Fluttershy then fainted at the mention of pirates.

Ben who was driving looked to Jessica and in a moment she turned the omnitrix to upgrades and hit down making Ben transform.

In a moment he merged with the rustbucket altering it and quickly on the inside upgrade arms grabbed the ten and put them in car seats as he speed off, the ten facing forward.

Out on the road the upgrade rust bucket's satellite fired a beam cutting the cables the road pirates where using to slow down the other Rv before sending out a tractor beam to pull him the monster truck to him.

Upgrade's eye on the rustbucket widen as he saw who was in it, "Baron highway, Turbine road rage! I sent you to jail when I was Ten!"

the baron smirked as he looked to the talking rv and he said, "First statue of limitations got us off most of the charges so it was just a few years, Second I can take it you that brat with the fancy watch all growned up?" he seemed worried.

Ben then spoke up and said, "Big time! Speaking of witch!" in a moment his tractor beam stopped as large robotic arms came form the sides of the rustbucket grabbing there truck and picking it up a moment later Ben started shaking it making the road pirates scream as Ben said, "Now I'm going to put you some place were you won't cause any trouble."

Moments later The now normal Rust bucket was driving away a police station where the road crew and there truck was now on top of!

Barron lit a cigarette as the police showed up and he said, "I still hate that kid even if he isn't a kid! Yes we went back to road pirating and yes same kid with a watch stopped us! Just take us in coppers so we can get out in a few years and go back to it!" he seemed demanding.

Later on the Rustbucket pulled into a dinner and as the family got out Rarity was fanning the air with a paper fold into a fan with her magic as she let out a grossed out, "Oh Pinkie that is so gross!"

Pinkie trotted out and embarrassingly said, "I didn't know pirates gave me bad gas! Or they were on land either! who know?"

Luna was holding her nose with a hoof, "Daddy knew as he beat them once and oh it smells like dirty socks and cookies! I think we need to take Pinkie to a doctor Daddy!" She said clearly grossed out by Pinkie's gas.

Pinkie then said, "Hay it's one of dad's super powers! Come on Gutrot! We all know him!" she said trying to defend herself!

Jessica picked her up she had a close pin on her nose as she said, " I don't think it was the pirates, I think it was that squid ink Burrito you had at squid city!"

Rainbow dash and the others trotted out and she said, "That was awesome!" she was to excited to care about the stink as she said, "Daddy was the best monster truck ever!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh great now she'll be up all night keeping us up!"

That is when an old lady walked out and said, "Well now if it isn't Ben!"

Ben smiled at the old lady and said, "Hi Shelby I'm kind of shocked I thought you would have gone home once the road crew where first put away!"

Shelby nodded and said, "Well yes but this town became home I just went back to get a few things I couldn't live with out you know pictures of me and my husband together, pictures of me and my parents, you know the stuff you can't replace before coming back! But I only have those things again because of you!" she then pinched his cheeks and looked to the Ten and Jessica and she said, "How about Free apple pie on me!"

Braeburn Big mac and Applejack cheered at it.

Ben smiled as he said, "thanks That would be great, Mostly as we need a reason to let the Rv air out! My daughter had a bad reaction to a burrito!"

Shelby nodded and asked, "the squid ink veggie one form squid city?" they all nodded and she said, "say no more! I'm shocked they haven't outlawed that thing!"

Meanwhile.

Unknown to the Tennyson Discord was watching them.

Discord smiled as he watched the young Fluttershy eating pie by just digging in, "super cute!" he said happily.

Paradox then showed up and put a hand on his back, "yes it is! But remember Son the memories of the Fluttershy you know where another life time!"

Discord sighed and sadly said, "I know the one I knew is gone! But that doesn't mean I can't honor the old fluttershy's memory by trying to make sure her new incarnation has the best life possible." He turned happy half way through.

Paradox smiled as he said, "And this arc has started coming to be a fun one! Can't wait to see how it all turns out!"

Discord smiled happily and he said, "You already know all the possible endings but Come on we got work to do in other timelines, and to figure out what this are made form!" he said holding out a hot dog as he said, "I mean honestly what is in this?"

The professor rolled his eyes at his sons crazy, "you don't want to know son!" the two then vanished.

to be continued.


	7. Twilight's first kiss!

The next day inside a super store, Twilight was trotting around the place as Fluttershy spoke up, "I don't think mom is going to be too happy with us wandering off sis!" She sound nervous.

Twilight smiled and said, "Relax Fluttershy she has magic plus I saw other Ponies here!" She said happily as she spotted a colt her age dark grey fur black mane and tail, a curved red now spiraled horn, and red eyes, with Green sclera, and purple mist coming out the corners.

The Colt smirked as his horn glow purple with sparks of green and black as he used it to move a shop Mannequin's arms making the arm move and whack someone who was just walking in the face.

The colt Laughed holding his gut as Twilight growled and walked over to him tapping him on the nose as she let out an angry, "Hay! You can't do things like that!" she sound angry about seeing magic used like that.

The Colt rolled his eyes as he said, "Please you think you can tell me what to do! Lady you aren't my mom! I am Sombra and I do what I want!" he said with a growl showing a mouth filled with fangs witch was odd for his species.

Twilight growled and stomped the ground as her horn glow and she tried to fire off a blast but Sombra jumped back and summoned a black crystal wall form the ground blocking it as he laughed, "So the princess wants to go! Come at me miss star Spangled back side!"

Our Alicorn growled and said, "MY NAME IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE TENNYSON!" She then flow up firing off a beam of magic as Sombra turned into black mist avoiding it and coming up In the air and wrapping around her so she couldn't see.

The purple girl laughed as her horn glow bright allowing her to see sombra's solid horn, "Keeping me trapped while you charge a blast! Please!" She then fired a blast at his horn making Sombra leave her and land on top of a shelf where he became solid again.

Sombra smirked as he said, "Well now this is fun!" he sound happy about the challenge as Twilight flow down to try and hit him and he jumped back to another shelf, he soon smiled as he jumped down to avoid a horn blast form Twilight, "You are strong! And here I thought you where just another cute face!" he said happily.

Twilight froze in the air and turned a slightly redder shade of purple as she asked, "I'm sorry jerk say what?" She asked in confusion.

Sombra then turned into mist flow up to her where he made his head solid and gave twilight a kiss on the check making her fall out of the air and blush hiding her face with her wings and Sombra reformed on the ground and smiled as he trotted off, "Hope we meet again Princess!" he then turned to mist to leave.

Jessica then came up with the rest of the Ten and crossed her arms looking at some damage to the store, "Fluttershy do tell what happened?" she sound kind but there was a metaphorical fire around her.

Fluttershy leaped in place and quickly as she could told her, "Twilight saw other ponies and want to go make new friends, but there was this colt named Sombra who was using magic for pranks so he and Twilight had a magic fight!" She then took a breath and Jessica crossed her arms and gave a stare at a scared Twilight.

Fluttershy then continued, "then Sombra called Twilight cute and gave her a kiss then ran off turning into mist to go through the vents I guess!" she then panted.

Jessica's eyes now focused on Twilight who was stunned scared and embarrassed as she sighed, " Falling for a jerk you once had to battle against sounds like your cousin Gwen and her husband Kevin's romance to me! Come on let's go tell your dad you ran off and had your first kiss!"

Twilight gulped, and later on in the parking lot a roar of rage form Wildmutt traveling for miles where it reached the ears of the leaving Sombra.

Sombra nodded and turned into mist and flow off as he said, "Time for me to fly!"

Hours later in the Rust bucket Pinkie pie was coughing as twilight said, "You swallowed a fly that's what you get for going on and on about my stolen first kiss!" she said clearly mad.

Pinkie pie then coughed up the fly and said, "that tasted like anti-cake!" she then used her hoof to scrub her tongue before pulling a tooth brush out of nowhere to scrub her mouth.

Rarity sighs and said, "My book worm sister finds a suiter before me! What about my dreams of finding my handsome prince!" she sound sad as she did an over acted faint on the couch.

Rainbow dash sighed as she said, "Well Now sense it was a fight does this mean Twilight has an archenemy now?"

Ben then spoke up form the driver's seat, "Sadly archenemies can turn into spouses just ask Gwen and kevin!" he said grumbling about his daughter having her first kiss

Applejack was eating an apple and said, " Anyone else see the those two adult ponies shopping or just me?" She asked.

Celestia rubbed her chin with a hoof and said, "I remember a little pale purple unicorn looking for her Pegasus mother."

Luna nodded and said, "and I remember seeing a full grown Pegasus flying around in a panic!" she said adding to it.

Big mac then confirmed he saw it by saying, "Eeyep!"

Braeburn then said, "I saw a strange earth pony guy looking for his wife!? How are they adult ponies? Are all of us kids?"

Jessica then rolled her eyes, "in a universe where time and multiverse travel happens the simplest thing to say is they either traveled form another dimension or through time." She said quit Calm as she looked to her husband and said, "Dear calm down it's not like we are going to caught him so a colt gave our daughter a peek on the check, calm down!"

Elsewhere Sombra sitting down in a patch of grass beside the high way when the Rust bucket moved by him his eyes widen as he turned to kiss and went to the top of it then reformed and stomped on the roof , before turning back to mist to go through a vent where he said, "I saw Twilight through the window it's me Sombra my mother Rojo has a trap up ahead!" he then flow back out.

Jessica took the wheel as he said, "Cute he turns on his mother because he likes Twilight! So cute! Thank your boyfriend Twilight!" she said teasing making Twilight yell, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Up on top of the Rust bucket Ben was Lodestar and as Rojo flow down on her hover bike he moved his claws apart making the bike split and her fall down on to a walk way bridge where Lodestar did it again removing her armor leaving her in her normal biker cloths. "Also We knew you where coming because your son has a think for one of my daughters!"

Rojo then yelled out, "YOU KEEP YOUR LITTLE BITCH AWAY FORM MY BOY!" she sound angry.

Ben then yelled back out, "KEEP YOUR EVIL LITTLE MONSTER AWAY FORM MY LITTLE TWILIGHT AND IT'S A FUCKING DEAL!"

That is when the Rust bucket pulled up to another stop

Jessica and Ben where looking at the Ten and Jessica spoke up " Ok kids! We have to chose there is a reptile only zoo and a gold processing planet, you can pick to go with your dad to the gold processing plant or with me to the Zoo!"

In a moment Fluttershy lined up with her mom with big mac Braeburn and applejack behind her. It took awhile but Pinkie pie and Celestia also joined them.

Leaving Rainbow dash rarity, Twilight, and Luna with Ben and the Family split up into there two groups happy about it.

Unknown to them heading the gold processing plant was some kind of multilegged purple mutant frog, and under the ground something was heading for the reptile house looks like both halves of the family where in for an adventure.

Meanwhile miles back, Sombra was trotting around under a Bridget with homeless humans aliens and ponies, "Stupid mom kidding me out of the run down trailer she calls home! All I did was do what I want and look out for my self like she told me too!"

The sad looking Colt kicked a rock and he turned to hear a laugh and spotted paradox as he said, "Great what do you want nerd?" he asked rudely at the professor.

Paradox rolled his eyes, "I could tell you, you have been giving a great chance to turn your life around, I could say you shouldn't repeat your ponies past mistakes, I could say you need not live like this! But that would fall on death ears instead I'll tell you this, Twilight Sparkle Tennyson will never date you as a villain like your mother!" He then vanished.

Sombra then thought about it and nodded as he trotted away never looking back, "got it nerd! I'm out of this dump I'll find at least a better one for the time being!"

the colt then became mist and flow away into the sky were Rojo would never see him again.

To be continued.


	8. Two adventures no waiting

In the Gold processing plant

Rainbow dash was holding a candy bar in her hooves eating it clearly bored as Twilight listened to the tour guide and Rarity's eye sparkled at all the gold, while Luna stayed at her dad's leg. She then sighed and said, "Well still better than being around Fluttershy at a zoo!"

At that moment a mutant purple frog thing named slurpstack broke through the wall screaming, "CANDY!" as it eat the gold making Rarity gasp!

Rarity then jumped in front of it and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU EAT THIS! IT IS FOR TREASURE NOT FOOD!" She stomped the ground with a hoof while growling only for the frog's tongue to wrap around the gold behind her and her by mistake and she screamed out, "DADDY!" As it eat her!"

Ben saw this and in a moment he slammed down the omnitrix and became Gutrot and blast the thing with knock out gas making it pass out

Rainbow dash dropped her candy bar and her eyes widen, "SIS!"

Luna was shaking and shivering and said, "you can save her right daddy?" she asked nervously and scared.

Ben nodded as he hit the dial becoming ghostfreak as he said, "yes and sorry for the scare but this is the best way in!" he then phased into Slurpstack stomach.

To see Rarity crying as she stayed on a make shift raft of gold and she saw Ben and cried, "Daddy! It's Icky in here!"

That is when Ben heard Animo's voice and he turned to see a robotic drone and Ben said, "you made a mutant to eat gold why?"

Animo smiled and happily said, "Simple I retrieve the gold when he gets back home!" he said proudly.

Rarity turned green and said, "I'm going to be sick! That's nasty!"

Ben nodded as he hit the dial, and changed to Brainstorm and walked up the walls to Rarity as he said, "That sir, is simple disgusting! Not to mention the poor mutant is in pain or at least one can gather that form the bubbles all around the gold hinting at intestinal distress!... THAT'S IT!"

Once he was close Ben Grabbed Rarity and hit the dial becoming Diamondhead and he made a little ball around her and he said, "Hold on tight in there honey! This is going to be… Just plain weird and gross!" He then held on to Rarity with one hand as his other hand tickled the wall of the gut.

Outside Luna seemed nervous as she said, "Do you think daddy and Rarity are ok?" she asked sounding scared.

Twilight was then about to say something when the things mouth opened and out flow slime gold and Diamondhead who was holding the coconut and super green Rarity. As they crash landed on the ground Rarity could only scream, "I NEED ALL THE BATHS! IN THE WORLD!"

Ben cracked the diamond sphere she was in open and she was free as he nodded and he said, "Me too! But sadly not the first time I've had to do something like that! Not going to be the last either sadly!" he shivered remembering his first time using Rath, witch helped him stay calm.

Animo's drone then spoke up, "THAT GOLD IS MINE!"

Twilight backed up and asked, "Wait Animo gold eating mutant, you made the mutant to eat gold but why the only way I can think about it making sense is if you plan too…. EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW" She yelled out.

Rainbow dash stuck her tongue out and throw away a candy bar, "I'm not Hungry anymore!" She was more green then blue.

Luna ran to go put her head in a trash can as she screamed out, "I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

At that point Ben Timed out and was rocking Rarity to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile at the reptile house.

While Pinkie was looking at the alligators jumping up and down in joy saying she wants one as a pet, Braeburn spotted something on the ground and yipped, 'MOM MISS MARY JO WHAT IS THIS!" He said pointing at it.

Mary Jo picked it up making Big mac look grossed out as she said, "A shedding fragment never seen one this large!" she didn't seem to notice everyone else's wide as she moved forward bumped into some one and she looked up to see a lizardman as she gasped, "THIS IS YOUR FRAGMENT!"

She then looked him over touching his white hair, "you have hair? Reptiles don't have hair! Do you move around underground? I mean I should be scared but I'm just so interested!"

The is when he grabbed the remote for the heat lamp son system and turned it to max as he said, "I move underground! I King Coil! You will be Queen!" in a moment the heat allowed him to shed his skin becoming larger with six arms as he hissed and picked up Mary jo.

Mary Jo blinked before saying, "Honestly I'm excited!" She said stunned as she touched King coils hair and said, "What are you? I most know!"

At that point King coil was about to order the reptiles to attack but Fluttershy stared at him making him freeze as she yelled out, "SO YOU COME HERE TO USE INNOCENT CREATRUES AS YOUR ARMY? DID YOU EVEN ASK IF THEY WANT TO WORK FOR YOU!?"

King coil muttered as Jessica held her head and fired off Mana shoots form her horn braking the lamps something that made Celestia smile as she copied it.

Applejack then grabbed a vine and used it as a lasso to rope Mary Jo and pull her out of the lizardman's arms as she said, "Got Yah partner!" She said happily.

At that point Jessica walked up arms crossed and looked at Coil and in a moment her horn flashed blue making the lizard become trapped in a block of ice!

At that point Pinkie pie trotted by with a toothless baby Gator on her back as she said, "Your name will be Gummy! And we are going to go on adventures!" She said happily.

Jessica then called out, "Pinkie! Gummy belongs to the zoo! You have to return him to his home!" she sounded worried.

Braeburn tapped the snake man In the blob of ice and he asked, "so is he .." he then jumped back when he heard a hiss and moved off.

Later after they left.

Mary Jo was moving the block of ice trapped King Coil into a space under heat lamps, "I understand why they had to switch the heat lamp off but they could have just used my remote to turn it off instead of brake it! But there was a talking bipedal lizard I pet that's shocking even by unicorn standards!" She said happily as the ice start to melt freeing one of Coils fingers allowing it to wiggle.

Mary Jo adjusted her Glasses as she said, "Now when you melt out I have so many questions for you! It'll be just super! Me and you getting to know eachother!" she then happily left the room to go check on something, "Now I have to go check on the snakes!" she said happily.

she didn't know it but under the block of ice King coil smiled.

Later on in the Rustbucket as they were driving off Rarity finally came out of the bath room her fur so puffy she looked like a large ball of fluff, as she cried and said, "I feel clean but now my mane and fur is a mess!" she said sadly.

That is when Jessica picked her up and held out a brush and started brushing her, "I use to have to help my mom with this same hair problem on hot days! Don't worry mommy's got you!"

Ben then smiled as he said, "We have three hours till we make it!" he said happily.

Twilight then trotted up and asked, "and where are we going now daddy?" She asked eyes sparkling.

The super hero turned father of ten smiled as he said, "Were my cousin Gwen and her husband Kevin are!"

Meanwhile.

in sparksville in front of the world's largest lightbulb that held the megawatts.

Discord was putting on sunglasses, "I'm so happy Kevin and Gwen handled the rooters on there on even if they had a little kick to it form us dad!"

Paradox nodded as he said, " yes also you think the heat energy let out by all of there charges would have warped and broken the glasses by now!" At that point it cracked.

Discord laughed as he removed his sun glasses and said, "Way to jinx it dad! MEGAWATTS IN COMING!" The glass then broke and megawatts were set free!

To be continued.


	9. Blue Blood Billions!

In sparksville.

Discord looked at the fixed but still cracked lightbulb and said, "So you turned back the clock then hit pause on this thing dad?" he asked confused by it.

Paradox nodded and he said, " yes!"

Discord whipped a tear form his eyes as he hugged him and said, "My dad abusing his powers thanks to a loophole I've never felt closer to you dad!"

Elsewhere in another down in the middle of America, the Rust bucket stopped and Ben came out saying, "Ok we're here!" he said as Jessica came out ducking to avoid hitting her horn on the door way.

Then out came Celestia who happily said, "Finally! It's hot as can be in there!"

Luna then came out saying, "rainbow dash is the one who overload the air conditioner!" she said as she used magic to fan herself with a home made paper fan.

Rainbow dash had an ice bag on her head as she panted and said, "We were driving through desert in the summer! It's not my fault it wasn't made to handle the job!"

Fluttershy then came out as she happily spotted a butterfly and giggled saying, "yeah butterfly!" She then followed it around for a bit outside.

Rarity then came out also using a home made paper fan to fan herself as she said, " well cousin Kevin is a mechanic I'm sure he can fix it and we can buy one of those small ones!" she said hopefully.

Twilight hopped out happily, "Cousin Gwen is like great grandma! I'm going to ask her all she knows about magic!" she said happily doing a stupid little dance.

Applejack then came out as she said, "ah can't believe how long that drive was y'all!"

Pinkie pie who's mane and tail where now flat form the heat came out and she panted saying, "Why did Cousins Kevin and Gwen move here!?"

Braeburn then came out and said, "Form what I heard the school Gwen wento to get a doctorate was here."

Big mac then trotted out and said, "Eyep!"

Ben then looked at the ten of them and smiled as he said, "Now kids line up we don't want anyone getting lost!" the ten then lined up and they head off for a house and Ben knocked on the door and in a moment Gwen came out and hugged her cousin.

Ben hugged back as he happily said, "Gwen it's been to long!" he said happily.

Kevin then walked up to the door and between him the Ten could make out four little ponies and smiled.

Later on in the house back yard the Ten where playing with Gwen and Kevin's adopted Pony daughters, Lyra, Bon-bon, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.

Celestia then looked at their cousin and asked, "so girls what do you do for fun around here?"

Bon-Bon then spoke up, "Well Lyra and Vinyl practice magic with mom, Octavia likes to work on machines with dad I prefer the laser tag arena!"

Luna Twilight and Celestia smiled at eachother and ran inside to calling out, "DAD!"

Later on Ben was talking his three alicorn daughters, and Bon-bon to the laser tag place called Laser Town they where about to walk in but someone stopped him it was a rich guy who said, "Sorry I've rent this place out for the day for my son's birthday!"

that's when a pony around the girls age came out and declared himself, "Blue Blood Billions! I'm above you all!" the unicorn said stuck up.

Celestia then whispered to Luna and said, "Just meet him and I hate him!" Luna whispered back, "Won't want to be related to him!"

Ben then crossed his arms and spoke he sound happy as he said, "Now I may only be only half here because of using Echo Echo to be in more then one place at once! That's a skill usefull for father hood I tell you! But My point being you can't rent out laser tag for one kid they'll be no one for him to play against!"

Blue blood blinked as the rich man who had to be Mr Billions said, "I see your point I could do it but that would mean messing up my suit! Tell you what I'll let your daughters play one on one against my son one game each!"

Blue blood smirked and said, "I look forward to beating you silly girls!" he said stuck up as could be.

Twilight looked to her dad and asked, "What do you mean only half here dad?"

Ben then smiled and happily walked in and said, "Well while all the Echo Echo can change on there own my personality splits in to parts based on how many aren't echo Echo anymore, I'm just happy it wasn't all positive and all negative split!"

Later on in the Laser tag ring.

Bon bon had on a vest and was trotting around holding a laser tag gun made for a hoof to hold as she walked around whispering, "come on were are you, you rich little brat!" in a moment her vest made a sound and she turned to See Blue blood behind laughing with the same vest and gun.

Bon-bon then walked out and hand her vest and Gun to Luna and she said, "How did he sneak up on me!" she asked angry.

Luna then went in and thought about it as she used her horn to send out pulse then she turned and fired making Blue blood turned visible as she said, "You used an invisibility spell! That's cheating!"

Blue blood rolled his eyes and said, "Girl we both have magic, witch you just used to counter, magic vs magic seems fair to me!" he said sounding rude as he fired making Luna fly and Blue blood said, "See you are the only one with Wings now that's cheating!" he said as he fired up before running.

Luna blinked before saying, "My cousin didn't have magic and you used it against her!" She said as she flow down using that pulse spell to find him and fire her only for Blue blood to hold up a mirror witch bounce the toy guns light back at her making luna's vest make a sound, Blue blood won again.

Luna growled as she trotted out and hand the stuff to Celestia and said, "be careful he is using an invisibility spell!"

Bon bon then yelled, "I don't have magic against me that's cheating!" she complained about stomping the ground in rage.

As Celestia trotted in Luna called out, "And he has a mirror too!" she yelled out.

once in Celestia used a pulse spell to Find him and she turned and fired then jumped to her left as the light bounced off the invisible colt's mirror and Celestia smiled happily.

Blue blood then turned visible and fired his laser tag gun as he ran saying, "I will not lose to a girl!" he yelled out making Celestia growl!

Celestia then galloped after Him as she yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" At that point her vest made a sound and she looked up to see Blue blood on one of the obstacle smirking happily as pointed with a hoof and laugh at her.

Celestia then trotted out and hand the vest and gun to Twilight and sighed as she said, "He has invisibility a mirror as a shield and can get under your skin!"

Twilight nodded and trotted in being the last hope for beating Blue blood it all was on her. She breathed trying to stay calm as she said, "It's ok Twilight do like that does focus on what you are fighting for! And stay calm!" she said to herself.

That is when Blue blood said, "you suck at magic!"

Twilight then roared out, "HOW DARE YOU!" She then charged to where she heard him to see a tape recorder then her vest made a sound and she turned and growled saying, "you win this round!" she sound sad as she left.

Ben then looked to his sad daughters and he looked to Blue bloods dad and he asked, "now he has no one to play with Allow me one game!" he said happily.

Mr. Billions nodded and said, "Knock yourself out!"

Ben then walked in with just a human vest confusing his daughters then in a moment Blue blood fired and be became diamond head reflecting the light all over the place making Blue blood's vest sound showing Ben had won!

the Alicorns cheered, "YAY DADDY!" Bon bon yelled out, "GO COUSIN BEN!"

Ben then walked out smirking as he and the ponies left happily.

Later on at Kevin and Gwen's house two ben's became Echo Echo merged then became one normal Ben.

Kevin laughed as he said, "I fixed your A.C don't over use it next time man! See you around!" he said happily behind him Octavia smiled as she whipped oil off her face and waved by before running up to hug her Sister Bon-bon.

Jessica smiled and kissed the real Ben before saying, "ok Kids time to go we have five more stops before we make it to mount Rushmore!" she said happily.

To be continued.


	10. Weatherheads

The next day at camp cite.

Some random guy was trying to start a fire with two sticks as he said, "My record is an hour!" he sound happy then he heard something and turned to see heatblast standing be side a fire.

Big mac then trotted up and said, "My dad's record is a second!" he said happily.

Elsewhere over looking the campsite three robots with skull like faces spoke.

gust-o said, "Despite our lack of emotion I grow bored!"

Hail-o then nodded and said, "I agree with your statement, and if I had emotion I would have said fuck yeah man!"

shock-o then spoke up and hit a button making a brief case turn into a large tower as he said, "then we move ahead a week early as that is the emotionless logical answer!"

Back down into camp site the storm hit and everyone saw the tower.

Braeburn jumped onto his dad's leg as he said, "Dad is that some kind of creepy alien weather control machine?" he asked scared Ben nodded as he tried to transform but couldn't.

Jessica looked at the tower's red sparking orb and red sparks on the omnitrix, "What ever it is! It's interfering with the omnitrix! You can't transform ben!"

Pinkie pie screamed and some how pulled out a large blush of herself form behind her back and hugged it, "If Daddy can't transform who's going to save the day!" She sounded scared.

Jessica smiled and crossed her arms, "While Mommy logically!"

Ben was about to say something but Jessica put a finger to her lip and said, "I have wings weather control, Magic, and super strength face it Honey I'm as much a super hero as you! So get the campers to safety and look after the kids it's my turn to save the day!" She then grabbed her husband's face and kissed him deeply before flying off.

Jessica flow up to the weather thing into the eye of a storm and looked up she could see space, "what in the hell?" That is when a voice said, "You have seen to much strange life form!"

That is when she flow up to avoid a licking blast only to be blow back by a gust of wind and see another robot and she asked, "And who might you guys be!"

She then summoned a magic sphere around herself to protect her self form ice spikes being shot by another robot.

Hail-o then spoke up, "We are the weather heads! We have no emotion but if I personality did I would ask, How is all that fur not frizzing up form shock-o's attacks?"

The other two robots looked at him and hail-o spoke, "Oh so I am the only one who would want to know if they had emotions? I find that hard to believe I mean look at this earther she matches nothing in our data banks! Certainly if we had emotion wanting to learn about her spiece and bring new information to the weather head prime for the honor and glory of the discovery would be something we would do. If we had emotions witch we don't!"

Jessica blinked in her sphere and looked to the red glowing orb and she dropped it and flow while the robots where arguing about who was more emotional and who had less emotion and she was close and said, "I HOPE NO EMOTIONLESS ROBOTS ZAP ME BEFORE I BRAKE THIS!" At that point she grabbed it and ripped it off making it and the space storm shut down.

the Weatherheads blinked in shock.

Gust-o blinked before she said, "Hail-o you made a point as what ever she is they have more strength levels similar to a Vaxasaurian!"

Jessica smiled as she made her horn glow and smiled, "And magic like an anodite! Allowing me to combine that with cloud manipulation to remotely or manually do this!" the wind then picked up becoming the space cyclone again that sucked up the robots pulling them up to eject them into space.

Hail-o yelled out," HAY WEATHER CONTORL IS OUR THING IS WHAT I WOULD YELL IN RAGE IF I HAD RAGE!"

Gust-o then said, "If I had feelings I would say I love you guys witch I don't!"

Shock-o looked up as they where ejected into space and he screamed, "I regret so many things well I would if I had emotions!"

Jessica smiled as she made her Cyclone end and she did a spin in the air, "DID IT!" She then flow down and blinked in shock as she saw Rarity crying holding her tail and Pinkie was crying.

Ben walked out holding a baby gator with it's mouth taped closed as he said, "Look what our daughter Pinkie pie took form the reptile house! Hint it's in my hands and it bite our other daughter Rarity on the tail!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "Pinkie pie Tennyson!" she said sternly making Pinkie pie cry more form the tone " you can't take animals form a zoo!"

Pinkie cried, "but he's so cute mommy!" she cried.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "And so is a skunk but you won't stick that in an RV" at that point Fluttershy ran inside eyes wide and a moment later a Skunk came out form behind the RV.

Ben rolled his eyes, "so that's two kids we need to ground!" He said not believing this as He turned into clockwork to open a portal back to the reptile house to return gummy.

Ben stepped in and said, "Hello Mary Jo? Reptile keeper lady? My daughter took a baby Gator I'm just returning it!" he then untapped his mouth and set him lose, " Ok if you aren't coming out I'll just be going I have to go parent now bye!" he then walked back through it making it closed.

Ben then looked at Pinkie pie and Fluttershy, he rubbed his chin as Jessica whispered something and Ben nodded, "Ok Fluttershy and Pinkie pie! Your grounding is at our next stop you two have to stay behind and clean the Rv."

Both girls breath a sigh of relief at that.

A moment later Ben turned into a griffon with green feathers and white beak and talons with the dial on a black collar around his neck as he said, "Now Me or I guess griffon have to go help remove knocked over trees form the Road while everyone else gets back to camping!" He then flow off.

Elsewhere.

Discord was on the moon with paradox watching the Weatherheads float by as he asked, "Hay dad shouldn't we do something about them?"

Paradox then said, "I don't know it's not like they can do anything up here there is no weather as they are programed to recognize her for them to manipulate."

the Weatherheads looked to discord and were confused by it and hail-o start to laugh even though no sound came out, this action was copied by gust-o then shock-o.

Meanwhile on earth in the Reptile ranch.

King coil was laughing beside him was a female of his race that looked like Mary jo even having her hair and eye color he smiled as he put an arm around her his slightly smaller two armed queen, "Mary jo your queen now! King Coil your king! We take over world!"

At that point Gummy saw this and turned tail to Run as fast as he could he was clearly on a mission he saw a parked trick and climbed on to it's back bumper as it took off a gator on a mission.

to be continued.


	11. What a buggy day!

The next day in the Rustbucket.

Pinkie pie and Fluttershy where looking at the Place it was a mess and Pinkie pie sighed, "I think we best start with how dad wrote it down!"

Fluttershy then looked at a paper with a sticky note that said, "the front bumper and it's all big dad most really want it clean!"

Pinkie pie had a bucket in her mouth by a handle and her mane tied by a yellow bandana and Fluttershy grabbed a crush in her mouth and they head outside and Pinkie put the bucket down and said, "Wait I can see myself this thing is clean as can be!"

She then heard clapping as a bug with a human head came down and said, "Well aren't you smart but not as smart as me Maurice!" he said as he used a bug hand to rub his mustache like a cartoon villain form yester year.

Fluttershy gasped and jumped, "WHAT THE ..!? FREAK!"

Maurice then point to the bumper and said, "little lady I don't think your one to talk!"

the pinkie Pony then blinked and said, "… Is this a mad science back fire head switch mutation thing?"

The bug with a human head clapped with his fore bug hands and said, "Why give her a price She's right!"

Fluttershy then blink and gasped, "Then that means!" She then got kicked right into Pinkie knocking them to the ground as she held her side and said, "Bug head on big tough guy body yep! OUCH!" she said as she got up holding her left side, "That's going to leave a mark!"

But there eyes widen as the Rustbucket drove off and Pinkie screamed, "If we had to clean it for sneaking on animals how much trouble will we be in if we let it get stolen by bugs! No tv no video games! No plushies!" she then hopped on her sister and flapped her wings and took off and she said, "On ward Fluttershy! We got to get the RV back! So we aren't grounded for life!"

they then caught up and Fluttershy looked to the human body with the bug head and stuck her tongue out and said, "Knew it was coming still creepy!"

Maurice then land on his shoulder, "Do the thing Sydney!" he said as the now named Sydney rolled down the window and spat out slime balls making Fluttershy fly like crazy to avoid them, " YUCK!"

Pinkie pie then pulled a bat out of her hair and hit a slime ball right back into Sydney's face as she said, "THAT IS SO GROSS!"

Sydney wiped the slime form his face and made a bug sound and Maurice said, "I know that isn't how slime works? You know what let's not focus on the ponies let's focus on our won plans of making a giant bug monster to eat a city!"

Fluttershy blinked and said, "I'm sorry what did he just say?" At that point the Rust bucket was getting ahead.

Pinkie looked to Fluttershy and said, "Come on sis we are losing them!" She sound worried,

Fluttershy panted as she said, "I'm not that strong a flyer sis you know that wait I got an idea!" she then flow up and poked a cloud making it snow in the middle of the desert!

the Rustbucket then slowed down and Fluttershy flow down after it.

In side Sydney turned on the whippers as Maurice said, "What in the hell? I mean this is just weird and yes I know that's ironic coming from us Sydney so don't point it out!"

Later on it rolled into an area were the gate closed and Fluttershy land behind the gate panting as Pinkie hopped off.

Pinkie pie hugged Fluttershy, "I'll take it form here!" She then made a spring with her tail and used it to hop up and saw the Rustbucket clean on the outside so she looked inside to see it was clean too, "They stole it to clean it? What the?"

The is when they heard laughing and the Bugs where near a magnet and Maurice said, "thanks for giving us the filthy need to power the maggonet!" He then hit the start button Maggots come flying to it and Pinkie looked green for a second before they all came together into a monster that roared.

Maurice then smiled and said, "Now our maggot monster go eat the city and everything in it other then money!"

Pinkie blinked and said, "Wait wait! You stole our RV to use it's dirt form a family of twelve being in it to make a maggot magnet to make a monster to eat a city to steal money! WHAT IS THIS!?" she said just not believing the this then she used her tail spring to land on the maggot monster witch was moving and she said, "Gross gross gorss Maggots on my hooves maggots on my hooves!"

She then made a hand on the tip of her tail and pulled out of her mane a can of bug spray and sprayed the monster making the magnet inside turn off and the maggots fall over and as the magnet hit the ground pinkie land on it smashing it as she yelled, "I'M COVERED IN MAGGOTS!" She cried.

Sydney then made bug sounds and Maurice said, " yeah I know I forgot about bug spray come on let's go while she is crying!"

Maurice then pulled out a spoon and some how dug a tunnel quickly!

Fluttershy then flow in and saw Maggots all over the Rustbucket and looked into the window, "at least the inside is clean!"

Pinkie then sniffled as she walked off, "Yeah both it and me need a bath!"

Later on as everyone else was returning Rarity held her bandaged tail as they walked into see everything clean and Pinkie pie was shiny clean and squeaking as she moved to show how clean she was.

Jessica picked up Pinkie pie and said, "I have never seen you so clean!"

Fluttershy then trotted out of the bath room just as clean as pinkie pie and she said, "We don't feel clean! There was a maggot monster made of smaller maggots! And bug and a man who switched heads!"

Ben then looked out the window to see Maurice and Sydney outside popping out of a tunnel, ".. Story checks out!" he then grabbed a can of bug spray and ran out side and sprayed them making them scream.

Meanwhile.

Gummy was on top of a truck just killing looking at a right sigh and jumping to a van that was heading his way as he said followed sighs for mount Rushmore.

How was he reading we? He did not know he just knew he had to warn pinkie pie well he would worn Fluttershy who understands animals who would then warn Pinkie pie!

Unknown to him Discord was watching on a bridge for people to cross over the high way with paradox and said, "Gee little guy is determined!" he said happily.

Paradox nodded and said, "very much! He picked up a little bit of Pinkie pie's reality warping, if you couldn't tell!"

discord nodded and said, "I know dad! I wonder how the little road trip is going on!"

Elsewhere the sunset had set and Ben was ultimate Cannonbolt pulling the Rustbucket by magnetic rope as he said, "I don't know what's worst those bugs wasting the gag or the fact upgrade still can't get it to run with out gas! Or how many miles I've had pull it for the last ten miles!" he said as he came to a gas station and timed out and panted and cracked his back, "Oh dam it that hurt!"

Jessica came out and patted her husband back as she said, "Nice job Ben!" Ben then walked in and saw the guy Running the place and looked at his name tag and said, "So carl with a Cee what's the cee stand for?"

Carl then said, " it stands for Carl! Now you best get gas and get out of here nothing here for the living!"

Rarity jumped at what she heard as Twilight point next door and said, "what's that then?"

Carl then said, "My brothers haunted hotel no one has ever made it the night to enjoy the free breakfast.. Dam it I shouldn't have said that!"

Rarity was crying as everyone else talked about wanting to stay the night.

Luna then said, "Relax sis it's probably a gimmick! He said it was his brother, brother tells ghost story, scares off the guest so they keep the money! Can't let it go on like that!"

Rarity then blinked as she saw them all heading that way and said, "CAN'T WE SLEEP IN THE RUSTUCKET?"

Big mac then said, "YOU CAN IF YOU WANT BUT YOU'LL BE ALONE!"

Rarity then notice creepy mist rolling in and galloped off to join her family to meet Karl with a Kay.

the other twin said, "Welcome the monsters under your beds are waiting!"

Rarity's eyes widen as she said, "Who says that?!"

To be continued.


	12. scared silly!

In the haunted creepy hotel Rarity was trotting behind her family slowly shivering as she said, "the paintings eyes have been following us everywhere!"

Applejack yawned as she said, "Haunted house been having that for years the painting's eyes are on a different sheet of paper and they are larger then the should be making it look like they follow you by way of a trick of the eye!" she said rolling her eyes at her sister!

Lighting then struck and Rarity jumped when she saw a monster shadow and jumped right on to Jessica's head! "MOMMY MONSTER!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and removed Rarity form her head and said, "It's just a shadow of a tree there are no monsters! It's all in your head!"

She then put down rarity who saw a ghostly diver appear say, "Get out!" then vanish and her eyes widen, "that was in my head?"

Karl with a kay then said, "why yes but ghost on the other hand there is a ghost proof box down below trap a ghost in it you get Free cable if you last check slash the free breakfast is at six to nine I know that may sound early but no one has made it! Six rooms in a row one for the parents and two for two youngins!"

Applejack looked around and saw everyone had paired up leaving her with Rarity, "Great! I'm stuck with the jumpy one!"

Later on in the room Applejack and Rarity were In Rarity jumped making Applejack point to a clock with a flash light, "Just lighting form the normal storm making the clock look weird!"

Rarity then calmed down only to jump at a sound on the window and Applejack point to the window to see a tree branch hitting the window thanks to the wind blowing and she looked at her sister and put it down, "There are no ghosts.. well other then the aliens that can turn into!"

Rarity was whimpering and she used magic to point the flash light at the floating ghostly diver above them with a harpoon saying, "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" They then jumped out and screamed as Rarity cried out, "ALL IN MY HEAD? LAST TIME I CHECK ONLY I CAN SEE MY NIGHTMARES!"

Applejack was crying wide eyed as they ran into the hall and she said, "Oh you's were right it's a haunted hotel! Now it's not the time to rub it!"

Rarity then saw a suit of armor and hovered the sword and used it to hold back the fisher man's harpoon as Applejack let out a loud cry of "DAD EVIL THING CHASES UPS!"

Everyone then ran out to see the diver gone but Rarity dropped the sword on the ground and Jessica who was in a green night gown crossed her arms and Applejack opened there door and point to the harpoon hole in the bed, "OUR BED HAS A HARPOON HOLE THAt'S PROOF WE AIN'T LYING SOMETHING TRIED TO KILLS US!"

Jessica looked at it and in a moment grabbed them both up as any mother scared for there children's safety would.

Ben looked at it and said, "Ok what was it?"

Rarity then cried out, "Ghostly diver dude!" She sound scared.

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "we are no where near water why would there be a ghostly diver?"

Celestia yawned and said, "then let's caught this ghost for free cable movies! And I has the best idea on how to do it!"

Not to much later by the box Rarity was shaking as she was wearing a sigh saying "come get me ghostly diver dude!" she looked at it and cried, "WHY THE SIGN?"

Luna then rolled her eyes and said, "Relax sis, Daddy has it!"

A moment later the Diver appeared only for what looked like a tendril made of black slime to grab him and hold him still making him turn and the ghost said, "What in the Hell!" there was what looked like ghost freak's unskinned form but the upside down skull had no eyes or mouth, it's body looked skeletal and covered in black slime, it's mouth was in it's stomach and it was side ways the evolved utimatrix symbol was on it's chest and in the palm's of it's slime bone clawed hands were it's eyes.

the ultimate alien then spoke, "Why I am ultimate Ghostfreak! Now let's see who tried to hurt my daughters!" His claws then slashed the helmet to reveal Carl with a cee.

Twilight got out and said, " I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HE SCARES THEM OFF SO HIS BROTHER DOESN'T HAVE TO GIVE THE BREAKFAST AND THEY SPLIT THE MONEY!" she said like she figured it out.

Ben then picked up a painting with a tendril and moved it through Carl and said, "Twilight your logic is faulty as he is a ghost not pretending!"

Rarity then fainted were she stood with a cry of, "to many ghosts!"

That is when they heard clapping and turned to see Karl who's eye opened to reveal a fish eye and an angle fish lore and his hands were webbed and scaled as he said, "Let me explain! I once used dark magic made me a giant man eating fish and my twin a ghost who knew!"

Ben then looked to Carl and said, "Ok that explains the diver suit! And let me guess the free breakfast is us as you plan on eating us!"

Karl then turned into his monster form and laughed out, "And daddy figures it out! NOW GET IN MY BELLY!"

Fluttershy then cried and said, "NO!" the fish man then fired a beam form his lore that hit Ben knocking him back and making him drop Carl.

Carl grabbed his harpoon and yelled out, "THE LORE IS HIS WEAK SPOT!" HE then charged only to be shot and knocked down.

Ben then got up as Jessica used magic to hover the harpoon right to hitting the lore making Karl's eyes widen as he turned into light then a vortex sucking everything in!

Ultimate ghostfreak's Tendrils grabbed his wife and daughters as he moved towards the door he tried to make one to grab Carl with a cee as he said, "Carl grab on! I can help you!"

Carl slapped it away and happily was sucked in saying," you already have! I am Free! Sorry for the scare girls!"

The Tennyson then made it outside to watch the whole hotel and gas station become sucked into the vortex before it closed and Twilight's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

Big mac blinked and asked, "Dad did that just happen?" he said as he like the rest of his family where put down as Ben timed out.

Ben dusted himself off as he said, "Sadly so!"

Braeburn then jumped and yelled, "HARPOON!" As he point to Carl with a cee's Harpoon on the door of the rust bucket.

Ben grabbed it and Jessica saw a letter and She read it, "Dear Tennyson family thank you so much for setting me free to rest Thought I would leave you with my ghostly magic harpoon as a thank you! It can cut other magic objects sounds pretty useful to a superhero who fought a wizard!"

Rarity then woke up and said, "what did I miss and where is the haunted place!"

Fluttershy said, "Ok karl with a kay was an evil monster who was going to eat us but mommy used his brother's harpoon to brake the lore that was his power and then he turned into a vortex sucking in the building the gas station carl with a cee and almost us! Then Carl gave us his harpoon as a keepsake!"

rarity's eyes widen as she fainted again. Jessica grabbed her as She opened the door to see a stack of cash, "and he refunded our money what a nice ghostly diver!"

Pinkie pie trotted on board and said, " Weird night! It was like what? Just lots of What it was so stupid!" She then yawned as she was done complaining.

Meanwhile gummy was at a rock garden and he looked to a sigh remembering this is where they were planning to come so Gummy crawled down an open manhole cover into the sewers to wait.

And he would wait. He would wait for the Tennyson family to show up so he could warn Fluttershy who could tell Ben warning them about the coming attack! So he stood up above at the garden of rocks waiting to see the Rustbucket show up so he could do the right thing!

And there he would wait till he saw them or the other reptiles! That was his mission and he would complete it!

Meanwhile.

discord was on the moon looking at earth as he looked to his dad and asked, "So why are we on the moon dad?"

paradox them moved a moon rock to pull out a bag of gumballs, " My gumball stash is here!" he then put one in his mouth.

Discord crossed his arms and said, "Wait wait we are on the moon because you hide gumballs here? And people say I am weird.. Well now we know where I get that form now don't were daddy?"

Paradox blow a bubble and when it popped it sound like someone saying, "you get a lot form me son!"

To be continued.


	13. three little stops!

At the rock garden Pinkie pie was using her head to push a rock to finish off her arrangement of rocks that looked like a smiling face form above.

That is when she saw gummy and smiled and hugged him, "GUMMY!" she yelled happily and loud enough to get Ben to look there way as Gummy made gator sounds.

Fluttershy blinked," what's that? Coil and Maryjo got married and now they are both lizard people controlling a reptile army coming here to attack?"

A moment later people ran form Komodo dragons pulling a chariot that King coil and Maryjo who were hissing and laughing.

Ben turned into big Chill then went ultimate and breathed his ice fire freeing them all making the reptiles pass out form the cold as he laughed, "bet you didn't think of fire so cold it burns being what beats you did you?"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "I don't think anyone does and that was quick!"

Ben nodded as he looked to Pinkie hugging gummy as he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter's smile and sighed, "Pinkie! If you promise to keep a muzzle him when he isn't eating or drinking so he can't bite, and you let me use clockwork to keep him small you can keep him!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she hugged him and smiled " YES YES!"

the family made it to sparksville and Ben said, "I came here as a kid, "don't tap the giant lightbulb's glass!"

As soon as they got out they heard shattering as Megawatts flow out and Ben sighed as he turned into Waterhazard and fired water blast at them shorting them out making them fall over passed out.

Twilight smiled as she used magic to hold a few still, and action Rarity, Jessica, Celestia, and Luna copied allowing Ben to short out a large group of them at once.

Ben then looked back to see his family as he said, "Come on still on your toes … hoves! They are tricksters!"

In a moment Braeburn jumped and screamed out, "OUCH!" he then looked back to see the side storage panel of the Rustbucket had bitten his tail and won't open as it sparked and he yelled, "THEY ARE MAKING THE RUST BUCKET EAT ME!"

Big mac turned and kicked the panel with his back legs making it open as Braeburn ran out screaming in pain.

Fluttershy was in the air flying and crying as an electric shaver followed her around in the air, "IT'S TAKEN OVER A SHAVER NO NO NO!"

Rainbow flow down and smashed it as she yelled out, " NOT COOL!"

Jessica then put a finger to her chin and smiled as she had an idea, "Ben become Buzzshock! Trust me!"

Ben blinked as he became Buzzshock and asked, "How is this going ot.." before he could finish Jessica's horn flashed and him and all the other megawatts passed out.

She smiled and said, "Sleeping spell! Need a member of there race to hold still to target sorry honey! Ok let's gather them up and fix that light bulb!

Hours later Ben woke up on a bench looking at the world's biggest light bulb and he rubbed his head, "Jessica did you know me out to knock them out?" he looked to his wife who was whistling to try and look normal while not responding.

Ben rolled his eyes as he yawned and said, "well you are driving then as I'm to tired to be behind the wheel!"

Jessica's eyes widen.

The next day They made it to Mt. Rushmore and they all got out.

Rainbow dash blinked and asked, "Hay dad why are we here to see giant faces?" she asked.

Ben chuckled and said, flipped open a beam on the side handle and hit a button making an elevator pop up and the Ten's eyes widen as he said, "We aren't here to see the faces well we'll do that too but mostly we are here to pay a visit to someone! Ok everyone!"

they then all got in and they lowered into the plumber base and the Ten's eyes widen as Ben held out his badge as did Jessica and he said, "Grandpa took me and Gwen as kids to this base so clearly bring children with you isn't against the rules now is it? So move a side!" He said to a guard who moved out of the way.

they then moved along to a hanger where there was a damaged space ship.

Twilight's eyes sparkled as she said, "SPACE SHIP!"

that is when Synaptak appeared and Ben crossed his arms, "Look Synaptak I am not here to split hairs or what ever I'm just here to see Technorg again!"

Tini walked up lifting beams with her four arms to get to work on repairs as she said, " Oh yeah he's around here somewhere TECHNORG BEN'S HERE!"

In a moment the Ten's eyes widen as Technorg walked in his arm now yellow and his pants white fitting his new team's colors.

Ben smiled as he held out his hand and said, "It's been to long my friend!"

Technorg took his hand and shock it happily, "yes I've want to thank you everyday for not only saving my life but setting me and the other gladiator slaves free! I owe you the life I have now! I owe you so much! It's why when I heard ultimos couldn't be part off the enforcers I jumped at the call to join I want to be a hero like you!"

The Shape shifting hero smiled and said, "I'm just glad I caught you before you flow off later today if you guys can get it fixed, If you want I can just use Jury-rig to fix it in ten minutes!"

Synaptak laughed as he said, "you are welcome to try!" in a moment Ben was the omniverse version of Jury-rig as he jumped and yelled "FIX FIX FIX!" repeatedly and in nine minutes he was done and the ship was ready for take off.

the space creature's projected face turned to a scowl as Ben hit the dial to become human again and patted him on the dome, "Don't blame me for being everything man!"

Ben smirked as he waved goodbye as the Galactic Enforced boarded for take off.

The ten's eyes widen as the ship took off.

Jessica happily held her husband, "Next a little trip to the beach then off to meet your parents! You kids ready to meet grandma and grandpa?"

the Kids all said, "YES!"

Pinkie was jumping, "I can't wait to meet grandma and grandpa!"

Fluttershy smiled, "they are farmers so let's of cute animals!" she said happily.

applejack Big mac and Braeburn all happily jumped at going to a farm.

Celestia happily did a loop in the air, "I can't wait!"

Luna copied her sister and smiled, "yeah!" they then high fived with there hooves.

Twilight was pronking around in a circle happily as Rainbow flow around in a circle.

Later on when they were sight seeing around Mount Rushmore Twilight smiled as she said, "our lands founders all honored in such away!" She said happily before she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned and her eyes widen as her head moved right in a way that now her mouth was on Sombra's he stole another kiss form her!

She tried to fire off a mana blast form her horn but he turned into smoke and yelled, "WHY DOES HE KEEP KISSING ME!"

Jessica picked her up and petted her, "Same reason your dad kisses me he likes you a lot!" She then kissed her head and giggled, "It's kind of cute!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth with her left hoof, "I don't think so!" She then saw her dad as Wildmutt sniffing around an she smiled, "And dad doesn't think so either!"

Applejack was at the gift shop trying to get out a hat with the picture of the place on it when she saw magic lift it and she turned and said, "HAY!" She then saw the hat land in her hoof and she said, "Oh sorry!"

That is when she noticed the unicorn her age light brown fur blonde mane and tail blue eyes in glasses and a green sweater. He then bowed and said, "Hi I'm Trenderhoof Jones! And you are?"

Applejack smiled as she said, "Applejack Tennyson " she said happily as she went to go buy the hat and said, "thanks for the help!"

trenderhoof blushed as she trotted by and he smiled and said, "It's nothing hope we meet again!" he said happily.

Meanwhile.

Paradox was sitting on the beach with Discord as he said, "Son do you feel something scary coming?"

Discord who had sunglasses removed them to show his black left eye and said, "No my cousin Eris already came and went! And I got the black eye to show for it. I may beat her in chaos magic but dam does she have a left hook!"

the professor nodded and said, "yes, She needs help and maybe a date!" His son nodded In agreement.

to be continued. 


	14. Chapter 14

Later on The beach!

Pinkie pie was jumping as to fact a frisbee in her mouth that her dad who was in green trunks and a white swim shirt throw to her.

Jessica was laying down on a beach towel happily in her green bikini, as she looked to Rainbow dash who was just growling sitting bored.

Rainbow sighed, "Mom it's boring here! Why are we even here! When we could be on the read to a ghost town! Or dealing with a villain."

Jessica used magic to pull Rainbow to her and she hugged her daughter, "because everyone needs a brake to recharge. Come on try and relax?"

Rainbow dash looked up at clouds rolling in, "who can relax with rain clouds coming in!" She then flow up and hit them making them brake and as she was braking the clouds She looked down and saw the weather heads and hovered closer hiding on and behind a cloud.

Shock-o dust off his flower shirt, "We most clear the area of the humanoids so we can complete our solar energy collector so we may recharge quicker!"

Hail-o "yes but why are we in robotic form in shirts if the point was disguise shouldn't we return our false human state?"

Mist-o then said, "you over estimate the intelligent of this world."

Rainbow dash then flow over to her dad and said, "WEATHER HEADS TOWER SOLAR POWER!"

Celestia rolled her eyes as she trotted up she was wearing water wings as she said, "I think you are just so bored your seeing things?"

Rainbow dash point to the tower as wind blow in making people leave, "The tower is over there!"

Jessica got up and crossed her arms, "Well I guess I'll handle the weather heads while you all destroy the tower!"

Ben was about to say something but his wife put a finger to her lip to stop him as she happily said, "Honey you know there tech stops your watch form working, you lead the kids in smashing the tower I'll handle the rest!"

She then flow off happily as she saw the weather heads and moved a part of the tower to her hand with magic as she destroyed the clouds with a few kicks as she said, "Hay bolts for brains that looked important!"

Shock-o then said, "It is the unknown life form that out smart us and made us crash land on mars."

Hail-o said, "and broke mist-o's legs."

Mist-o moved a knee and it made a loud metal hitting metal sound, "they still are making funny sounds!" he almost sound mad about it! They all then turned to fire on her but she flow off.

The Weather heads followed as she held the part and went to the ocean hovering a few inches over it as they swam at her and a wave came in making them rise up as they tried to grab her only for her to fly out of the wave as it hit the shore making the Weather heads land on there faces.

Mist-o then state, "We road a wave body that is the human sport body boarding, it it's terms we just had a total wipe out dudes!"

shock-o removed some sea weed form his face and said, "yes! She tricked us into taking part in an activity meant to be fun!"

Hail-o got up and said, "I am feeling a little bit angry because of that!"

Mist-o got up and said, "Agreed!"

shock-o got up and fired a lighting bolt at Jessica as he said, "Also agreed!"

Jessica smiled as she made a mana Dome around her and smiled, "My daughter said you where making a power collection device what's wrong running out of power robots?" she asked I na mocking tone!

Shock-o looked at a meter on his wrist and said, "your statement is correct and I would feel mocked if I felt anything witch I do not!"

Jessica laughed and said, "your going to feel like an idiot when you turn around?"

the three turned around and saw there tower knocked over.

Mist-o face palmed, "she was distraction while some others knocked it down!"

Shock-o then state, "she was correct I do feel like I have lower intelligent then this worlds average!"

Hail-o fell over, "We have no more power to fight or a recharge point Weather heads start relax protocol!" they all then fell over and remained still unmoving.

Pinkie pie then trotted up and used her tail to shot sunscreen over Hail's face she then picked up a stick with her mouth and drew a smiling face on his face.

Hail-o then stated, "Pink life form you would be punished for that if I had the battery power to move or attack."

Ben smiled and said, "I guess we call the cops now."

Rarity blinked as she adjust her sunglasses and said, "But that all they did was try to make a storm, and try to build a tower?"

Fluttershy then said, "yeah but they were going to use that tower for something evil I mean what if they finished and could recharge?"

Twilight then said, "Plus that counts as industrially construction on a public space with out permits sure that would be jail time!"

Big mac then said, "eeyup!"

Braeburn adjusted his hat and said, "Wait we're sending the bad guys to jail over not getting a permit to put up a solar power station?" he said not believing the one charge that would put the weather heads behind bars was.

Luna who had a orange life vest on said, "I know right? Well I guess that's life now let's go back to enjoying the beach I am in how hurry to get back In the rust bucket for another two days till we make it to grandma and grandpa's farm!"

Applejack then trotted off to go to the little souvenir store she took off her head and took out some money and put her hat on and looked around at post cards little novelty things and stuff as she said, "Come on get to get something form every stop."

she then smiled when she saw something on a shelf and it was a beach snow glob and she got up and tried to reach for it.

Only for it to glow and got to her hooves as she turned to see Trenderhoof.

He was red as he adjusted his glasses, "Funny meeting up with you again."

applejack took the snow Globe and said, " yeah your family heading to Bellwood too?"

Trenderhoof nodded and said, "yeah mom says it's the best place for little aliens to grow up and go to school!" he said happily.

applejack smiled and trotted past him and said, "then ah's guess wes will be seeing eachother around a lot. And Also thanks for the little helping hand. Ya'll such a gentlemen!"

Trenderhoof turned red and small hearts appeared around her head.

Meanwhile Jessica sat back down on her beach towel happily as ben sat down beside her and her tail wrapped around his waist pulling him close as she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss before braking it and hugging him.

Ben was red as could be as he held his wife happily.

Meanwhile on Galvan mark two.

Azmuth was looking at his finished omnitrix dusting it, his master piece gathering dust as he sighed, "Discord was right as was Ben I've become an idiot in my old age, it needs to go do some good."

He then pulled up a screen showing images of the Ten Tennyson children on screen looking at them, "but who will get it?"

unknown outside his window Paradox and discord were watching.

Paradox smiled, "about time"

Discord smiled and said, "Want to take bets on who gets it in this time line?"

to be continued. 


	15. The fog!

The next day in the Rustbucket the fog was thick on the road and in a moment the Rustbucket killed over.

Pinkie pie gasped, "Creepy fog no power! THERE WILL BE A FOG MONSTER! AND IT WILL TRY TO EAT US!" she cried clearly scared.

Jessica picked her up and petted her head, "It's ok it's ok Fog can't be alive it's just water."

Ben got out of the drivers seat and said, "And jelly fish are ninety five percent water but alive and ghost freak is ninety seven percent air, so who's to say Animo didn't make a monster that got away or some kind of Alien that doesn't meet air made it to our planet!"

His wife looked stunned before blinking and stepping back a bit, "… Well now… that sounds like something Twilight would say!"

Twilight then sighed sadly and said, "It was indeed something I want to say!"

Ben then head outside to check out something.

Once outside he walked to the side opened a panel revealing some kind of alien tech and he hit a button making the head lights light up as he smiled and said, "and back up power on we can now continue to drive!"

That is when he saw it some kind of Fog mass with glowing eyes and a mouth that appeared to be absorbing the light and Ben nodded opening the door and saying, "Pinkie called it energy eating fog monster!" he then closed it as Pinkie yelled!

Ben turned into water hazard and fired off a water blast at it making part of it melt, "well oversaturating you in to water seems to work" It then charged at him only for him to fire off more blast destroying it!

He then walked to head in when a tail of fog hit him knocking him back to the other side of the road as he got up rubbing his head, "How stupid of me The fog covering the place is all you!" A fog fist then hit him in the gut as he fired off blast.

In side the Rustbucket they where watching.

Applejack looked scared, "Daddy isn't doing to good y'all!"

Big mac nodded and said, "yep!"

Rainbow dash then smiled and said, "Water isn't the only thing that can brake up fog Sunlight can as well!" She said happily.

Jessica blinked as she was holding the scared and shivering Pinkie as she said, "Again that is something that I though Twilight would say!"

Twilight looked sad, "once more it is something I wanted to say!"

Celestia looked like she was thinking before she opened a window and flow out happily and flow up making her horn glow as she knocked some of the fog away up top to get a window to the sun and she focused her horn and said, "Come on Sun shine a little brighter here just for a little bit!"

She looked like she was struggling but in a moment her pink mane burst into light becoming the blue green and pink flowing ethereal color of her past Self as the light of the sun shined brighter making the fog brake apart.

Ben looked confused as he looked up to See Celestia and he blinked and asked himself in shock, "did my daughter just boss the sun around!" he then spotted a fire and put it out with a water blast as the fog died and he said, "Right brighter light more heat equals fire! TURN IT DOWN CELESTIA YOUR STARTING WILD FIRES!"

Celestia gasped and flow down and said, "I didn't mean too!" Jessica then walked out confused as she picked up Celestia and looked at her new mane and tail in shock.

the Mother then said, "what in the world? Did you just do slash what happened to your hair?"

Luna then trotted out and made her horn glow as she seemed to struggle and in a moment it became night as her mane and tail turned star like and Ethereal like her sisters she the ndid a little happy dance, "HAY YOU BOSSED AROUND THE SUN BUT I BOSSED THE MOON!"

Ben then timed out and sighed, "Celestia and Luna Tennyson you can't just mess around with the heavenly bodies like that! Your both ground till we get to Bellwood!" In a moment He became Xlr8 and in a moment Luna and Celestia had on orange Vest that covered there wings stopping them form flapping them so they couldn't fly.

Celestia was crying, "Daddy this isn't fair I was just trying to save you!"

Ben then crossed his arms, "And you could have just made a magnifying lens to do the same thing with out messing with the laws of nature! It's like using Way big to get a cat out of a tree it's over kill! And What's your excuse Luna?"

Luna looked down and trotted back in and said, "I didn't want to be out down by Celestia!"

Ben sighed as he said, "Ok come on let's get to my parents farm! We should be in Bellwood in seven more stops!" he then timed out and went back in with Jessica and start driving!

In the Rust bucket Pinkie pie was rubbing Gummy's head, he had a muzzle on so he couldn't bite as she said, "Who's a good gator you are you are gummy wummy!" she then hugged him happily and snuggled the gator.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she held her tail close and used magic to work a phone and she said, "Reports of a professor and a patch work creature all over the country, who cares!"

Braeburn was adjusting his hat and putting on a vest looking in a mirror as he smiled and said, "look good Braeburn Tennyson!"

Fluttershy was hovering in the air to get a better look out the window as she said, "Windmills! Windmills everywhere so pretty!"

Twilight was using her phone to watch a video on horse," How can they look like us and still be so creepy!?" she asked kind of scared before changing to another video.

Jessica sat down in the seat next to her husband and said, "Well that was something! I mean honestly!?" she asked not believing that delay.

Ben rolled his eyes as he focused on the road and soon stopped to see a bridge was out and a sigh was pointing to a detour that would add an hour!

Ben turned his omnitrix to upgrades and merged with the Rustbucket making it grow wings as he flow it over the down bridge to the other side of the road and timed out and returned to driving it normally as he said, "I know right? I mean was that one of Animos? Some random alien? Or just some strange form of earth life that, those other guys should have handled? Because I don't know!" he asked sounding indifferent to the whole thing.

Jessica crossed her arms and nodded, " what's next a yeti that makes you forget!?"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "or Zombozo hypnotizing people to think it's the middle ages and he is the king!?" he laughed at how stupid that sounded.

Jessica nodded and laughed and said, "or Vilgax as a shriveled Old man who wants to absorb the omnitrix sample of his race to become young again?"

Ben chuckled and added, "Or a gang of mutating ground hog bikers made by Animo?"

Pinkie pie then popped up and said, "or those bug brother with a ray gun that makes more of you but backs the yous stupider and stupider the more you make? Or them turning pancakes into monsters?" She asked trying to join in.

Jessica petted her head and said, "that's a bit to stupid honey!"

to be continued.


	16. forgeti!

On a farm The Ten were happily running around as Sandra and Carl hugged there granddaughters and grandsons.

Jessica leaned against the rust bucket happily at the scene as she smiled and said, "perfect! Looks like me and Ben Finally get a break!" she said happily.

Braeburn smiled as he trotted up and said, "Dad grandpa wants to take me big mac Applejack and Pinkie pie on a walk in the woods can we go?" he asked happily.

Ben smiled and lowered his son's hat as he said, "Go have fun!"

Braeburn smiled as he galloped off and said," He said yes!"

Later on the walk Pinkie pie was jumping the trail , "Maybe we'll see the forgeti the yeti that makes people forget up in here!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "That is just plain crazy talk sis!" her eyes then widen as she looked down to see some kind of purple snow.

Big mac got some of the snow on his hoof and sniffed it before looking away, "Gross it's that nasty Billions corp! I gag every time I smell it!" He looked crossed out!

Braeburn was trying to put as few of his hooves on the snow as possible, "we cantered into the world's largest grossest snow cone!" He looked a little green.

Carl then spotted the snow maker and Saw Blue blood skiing in the show as he walked up to him, "Young man what do you think you are doing! Do you know how much damage this will cause!?"

Blue blood then hovered papers to him and said, "why yes I looked into it and use my allowance to prepay the fines to make my fun little winter wonderland for Skiing now sir, Get out!"

Carl looked at them and said, "And… yeo,, He did all the paper work to make this legal, still the wrong thing to do! I mean just because you can do something doesn't mean you should!"

Pinkie pie then said, " yeah Just because Gummy likes the bath tub doesn't mean I should leave him in there!"

Big mac trotted through the slush as he shivered, "And why use this soda! It's the worst IT taste like dirty socks smell! I mean what is in this stuff?"

Blue blood then stated, "I can not legally tell you and medically you cannot ingest it. Now get out of here!"

Applejack then poked his face with her hoof, "Get out of here! Do yous know what kind of damage you are doing and how confused the animals is going to be!?"

Carl then crossed his arms and said, " yes young sir Do you know how horrible this is!" In a moment Carl found himself frozen in a block of ice as Blue blood's horn glow and the Tennysons sibling went to yell but he casted the spell again.

Braeburn ran then he heard something and turned to see what looked like an angry Yeti banging his chest chasing Blue blood who then screamed and Braeburns eyes widen, "FORGETI! … awesome!" He then looked to his frozen grandback and galloped over to him and he turned and kicked the ice with his back legs braking it.

Carl fell down shivering, Braeburn then ran and started kicking the other blocks braking is siblings who went on the hike out, as he smiled happily.

Unknown to them Braeburn was being watched by Azmuth, In a moment they all looked to blue blood who was Galloping away form the enraged Forgeti.

Pinkie pulled out a cell phone and took a picture and texted it to her dad saying, "We meet the forgeti! I send this so we'll remember!" she then hit send.

Applejack's eyes widen as she watched the Yeti chasing the little brat of a unicorn around the purple snowed forest floor as she said,. "well… what do we do now? Because Mr. Frogeti looks matter then Dad when someone makes mom cry!"

Big mac shrugged and Braeburn face hoofed and said, "Really guys? I know the legend says Frogeti protects the forest we need to clear up Blue bloods soda pop winter wonder land!"

Pinkie pie rubbed her chin and then she jumped around, " I got it I got it! We call dad and dad turns into Swampfire and he melts it all!"

Carl crossed his arms and said, "forgetting about the forest fire risk we would still have a forest covered in a soda flood!" he said sadly.

Braeburn smirked and he said, "Ok first let's go after that snow Machine and brake it so there is no more! Then we think of the rest!" He then galloped to it and turned and kicked the snow machine making it fall over and brake as he smiled, "Ok now we think of step two!

On Galvan prime Azmuth watched Braeburn, "a little timid but he has the same spark as Ben! The spark of courage and wanting to do right!" he looked at his complete omnitrix as he said, "you found yourself a new home!"

Down on earth Braeburn noticed a green glow around his left front hoof and his eyes widen as he trotted back to the others and the glow became a watch and a computerized voice said, "Omnitrix systems starting up. User name Braeburn Tennyson! Picking starting ten aliens!"

Big mac's jaw dropped and he asked, "How come he gets one?" he said confused.

Applejack adjusted her hat and rubbed her eyes, "yep Bro has an omnitrix!"

Carl Got down to The shocked Braeburn and looked at the omnitrix and it's touch screen and he said, "Looks like Azmuth learned his lessen and is trying to help again!" he said happily.

Pinkie pie jumped around happily saying, "Bro! Turn into Humungousaur!" She said happily as could be as she said, "then you could just smash the snow away!"

Braeburn looked at the alien on it the images were full body as he looked at him and said, "I don't think that will work Pinkie the snow would just come back down! Wait! I have an idea!" he then hit the dial his right hoof.

In a moment he turned into Upgrades looking just like the Ten year old one as he held out his hand and moved his over to the destroyed snow machine, "if it make the mess it can unmake the mess!" he then touched it and slowly merged with it.

The snow machine gained spider like legs as he walked over the snow below it flashing to mist as he rapidly moved around flashing it to mist as he said, "I'M CLEANING UP THE MESS MR FORGETI! LEAVE THE UNICORN ALONE AND HELP PUT IT ALL IN ONE PLACE I ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LIKE THIS!"

The yeti then put down blue blood and start pushing snow to him.

Pinkie pie was holding her cell phone out and said, "I've been steaming this sense Braeburn got an omnitrix! The Camera loves you mr Forgeti! It loves you!" She said happily.

Braeburn was walking over the snow piles the Forgeti made as he said, "It's unbelievable! I am an alien snow unmaker cleaning up a soda snow mess with a yeti with mind wiping powers!"

Applejack looked to Pinkie pie's phone and she said, "the hits are unbelievable! GO BRO!"

Before long the last of the snow was unmade and Braeburn timed out and was now sitting on the normal broken snow machine as he happily said, " NO WONDER DAD DO THIS! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!"

the Yeti then wagged his finger and Big Mac said, "you going to make us forget now aren't you?"

The Frogeti nodded as mist rolled in and he vanished into it.

Later on at the farm the Family was watching the video and had just gotten to the memory wiping part.

Jessica blinked and said, "so the Yeti makes mist that makes you forget… How?" she said curiously.

Braeburn was rubbing his head with the hoof that held the omnitrix as he said, "Don't mask me I don't remember and I was there as upgrades! … I wish I could remember that!" he start looking through it and he hit the dial and turned into fourarms looking just like the Ten year old version of his dad's transformation.

Braeburn then picked up four rocks one in each hand and smiled, "… I understand Cousin Lyra's hand envy now! This is so much easier then hooves!"

Sandra smiled, "Well someone had an adventure.. even if they don't remember it!" She said confused on what to say.

Blue blood then trotted by and yelled out," YOUR PAYING FOR THAT SNOW MACHINE TENNYSONS!"

Ben then turned into Diamondhead and stomped the ground making a large diamond spire come out to his left, "THAT SHOULD COVER IT IT'S PURE DIAMOND!"

to be continued. 


	17. Ring leader

A few days later in the back of the Rust bucket.

Braeburn was in the form of wildvine so he had hands to use a video game control to play a wrestling game against his sister Rarity, who was holding her controller with magic.

Braeburn smiled as his character knocked out Rarity's and he cheered as he timed out, "YES I WIN!"

Rarity sighed as she said, "It's not like you really won something it's just a video game it's not like you were really wrestling!"

Braeburn then timed out and rubbed his chin with a hoof before he looked to his omnitrix then to a poster through the window for wrestling tournament. " That gives me an idea Rarity I need a fourarms sized cape and two eyed mask!"

Rarity blinked and used her magic to start stowing the items.

When she was down, she watched Braeburn turn into fourarms looking just like there father did as four arms when he was ten putting on the items, and put his lower arms behind his back and said, "there now I can enter that thing and win!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "that is cheating!" Braeburn then point to the poster showing a man with metal arms was the champ and she blinked and said, "… well I guess that's fairthen.. How are cyborgs allowed to be in this thing?"

Braeburn then opened the door and said, "Now I am going to go win this!"

Rarity then trotted out wearing a grey jacket and a grey beanie as she said, "Wait I want to be the coach so I can watch this go side ways!" she said happily, as she galloped after her brother.

Later in the ring Braeburn fighting some key with metal gloves on and he held him down with one arm and said, "Can no one else see copper gloves has copper gloves?"

Rarity shrugged as she turned to another ring at iron Kyle the champ was fighting spinning someone around three sixty with his metal hands as one of the commentators asked, "why is he called iron Kyle?"

another one said, "I think it's a metaphor for his strength."

Rarity blinked as she point at him with a hoof and said, "Really? Do you not see the metal jaw and arms? I mean he's like a knock off of armadrillo!" she said just shocked at this.

Fourarms was declared winner as he looked at her and said, " I guess that was right wrestling is for idiots ….. I think I just insult the both of us some how?" he said turning for annoyed to confused.

Rarity shrugged it off as she looked up at the ring and said, "Just shake if of f you bum you got matches to win to fight the champ you are going to be somepony today! …. Other then you or the ten you have strapped to your hoof!"

Later on when it was four arms with two of his arms hidden against Iron Kyle.

Fourarms said," you all do see he has metal arms right?" the crowd through stuff and said, "IT'S A METAPHOR!"

four arms sighed as Iron Kyle charged at him and he ducked to the left and hit Kyle in the chest knocking him back and leaving a dent to his shock.

One of the commutators, "there is a dent in the champions chest… like he was made of iron… no no… please don't let it be!"

Kyles fist span like drills and four arms held out his hands to hold them back and in a moment, "You see his drill fist right?" he asked before his extra arms came out and hit him in the the under arms making the metal arms fall off.

the crowed was crying " THE CHAMP IS A CHEAT!"

the commutator, "the guy was right he does have metal arms it wasn't a metaphor at all how could we be so stupit!"

the other one said, "I'm more freaked out by the other guys extra set of arms he had hidden!"

the first one then said, "Aliens are real dude they have lived out in public for five years now! Have you been under a rock!? He is doing nothing but using what he was born with and he he only used the extra set of fist against a cheater seems fair to me!"

The referee looked at it and blow his whistle and said, "I'll allow it!" he sound happy.

fourarms smiled as he charged in and hit Iron Ktyle in the jaw making the metal part fall off to reveal a smaller normal jaw and he blinked, "At first I thought cyborg but smaller then should be head and dent in the chest… IT'S A MINI MECH!"

He then punched the left side making it crack open and a kid fall out!

Everyone gasped as the commutator said, "He's an even bigger cheat! He was all metal! All iron! All fake!"

Everyone was cheering, "FOUR ARMS!" And booing iron Kyle.

Braeburn sighed as he said, "I can't do this!" he then hit the omnitrix dial on his shoulder turning back into the normal him to everyone's shock.

Braeburn then saw Rarity hovering the mic to him and he spoke into it, "My name is Braeburn Tennyson I'm Ben ten's son like my dad I'm a shape shifter! I want to win… so I turned into four arms to fight.. I wasn't using what I was born with either so I'm just as big a cheat!"

all the other wrestles then came out talking about how they cheated.

the commentator just gasped, "EVERYONE WAS CHEATING! EVERYONE WAS CHEATING! WE HAVE NO WINNER PEOPLE EVERYONE I DISQUALIFIED!"

the other commentator then said, "Well at least honor the little pony for having the guts to admit it First!"

Braeburn then got out of the ring saying, "I'll show myself out Come on sister!"

Rarity smiled as she said, "you did the right thing you bum!" she sound happy.

Braeburn then looked at her and said, "this coach bit is getting old now come on let's get going before we get grounded."

Rarity removed the beanie and shock her mane back to normal as she said, "Ok then next stop grand canyon!"

Braeburn sighed and said, "It's just a big hole!"

The unicorn then said, "then you can stay in the RV watching Xingo with Pinkie pie!" she said happily.

they then made it out the building to the Rustbucket and Braeburn said, "sounds like a plan his cartoons are way better then a hole in the ground."

Rarity opened the door and trotted in as she said, " and instead of washing my mane I got to watch you cheat your way to the final match then give it up by your own code of honor making this a waste of time!"

Braeburn then said, "Iron Kyle's championships are revoked! So he can't cheat anymore so something good happened not a waste of time plus I got to use four arms and get the hang of three aliens, Now I just need to get the hang of Xlr8 ,Greymatter, Diamondhead Waterhazard, big chill ,Cannonbolt, and heatblast!"

Rarity happily said, "gee I don't think the grand Canyon will call for any of that!"

Braeburn trotted in behind her and closed the door and said, "you never know especially with this family!"

they then saw Twilight sitting at the table talking to Sombra and her eyes widen in shock as she looked to her siblings.

Rarity's eyes sparkled, "Oh my are we interrupting a date?"

Sombra rolled his eyes and said, " yes!" Twilight blushed.

Braeburn just trotted off with a yawn, "Ok Twilight and Sombra are dating big deal.. I'm going to bed good night!"

Sombra then said, "goodbye Twilight" he then turned into mist and left through a crack in the window.

Rarity jumped up to sit beside her sister, "you are the first of us to start dating! That means you'll be the go to for dating advaice!"

Twilight held up a hoof, "we just talked about the book we were both reading! Applejack is the one who snuck off to go apple picking with trenderhoof!"

Rarity gasped and squealed happily, "TWO OF MY SISTERS ARE DATING!"

Ben then walked in in his pajama and he yawned, "Great now I have to go give the if you brake my daughters heart speak now…"

to be continued.


	18. Xingo

At the next Stop.

Pinkie pie and Braeburn were sitting on the touch laughing happily watching a cartoon called xingo.

Big mac looked at them and said, "Now hold on there we are at the grand canyon and you two would rather just sit around inside all day watching tv? Pinkie ok, but Braeburn look at your wrist!" he said pointing to the omnitrix.

Braeburn rolled his eyes and said, "I am also still a kid and should have fun brother! And after being up at three am to help dad put out that forest fire as Waterhazard I earned this! I mean dad was ultimate Arctiguana and it still took as an hour!"

Big Mac then trotted out with an eye roll as he said, "it's not even that good!"

Soon after he was gone a storm rolled in and the tv start to mess up.

Pinkie pie was petting gummy as she said, "Come on really?" she sound annoyed.

Braeburn hit his omnitrix and became upgrade and slimed into the Tv fixing it as he said, "there I upgrade our signals….it is really hard to watch tv when you are the tv!"

At that moment a lighting bolt struck the satellite on top of the RV and Braeburn buzzed as Xingo looked out and said, "I'm finally braking out of this box!" he then jumped out dancing around yelling, "I DID IT!"

Pinkie pie's jaw dropped as Braeburn timed out and fell on his butt as he said, "Pinkie sis… Did I just some how let a cartoon out of the tv?"

the pink pony nodded to stunned to speak in a moment the cartoon said," have you heard the buzz around town?" in a moment he touched her mane with a joy buzzer making her jump and shake in air before he stopped and laugh leaving Pinkie pie cartoonishly covered in ash witch she shook off and ran after him, "watch the rv Gummy, GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

Braeburn galloped out behind his sister as he yelled out, "PINKIE WAIT HE'S CRAZY HE DON'T KNOW HOW REAL LIFE WORKS! AND HE DOESN'T PLAY BY THE RULES EITHER!" He then jumped when he saw Xingo throwing anvils down on the grand Canyon.

Pinkie pie screamed and took off like a bolt only to see her family sending under a magnetic force field and her dad as lodestar with his arms crossed. Before she could explain Braeburn as Xlr8 rolled down the side holding on to Xingo.

The alien who looked just like Ben when he was ten said, "GET BACK IN THE TV XINGO!"

Twilight's jaw dropped as her dad said, "and I thought getting me and my cousin stuck in a video game was weird" Twilight looked up at her dad.

Xingo then throw a pie in Braeburn's face making him time out. The pony wiped his face clean as he said, "I hate Coconuts!"

In a moment Xingo held out a palm tree and shock it making it rain Coconuts down on Braeburn who quickly turned into Cannonbolt and curled into a ball.

the Toon then ran off as Jessica crossed her arms, "Pinkie pie Braeburn Tennysons explain!" she said waving her finger.

Pinkie pie then spoke," Ok so we wear watching Tv then the signal was messing up so Braeburn went upgrade to boost it then this lighting bolt hit the dish and then boom Xingo jumped out the TV!"

she then put her hooves down and said, "and it was cool for a second before he zapped me and start acting like a big fat JERK FACE!" As she said that her head grow for a moment.

Everyone blinked, Applejack said, "Pinkie… your head just did that there cartoon head bigger when they yell thing.. I think when Xingo zapped you he made you cartoonish!"

the pink Pony blinked before she span her tail around making her hover up in the air like a helicopter as she said, "Story checks out! Wait I have seen every episode of Xingo Braeburn I know how to win we got to get old school cartoon to clean up our mess."

Luna then hide behind her dad and said, "Dad I'm scared."

Braeburn unrolled as Pinkie pie pulled out a Cannon and load her Cannonbolt brother up in it and fired.

Xingo held out a stop sign, making Cannonbolt who uncurled to reveal his original series looks , stop the cartoon said, "This is a cannon free zone!"

Braeburn then turned into heatblast and said " then let me make you breakfast as an I'm sorry!" he then breath fire on Xingo making him turn into a large piece of toast wit ha face, "there now your breakfast! "

the Cartoon popped back to his normal form and put on a monocle and spoke like a gentlemen, " Class miss direction and word play, Yes quite Funny"

Pinkie pie who was on top of a can then land on top of the cartoon and said, " and this is van parking zone!"

xingo then land on top of Pinkie with a boat and said, "ALL A SHORE WHO'S GOING A SHORE!"

there was a loud sound and everyone looked up to see a train made of fire being ridden by Braeburn as heatblast and pinkie pie falling out of the clouds as Pinkie yelled, "ALL ABOARD THE FLAMING PAIN TRAIN!"

Jessica's eyes widen as she said, "We most get out of here!" Ben was Clockwork making them all fall down a portal as he said, "way ahead of you!"

they then land by the Rustbucket and looked down.

Xingo was standing his eyes widen then his head as it land on him making a cloud show up and the cloud gained Pinkie's face and spat Xingo up into the air.

Rainbow dash blinked and said, "too retro!" she said waving a hoof.

Fluttershy saw Xingo land beside her covered in ash and twitching and she said, "Mr. xingo are you ready to give up?"

Xingo pulled out a microphone and said, "Almost! Almost!"

In a moment Pinkie showed up in a nurse outfit holding a large shot needle bigger then herself and said, "oh his hurt THAT MEANS HE NEEDS SHOOTS!"

Xingo spoke into his microphone, "I HATE NEEDLES! YOU WIN YOU THE BEST CARTOON" He then ran back into the Rustbucket and jumped back into the TV and vanished.

Pinkie pie looked to be back to normal the needle gone along with her outfit as she jumped around happily saying, " YES CLEANED UP OUR OWN MESS!"

Braeburn was landing as Big chill as he said, "yep.."

Celestia just rolled her eyes, "I'm just happy to have everything back to normal!" she said happily before Twilight tapped her shoulder making her look.

her jaw dropped as there was Pinkie flying by spinning her tail and holding Gummy who now had a monocle and a mustache as Pinkie said, "Yay I still have cartoon powers!" Gummy then took a sip of a cup of tea he he some how was holding and had.

Jessica sighed and said, "This is going to take some getting use too!"

Ben nodded as he timed out and added, "Big time" Pinkie pie then happily hopped past him her tail acting like a spring to keep her bouncing.

to be continued.


	19. Back to Bellwood

At the next Stop.

The Rv was parked in a large park and Ben and Jessica were removing Luna and Celestia's vest freeing the girls wings as they happily flapped around.

Ben petted there heads, "you've been such good girls we're ungrounding you a little early don't make us regret it!"

Luna happily took a lap around the RV in the air "Flying how I missed you!" She said happily.

Pinkie was in the air with her tail copter as she said, "yeah it's so fun!" she said happily as she moved forward.

Jessica point to Pinkie and asked, "Honey should we still be worried Pinkie as the powers of a retro slap stick cartoon character?" she sound concerned.

Ben shrugged.

Twilight Trotted by using magic to carry a small trash can over to a park trash can to empty it out, " Finally a chance to take out the trash! It was starting to stink!" a moment after she was done Sombra popped out and kissed her.

the purple Alicorn jumped back and spat out a lot as she said, "GROSS DUMPSTER KISS! What made you think that would be romantic!?" she asked as she wiped her mouth on her hoof.

Sombra raised and hoof as he said, "My super villain mother raised me in a garbage dump." In a moment Twilight hugged him and petted his head, "Oh my poor boyfriend! I'll teach you how the world of goodness works I promise!"

Ben blinked as he watched and said, "And that's how kevin and Gwen started dating! … wait she is a magic crazy book worm dating a bad boy… when did my daughter become my cousin!?" he asked confused.

Rarity was setting down a blanket for a picnic, "Oh happy how simple a day of fun at a gathering for pony kids and there parents ending in fireworks before we make it home tomorrow in our new town of Bellwood were daddy grow up!"

Rainbow was in the air catching g a frisbee Big mac through with her hooves as she said, "Yeah almost out of the Rustbucket not that this hasn't been fun I'm just getting tired of sharing a bed with."

Fluttershy was happily chasing a butterfly as she said, "hi little guy.. don't leave the part after everyone leaves don't do it you'll end up like the others!"

Applejack was trotting off to a gift shot a saddle back on her back for carrying money, "come on applejack time to get the last thing form the last stop!" She trotted in and looked at a snow globe and got up to reach for it but she was to short, "Come on ya'll would think sense ponies are coming they would lower there shelves or put a stepping stool or something up in this place!" she said struggling.

Till it glow yellow and it land in her hooves and she held it with her left hoof before turning to see Trenderhoof who waved.

applejack blush to the point she almost looked as red as her brother Mac before she said, "Why ha there Trenderhoof would ask what's the chance but your heading to Bellwood too."

Trenderhoof was red as he rubbed his left front hoof with his right front one and nervously said, "yeah you look pretty to day Aj!"

the orange pony looked away and said, "Oh gee your just being nice I haven't even combed or brushed my mane today!"

In a moment a Waterhazard walked in and said, "My Applejack the filly who burped her alphabets acting like my other sister rarity there is a shock!" he said revealing himself as Braeburn as he looked through the top shelf stuff he normally won't be able to reach.

Applejack's eyes widen and she turned to growl at her brother but Trenderhoof laughed happily and said, "that's why I like you so much, you know how to have fun applejack I can burp them too how about after you buy for that snow globe I go buy us some sodas and we can burp the Alphabet together"

the orange pony smiled," that sounds lovely Trenderhoof." She then went to pay.

Braeburn blinked as he saw a cowboy hat with a fake star badge on the front as he set it on his head and he said, "Oh now this is nice! It's a work of art almost I know what I am buying" he then reached and said, "Right!" he then hit the dial and pulled a wallet out of his vest pocket, "Forgot I left my wallet in one of my other bodies!"

Later on that Night at the fireworks show.

Pinkie pie was smiling as she petted Gummy like he was a cat as she watched, "Loud sounds bright colors party and explosions fireworks are the best thing ever!" she said as she had stars in her eyes.

Jessica point to her and said, "you are going to give so many doctors headaches." She said flatly.

Ben chuckled as he petted the having fallen a sleep on his lap Applejack.

Celestia smiled happily at the bright lights in the sky, "Hay those are letter happy!" She said happily reading it.

Luna looked at the next few and said, " Anniversary!" she said happily.

Twilight smiled and rubbed her chin at the next few letters, " Jessica hay that's mommy's name!" She said happily.

the lady In question wrapped a wing around Ben happily as she slowly put it together.

Rarity then read, " Tennyson!"

Fluttershy then smiled as she read the word "Love" in the fireworks

Rainbow then blinked before reading in the fire works, "the luckiest guy around!"

Big mac then smiled as he read, "Ben" in the fireworks.

the last one was a ten as Braeburn said it, "Ten."

Jessica quickly grabbed her husbands face and kissed him happily as her tail made a little heart.

The next day the Rustbucket was rolling as it past a sigh that read. "Welcome to Bellwood strangest place on earth!"

before long they pulled in to a drive way where there old farm house was moved and they all got out.

Jessica unlocked the door and walked in turning on the lights and said, "everything is as we left it but!" She moved her finger along a wall to see dust, "but so dusty! Twilight Rarity Celestia Luna, help mommy with a cleaning spell right now!"

Ben chuckled as he looked through the mail that was sent to them while they where away to see open form today, "Oh this letter is new .. intergalactic post stamp .." he then opened it and read it.

He smiled as he happily said, " Dear big brother sister in law and nieces and nephews it's Megan I have learned a lot about my Anodite powers and with anodite's school letting out well three week form when I sent this date on envelope, I want to stop by for a few weeks to visit! May be crash on your cough big brother!"

Ben looked at the date of when it was sent, "Funny a week before you Ten need to go to school your aunt is let out of school!"

He said happily.

A few days later.

ben was leaving an undertown school when he noticed a rookie plumber rook chasing down some villains and quickly changed into spidermonkey before going ultimate and spitting webs netting and catching them.

Rook stopped and said, "Ok you are under arrest were is your gang!" he asked"

Ben walked over turning back to normal spidermonkey before switching to brainstorm and said, "you most be fresh out of the academy allow me!" lighting sparked form his head to there heads as he said, "Read there minds know where they are and who is running it. I would call and report that in but I am off duty and don't have it on me and simple did this as I don't want crime happening this close to were my children will be going to school!"

the Rook hand him over a part of the proto-tool, "then report in on my I am Rook Blonko you most be Ben Tennyson your work is required reading at the academy it's not a big book … yet..."

Ben nodded as he turned back to normal and sent it in, " yep now Psyphon you should have stuck to being henchmen!"

an hour later a gang was being taken away by plumbers as Psyphon who was cuffed looked to Ben and said, "WHAT!? AM I NOT EVEN WORTH YOUR TIME!?"

Ben then adjusted his jacket, "pretty much and beside why would I waste time with you when I could be with my family."

Rook nodded and Ben put a hand on his back, "Now I could help but notice while chasing you didn't use that things net launcher!" he said pointing to the prototool

Rook blinked before rubbing his chin, "that was I believe what you humans call a brain fart. As I knew better but still did not do it because something was stopping me from thinking. In this case the various emotions tied to my first day on the job!"

Ben nodded and said, "ok then Look I know talent when I see it you got it, but like my son Braeburn you need a mentor someone who has been doing this for years allow me to be your mentor!"

Rook blinked and said, "If my younger brother heard you say that he would have what you call a fan boy attack. So yes"

The shapeshifter smiled, " well come with me then Rook today is the start of something new and special, that will also probably be a little stupid." He said happily.

to be continued.

welcome to omniverse.


	20. Ant vs mom

A day later

Jessica was storming into the Plumber base and she grabbed rook by the armor and she yelled with her eyes glowing, "HERE IS HE!?"

Rook was shaking as he asked, "He who?"

Jessica let him go and crossed her arms, "Gee let's see if you can figure it out, I was out taking my kids to shop for school supplies, My son Braeburn was outside the shop using his omnitrix to show off when a large monster worm popped out and eat him while he was Cannonbolt! Thankfully he turned to heatblast and gave it heart burn to make it through him up but still MY SON IS THROW UP!"

Rook was backing away and Jessica added, "And if there is a giant monster it has to be Animo!"

Rook raised and eye brow and added, "but he is locked up!"

The Mother of the Tennyson family then said, "Take me to him!"

once they got to the cell Animo was not there and Rook looked confused till Jessica used her magic to move the can in the cell to reveal a tunnel as he said, "have you never seen a prison brake movie?" She then kicked the cell door down and got down to crawl through the tunnel.

Rook followed and soon when he could stand up his eyes widen as she saw Jessica using her left foot to hold down the head of a giant fire breathing ant.

Jessica rubbed her chin and said, "let's see now giant bug one of the things that attacked my family was hug like so good chance I'll find it!"

the rookie plumber just remained quite and watched as Jessica jumped on the ants back and used her magic to pull Rook up and the ant start to work.

Jessica sat down and crossed her arms as she saw more ants, "Ants well they out number us and were almost everywhere I can see why some aliens few them as the dominate life form of earth."

Rook nodded as Jessica picked up some slime form crack of the ants exoskeleton and slapped it into Rooke's face before wiping it on her pants leg, "there now we smell like ants so they won't attack us!"

Rook wiped his face and sighed as she said, "is this what humans call maternal rage!"

Soon they came to a giant ant hill outside of bell wood and Jessica flow off the ants back and crossed her arms, "And how the fuck was this missed?" She asked as she walked in her arms crossed.

Rook jumped off and pulled out the prototool making it turn to blaster mode, as he followed her to see Animo in an ant costume with flame thrower robotic arms to give him six limps.

Jessica then yelled out, "HAY ASSHOLE! I am Jessica Tennyson wife of Ben Tennyson are you the creep that has been sending monster to take my son and kids?"

Animo turned around and jumped as he adjust his helmet as he said, "I ain't even known he was married let along a parent. So no Trust me if I have I would have had them kidnap you, you are very very pretty!" he said with a smirk.

In a moment Jessica bend down and throw up before yelling, "I WILL NEVER UNHEAR THAT!" She sound six to the stomach as she got up and spotted an ant breathing fire at her but she made a magic dome around her.

Rook was shooting the Ants as he said, "firer breathing fire ants?! Wait that kind of makes sense!" he said catching himself.

Animo crossed his arms and added, "yeah I know right? And my brother things I don't make sense. I hate my brother he turned himself into a robot! And don't get me start on my cousin who turned himself in to a reptile!"

Jessica blinked before saying, "And we have figured out King hiss's story!" she said as she walked covered in the magic dome while Rook struggled behind her and she snapped her figures and said, "I got it!"

In a moment she dropped the dome and fired a blast at Animo's helmet making it fall off and in a moment the ants turned to face him as she said, "you don't smell like an ant Animo and now that your control helmet is gone well nature takes is course!"

Animo was now screaming as his own giant ants chased him spitting fireballs at him.

the Mother of the Ten then fired off a beam form her horn blasting the controls Animo was at as she said, "it looked important!"

Rook who was holding his left arm looked at her confused, "if you could do that why did you not?" he seemed shocked.

Ben's wife laughed as she held her stomach, "Oh Rook rook, If we did everything we won't be teaching you how to hero you are the one who focused on henchmen and not the bad guy! That's your stupid mistake so deal with the effect your bad choice had on you like an adult!" she then flapped her wings flying off leaving Rook Confused.

Jessica flow up into the air spotting Bellwood as she asked herself out loud, "If not animo then who?" as she flow off.

little did she know she was being watched.

Khyber was petting his dog as he watched, "What a strange creature, Flight Magic super strength and Cleaver like her husband! This Tennyson truly will be the creates trophies we have earned." He sound happy and excited in a childlike manner.

Later on when Jessica made it back home She saw Ben waiting as he held out his phone and played a video of a reptile like dog transforming into big chills natural predator and he said, "It changed like me and our son! In to the perfect thing to eat one of the things me and Braeburn turn into!" he added shocked.

Jessica crossed her arms and looked confused, "… Ok that is beyond Animo's doing so what? Someone made a knock off omnitrix that turns things into natural predators!"

Ben also rubbed his chin, "and sadly this isn't the first time I've seen it Phil he some how turned into a giant spider alien before turning back to normal I think that fight all those years ago was a test run."

the wife sighed and said, "Well now this is bad! Why couldn't it have just been Animo!"

Ben looked to the omnitrix before turning it to Feedback clearly restored by Discord as he added, "and a sadly think I know who's part of it! Sadly! But I thought he was destroyed!" he said as he sighed and said, "Have I never told you about Malware the mutant mechamoprh?"

she shock her head no.

next day.

All of the Tennyson family, rook a good bit of the incursions and the Vreedle brothers were in a damaged old ship and in a moment a strange thing fell face down on it's one button and everything seen form the side of the ship witch had a hole in it start to vanish.

Twilight yelled, "THE ANIHILAARGE WORKS!" she yelled as Rarity shot it to try and destroy it and stop it but while it was broken it did not stop!

Celestia and Luna where hugging and crying.

Applejack yelled out, "TRENDERHOOF!" She was crying.

Pinkie pie had cartoonish water fall tears, "Aunt Gwen uncle Kevin and our cousins!"

Rainbow dash cried, "Home!"

Fluttershy just cried and said, "DADDY DO SOMETHING!"

Big Mac had fainted.

Braeburn was looking through his aliens, "come on there has to be someone here who can stop it!"

the Vreedle brothers where shaking and before the incursion princess Atte could speak Ben said, "My son doesn't have something but I do! ALIEN-X!" He then turned into the alien.

Jessica and Rook's jaws dropped as they said, "HE'S REAL!"

Boid then spoke up, "Now I ain't know universal information book or what's ever but don't those there alien-xs have multiple personalities and can't even move till they have a majority agreement up in there heads?"

Octagon then sighed and said he said, "Boid why of all times most you finally be right?"

Up inside Alien-x's head Bellicus was screaming, "STOP IT STOP SINGING THAT SONG I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT SO YOU WILL LEAVE! JUST SAY IT I'LL AGREE JUST SAY IT!"

Ben smiled as he crossed his arms, "thank you parent hood what I want is the universe restored!"

Serna then said, "… the Bomb makes it so we can't do that till everything is gone for a moment so we'll need to wait like five minutes before we can act!"

Ben shrugged and said, "Ok then!" he sound sad as he added, "Not like we have a choice!"

Five minutes later in the outside world Celestia was poking at alien-x as she asked, "Daddy?"

At that moment she jumped as did everyone as alien-x crossed his arms and Two voice came form it and said, "Vote results two out of three for restore the universe motion carried!" he then clapped and the universe returned just the way it was six minutes ago.

At that point Ben timed out and coughed, "the bomb would have just kept erasing it and not even alien x was strong enough to stop so had to wait to reboot it like a computer! It's two days ago again now! Sorry that's the best I could do!"

Atte rolled her eyes and said, "come on guys we lost this one it's done bye Tennyson hate you all!"

Boid blinked before he said, "well nows this was weird!" he sounded confused, "… Smoothies?"

Later on all of them were at a mr Smoothie.

Big mac was holding his and blinking, "the logo looks a little different and it tastes a little different."

Ben stopped drinking her, "then we rebooted almost normal take it we can't leave it!" he said slightly bitter about it

Applejack was happily on a smart phone texting trenderhoof, "thank you daddy!"

Twilight happily hugged Sombra as he appeared beside her and said, " yes dad! Oh Sombra you are not going to believe what happened punch line is my dad just resurrected everything!"

Rainbow dash sighed and said, "At least it's two more days before school starts for a whole week again!"

Boid then said " and I am sorry we's couldn't stop the button form getting pushed!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he said, "you tried and the incursions don't have it that's what matters I told the higher ups and you two's discharge is no longer dishonorable you where now just fired."

Octagon smiled as he took his had off and put it on his heart and said, "you hear that brother we's fired with honor! This is the first time we had any of that!" he sad happily.

to be continued.


	21. Predator and prey

Down in undertown Braeburn was ball Weevil rolling on a ball at high speed form a Terroranchula as he said, "I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!" he said panicking.

He then turned and throw his goo ball at the bug only for it to do nothing to it and he fell over timing out back in to his pony form as the bug charged and he turned and kicked the door with his hind legs knocking him back as he smirked, "… right earth pony super strength! Forgot I have that!" he sound embraced.

Khyber then walked out rubbing his chin as he said, "it seems more predators will be need!" he said as he held out his knife and whistles making his dog turn back to normal then turn into Tyrannopede who roared.

Braeburn ran in a blind panic as the thing chased him and he yelled, "WE KNOW IT'S A KNOCK OFF WATCH AND YOU WHERE BEHIND THAT PHIL THING MY DAD TOLD US ABOUT BUT WHY AND HOW?" he asked as he galloped along under down as Kyhber jumped on top of his attack dog and rode.

Khyber smirked as he rubbed his chin and said, "Well I've been chasing you all day so you've been prey worthy of a last request so I shall answer out of my code of honor!" he said happily as he cleaned a knife, "Simple really it all goes to Malware the guy who eat feedback. He scanned and got blue prints for the omnitrix and recognized your daddy dearest as a threat so he went to a chatty crustacean mutant who want to prove his kind where smarter then the galvan so he made it! And I was hired to hunt the predators to put inside of it to defeat the omnitrix. As for phil that was a beta test we found out an intelligent life form can't handle the beastly instincts of the predators" He said blankly and with out emotion.

Braeburn smiled as he saw his omnitrix turn green as he smirked and happily said, "Gee thanks for the information My dad will be so proud of me!" he then hit it becoming Greymatter so the large predator stopped unable to spot him.

Khyber blinked for a moment before Greymatter hopped on the back on the monster and tapped it's neck making it fall a sleep as he said, "knock out touch!" he said happily before hopping down a drain in the middle of the road saying, " YOU WON'T CATCH ME I AM TO SMART FOR YOU!" he said happily.

Khyber heard sirens and jumped off panicking as he removed the nemetrix and ran leaving his dog to return to normal and he picked it up and ran saying, "more predators will be need for this hunt in deed.

Later on at home Braeburn was telling his story, "so that's how it is the dog response to the whistle form that green lizard guys gill things" Jessica and Ben held there chins.

Twilight smirked as she happily said, "then it most be trained to become a different alien by a different whistle as it can't think! Seems a little to much when one could just make a controller for it!" she said pointing out how it worked and how stupid it was.

Ben smirked as he raised and eye brow, "that's a plan! Come on we are off to go se Blukic and Driba.

Later on in the plumber base lab the Two Galvans handed Ben and Twilight two remotes.

Blukic then said, "with out the thing and so little information on the original omnitrix it's based on no way to know if a remote would work so instead of putting all on one remote we each built our own we put our pictures on them so if one works we know who was right and who was wrong.

Driba nodded and crossed his arms and said, " yes but just so you know even if it does work it's likely only to cause a random transformation you might end up with a worst predator on your backside!"

Twilight looked at her remote just a white box with a red button with Driba's face on it as she sighed and said, "it will have to do." She sad sadly as she trotted off and said, "Oh Braeburn dear brother! We have a plan you will hate it! But it most be done!"

five hours later Braeburn was Cannonbolt rolled into a ball screaming as he raced across the ocean just off the harbor as an Arburian Carcharodon chased him as he yelled out, "NOW NOW HIT THE REMOTES!"

Khyber was watching and his eyes widen as he gasped, "remotes?" in a moment he watched his dog turn form the armored shark to a crabdozer and his jaw dropped before he said, "… that makes a lot more sense then whistling!" he said face palming at his own stupidity.

A moment later Braeburn rolled on to the docks panting as he timed out and shock his left hoof saying, "YOU SEE THAT YOUR KNOCK OFF IS USELESS NOW!" he said proudly as he rolled on to his back and saw a hypnotick only for it to turn to a root shark and for his dad as ultimate spidermonkey to jump down and tackle it

the root shark screamed in pain as Ben bashed it with his gorilla like arms and happily said, "this feels oh so right!" he said happily.

Khyber sighed again, "more predators and upgrades are need for this to be a useless hunting tool!" he said sadly pinching the bridge of his nose, "and one of the upgrades is need because I am a dumbass!"

he then dropped a container and it make the whole harbor fill up with a blinding light and when it died down the hunter and his dog where gone.

Ben timed out and rubbed his eyes and asked, "are you ok Son?"

Braeburn rubbed his eyes as he said, "I'm fine dad by the way who's remote worked?" he asked as a follow up.

Twilight came down showing she had fused the two together, "both only half worked we had to merge them to get a working make it glitch at a push of a button remote." She said sadly.

Later on a ship Khyber put the nemetrix on a table and looked to Malware and doctor Psychobos as he said, "I think we all know why and how this thing needs to be upgraded."

the doctor took it and said, "The DNA and evolution functions are the hardest to do in that order! But possible as for the improved hack proof systems I'll need a part of the son's omnitrix the final complete model to reverse engineer or we will put our plans on hold for another five years gentlemen and I use the term loosely."

Malware crossed his arms and said, "Very well then! Go steal form the son so we may kill the father!" he said cold and murderously.

Meanwhile.

applejack was crossing a day off the calendar as she happily said, "six more days till the first day of school and wes get to see aunt Megan again!" she said happily.

Rainbow dash was using a hoof to brush her mane as she rolled her eyes, "you sound like Twilight all I know is me and Rarity are on team want to look good for our first day! After all we will be meeting a lot of new ponies! And why should Twilight and you be the only ones with boyfriends?" she asked happily.

Applejack rolled her eyes as she adjusted her hat and said, "Gee I think you need to stop spending so much time with rarity."

Rainbow point at her sister with her mane brush and said, "this form the girl who found herself a special some pony with out even trying. I mean how?"

Applejack shrugged as she said, "ah's do not knows sister dear but what ah does knows is that their hunter is now a joke! It's only a matter of time befores our pa has got him nice and locked up and the animal he is using into a nice home!"

Fluttershy then walked yelling, "USING AN ANIMAL AS A WEAPON FOR MURDER IT WOULD BE DEFFERENT IF IT WAS A GUARD DOG BUT NO IT'S A MURDER DOG! A CELL ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM HANG HIM! GIVE HIM THE CHAIR ! BURN HIM AT THE STAKE! SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! KILL HIM WITH FIRE!" She yelled in rage before calming and trotting on by leaving her sisters stunned.

to be continued


	22. Malfactor

In Max's office.

Braeburn and Rook where sitting as Max was playing a video of prisoners escaped as aliens and Rook as upchuck, as he asked, "And what happened?"

Braeburn then point to his omnitrix and said, "Well me and rook were having combat training by fighting eachother I was wildvine throwing seed bombs then this purple brainstorm with some kind of claw disorder showed up and ripped something out of the omnitrix making it go hay wire! Changing others, like that time Aunt Gwen filled dad's with mana and grandpa was heatblast and grandma wildmut and Azmuth way big!" he said getting the reference out.

Rook then stated, "But for what it is worth Braeburn is how we were able to defeat them with the small if you pardon the phrasing team we had. His insider information was unbeatable and he has unlocked all the aliens used while repairing it and used in the brake out!"

Braeburn then became upchuck looking like his dad's alien force version as he happily said, " yeah it's true great grandpa so the real problem is how easy someone broke in and got out with out being catch witch sorry if it sounds rude is kind of your job!"

Max growled before saying, "your dismissed!"

Later on Galvan prime.

Azmuth was in the claw of an Omnivoracious as it was flying through the air sighing as he stated, "For a knock off it's good!"

Khyber was on top of it holding a remote with the nemetrix symbol as he smirked and said, "yes and if my pet had not eaten the crab he would be flattered by your worlds toad."

At that moment a mana blast hit the large bird making Khyber fall of and the bird let go of Azmuth.

the toad crossed his arms before a mana rope grabbed him and pulled him to an Anodite, she was dressed in blue jeans cow girl boats a white tank top brown vest and a brown cowgirl hat with the omnitrix symbol on it as she said, "now let's me stops you right there's!" she said pulling Azmuth to her.

Azmuth blinked before saying, "and you must be Megan!"

The large bird flapped it's wings catching it's self as it grabbed it's master.

Khyber growled as he looked at the remote, "I do so hate hunting Anodites they leave no trophies!"

Megan flipped her mana pony tail as she smirked and said, "And yous forgots Mana mess with omnimatrixs!" she said as she held Azmuth in her right hand and held her left hand out making the nemetrix dial glow and in a moment the bird was flashing through all of it's the other transformations making it and it's master fall down out of the air.

Megan tipped her hat and then looked to Azmuth, "Now as for yous who made it so I had to grow up with outs most of my family! Ah's gots some pain for you!" she said sounding scary.

in a moment the old Galvan blinked before yelling, "HELP! HELP! THROW ME BACK TO MY NATURAL PREDATOR OR SOMETHING! HELP! ANGRY ANODITE! HELP! HELP! SAVE ME KYHBER! SAVE ME KNOCK OFF! HELP HELP!"

Elsewhere on Galvan be.

Ben was Feedback running along a massive Malware's arm as he smirked saying, "you just couldn't wait could you? You couldn't wait another moment for your revenge could you?" he said blasting the energy out of his antenna.

the large mutant growled and tried to hit him with his other hand but found his arm looked in place by green mana!

He tried to move but his left leg was locked by yellow magic and the right by Blue! The leg his other arm that ben was on was locked into place by purple light blue and black mana! He roared as he looked down to see, Jessica Twilight Celestia, Luna Rarity and Sombra with there horns glowing.

Malware roared and was about to fire a beam form his mouth but in a moment a glowing rope held his mouth shot and he looked up to see Apple jack and her other siblings holding the rope closed on her head with Trenderhoof using his magic to help.

Down below Ben smiled as he saw Gwen Lyra Vinyl scratch using magic to restore the mechamoprhs.

While Kevin was smiling as he absorbed the techno matter of the planet to also help while Bon-bon and Octavia were gathering up mechamoprh.

Ben smirked as he went for the dial and turned it as he said, "would say the family the fights crime together but that would mean welcoming my daughters boyfriends into the family and that's not happening at least not yet!" In a moment four spikes popped out making Feedback go ultimate.

Feed backs head gained three more eyes, his back a large batter his Antenna split in to four as four cord like tendrils tipped n plugs grow form the batter he also gained another finger and toe as he smiled showing fangs as he happily said, "Ultimate feedback!" in a moment his his plugs touched malware as he looked off firing off the energy as electric beams form his eyes.

Malware screamed as his glow faded and he started turning to stone quickly and before long he was a statue and Ben ran down it quickly before jumping off the hand and flipping to land on his feed where he fired off his three electric beams at the statue destroying it.

Ben then timed out with a smile as he said, "and that's over!" he said happily before Megan appeared in her human formed leading Khyber's former dog on a mana leash, "I's thinks I'll call him Zed and keeps him as a puppy!"

In a moment Fluttershy flow down and start hugging and petting Zed as she happily said, "who's a cute space puppy wuppy you are you are!" she said in baby talk.

Jessica smiled as she grabbed and hugged her husband, saying, "Now we saved the world and now it's the last night of summer how to de celebrate?"

Ben smiled, and later on they where at a carnival in Bellwood.

Big mac looked at a giant wooden bell and blinked before rainbow dash said, "Bro that's the bell the town's founders made out of the ship that come them here to mark the center of there town !" She said flatly.

Big Mac blinked as he rubbed his chin with a hoof, "wooden bell….. bell wood… Bellwood! I get it! I get it!" he said happily getting it.

Meanwhile in the dunk tank Braeburn was Shocksquatch looking like his father's version as he banged his chest, "No one is going to dunk me!"

That is when Pinkie pie showed up and using her tail like a hand throw a ball hitting the target making her brother fall into the water making it light up and glow as he crawled out.

Braeburn once on it timed out and coughed as he let out an annoyed , "your despicable sister!" he said as he grabbed his hat and rung it out.

Elsewhere megan was walking Megan large teady bear, under her arm as she saw a teen about her age walk up to her and say, "Gee your pretty." He said flirtingly

Megan adjusted her hat and happily said, "thanks but my older brother Ben ten may want to have a word with you!" the teen ran off and Megan rolled her eyes, "and that right there is why I am Six teen and dateless. Any guy or gal who asks me out run scared form my brother."

She said before Zed ran up and she petted him happily as she smiled and looked at rook and said, "May be in a few years!" She said happily walking off with her bear and dog.

next day Celestia and Luna were sitting in a class room next to eachother with aliens and other ponies there ages looking nervous.

down the hall in one class Big Mac was clearly nervous as he as he had noun of his siblings around him in his class.

And down the hall from there the rest of the Ten where gathered.

twilight was smiling wearing glasses and happily using her magic to take note of everything the teacher said.

Sombra rolled his eyes as he sighed and let out a low hiss of, "I am in love with a cute little nerd."

to be continued

Omake Rainbow dash was in her room recording as she held up a poster for the sumo slammers move and said, "and we are here for the review of summer slammers chase along space! now we start with a cold opening of our hero fighting henchmen then we are sadly treat to a longer episode of the cartoon but in live action!"

In a moment Braeburn as Greymatter popped up holding a poster for another sumo slammers movie, "Sumo slammers the next generation was better with it staring our hero teaching his sons and daughters the ropes of being a hero to take over for him"

end omake


	23. Life in the Tennyson house

In her room at the house Celestia was using her magic to manipulate a glove to type up a report as she sighed, "I don't know what's worst Daddy being away with rook on his home planet and noun of being able to go because of stupid school and me having to do a report on my own dad!" She said screaming at how ironic it was.

the little alicorn rolled her eyes, "and it has to be form his awkward training phase and aunty Gwen is not in town, Aunty Megan wasn't born yet, grandma and grandpa didn't know back then, and great grandpa is a big jerk! So all I have are the old low quality old phone record videos!" she complained about it loudly.

Elsewhere in the Tennyson house, in the living room

Luna was sighing as she was waiting for her report to print out as she said, "We need a new one of this! It's so slow and loud!" she complained before she looked at a clock on a wall tapping her hoofs as she sighed, "things are so boring with out dad!"

That is when big Mac trotted in putting a fully written report into his backpack witch was on the wall with the rest of the sibling's school bags and he zipped it with his teeth and Luna blinked and asked her brother In shock, "You finish all five pages? With hoof writing?"

Big mac nodded and said, "eyeep! He sound happy as he unzipped to show the perfectly written report in cursive before putting it up and trotting off.

Luna blinked as she asked in confusion "How can he write that well with his hooves when I can't even get my name to come out readable with magic?" She sound confused and complaining.

At that point Braeburn walked in covered in mud as whipped his hooves on the welcome mat before yelling up, "MOM I GOT COVERED IN MUD WHEN I TIMED OUT OVER A MUD BIT I AM GOING TAKE A BATH AND TRY TO PICK THE DIRT OUT OF THE OMNITRIX!" he then trotted off after yelling that but he was soon hovered in the air.

Jessica walked in arms crossed, "I just cleaned the carpet so you are being hovered to the bath room young mane!" she said walking as it moved the embarrassed Braeburn as she said, "But mom I am Ten and a super hero!" he complained.

Elsewhere in her room Rainbow dash was looking at her phone waiting for it to ring, "come on Soarin promised to call around this time he has to call!" she said hopeful. In a moment the phone rang and she dove for it answering it and she said, "Hi soarin … nothing just walking on that stupid report!" she said clearly lying about how happy she was he called.

Rarity walked by and sighed, "I was hoping Thunderlane called me but he didn't!" and in a moment her cell phone rang and she sadly said, " hello?" she then smiled, "Thunderlane… oh you had to charge your phone that's ok better late then never." She said happily trotting off with the phone hovered to her left ear by her magic.

Meanwhile outside in the back yard Fluttershy was happily petting Zedd as her Aunt Megan smiled and watched her, "Now you's an animal lover why hasn't your dad gotten you a pet?" she asked.

Fluttershy then said, "Mommy is allergic to pretty much every cute pet earth has! That's why Gummy isn't a problem but me getting a bunny is!" she sound sad but kept petting Zedd.

Not to far away form them under a tree was applejack who was talking with Trenderhoof as she said, "Ah's just don't get this multiplying thing!"

Trenderhoof blinked and said, "it's basically adding a lot two times two is four so you just add two to two, one is a trick you do nothing to the other number and zero is another trick as if zero is involved it's zero."

Applejack humped as she looked at her math homework, "so three times four we add four plus four plus four for twelve?" Trenderhoof nodded to his girlfriend who finally got it.

Applejack blinked before rubbing her chin, "I guess that's a lot shorter to write then four plus four plus four!" she said thinking she got it.

Meanwhile in the front yard Sombra was with Twilight as he watched Twilight going over her homework for the tenth time as he said, "this has got to be ocd!"

Twilight blinked as Sombra said, "obsessive compulsive disorder! Is were you can't help but do something a lot when you know it matters not in the long run! You have checked your homework ten times! The answers aren't going to charge if you haven't found a mistake yet you aren't yet you are still doing it it fits the bill to me!" he said being firm.

Twilight blinked as she said, "that does make sense.. wait" in a moment she hugged her boyfriend, "YOU LOOKED UP A SOMETHING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME I AM SO TOUCHED!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he said, "you are a cute little dangerous nerd Twilight and that's why I love you!"

Twilight in a moment turned yet as Sombra bite his lips and his eyes widen and Twilight ran in yelling "MOM SOMBRA SAID HE LOVES DO I SAY IT BACK NOW OR IS IT TOO SOON! I MEAN I DO LOVE HIM I JUST DON'T KNOW IF IT'S TOO SOON!"

Sombra rolled his eyes as he watched Pinkie pie fly by using her tail as a helicopter blade.

Elsewhere in Bellwood.

Ben was coming out of a portal as clockwork with Rook as rook said, "thank you for stopping Fistrick form blowing up my planet with his laser cannon Ben!" he bowed in respect.

Ben nodded as he turned into Xlr8 and said, "yeah what ever man I have a family to get back too!" he then raced off.

Later on In Tennyson house the family was sitting down at table eating what looked like a veggie casserole.

celestia blinked as she asked, "Wait how did mr. Bro get all the way out in space?"

Ben shrugged and said, "he said he knew a guy past tense!" he said shivering at what that implied.

Fluttershy stabbed her dinner and said, "please tell me you hit him once for me sense he was using animals to do his bidding!" she said darkly. Ben nodded.

Rainbow dahs blinked, "he thought space rats how to use machines and say a word why is he evil? I mean he could make more money as an animal trainer!" she said pointing out the logic in it all or lack their of.

Luna blinked as she said, "if villains did the logical thing they won't do stupid things like that guy making robots to hunt daddy by his watch symbol."

Twilight swallowed her mouth full as she said, "and if Logic always won we won't have had Xingo and Pinkie would be cartoony!"

Braeburn nodded before taking a moment to say, "….. I punched a demon clown in the face as Humungousaur today!"

Ben gave him a thumbs up and said, "My boy!"

Rainbow dash was about to pull out her phone but Jessica used her magic to make it go to her hand as she said, "No phones at the table honey! Those are the rules!"

Rarity rolled her eyes before saying, "I want to say the other kids think our family is weird… well are we?"

Applejack rolled her eyes as she said, "this here is Bellwood! All families has aliens in thems we as normal as everyone in this town!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she feet Gummy some kind of bone shaped pet food with her tail and said, "yep! Normal as this town gets it's why we moved here!"

Big mac nodded and said, "eyep!"

Jessica then took a bite of her food Ben had notice she had been acting weird lately and eating slightly more so she sighed and said, "Ben I'm pregnant!"

Ben stopped what he was doing got up walked over to his wife hugged her and kissed her happily.

Megan walked in and let out a flat, "Now it's father of eleven!"

to be continued.


	24. Fist Rook

Braeburn was in a warehouse looking over at Rook as fist Rook talking with Fistrick old gang and he rolled his eyes as he turned through his aliens and turned into Humungousaur to look over her walls, "How do people keep escaping the plumber lock up anyway and why did this time have to fill Rook's head with gas making him act all crazy."

That is when Fistrick and Fistina Drove out through some boxes and Fist rook turned his prototool form flex work out machine to blaster and fired as he said, "See Braeburn bro I told you he would go see his boys!" He then shot the car and as it got away Braeburn picked him up and yelled out, "I couldn't get him as they were driving faster then my dinosaur feet could run but you.."

Rook held up the computer part of the prototool and said, "Shot a tracker on their ride bro! so we got this brony!"

The Tennyson son dropped him and timed out as he sighed, "Why did I agree to give dad's Sunday shift again so he could go baby shopping with mom?" he sked not believing his luck!"

they then head into the prototruck and drove after them coming to undertown and a fighting tournament called the golden fist.

Braeburn blinked as he got out, "they broke out to enter an underground fighting contest?" he said not believing it.

Rook's eyes light up at the prize as he said, "wicked brilliant do you see that shine dude! It has got to be worth a fountain brony dude! And it most be pretty powerful if they are will to risk extra jail tiem for it we should totally enter and win that sick shine!" he said happily running off.

the pony trotted off behind him and he rolled his eyes, "Like I have a choice?" he sounded depressed.

In it Braeburn was set to fight against a female Shocksquatch only for him to turn into peskydust and throw sand making her pass out as he held out and he said, "Winner by knock out!" he then timed out and trotted off in victory.

Later on Rook was struggling against solid plug till the rock alien slipped in a pool of Rook's sweat making ti scream in back pain and rook jumped for joy at winning.

Next up it was Fistina vs Fist rick and Fist rick pulled out a wand hit it making Fistina's robotic body fall apart.

she growled in rage, "you horrible no go very bad person!"

Next up it was Braeburn vs Rook and the pony sighed, "Really Rook you want to do this?" he say Rook get ready to fire so he turned into a copy of his dad's ten year old version of upchuck.

he then eat the score board above and spat out small exploding blasts making Rook switch his weapon to shield mode as he said, "That's right brony bring it on!" he blocked the explosive strikes till it looked like the shield shut down and Rook was knocked out.

In a moment Braeburn raced over in panic and said, "Rook! Are you ok!?" he sounded scared and worried but then a hand hit his dial making him time out before he was whacked upside the head by the prototool.

Braeburn was knocked down his head spinning as he tried to stand but couldn't the left side of his head blackened as he muttered out, "You jerk! My mom and dad are going to kill you for that you know that right?"

Rook nodded as he jumped up, " yeah but no honor among Bros or bronys!"

Later on Braeburn was trotting around back stage having had to be taken out of his fight for a check up he was fine it was just a black eye and he was just dizzy form a piece of metal up side the head! His eye was closed form swelling as he said, "I don't know who is going to kill Rook faster mom or dad!?" he asked sounding oddly worried for Rook.

That is when he saw Fistina wearing the stolen golden fist and she fired a ray form it making him turn into Cannonbolt to try and defended himself by rolling in to a ball only for him to be thrown through a wall back into the ring.

He unrolled and saw Rook standing on top of a knocked out Fistrick and Rook saw Fistina walking in wearing the golden glove and he cracked his kunckles and said, "dudette I just won that sick shine is mine! Hand it over please I don't want to have to fight you Sis!"

Fistina looked at him and sighed, "even with stupid hair cut I can't hurt my rookie!" she removed the golden fist and throw it to Rook.

The not himself alien grabbed it and held it up doing a victory dance as the crowd cheered he then set it down and pulled out his badge, "Now sorry bros but you all have to go to jail no! no paraments, but it's just a month! Unless you did something else against the law like say brake out, owned a slave ship or what ever bros!"

the commutator made a gulping sound, as he, said, "See you all next year hopefully."

Later on in the plumber base Rook was wearing the golden fist on a chain as he said, "We need to hit up some clubs with this sick shine Bros and bronys!"

Braeburn was holding ice to his black eye as he looked to Blukic and Driba and he asked, "How long is he going to be like this!"

Blukic blinked and said, "anywhere form a week to a month!"

Driba rolled his eyes, "More like a month or two!" the two then started arguing.

That is when Jessica dressed in a green sun dress her pregnancy starting to show came in her mane appeared to be fire as her eyes glow like a demon and she yelled, "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SON ROOK!"

Around her fireballs were forming before firing off as Rook turned to run as he said, "Come on sis it was a tournament no honors among bros and bronys! COME ON I CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOUR PREGNANT SIS!"

A month later Rook was back to normal his left arm in a sling his right eye covered in a medical eye patch and he groaned as he got into an elevator and saw Braeburn next to him who was all better.

It was quite for a moment till Braeburn asked, "So what did dad do when he got a hold of you?"

Rook blinked before saying, "I do not know I remember seeing mad Ben, then I was in the hospital this morning being discharged.. I think this was a bit of an overreaction for a black eye."

Braeburn rolled his eyes as he hit the button to go to the right level, "Let me see now you pretended to be dead to get me close so you could bash me up side the head with a gun well it's more then a gun but you no what I mean!" he said flatly.

Rook groaned in pain and asked, "I was not me and you know it! they knew it too!"

the Tennyson rolled his eyes and said, "and now you are you again almost instantly form your perspective seemed like the right thing to me. Look that cast comes off in a week and in two days you won't need the patch come with me on my grandpa and the fish guy's fishing trip. I am the only one in my family who couldn't think of a reason to say no and you owe me! After all I am the one who talked dad into knock snapping you in half as Waybig." He sound demanding.

Rook shrugged as he said, "Sure see you in a week."

Meanwhile.

In the Tennyson's yard Pinkie pie was playing an accordion with a Cold named Cheese sandwich.

Ben who was getting the mail walked past it and comment, "Another one of my daughters making beautiful music with a guy… Am I not scary? Am I not scary enough to scare guys off my daughters?" he asked himself before walking back inside of the house.

to be continued.

Omake.

Pinkie pie was in her room saying, "Hi it's your girl Pinkie pie here with another life in the Tennyson house this week the doctors were officially able to declare mom's pregnancy is going to last eleven months the look on my mom's face!" she stopped smiling for a second, "…. It was scary… mommy's been scary sense, she's been pregnant…"

Pinkie pie shivered and said, "Anyway my sisters Rarity Celestia Fluttershy and Luna are still single guys. And yes big mac is still with Sugar Belle so stop asking if he is single. My brother Braeburn is single ladies!"

She then used her tail like a hand to check something on the computer she was at and she said, "Oh here is a new question. Dear pinkie pie, I think your brother Braeburn is super cute does he like colts?"

Braeburn yelled out form the hall, "NO BUT I AM FLATTERED!"

Pinkie pie shrugged and said, "Well I guess that is all for the news this week sorry for it being lack luster. Anyway comment favorite and subscribe!" She then winked and added, "thanks readers we love you here!"

she then span her tail and took off like a helicopter as the video ended.

end omake 


	25. Becareful what you wish for

Out in the Bellwood harbor Celestia was trotting around going, "I wonder how that fishing trip is going?" A copy of her dad's ten year old version of rip jaws popped up.

It was clearly Braeburn, "It turned into a fight against robot pirates lead by the eater of ripjaw's people collect ships in giant bottles with there passengers running out of air, and they caught magiester Patelliday by noodling! That means putting bait on your hand and waiting for the fish to bite you to grab them by the tongue! That was so red neck robot pirates I tell you sis!"

He then timed out into Braeburn as he came up on the harbor and shock off Getting Celestia wet.

Celestia growled, "YOU ARE NOT A DOG!" a moment later her brother was a copy of the ten year old Wildmutt and he barked before walking off.

The alicorn's left eye twitched, as her brother ran off and she growled out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She trotted off muttering to herself., "Stupid brother getting me all messy and dirty with ocean water. Smart butt become a form of dog after I say he wasn't!"

Her eyes then widened as she saw her father as goop throwing slime at a techadon robot.

she ducked only to slip in a puddle and slide hitting a stone wall head first as she said, "OUCH!"

In a moment ben looked and hit his dial making four prongs come out and in a moment goops antigravity disk vanished as he got crusty black plates covering most of him, leaving the slime only visible in the cracks between plates his finger holes and his eyes. and he held out his hands firing off acid melting the robot as he said, "ultimate goop!"

A moment later he hit it again and timed out and ran to Celestia and picked her up she was sniffling, "Celestia are you ok?"

Celestia broke down crying, "NO! NO ONE IN SCHOOL LIKES ME BRAEBURN GOT ME COVERED IN SALT WATER RUINING MY MANE NOW I AM COVERED IN SLIME AND MY HEAD HURTS DADDY!"

Ben held and rocked her as she said, "shshsh it's ok it's ok!"

Later on at home Celestia was sitting in the tub using magic to wash her mane as she growled, "Stupid brother, Stupid super villain, Dad can't even save the day with out using a gross Alien!" she cried, "Why can't my life be normal!?" she asked as she got out and dried off.

As she got out of the bath room she heard a cough and turned to see Professor Paradox who was holding a hello my name is sigh in his left hand.

Celestia blinked as she said, "…. What be this?"

Paradox opened a porta land said, "I am going to show you what your life would be like if it was different."

the Filly nodded and trotted off with the man she knew form her dad's old stories.

they then arrived in another earth were she saw herself and her siblings and other ponies in cages and the professor said, "here no omnitrix, No Ben ten to show the world the aliens can be good and evil so your whole race are caged prisoners till you die! So this is life if it was normal!"

Celestia's eyes widen she saw every pony with horns had there horns cut off and winged ponies were unwinged she gulped and her eyes widened as she shaked, "Listen learned professor! Can I go home now and cry to my family about how much I love them now?"

Professor Paradox crossed his arms, "No this is just stop one out of three come along you also wished to be a princess come with me!"

The filly then happily galloped through the next portal to see an adult her in a crown looking sadly out at the Moon and the professor said, "here you are as a princess your only family being luna who got jealous of the love the first born got and turned evil forcing you to banish her to the moon making it so you are now all alone!"

Celestia cried and gulped again as she sadly said, "Last stop please!" the next portal opened and She and paradox stepped through to an empty dead sand filled earth.

Paradox picked up a pony skull out form under the sand along with a human skull and she screamed in horror as he said, "you also wished there was more ponies so here adult and foals appeared on earth. The Adult Ponies did not like the human's ways so they waged war turning there magic poisonous to humans spreading a field to force humans to become near mindless Ponies or die. Human then fired off all there nuclear weapons destroying the planet and all on it as they were going to lose there home but they would not let anyone else have it. So everyone you know and love are dead and gone, and sense the omnitrix was not need to protect you fillies Ben did not get it back so there was no super hero for people to hope to save them."

Celestia then jaw dropped and cried as she yelled out," I AM ONLY TWELVE! THIS IS HORRIFYING!" She then broke down crying rolling around as she kicked a little saying, "OK I GET IT IF MY LIFE WAS DIFFERENT IT WOULD SUCK AND I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO HAVE A SUPER HERO DADDY AND SIBLINGS WHO LOVE ME AND MY MOMMY!"

Paradox backed away a bit as the Alicorn rolled around in a puddle of her own tears as she added, "I LEARNED MY LSITEN AND THIS WAS STOP THREE TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

Another portal opened and she flow throw back into her house and In tears flow up to and hugged her mom.

Jessica held her and petted her head, "Celestia what's wrong?" She asked worried.

Celestia cried out "Professor paradox decide to teach me the listen of be careful what I wish for so he took me to three other worlds, one where no super heroes and all the unicorns had there horns cut off, the Pegasus had their wings removed and we were in cages all chained up for being ponies! Then a world where I was all alone! Then a world here daddy wasn't a super hero and everyone was dead!"

Jessica put on an angry look as she held her crying daughter and she said, "Oh Paradox you better hope I never get my hands on you!" she said her mane turning fiery for a second .

Elsewhere in the time stream.

Discord was smirking as he looked to his father who was black and blue, "Oh so you came back from the point Jessica got her hands on you dad! She is a dangerous women! But I guess you had it coming after that move! I mean taking a child to a world were everyone she has ever known is dead and gone to teach a listen a bit too extreme."

Paradox snapped his fingers returning to normal as he said, "And she hates you in all timelines so why are you so smug Dissy!"

Discord growled as he point at his dad with his bird talon, "I told you never to call me that dad!" he sound mad.

paradox rolled his eyes, "you are my son I will call you Dissy all I want son! Dissy Dissy dissy!"

the lord of chaos growled before vanishing to an empty dried out nothing but building versiosn of Equestria with nothing but the moon around it as he walked around, "…. Home…. Why did the sun have to die… oh well at least we saved everypony the best we could." He said sadly.

he walked over to fluttershy's old cottage and looked at it with a sigh, "Oh the good old days if only I knew they were." He looked sad before popping back into undertown on a roof.

She was watching Fluttershy in a delivery uniform using the stare to make Psyphon hold still as she hovered up higher with her wings and took the dwarf star and growled before yelling, "NOW GET!"

the scared bad guy then ran off and she flow over and used her tail to pick up a bag of fish and she smiled, "Now to go deliver this and call it a dad" she sounded happy about it as she flow off to finish her Delivery happily humming like the moment before did not happen.

discord rubbed his beard, "Still scary and sweet! Still Fluttershy I wonder how much longer I have to wait to introduce myself?" He asked he then popped to see Fluttershy having finished Delivering the fish about to return to home when he saw something taking aim and he teleported down grabbed Fluttershy and teleported a few feet to the left as a laser bema hit the spot she was standing before.

Fluttershy's eyes widen as she looked up at discord as she asked, "… gee thanks mr….. name?"

Discord put her down and petted her head and said, 'I am Discord the one who picked Ben to be your father."

Fluttershy smiled happily ,"You know where we came form!" she said happily before another beam came In and discord grabbed Fluttershy and teleported off.

Fluttershy blinked at the empty Equestria in shock, "….. is this home…?" she sounded sad.

discord face palmed at the mistake he made in manic, "it's were you are form a long dead world, but home is where those who love you are, Bellwood that's your home now sorry for this warp mistake I'll take you home!"

he then cut a hole with his bird talon leading to fluttershy's room, "your dad should have happened sixsix by now."

Fluttershy happily trotted in and said, "ok bye Mr. Discord I'll tell everyone!"

to be continued.


	26. Ben vs Vilgax

In Bellwood Ben was Clockwork using his time rays to undo the damage the Kraaho's Machine had done to the street restoring homes and undoing the melted streets as he looked to see rook downing Lemonade like there was no tomorrow to try and cool down. " Rook! The difference between an officer of the law and a hero is heroes clean up there messes!" He said sounding like a stereotypical father.

Rook did not listen he just kept downing as much Lemonade as he could to cool of form the heat they just had to face, making clockwork roll his eyes at him.

Elsewhere.

Celestia was sitting with her fore hooves crossed, "so let me get this straight Fluttershy gets the knowdlge we are the last of our kind because all us foals were sent to earth when our planet's magic sun went out, and form discord dad I get nightmares for a week!" she said pointing out how unfair it was.

Fluttershy nodded and said, "look on the Brightside it's Saturday no school!" she sounded happy as she trotted for the door, "I am off to the zoo! I here Big mac is taking Sugar belle there!"

Celestia sighed, "So me Luna, Rarity Fluttershy and Braeburn are the only single Tennysons now!" She sounded sad as she added, "Aren't I cute why has no one asked me out!?" she said complaining about something else.

Braeburn then trotted by as he said, "oh I could think of a few reasons!" In a moment the Alicorn start to chase the Earth pony around the house till Braeburn turned into Xlr8 and raced off clean to the other side of town.

once there he timed out and looked around as he saw iron Kyle in his battle suit in a street fighting machine using his suit's strength to knock an alien out of a chalk drawn ring and he trotted up saying, "HAY IRON HEAD!"

Iron Kyle banged his suit's fist together, "you!" he sound angry!"

In a moment Braeburn turned into Rath and stepped in to the drawn circle as he yelled, "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

In a moment the metal suit kid's fists span like Drills as he tried to hit Rath but Rath was ducking and avoiding to fast but the former champion said, "Best part about this is everyone knows it's a suit so I can add things!" in a moment oil came form his left foot making Rath slip.

As the metal fist came down to hit the Cat like alien in the head with double fist punch Rath hit the dial and seemed to vanished making him hit the ground making a creator.

he looked around growling, "where are you!" A moment later Grey matter was on his shoulder, "Right here!" he then flipped off and count to three and on that Kyle screamed as his suit walked forward uncontrollably till he was out of the ring and there bye had lost.

Braeburn timed out and smirked," And take that!" he said happily." The winner then trotted off once more saying, "you won't beat me Kyle."

Elsewhere in Bellwood Ben as Xlr8 stopped when he noticed Rarity walking with that filthy rich kid form her school and he blinked, "and another kid is dating… great great! As if I didn't have enough dad stuff on my plate as is! It isn't easy being a father to ten let along eleven coming!"

That is when he continued to run till he stopped when he heard a laugh and spotted Maltruant who opened a portal and in a moment out of instinct Ben gave chase.

Ben land in a waste land as he timed out and saw only a building and when he walked in Maltruant was on a pillar talking into a microphone, "other mes and eons, Bad bens and other multiverse travelers welcome to the math of the century Benften vs Vilgax ten thousand!"

the ben ten thousand Vilgax then jumped down and fired off his bio bombs only for Ben to turn big chill before going ultimate and breath his ice fire freezing them.

Only for the future Vilgax to smash the ice making the bombs In side explode filling the room with smoke but the future squid could see, "I have the moves of ever Alien you ever will have Download into my dna! Tennyson!" he said seeing through the smoke and grabbing ben only to see Ben had changed to the alien Rocks and in a moment the ground start to shake.

A fissure opened up before Vilgax drop Ben in shock as he hit the dial turning into a Griffon to hoover In the air for a moment, "Maybe a me! But Discord happily load this one with a lot of surprises!" He then hit the dial becoming shooting star and fire off a mana blast form his horn.

Vilgax jumped up using his large arm to launch himself and he punched right through the magic beam and in a moment he his tendrils stretched and grabbed Ben by the Neck as he fell down slamming the Alicorn into the ground repeatedly as he laughed mockingly " May be true but I can adapt to what I know for any shocker oddity just by seeing it's power set!"

Ben used magic to turn his dial making the for spikes come out in a moment the Coat of the alicorn turned black and he armor dark green the Mane and tail became more like green flames, his eyes became bat like as his horn became three curved ones and his wings moprhed to Six Bat wings and in a moment He became Mist and escaped form the tendrils and reformed his head to fire off mana blast rapidly like a machine gun from his three horns.

Vilgax was jumping and avoiding holding out his smaller arm to summon an energy shield to try and charge through only for Ben to become completely mist again and appear behind him were Ben reformed his ultimate Alicorn form and bite Vilgax on the shoulder showing his mouth full of fangs making the squid scream.

Ben then turned back into mist as he turned around to try and hit him, "may be true! But ultimates are ultimates I am ultimate shooting star right now! An evolved Alicorn and as you put it Oddity upgraded! You may be able to link it to Anodites to get the grove of dealing with magic and what not! But not a poisonous bite!"

The older Vilgax Looked to his shoulder to see Black crystals growing form it as Ben mockingly and coldly said, "Right now my Venom is crystalizing your blood. The Blood can't flow like that and it slashes you up from the inside out! True not the most heroic action but as a father I most be a practical about combat to make sure I return home to my children. Even if it means crossing a line in to villainy and murder for a moment! I mean I already lobotomized a parasite to save my wife. Why not murder my archenmy's counter part form what I see future me end up having to kill his Vilgax once so why can't I!"

Maltruant then spoke into his microphone saying, "I respects Ben Ften he scares me a little bit!" he said kind of scared, "Did not see this coming and that means a lot form a time traveler."

the older Vilgax roared as he charged firing beams form his eyes only for Ben to just hover around as a cloud of mist so all of Vilgax's attacks phased through him as he laughed watching Vilgax try to smash him, "you may be able to counter intangibility but I am a gas cloud not intangible completely different power!" he said mockingly as the future enemy struggled to fight on only to keep slowing down as more dark crystals popped out of him.

Ben laughed as the Squid finally fell and he reformed his solid body and bowed to the crowd before opening a portal with magic," I am going home now!" he then trotted through returning home as he timed out.

In the stadium Maltruant rubbed his head, "I guess that's it for todays fight! …. Never before have I seen a Ben willing to kill like that who wasn't a bad ben! I mean fuck that was a scary dark side! Papa wolf my ass! That was papa hell hound!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Paradox was viewing the events through a window in time as he held his chin, "gee I know what Ben said and can relate as a father but it worries me he used such power so easily and how one transformation allowed him to handle an upgrade Viglax so easily. "

discord rolled his eyes, "you saw him use other forms first to try and put it off he had restraint and only used it when need dad no worries he isn't using it to end every super villain he sees."

Paradox nodded and said, "I see your point Son Still disturbing to see a Ben Take an action so easily! Even if his statement about lobotomizing the nightmare force to save Jessica is true"

discord nodded as he put on his sun glasses, " yeah yeah I know dad I know! I saw that but he is keeping Fluttershy safe so I don't care if he cross into Grey and grey morality."

Paradox nodded again understanding Discord, "this time line is an odd one mostly form how much interfering we had to do to get it this good with it's idiot Azmuth."

Discord rolled his eyes as he said, "That reminds me!" he then vanished and appeared in Azmuth's labs.

Azmuth was working on something by typing into a computer as he stated, "oh discord do what do I owe a visit form the time traveler's son?" he asked not surprised.

discord put a hand on his chest and said, "other then to thank you for coming to your senses and letting your omnitrix be used, To ask you something. Big events are coming Azmuth you will be need will you answer the call again even if you have to send robots with Ben's spell making it so if you get to far form your home world you reappear in your lab?"

Azmuth sighed as he sadly said, "Both you and Ben made great points I most it's the only way to redeem my stupid mistakes of making the answer to most of the universe problems and not allowing it to be used. I will answer the call as you call it the best I can Time traveler's son!"

To be continued. 


	27. Grandmothers in Bellwood

In Bellwood two women were talking around hand in hand.

One woman had tan skin , dark eyes and hair dressed in blue jean shorts cow girl boats a cow girl hat logn sleeve shirt and red ribbon tie was looking at a map and she said, "I am telling you Lucy honey we are lost!"

She said looking at a women with blonde hair green eyes was dressed in an orange sweater and long blue skirt and she rolled her eyes, " Jessie, my darling wife we are not lost we just got on the wrong bus! We are at the wrong place but we are at a street sigh so we know were we are!" She said pointing to the town down Bellwood street sigh.

Jessie crossed her harms as she rolled her eyes, "Really? Our daughter is pregnant and we are off to see her and the other ten grandkids for the first time and you pulling this now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned around as she let out a flat, "And you doing this? I am the one who want to call our son in law for a portal pick up so just two steps we there but no you want to surprise them by not telling them we are leaving Hawaii! Witch I know you want to retire to simple for all the bikinis!"

the other woman held her hands up like she was in court, "Hay you like the bikinis just as much as me Darling! And I don't trust that portal shit! What if it close on my leg is it cut off is it still hooked together and if so how do we get it back where it belongs! Just no to it!" Behind them they didn't seem to notice Luna trotting happily beside a colt named Filthy rich.

The blonde flipped her hair and said, "I'll let the bikini thing go but we still had to get here by five air planes and four buses because you just didn't want to call superhero son in law! Now if you want to know how to find the Tennyson house and not the one ben grow up in that's a museum now then ask around."

Jessie adjusted her hat as she spotted rook getting out of his prototruck and she held up a hand, "Hi Mr. Redspot sir!"

Rook then turned and bowed saying, "How may I be of service to you?" he said nicely.

Jessie crossed her arms and said, "me and my wife want to surprise our pregnant daughter but her house doesn't seem to be list she is married to a red spot so may be you know her address?"

Rook rubbed his chin as he said, "I am sorry but thanks to the Ben lost his watch law red spots address are hidden and it is against the law to reveal where another lives. I can tell you where I live but that's all I am allowed to say, sorry!" he then went in to the store he was parked in front of.

She then walked back to her wife and said, "it is against the law to share were another red spot lives so he said sorry can't help us!" she sound like she was being smart about it.

Lucy crossed her eyes and said, "really? Smartassing right now? It isn't a good look for you darling."

Nether of them seemed to notice Braeburn trotting behind them turning into a copy of his lodestar, as he hovered some robber a crossed the streets weapon to his claws leaving the robber unarmed for normal police to tackle and catch.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and said, "Well go ahead say how we should have at least called for the address so you can say I told you so!" she said bracing herself.

Lucy smirked as she walked forward and said, "It would be to easy honey pie" She then walked past Megan and looked at her and comment, "My wife will probably ask you where you shop!"

Megan adjusted her hat and said, "Sorry I use magic to make my outfit as I am an anodite!" she said happily.

Lucy jumped for joy and said, "Perfect! Our son in law is kin to Anodites so you most know where he lives!"

Megan Tennyson turned Anodite, "SO I AM AN ANODITE I MOST KNOW THE OTHER ONE THEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW…" Before she could finish her rant Lucy held out a picture.

Megan blinked to it , it was Ben and Jessica back when she was human with the ten as Lucy said, "our daughter is Jessica Jackson Tennyson."

Megan returned to human formed and returned it, "Just happened to be his brother, just happened!" she said like she was stressing it as she said, "But I live in the plumber base with grandpa so Sorry but ah's just can'ts tell you where my brother lives in laws or not, it's against the Ben lost his watch law that was start all those years after the utimatrix broke and Azmuth won't give my brother the finished omnitrix, also I won't ruin the surprise by telling them you coming!" she then vanished.

Lucy held her hand out, "NO TELL THEM GOT DAM IT!" She said stomping in rage!" FUCKING MAGIC GIRLS! THEY ARE SUPPOSE TO BE CUTE AND HELP YOU! THAT WASN'T CUTE OR HELPFUL!"

Jessie smirked and chuckled a little bit as she said, "Oh that was rich!"

Lucy then spotted a phone booth and got in it, "Darn it we are calling, let me see now I know my daughters personal number now all I need is… Dear do you have a Tayden coin?" She said asking as she read what it coast to use for half an hour.

Jessie shock her head no and Lucy screamed again, "AND WE HAD TO FORGET OUR CHARGERS AND EVEN IF WE GO BUY NEW ONES WERE WOULD WE PLUG IN!?" she said in rage.

Jessie took a step back form her angry wife as she said, "Dear calm down look Welcome to Bellwood center had plug in spots for charging we'll just go buy a charger and wait to plug in there till it's charged enough to call."

Lucy sighed, "Fine but your paying for it as you are the one who didn't want to call In the first place!"

one hour later in the Tennyson hosue Jessica who was starting to show and was now in a green sun dress heard the phone ring and picked it up and said, " hello oh hi mommy Lucy… you are in town? But don't know where we live thanks to the ben lost his watch law… Oh that's simple we live on Ten ten ten Tennyson lane the farm house on the end see you soon!"

In the Bellwood center Lucy's left eye twitched as she removed the charger her phone was plugged in to form the wall and walked over to her wife and said, "our daughter's address is Ten ten ten Tennyson lane!" she said not believing it.

Jessie face palmed as she said, "we could have guessed that shit!" she said not believing it.

Later on at the Tennyson house Lucy and Jessie were happily hugging and petting the ten.

Lucy then got up and hugged Jessica and happily said, "Oh my baby girl having a baby… no offence to you guys grama grams still love you just you came prestarted. So this is all new and exciting! Oh my three months along a third done!"

Jessica sighed and said "Moms it's going to be eleven months… alien biology… it's a pain!" she said her eye twitching as she dipped a pickle in yogurt and eat it making Celestia make a grossed out face.

Jessie gasped, "the nine months for you where hell enough! Two months longer! You are going to break your husband! I would say kill but he's a super hero he is made of stronger stuff then me! Way stronger! … I respect my son in law!"

Ben smiled as he walked by saying, "that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me!" he sound shocked.

Braeburn blinked, "Wait Grandmas I was behind you earlier I turned into lodestar to disarm a robber across the street how did you miss me?" he asked pointing it out.

Luna, "And me and Filthy rich trotted past you? How did you miss me too!"

Both women's eyes twitched as they realized they were so focused on arguing they missed two out of ten of there grandchildren passing by them meaning they could have made it a lot sooner if they had just kept there eyes open.

Jessie looked over her shoulder and muttered, "end this chapter this!"

To be continued.

Pinkie pie's voice then yelled out, "GRANDMA JESSIE DOES THAT TOO DAD!"


	28. Megan's day out!

Ben was ultimate Humungousaur happily smashing apart Fistrick's giant robot as he fired off his left gatling gun bio weapon hand blasting it's arms off before grabbing it and ripping it's legs off.

Fistrick in the controls then said, "Bro you taking some frustrations out on me?" he asked seeming worried.

the ultimate alien ripped open the dome and grabbed him as he said, " Kind of! My wife's moms have kind of moved on!"

Fistrick shivered, "and that is way bad bro! two mothers in laws up in your crib! One drove one of my homies to the streets were I found him Bro! but touching you married her despite knowing the coming double trouble form it Bro! Real heart warmingshit!"

The ultimate Alien shock him for a moment before saying, "and this exchange has been cliché as hell!"

Elsewhere

Megan was walking around a town with Applejack and Big Mac.

Applejack smiled, "so this is the farming town you grow up in Aunty!"

In a moment there as a mocking scoff and they turned to see a woman in a black suit, Blue shirt and bow low tie. She had Black hair and blue eyes and adjusted it and said, "Well well if it Ain't the big city space woman back in town again!"

Megan crossed her arms and adjusted her hat and said, "really? You's haven't grown up bad enough you where the worst to mock me when I first went Anodite but now you do this! I mean you turned to whole town against me like I was a witch!"

the women rolled her eyes and said, "Magic is magic so if the hat and black cat fit!" she said rudely.

Big mac growled part of him want to kick this women out of town literary, but Megan held out her hand and looked at her, "Really name calling?" she sound much like her brother when he stood up to crash and J.T. " Grow the hell ups! I may have had to leave town! Ah's may not be human but at least I am a good person! My parents like me! My grandma loves me, and My brother notice I am real and cares. All the things you don't have as your brother is the favorite child, and he doesn't even give a dang about you Linda!" she then moved along with her niece and nephew leaving the women to growl as it start to rain.

She watched as Megan made a magic half dome appear over her, Applejack and Big mac to shield then form the rain.

Linda growled as she walked off to look at a statue of the town founder standing by a burning witch, "You found this town my ancestor on witch hunting I will carry it on!"

she may have sound evil but in a moment she screamed as she was turned into light and sucked into charmcasters bag as the witch giggled insanely, "Nope! Noun of that! I am the bad girl of this chapter!"

She then happily summoned out her stone creatures and called out, "go attack them my lovelies!" she span happily.

In a moment people were running and screaming.

Megan quickly changed her skin becoming energy but keeping her cloths as she fired off mana blast at stone creatures.

Applejack turned around and kicked one of them shattering it, "Come on you better be ready to grab this bull by the horns minions!"

Big mac simple headbutted on making it shatter making his sister roll her eyes at the action.

Megan put her hands together then opened them firing a beam up only for moments later lots of small beams to rain down shattering all the stone creatures as she adjusted her had and smirked, "No one most know I just made that spell up! It would ruin my super hero reputation!"

that is when Charmcaster walked out and clapped, "Gee whiz another Tennyson bitch out magically shining me! What ever is a little witch to do I now kill the bitch!" she said as she held out her hands firing off a magic fire ball.

Megan summoned a shield wall and looked to Applejack and big mac, "you twos' go find your grandma and grandpa who we's come to pick up! I'll have my magic fight!"

The Earth ponies nodded and galloped off as Charmcaster appeared in front of Megan and fired off a point blank mana blast knocking her back.

Megan stopped herself mid air as she summoned s rope made of mana and span it before roping Charmcaster who was struggling, "You's got a lot of nerve bit what happened to you! Form what big brother said last we meet you's were on the road to redemption and becoming friends with Gwen Wait I sees the problem!" She said pulling the struggling Charmcaster closer.

Megan grabbed the bag and rolled her eyes as she held on to the rope with her left hand, "tries all you want it keeps the targets mana locked up inside Magic is about firing out mana! Yous can't cast while in my rope! I invented it myself while practicing with my grandma! You like?"

Charmcaster nodded and out of respect said, "Got to give it to you Space bitch! It's impressive!" she said still being mean about respecting her enemy.

Megan then opened the bag and poured it out making Linda fall out along with a mutant member of Terraspin's race and Megan raised and eye brow.

Addwaitya dust himself off as he said, "So you figured out I was slowly using what little magic I could muster in there to drive her insane for revenge!" Megan nodded and the Turtle vanished in light.

Linda then ran off screaming, "BURN ALL WITCHES!"

Charmcaster growled as she said, "What did she just say?"

Megan held out her left hand, "truce?"

Charmcaster shock it as the rope vanished as she said, "Truce! Now I am going to go after that raciest bitch! Have fun Space bitch!"

The Tennyson lady then returned to normal and smiled as she adjusted her hat and walked off, "have fun with that Linda I mays be to good of a girl to use magic to get back at you for that anti-magic bull shit of yours. But She ain't! have fun Hope! You look like you could use a good dummy to hit to get your sense back to yah!"

Later on Megan opened a porta land stepped through followed by Applejack , big mac, Sandra and Carl into Ben's farm house as she closed it and said, "and welcomes to Ben's house mom and dad… Wait…. This is the first time I have had my family together under one roof!" she said slowly hitting her about that making her look sad as she though about what her life would have been life if Azmuth had just given Ben the watch so they could have always been a Family for a second before shaking it off.

Elsewhere.

Linda was running and screaming out of Town as Charmcaster was riding on a stone creature chasing her as she laughed, "Oh isn't it fun to be a wicked witch! But remember kids not all witches are wicked! I just happen to be wicked and a witch! Got it!" she then laughed as the Anti-witch lady screamed about being right as she ran.

Hope then rolled her eyes, "NO YOU GETTING KARMA BITCH! NOW CHASE MY CREATURE CHASE!"

To be continued.


	29. times are changing!

Months later at the undertown school.

It was the schools end of the year dance.

Braeburn was in a corner with Fluttershy watching there siblings dance with there special some ponies,as they sighed sadly.

Fluttershy smiled as she happily said, "I know I am not going to be alone after all Paradox told me I'll get a boyfriend it won't just be till I am done with high school!" she said happily, almost like she was rubbing it in her brother's face.

As Celestia happily danced with hoity toity smiling so happy to have finally gotten a date.

Braeburn sighed as he trotted out side the school to get some air as he said, "I told dad this won't be any fun for me! But did he listen no he didn't….. Hay paradox!" he said as he turned to see the professor standing outside the school."

The professor smiled as he happily crossed his arms, "Don't worry Braeburn you'll be finding your special some pony soon enough just give it time, When your mother gets her hands on that magic sword that is meant to be her's you'll find her!" he then vanished after leaving the clue to the happy but confused colt.

elsewhere on earth Cherry Jubilee a little Filly Around Braeburn's age was trotting beside her mother Kai Green both covered in dust and dirt.

Cherry Jubilee coughed up dust as she said, "I told great grandpa no way if it was still around that weapon would be anything but dust!" she spat out feeling gross, "It probably was just a legend despite the guardians it was probably one of those stupid if you can pass this test the power is in you kind of deals!"

Kai Green dust her self off and rolled her eyes, "I know that! But it was a most do thing what if it was real? What if it was still working? That is why we do this things!"

Cherry just shock herself to try and get dust off her as they trotted through the desert along a road as she said, "All I know is we are dirty in the desert heat along an empty old road after coming out of a massive cave system protected by rat people! We stink and we have to hoof it all the way home! No pun intended! We should have called someone with super powers to help! At least that Manny guy someone to help!"

Kai green crossed her arms and said, "Super powers are cheating!" she said flatly.

cherry blinked and said, " Let me see now I have by human standards super strength and EEEE" she then screamed and hid behind her mother as they passed a fence with horse in them and she said, "CREEPY CRPEEY THINGS GET THEM AWAY!" She yelled shaking.

Kai Green rolled her eyes most of the ponies reacted this way to earth equines I guess if you saw a mindless animal that looked a great deal like your kind it would be shocking and horrifying as well just like in one book she couldn't think the name of at this time!

She then picked the filly up and walked off past it she was still shaking and shivering all the way

A few weeks later in Bell wood.

Ben was beside his Ten year old self and Braeburn they where all Clockwork and they a time ray at the maskless Eon sending him back to the time line making Ten year old Ben and lots of time portals close.

Celestia blinked as she trotted out and raised a hoof as she watched her brother and dad time out, "Dad… why did evil you fire a beam shattering the rock that was about to crush big mac?"

Ben petted her head and said, "Simple even as a bad guy I love my family…. Witch makes me wonder what could have possible happened to Make Eon the way he is…" he said sounding worried and oddly sorry for his evil version, as he left.

Elsewhere in Eon's Time line

Eon was screaming and pounding the ground of a graveyard between two tombstones that head, "Kenneth Tennyson" and "Jessica Jackson Tennyson!"

the Bad Ten screamed in rage, "I COULDN'T SAVE MY WIFE AND SON!" he yelled looking at his wrist device, "I lost my humanity when you broke leaving me trapped in this form!"

he screamed crying as it started to rain as he held his head," I've become everything they hated everything I hated! But I can't fight it! I lost my self I lost my sanity! Most days I can't even remember you guys! Only while I fight my luckier counterparts and see what I was once do the memories of you both return to me!" he cried as he looked at the names his tears slowing down.

as his tears slowed down he held on to his head screaming fighting to hold on to the slowly fading memories of the women he loved and the son he lost, as he screamed in rage, "NO NO I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! I WANT TO REMEMBER THEM THEY ARE….!" He gasped he couldn't remember why the two tombstones bothered him anymore.

he stood up his crying and rage gone, he couldn't even remember or understand why he was the way he was moments before and he turned to leave feeling a beat in his chest for a moment, a beat that was simple an echo of the man he once was sad to see what he had become.

Meanwhile in the main time line in outer space.

Milleous was walking in to a room filled with Incursean scientist and let out a rude ask of, "You nerds done with this yet?"

one of them walked up and said, "On figuring out how to turn a weapon made to restore humans to human into an anti-omnitrix weapon yes! We have made a field generator that generates the beam down below as light. Figuring out how to use it yes! We will put it below our ships as spot lights to shine down on Ben! All we need to do now is mass produce them with we will need a factor resources and power. And they will need to be much much larger then our small scale prototype!"

The emperor rubbed his head and he added, "In simpler talk please!"

The frog scientist said, "We made a small version of the weapon, but now we need to get the things to build a lot of larger version for it to work."

Milleous nodded and rubbed his chin as he happily said, "good that's what I like to hear how long will it take?"

the scientist pulled out a chart looked it over, "let's see now to build the bigger better version will take about a week on each one and we will need at least ten, and that is using standard time, so let's change that to our time and one of our months sir." He said happily.

the Boss space frog nodded happily as he said, "Make it three weeks, make fewer make them slightly less powerful what ever as long as they work we'll be good."

The scientist nodded and said, "we can do this but I won't be doing what you pay me to do if I didn't state that going with less power will leave ups open for a lot more possible counters sense we'll have to be in earth's sky for them to work with the smaller range."

The boss frog looked confused so he said, "less power means the ships using them will be bigger targets and easier to hit." He said going simple with it.

Milleous crossed his arms and though about it, " ok I don't like the idea of our ships being easier to hit me and my daughter could be on one of those ships. I'll tell you what You can have three weeks and three days. That seems like a good middle ground to me!"

the scientist said, "that'll do that'll do sir, anything else?" he asked as he bowed to his ruler.

Milleous then rubbed his chin, "Can you make the beam colors purple there my daughter's favorite color and this invasion of earth is my birthday gift to her and all."

The scientist then nodded and looked over his chart, " yes but I'll need an extra half a day to go pick up colored lens."

the boss of the space frogs nodded and said, "you got a whole extra day! That's all get back to work turbo nerd! You got weapons to build so we can win wars! You geeks are way more important then those mindless drone foot soldiers! I mean I feel bad taking this much time out of your weapon making time!" he then turned and left.

Incursean scientist bowed in respect as there leader left.

to be continued. 


	30. Frogs of war part one

On board a shuttle.

Ben had just used an emergency transformation code to turn into Griffon braking him free of his binds as he walked around cutting his kids free and braking the restraints on wings, and cutting off magic suppressors as he said, "How did this happen!?"

he then came to Jessica who was now in a green dress clearly months along on her pregnancy. As he timed out to help her down she said, "Those incursion frogs used dna repair beams to keep you locked up in human form and revert Braeburn to a pony!" she said flatly and sadly.

Big mac kicked the thing on Braeburns wrist braking it off freeing his omnitrix as the boy moved his hoof around as he said, "thanks bro!"

Celestia growled and said, "Ok then we just take down there ships shining those beam spot lights down below and bam Daddy can just go ultimate way big and end there fleed while Braeburn as normal way big handles the way bads " she said on her hind legs mimicking throwing fists ready and clearly angry.

Luna rolled her eyes as she said, "how we going to do that incase you didn't notice they all had those guns on there person in case dad and our brother was out of the spot light!" she said pointing out flatly the problem with that.

Twilight rubbed her chin as she said, " yeah dad and Braeburn can get us back to earth but the problem is we have no plan to get around them!" She said sadly as she point out the problem.

Rainbow dash snapped with her ring and said, "I got it! Dad and our brother can just scan a frog and turn into them and take them down form the inside!"she said happily

Rarity adjusted her mane as she looked at her sister and said, "While that may be fine and dandy on paper in real life getting close enough to scan them means showing his face and putting our grandparents and cousins in danger form being captured as anti-tennyson return plan. Eighteight looks like the kind of lady who would do it too!" she said worried.

Fluttershy rubbed her chin and shyly said, "Maybe we can ask Mr. Paradox or his son discord for help?" she sounded hopeful.

Pinkie pie sighed as she pulled form her mane Gummy who she petted and said, "I am pretty sure they only guide and only directly fight on big things those frogs aren't big of a threat to get them to help Fluttershy!" she said pointing out another flaw in it.

Applejack looked nervous as she rubbed her chin and said, "come on pa! your BenTen you can go ultimate! Ultimate ups something that can save earth!" she seemed worried and slightly scared.

Ben sighed as he held his chin and turned to Greymatter before going ultimate becoming a green version of ultimate albedo but with four spiked utimatrix symbol as he crossed his arms and put his ultimate Galvan mind to the test. "Rainbow dash's idea of striking form the inside works the best on paper we just need to find the unlock code for incursion already in both device and we should be able to change all on our own and form there lie our way in! deep enough to insert a virus into there spot light network and ships, but we still need a counter for those beams and on that I are drawing blanks. I would need more help and the blue prints for the omnitrix DNA repair system the guns are based on to counter it and sadly only one old toad has those plans"

At that point a Galvan ship appeared as the voice of Azmuth was heard as it pulled in there shuttle and he said, "I know and that is why I most make admins come on board!"

In a moment Ben timed out as he and his family walked out of there exile shuttle onto the drone ship to see a Hologram of Azmuth as Ben crossed his arms and growled.

Azmuth sighed and said, "I deserve the hate you were right about me Ben I went crazy and won't let my watch do it's job and ruined and possible end thousands of lives and sending the finished one to Braeburn does not even come close to undoing that with is why I am now here Omntirix hear my voice I am Azmuth unlock incursion DNA code 015799"

In a moment Ben became Bullfrag, and Braeburn a smaller younger version and the younger shapesifter said, "Call me toadstool!" he said happily.

Ben rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "bullfrag has a nice ring to it, ok that's one thing we need to save the day and you know what the other is!" he said as he timed himself out"

Azmuth nodded as he showed a hologram screen of the DNA repair system in the omnitrix before them as he said, "yes and have this!" another screen appeared, "A virus code for the network of spot light beams. This ship a massive galvanic flying saucer mostly autopilot drone ship slightly bigger then an incursion war ship is also yours it's an I am sorry gift!"

the hologram of Azmuth then vanished leaving the Tennyson family to themselves.

Ben nodded as he turned back into ultimate Greymatter and hovered a terminal to him to work on the counter program, "Braeburn son turn to greymatter and great the virus!"

Braeburn nodded as he changed and hopped on to a terminal station and start following Azmuth's instructions as he said, "Ok let's nerd out and get the programs we need."

Applejack was tapping her hoof nervously, "Can we worry out trender isn't much of a fighter guys!" she said worried.

Rarity then said "that could be said for most of our boyfriends darling. Well Twilight's Sombra is battle ready and uncapturable thanks to mist form, but you know what I mean! But we most trust in them!"

Rainbow dash nodded and said "yeah Soarin is fast and trender is smart! They will be ok!" she said trying to calm down her sister.

Elsewhere in the time stream.

paradox was watching the events unfold with Discord as he happily said, "Good all is happening as we hoped dissy!" he said happily putting a gumball in his mouth.

Discord crossed his arms and sad flatly, "how many times most I say don't call me that before you stop doing it dad? And yeah good Azmuth finally took the kick to the ass and start being good again! Ben is the hero again! Braeburn is little back up and trainee, the girls on the way to be heroes themselves again!" she said flatly.

Discord then said, "And Jessica is going to have Kenny in eight months. Symbolizing humans and ponies coming together as one under Ben ten's protection care and leader ship. All is going to plan and while that is good you know how much I hate plans dad!"

Paradox then blow a bubble and the bubble pop sound like, "yes but I love you my baby boy, it feels like just yesterday I need to give you a bottle to get you to take a nap!"

Discord rolled his eyes and summoned a scooter and hopped on, "and like that I am out bye!" he then simple vanished making the scooter pointless.

Paradox rolled his eyes as he put in more gum, "fine more gumballs for me then!"

Meanwhile on earth.

carl was in plumber uniform firing beside Rook as they ran form the incursions, "I know my son he will be back he will be back with his family and you frogs will fall to him no matter the odds Ben ten never fails!" he said proudly.

Rook was holding the prototool in shield mode blocking shots as he said, " I wish I could agree with your statement and hope, but I'm currently unable too!" he said sounding fearful.

to be continued.


	31. frogs of war part two

In an incursion ship Toadstool and Bullfrag were walking with the rest of the family in fake chains and fake magic suppressors.

that is when they came to the cells and removed the stickers hiding there omnitrix symbols making the people in ponies in said gasp happily.

In a moment the Tennyson kids and Jessica removed there false chains and started opening the cells and helping everyone else out of there.

Lyra smiled as she happily hugged ben's leg and said, "uncle Ben how did you do it?" she asked.

Only for Kevin to rip off the magic suppressor around Gwen's left wrist and say, "they are incursions they are idiots he clearly just walked right into the ship were the spot lights are on!"

they then heard a laugh and turned to see Attea standing with Sixsix, sevenseven, and eighteight. The princess was holding a remote and a gun as she said, "That's a simple matter of me hitting this eject button to fix!" she then hit it but nothing and her eyes widen.

Braeburn timed himself out as he happily said, "We put a virus in your network! Your ships are no longer yours! Any moment now your spot lights will shut off and the ships other then this one will start self-destructing!"

Attea's communicator then said " Princess the plumebrs have made null void beams our waybads are being beamed away!" Said the voice of a panic officer before the ship he was on explode.

Attea then point guns at the normal members of the Tennyson family and put o na sick smile, "I can still frag your powerless family…"" In a moment she spotted Ben as a green version of Malware and in a moment his hand stretched touching her gun and the bounty hunter brothers armor and weapons turning them all to dust.

Leaving the bounty hunters in just there black body suits and helmets the three siblings covered themselves form shame and ran out.

Gwen was biting her lip to hold back a laugh, while Bon bon was rolling around laughing as she said, "They are idiots! Big fat stinking idiots! Five minutes! That's how long you had earth! Five minutes that's only half a change time! You came ready for magic and fighting ben on the ground face first you couldn't think of a sneak attack or disguise! You are the biggest idiots in the universe!" she said mocking while rolling around laughing.

Kevin was picking her up and petting her to try and get bon bon to calm down, "Calm down bon bon breath breath!" the pony was panting trying to caught her breath as she panted out, "… they are just so stupid dad!"

Attea growled and charged only to be knocked out by a mana blast form Gwen.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she said, "Can we land this thing already? My hooves are killing me and I have cravings for smoothies!" she said sounding out of characterly rude before crying and sadly saying, "'I am so sorry! I am a mess!"

Megan rubbed the back of her neck as she said, "I think I got whip lash on that one! How well Come on let's go land this thing handle the rest of the frogs and go thank Rook for handle up the way bads!" she said happily as they all moved along.

Later on while on the ground the city was cleaning up.

Jessica was eating a large Sunday as she happily said, " I was thinking about this the hole time! I mean we wasted a day on stupid frogs! It's a record for them!" she said pointing that out.

Jessie her mother who was watching said, "Well now that is true" She said dumbfound on how all of this happened so fast before adding, 'yet they never thought of a sneak attack or ben turning into one of them… the one thing they were ready for… even when they try to be smart they are idiots!"

Meanwhile miles away in space on an incursion ship Attea was smiling as the video form her robotic double went offline as she happily said, "could have stopped ben's virus but nope! Then I wouldn't be queen because my dad is in jail! Thank you Ben for being my pawn and letting me become Queen!" she said happily just gushing at her victory.

the Princess turned Queen smiled happily and giggled like a happy little girl, "I am the queen thanks to using Ben ten and family to dethrone my dad for me! I used Ben ten! I tricked Ben Ten into helping me! I have gotten the ultimate win! Ben ten was my puppet! My fool! My clown!" She got up spinning around happily. "I have scored the ultimate victory against Ben ten! Suck it Vilgax!"

At that moment on earth Rook would discover the Attea they had was a machine and put it together what had happened and how all of earth was nothing but the tool to get what she wanted the throne.

Ben walked up to Rook and it only took a second, "Got dam it! I was a henchmen!" he face palmed and sighed, "Rook go change the files! Incursion only the males are idiots females are smart! Go go update it!"

Rook nodded and head off to go do just that not believing this. " Ben ten failed to stop the bad guy form getting what they wanted." He said stunned shocked and horrified at Attea's victory and how they helped her get it. "She is dangerous!"

Ben nodded as he walked away with a sigh, "How am I going to brake this to my family! I won the battle but lost the war! The villain got what they wanted and hand it to them!" he face palmed already picturing Jessica either shocked and hugging him or yelling at him, "It could go either way."

Elsewhere in the city Braeburn was watching his sisters and even big mac reunite with there special somepony.

He saw Fluttershy carrying for a hurt cat and sighed, "We all know who she'll end up with but what about me!?" he asked sadly.

That is when Discord appeared and happily petted the young lad's head," oh don't be a sad lad! Heee that rhymed. You'll be meeting her soon enough but first get to some clean up work here! Those frogs made a real mess of the place and all that! So come on go back to being the happy over joyed kid hero instead of a sad lad!" he said as summoned a scooter and road it away yelling, "Remember don't lose your… no I am not going to make the reference! Just keep your head held high kid!"

Braeburn was confused as he blinked and turned to trotted away saying, "…. The more I know him the less he makes sense!" he sound and looked confused.

Meanwhile watching form above was paradox.

He smiled down at it all form the top of a building, "Well Ben you did it again! Attea's becoming Queen was unavoidable but unlike in the prime time line, the incursion have suffered heavy losses and won't be able to take over new worlds or keep control over the ones they do have for much longer!"

he then opened a portal walking through happily leaving the time line for the moment.

Later on in the Tennyson house.

Applejack trotted up to her dad who was thinking and asked, "So dad, what's the plan for our new space ship?"

Ben shrugged and said, "Well you have a week off of school for it to be rebuild so why not go to space and look around for it!" he said flatly.

next think he knew applejack was running down the hall yelling, "SPACE ROAD TRIP!"

to be continued.


	32. Space road trip part one!

In the space ship Pinkie pie was happily looking out the window smiling happily as she said, "So many planets! I wonder if they like to party on them?"

Twilight trotted past her sister as she rolled her eyes, "Only you would say that! Anyway we are making it to our first stop soon!"

Pinkie pie smiled and pronged around happily a she said, "YAY!"

Soon they were down below on a planet that appeared to be one big jungle with wooden cities up above them Ben as spider-monkey then appeared before his wife and kids hanging form a webline upside down as he happily said, "And welcome to Aranhaschimmia! Home world to spider monkey!" he said happily.

In a moment Braeburn was also spidermonkey looking like the alien force version hanging form a web line upside down beside his dad, "So what we are here to monkey around?" he said smirking Jessica rolled her eyes.

Fluttershy and Pinkie pie where holding there stomachs while laughing while the other members of the family rolled there eyes at the bad Pun!

Later on at the welcome center.

Applejack was looking around the gift shop alone as she smiled and said, "oh hand crafted wooden carvings of spidermonkey! That's nice!"

That is when she noticed one of the Monkey's running from others as she looked confused before for hearing one of the monkey's wearing a police hat yelled out, "Get back here Simian!"

the earth pony then rolled her eyes and went back to looking around as she knew that name form her dad's warning of never trusting a spidermonkey named Simian!

Later that night on the ship.

Rarity was hoovering a flash light as she trotted around, she was suppose to be in bed but she gulped, "I heard something! Please let it be Braeburn just pulling a prank on me as ghost freak again!" she said almost begging for that to be what was happening.

Fluttershy then showed up using her wing to hold a flash light as she nervously said, "Nope I check Braeburn is sound a sleep!" she said worried and gulped, "I think there is an intruder!" She sounded scared.

That is when Rainbow dash showed up flash light in one wing teady bear version of Stinkfly in the other one as she gulped and was shaking, "come out! I am not scared of you! It's not like we haven't dealt with spooky ghosts and monsters before!" she said trying to sound brave but it was clear she was scared.

Soon even Luna joined them holding a teady bear version of her dad's alicorn form under her left wing while hovering a flash light as she was shaking, "I am not scared of no space boogey man!" she said sounding nervous and scared.

Rarity was shaking her knees rocking as she nervously said, "Girls we are the daughters of a super hero! We can't be scared of what is either some kind of animal some kind of monster of a space criminal up in our ship! Come on let's do what they do on tv in this case and set a trap!"

they all nodded and about a half hour later Rarity was placing a Banana on a plat that was connect to a trip wire as she said, "there the trap is set!" she then galloped over to a corner with her sisters and watched.

In a moment something hidden by shadow came over and a web fired at the Banana and pulled it closer to him only for him to hear a gear turn.

Rainbow smiled as she happily whispered " I triggered the manual!"

Who ever it was then watched a golf ball roll down a track hit a domino witch made it fall down and hit a button that made a rope holding let go making what the rope was holding witch was a base ball fall down and hit another button that made an arm buzz.

the alarms buzzing then triggered a sound sensitive light switch making the room light up in red revealing a stunned Simian.

the monkey then looked confuse as teady bear went up the wall making him rub his head as he said, "what did I eat?" he said thinking he was seeing things at this point!"

but as the bear hit the roof a metal cage fell down trapping him.

he then tried to lift it but he screamed as he was shocked.

And at that point the four Tennyson sisters were dancing around happily while cheering, "We got the bad guy! Yay!"

The bad monkey looked confused as he asked utterly lost , "did I wake up in a cartoon?"

Next day the monkey was in hand cuffs being dropped off at a plumber space station as Jessica rolled her eyes and elbowed her husband and said, "I told you that monkey I heard wasn't Braeburn!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said, "he is a con man what could he have done? Raid the fridge?" he said defending there was no real danger with him here mostly because despite being pregnant his wife could fire magic laser beams and smash a building with a punch.

before long back inside the ship.

Rainbow dash was snuggling into her bed holding her Stinkfly plushie as she yawned, "so tired I hope we don't have a stow away at the next stop!" she then nuzzled up with her plushie and went to sleep.

but in her dream.

she was galloping away form something she looked back and it appeared to be a headless horse chasing her laughing as she screamed and ran faster trying to spread her wings to fly but couldn't and it wasn't long before she screamed in the dream and woke up.

the filly was shaking as she hugged her plush then she looked then and start to cry out loud. "I WET THE BED!?"

she cried screaming it again as she couldn't believe it, "I WET THE BED! WHAT AM I FOUR! THIS IS SO EMBRRASSING!?" She cried as Celestia walked and gasped as she walked out yelling, "MOM DAD RAINBOW DASH MADE HER OWN WATER BED!?"

Rainbow dash cried hiding her face with her wings, "WHAT IN THE HAY HAPPENED!?" She cried so embarrassed.

Later on Rainbow dash was laying on a couch as her dad was talking with her with a pen and paper, "so this headless member of your race was chasing you and you couldn't fly?" he asked.

The blue girl nodded and sadly said, "then I scream then I woke up and peed in the bed!" she said her eyes tearing up at the mention of it.

Ben then looked through his omnitrix as he said, "I think I have just the alien to handle this nightmare! Pesky dust the little fairy's power are sleep and dream based! I'll turn into the little fair use her powers to put you to sleep and enter your dream and we face and beat monster together!"

Rainbow dash nodded as her dad turned into the fairy like alien and said, "Ok but please promise me I won't pee when I wake up again!?" she asked sadly.

Ben kissed her head, "I promise on my word as a father."

in a moment Dash was once more running form the headless earth pony.

Ben was beside her as pesky dust in a ghostly state as he said, "Ok Dashie relax daddy is here but your fear is to strong for me to directly mess with this thing! So Daddy is going to have to help you help yourself."

To be continued. 


	33. space road trip part two

In her dream Rainbow dash was laughing her little blue back side off rolling around as the headless pony fell into trap after trap and ran into this acting like a real life eye and earing less lifeform with out a brain would.

Ben as peskydust petted her head, "and there nightmare all over and handle!"

He then left the dream back to the real world were he timed out and kissed the sleeping rainbow dash's little head before moving on.

As he left Ben saw his omnitrix flash a neo glowing pink as he blinked as he tapped it, "that's weird discord put in a magic filter … wait!" the glow then repeated a few times in short burst and longer ones and Ben realized it, "it's morse code S…o….S!" in a moment he hit the watch and turned into Big chill to face through the ship to head outside.

There he saw an Anodite in a bubble being generated by a machine and Ben sighed, "I know that thing! It's drains energy for collection! Poor girl she's been turned into a battery Let's fix that!" he then hit the dial turning into ultimate big chill.

In a moment he breath his ice fire at the machine making it freeze till it was brittle as glass and he flicked it making it shatter freeing the anodite.

The lady anodite a perfect match for Verdona dressed in a white robe stretched as she moved saying, "Oh thank you I've been in that thing for years I can hardly wait to see my daughter Sunny again!"

Ben's eyes widen as he said, "Sunny Tennyson?"

the energy being nodded and asked, "Why yes you know my daughter she was just three when I last saw her?"

Ben sighed and said, "I am a plumber and I sadly had to arrest her for rampant destruct disturbance of the peace trying to kill an officer and one count of spitting in her grandmother's face!"

the lady gasped in horror as she said, " MY BABY! NO NO NO!"

Ben sighed as he put it together as he said, "Listen I am Ben Tennyson holder of the omnitrix!" he said as he morphed into Jet ray!

The anodite cried as she put a hand on his face and said, "baby Ben! …. So long I've been gone… my daughter is a criminal my nephew a grown police officer who probably doesn't event remember me. My name is Alice Tennyson. Your aunt!" tears seemed to fall down her face.

Ben nodded as he morphed to ghostfreak and said, "I am sorry Aunty Alice for all you've missed the ship below belongs to me I was taking my family on a little vacation please join us I can take you back to earth or Anodyne! Your choice."

Alice held here her heart would be if she wasn't made of energy at the moment and said, "My daughter is in jail! What do I have to go back to Anodyne for?"

The next day.

Alice was happily petting and tickling Pinkie pie, who was yelling, "NO NO GREAT AUNTY STOPP IT!" she said while her left hind leg was kicking form the tickles.

She stopped and smiled before getting up and seeing Jessica who was covering her eyes and the anthro alicorn said, "Look I don't want to sound rude but I'm pregnant and thanks to not sleeping right My eyes are sensitive so can you call off the living sparkler act and go solid! Please!"

Alice nodded and said, "Why all you had to do is ask!" she then snapped her fingers and in a moment he looked like a slighter younger version of her mothers young human form young enough for it to not possible look like she would have a daughter who was in her twenty.

She then stretched her arms and said, "I am sorry been so long sense I've been Solid but I'll tell you what I like you Jessica you got magic, your pretty, and best of all is you are an out of this world beauty! I accept you as one of my own!"

Jessica put a hand on her hip and said, "Geee you are the opposite of your mother!"

Alice smiled and hugged her and said, "why thank you that's the nicest thing anyone has said about me!"

Ben smiled as he watched but in a moment Jessica gasped and held her stomach pushing Alice away as she said, "I THINK IT'S HAPPENING!"

Our heroes eyes widened as he asked, "the baby's coming!"

Jessica gasped in pain and said, "YES HE'S COMING! OH DAM IT! AND WE ARE A MILES FORM THE NEAREST HOPSITAL!"

Alice snapped appearing in a nurse outfit as she said," Don't worry I am a nurse!"

Pinkie pie was running around screaming, "MOM'S GIVING BIRTH!"

The other nine Tennyson siblings came in in shock and horror!"

Alice snapped her fingers making a room with a bed appear and she opened the door, "Ben help your wife on to it! Jessica grab your husbands hand and get ready to curse him out for pain management!" Alice then pulled out a green blanket, "And I have this to try this little dude off!"

All then head in closing the door.

the Tennyson sibligns eyes widen and looked horrified as they heard Jessica yelling, "BEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL COULD YOU GOT DAM DO THIS TO ME I MEAN FUCK! FUCK FUCK!"

Luna was shaking as she said, "I have never heard mommy talk like that before!"

there was then a loud scream of pain followed by Ben yelling, "MY HAND YOU JUST BROKE IT IN TEN PLACE!"

Then there was a cry and Alice walked out holding the new born Tennyson in the green Blanket he was anthro like his mother but had Green fur and a red mane and locially tail and his little unicorn eyes opened to show his mothers golden eyes for a moment before going back to sleep cuddling into the blanket.

alice smiled as the other Tennyson kids gathered around and she said, "Ok Kiddos meet your new little brother Kenneth bright star Tennyson but call him Kenny for short!"

Celestia looked at him and said, "he's so cute and tinny!" she said happily.

Twilight smiled as she held her face, "I just want to pinch his checks!"

Applejack looked at him and smiled, "hay there little fello!"

Big mac smiled as Braeburn said, "hi we're your brothers nice to have another Tennyson male in the family!"

rarity was gasping, "Oh my goodness he needs so many cute baby cloths, I can't wait for Halloween I am already making his first costume in my head cute little puppy Blitzwolfer!"

rainbow dash poked his nose with a hoof and he opened his eyes and looked at her and touched her hoof and let out some baby gibberish and her eyes sparkled.

Fluttershy was smiling and said, "he looks so cute and cuddly!"

to be continued.


	34. space road trip part three

In the Tennyson family space ship.

Kenny was in green one piece footy pjs laying on a blanket with his older sisters looking at him as he looked around.

Celestia smiled and held her checks, "Kenny your so cute!" She said happily.

Luan held out her front left hoof to him and said, "goo goo Kenny goo goo!" in a moment the baby grabbed her hoof and Luna's eyes sparkled.

Twilight was happily tapping her hooves around as she watched, "He's so cute and tinny!" she then used her magic to hover and make a teady bear dance around triggering a giggle form Kenny making Twilight smile.

Rarity was sparkling as she held up a cute little bumble bee outfit, "Kenny want to wear the bumble bee costume big sister rarity made?" Kenny looked away and Rarity fell over sadly.

Rainbow dash used her front left hoof to tickle his stomach making Kenny giggle as she said, "Who's got your belly big sister rainbow dash does! Yes she does! Yes she does!"

Fluttershy smiled as she kissed his little head as she said, "so cute!"

Pinkie pie was smiling and jumping around, 'I can't wait for his first birthday party I have to throw it! it' a first it's the most important!"

Applejack just looked at him and said, "ah wonder what your special talent will be little partner?"

At that point Jessica walked in and picked up Kenny who happily throw his arms around his mother's neck as she said, "Ok Kenny time to get you to your seat so we can land, hard to believe summers is over already well this thing was made for fighting not speed!"

Kenny just rest his head on his mom's shoulder and passed out into a little nap making Jessica smile as she moved a wing around him and smiled as his sisters all went "Aaawe!"

Later on back in Bellwood.

Kenny was in baby crib with Carl looking down at him and smiling, "Say hi to grandpa!"

Sandra smiled and waved, "HI I am one of your grandmas!"

Megan smiled as she looked at him and said, "Hi I am your aunt!"

Lucy smiled and went to tickle his tummy as she said, "Hi I am your grandma Lucy!"

Jessie smiled and tickled the little baby's stomach too making him giggle as she said, "and I am your grandpa Jessie!"

Ben then came inside as four arms carrying baskets of coregulations on the new baby gifts , "I mean honestly have this people heard of pulling it together to get the bigger more important things instead of a lot of little things? I mean really?"

Braeburn was also four arms came in, like wise carrying a lot of baskets, "I know! and why so many muffins? Babies can't eat solid food!"

Big mac trotted in with a cart of baskets and said, "Eyep! And they don't' taste good either! just loads and loads of muffins! It's a waste of food man!"

Ben then rolled his eyes," We'll bring them to the plumber base free food is always gone in an hour over there!"

Lucy put her hands on her hips spoke up, "Really I thought you badge guys only liked Donuts?"

Ben put down the gift baskets and timed out as he said, "you have clearly never seen Rook attack muffins before it's like feeding time at the zoo!"

Braeburn then timed out and added, "or sharks on a feeding frenzy! I mean is he even chewing them?"

Megan nodded and added, "big time!

Alice popped in and throw her brother Carl into a headlock and said, "so just got back form visiting my daughter in jail, What did I miss what are we talking about oh muffins!" She said using her mana hair to grab about five muffins and she started eating some.

Meanwhile in space.

albedo was happily placing a cube into his watch and smiled as it morphed into the remade utimatrix and smiled as he turned into a galvan then turned into his ultimate form and happily said, " yes I've done it! I've remade my ultimate invention and gained ultimate power!"

that is when Khyber showed up and hand him the nemetrix, "Now for your end of the deal"

albedo hovered the thing to him and started to get to work, "Sure sure I am a Galvan of my word!"

As the hyper evolved Galvan got to work Khyber smirked as he crossed his arms, "Ben Ten's ultimate aliens will no longer allow him to win the hunt!"

Meanwhile weeks later on Earth.

Ben was drinking a Smoothie as he watched Ma Vreedle talking with Jessica.

Ma Vreedle said, "I is so sorry for this almost blowing up the sun thing if I had known my two oldest had taken my missing pretty boy…"

the pretty boy then said, "Name's Doby short for Dobecahedron!"

Ma nodded and said, "Right if I had known he had just gone for a ride with his older brothers I wouldn't have minded. This is such an embarrassing over reaction!"

Jessica smiled as she adjusted Kenny on her hip and said, "Don't be if Kenny went missing I would probably be threatening to get rid of the sun myself!" she said playing on the memories of the nightmare force still mindless but still inside of her.

The mother of the Vreedles then said, "Well any ways I is so sorry miss but it was nice bonding over another mother willing to brake planets to save her yougnens!"

Jessica smiled and held her hand out, "Like wise friends?"

Mad Vreedle shock it and said, "The best!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he said, "Weird day weird day!" in a moment he hit the omnitrix and turned in to ghostfreak and said, "I'll just be going patrol undertown then!"

he then phased down through the ground landing in under town where he saw a bank robber and hit the dial making him go ultimate.

ultimate ghost freak looked like Zs'skayr's true form upside down head and all but his skull had no eyes or mouth, it's skin was a black sline around the skeletal structure, he had green eyes in the palms of his head and on his chest below the evolved omnitrix symbol was a mouth of fangs.

in moments black slime tendrils grabbed all the robbers holding them up as Ben looked at him with his eye palms his fingers ten inch claws shining in the light as he said " you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" the criminals screamed

the ultimate ghost continued, "Anything you say may be used against you in court! You have the right to an attorney if you can't pay for one you will be appointed one! At any time you have to right to refuse answering questions. Now knowing all this will you be good people and come in peace to admit your crimes!" said the chest mouth showing a smirk that revealed it's fangs were in rows like a shark's mouth.

the alien robbers nodded fearfully at the horrifying ultimate alien before them

to be continued.


	35. ultimate heist part one

It was late one night in the Tennyson family house were Ben was out side as Humungousaur fighting trading blows with Albedo in the same form!

That is when Rainbow dash who was half a sleep came out to see what the news was about to see in her back yard two Humungousaur's time out to see her dad and someone that looked like him.

Ben noticed her and quickly went ultimate Swampfire as Albedo went Atomix albeco's version replacing green with red as he yelled, "GO BACK INSIDE DASHIE! EVIL DOUBLE!"

Rainbow dash screamed and ran inside yelling, "EVIL COPY OF DAD!"

Next day Braeburn was in undertown Fishing with Rook as he said, "Anyway that then left chasing his double I hope he's ok! I mean it's a fair fight!"

Rook nodded as he caught an alien fish as he said, "yes big time time as you say Also don't we have to go shopping for your aunt's eighteen birthday?"

Braeburn nodded as he looked over and saw the forever knights and said, "Hold on a moment please!" he then turned into XLR8 and raced off to them! Only for Chadwick to hit him with a scanner making him time out in the middle of the water and as Braeburn swam back up, "yeah that can kill dad! Just time him out in the air! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

the last forever King rubbed his chin and said, "the alien makes a point using this thing to just kill Ben ten makes more sense then scanning to make a genocide wave killing all race who's DNA is within it! I mean with out Ben we can do that freely!"

Sir. Morton pulled out a laser lance, "GOOD THINKING LAD!" he then fired as Braeburn ducked and Rook who was on the boat turned the prototool into shield as he said, "WE are pinned!" he said as the forever ninja and the twin knights drew weapons.

Only for Chrono spanner to drop in and throw a grenade that explode it in an electric pulse to knock out the weapons tech and the robot.

Braeburn looked at Spanner he had a pony like helmet with a horn and a clear tail in white armor on his suit and he blinked and asked, "Future Kenny?"

sir. Morton charged as spanner only for him to duck and kick his feet off form under him and the thigns on his wrist fired off a beam that hit and knocked out the knight!

the twin knights pulled out old fashion swords and charged only for Spanner's wrist to make energy shields and he blocked as he said, "I an Chrono Spanner!" before he could finished Braeburn as spidermonkey came in webbing up the king as he said, "No your Kenny Tennyson the time traveler!"

Spanner seemed to sound nervous as he kicked a twin knight in the head before dropping his sword and making an energy Katana to block the sword swing, "NO I AM CHRONO SPANNER AND I AM FORM THE FUTURE!"

Rook then showed up using his prototool in sword mode to slash through the other twin knight's sword as he said, "… you are a cross between the human and pony the only ones like that are Jessica Jackson Tennyson and her new born son Kenneth carl Tennyson. The fact you say you are from the future pretty much confirms you are a Tennyson either Kenny or they have another brother!"

As spanner knocked out the Twin knight by changing the last Knight with an energy hammer he removed his helmet to reveal the face of a ten year old Kenny as he sighed, "am I really this transparent big brother?"

Braeburn timed out as he said, " yeah big time! More then Aunt Megan's crush on Rook!"

Rook looked shocked by this as he raised and eye brow and asked," say what?"

Later on at Megan's eighteenth birthday.

Megan smiled as she walked up to a nervous looking rook and happily said, "Well rookie! I am now officially an adult and my big brother is away so I can finally do this!" She then grabbed a stunned Rook's face and kissed her.

with the rest of the Tennyson family shooting a glare at Rook that said, "Welcome to the family but you brake her heart they won't find your body!" even the baby Kenny was shooting it

Meanwhile in space.

Ben was on a space station as ultimate Swampfire facing Albedo as ultimate Arctiguana.

As fire bombs meet ice Bombs making steam fill the station Ben spoke, "you're a Galvan again! You have the power of the ultimatrix! You have everything you ever wanted? What's the batter? Still angry about being called the bootleg Azmuth and bootleg me!? So you want to prove yourself the better one not second best?"

Albedo growled as he spoke, "How dare you figure it out Tennyson!" he said as he changed to ultimate Cannonbolt and rolled!

Only for Ben to become ultimate Atomix and knock the metal spiked ball away as Ben said, "Well father hood will change a man for the better!" he then turned into ultimate shooting star and fired off beams form his horns. "Something you won't understand!"

Albedo growled as he turned into Chromastone absorbing the beams and firing them back at Ben as he said, "True true! Your instincts have been sharpened as has your mind! While I can plan better you have gained the power to counter me but not for much longer!"

he said as he turned into Fastrack and raced off to a room grabbing a green orb he then turned to see Ben as Xlr8 watching him as the orb spoke in azmuth's voice, "Hi Ben it's me Azmuth's brain!"

xlr8 looked grossed out, "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

Albedo rolled his eyes, "galvan have two brains his body is just alive and found with out this one he's just an idiot! It's a common punishment by Galvan law!"

Ben shivered before he turned into Jet ray and fired off eye beams as he said, "I think I just figured out why Blukic and Driba are the stupidest genius in the galaxy partial brain removal!?"

Albedo turned to Feedback his version replacing green with red as he absorbed energy and said, "More like Blukic lost most of his brain in a crash and Driba donated half of his!"

Ben quickly changed to Greymatter landing on a table avoiding the beams as he said, "one brain between them is suppose to be a figure of speak not a literal statement." He then turned into ultimate Greymatter and action copied by Albedo.

The two hyper evolved Galvan's brains then fired off energy beams and ultimate Greymatter was matching ultimate albedo's beams.

Ben then spoke, "this brain fight is based on intellect but tell me Albedo are you aware every double we make as echo echo can transform as well!"

In a moment an few echo ehco's ran In and turned into utliamte Greymatter and joined in with ben slowly overpowering Albedo.

Albedo's eyes widened he seemed shocked, "HOW HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE KNOW THAT?"

Ben then spoke up saying, "I abused it to be in more then one place at a time! The catch is the yare weaker and only have part of my personality including me!" before long all the beams hit Albedo knocking him back to ben!

the bens then turned into Ditto and remerged before timing out.

Ben walked over and grabbed Azmuth's brains, "I know you have a back up plan!" So let's see! He then turned into brainstorm and scanned Albedo's mind while messing with the doubles ultimatrix as he said, "That should do and thanks for the information.

he then timed out only for albedo to get up in his ben form trying to use his utimatrix but was unable too do so, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Ben then held up three fingers, "three two one!" in a moment there was a red flash and when it was over Albedo was a ten year old clone of Ben who's ultimatrix fell off broken leaving him locked!

albedo struggled, "I can't mentally change anymore! You took my powers away and used my stabilizer to worsen this curse!"

azmuth's brain then said, "it's your own fault for getting greedy! Should have quit while you where ahead! Np puns on that Ben!"

to be continued.


	36. ultimate heist part two

On Galvan prime Ben was loading Azmuth into one end of a machine and the brain into another.

Azmuth's Brain then said, "good and now the machine will reinstall me into my body!"

Azmuth's body held out it's finger and said, "Pull my finger!" he said it happily.

Ben smiled as he said, "My kingdom for a Camera for this! You owe me big time now Azmuth more than before!" he said turning rude.

the brain then said, "I know Ben I know! I was working on something you are welcome to it as a reward for getting my brain back! They are under the shits."

Ben then removed a sheet and his eyes widened at the time cycles as Azmuth stated, "I call them time cycles while they need two drivers they can merge into a ship able of chromo wormhole production or time travel. Now you don't need to be Clockwork to time travel you can just do it while using another alien transformation! And they run on time energy so if they run out of power full charged in five seconds of not moving"

the father of the Tennyson family rubbed his chin as he said, "Nice real nice man! Super in fact! But why is one orange and one Green?"

Azmuth then came out of the machine holding his newly rebrained head as he said, "I ran out of paint and was to lazy to go to the store to buy more!" this got a chuckle out of Ben. And the old little grey man said, "That's right I am not so above it all!"

Meanwhile back on earth

Celestia Tennyson was walking around undertown it was after school and she had an hour before the bus would arrive so like any teenager this fifteen year old was looking around curiously while using her magic to text her boyfriend, "Hoity Toity I still don't get how on Tv kangaroo commando can be a hero but in real life a villain!"

That is when She saw Braveburn as XLR8 running form something wearing the nemetrix it was Slamworm but then it's beack became drill like it got bigger and had small drills running along it's body as for points came out of the nemetrix

Her brother screamed, " THE BEAST OF MURDER DEATH HAS ULTIMATES! I WANT MY DADDY!"

Slamworm was about to attack but Celestia fired off a mana blast at the caller making it fall off to reveal it's natural form was ditto's natural predator.

At witch point Braeburn turned into Gutrot and gassed it as he picked up the nemetrix and happily said, "Gee thanks sis!"

Celestia nodded holding her breath before flying off high in the air and gasping for air! " IT SMELLED WORST THEN WHEN KENNY NEEDS CHANGING AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

She then went and land in a different part of under town and went back to looking at her cell phone while walking only for it to go dead and she looked up to see a bipedal version of the spiderlike nemetrix alien roaring as it drained the energy form the phone.

Celestia growled and looked at it, "you made my phone die! I was waiting on a text form my boyfriend YOU WILL DIE!" she said her mane and tail turning fire like for a split second as she charged at the thing hitting it in the gut with her two front hooves while flying as fast as she could.

In a moment the spider's eyes widen as he fell over and turned into a the human Phil as Max and the red spots showed up and Celestia asked, "THE FEAK!?"

As they where loading him up Celestia blinked as she quickly dashed to get aboard and said and she looked to her annoyed great grandpa as she said, "I knocked him out I am involved So right to know what's going on rule you came up with Great Grandpa Max!" she said smirking, as she plugged her phone into a charger in the car as she smiled, "Plus my phone needs charging!"

Later on at the Plumber lab Blukic and Driba were looking at scan results.

Driba point to it, "you see this signature that's a Terroranchula energy field!"

Blukic nodded as he said, "yes thanks to the nemetrix being a bootleg the transformation left a little bit of the bugs DNA in Phil allowing him to generate it! now the field absorbs energy!"

Driba then crossed his arms, "And when full charged the Field makes the Terroranchula DNA left inside take control overriding more of the original Human dna into a half way transformation in theory if he gained enough of a shock he could even turn completely back into one!"

Blukic held the straps of his overalls " or in short he super freaky now werebug now! Hopefully it wont' spread by bite so that comparison will just remain stupid not factual!" he said turning for joking to worried.

Driba nodded as he said, "it's never happened before so it is something to worry about!" the lights then went out and Blukic said, "I just wet myself a little!"

A random plumber then added, "No shame in that!"

That is when they heard a roar and Celestia made her horn glow lighting the room for them to see Phil in his monster form.

Max looked at him, "Phil I know your in there somewhere fight it!" he called out only to gasp when he laughed.

Phil then spoke, "Really Max you thought I was mindless and suffering form this?" he said pointing at him with one hand and holding his gut with the next.

Driba gulped, "ok so thanks to the DNA fusion his intelligent life from status remains unchanged no matter how bug like he becomes horrifying yet fascinating.

His counterpart in overalls nodded and said, "More horrifying though way more horrifying!"

Phil then grabbed Max and said, "I have dreamed of power and now I can take what I want! My field will even mess with that grandson of yours watch so he can only turn into electric aliens to feed me! You can't beat me Max!"

Celestia coughed and said, "Really because I knocked you out with my hooves and I am a fifteen year old girl who was held back so she is still in eight grade so now her younger sister is a whole grade above her!DARN YOU MATH!"

Phil then grabbed the Alicorn in a claw as he grabbed Max in the other, "you caught Me off guard little lady won't happen again!"

Celestia crossed her front hooves, " My name is Celestia Tennyson!" Phil's eyes widen before the filly fired off a horn blast at his head knocking him out making him turn into his human form.

At that point she flapped her wings to hover as she used her magic to pull a null void protector to her and she pulled the trigger with magic making it fire off a beam sending Phil back to it as she said, "This new beam protectors are so nice and neat! Thanks for inventing them Blukic and Driba!"

the two galvan's nodded as they said, "Why thank you!"

Max sighed and looked sadly as he said, "I think it's time to retire!"

Celestia looked at her great Grandpa and said, "Ok why?"

the old red spot sat down, "well let's see kiddo your father is right I should have come clean back on his first night with the omnitrix. I shouldn't have talked him out of not wearing it. I shouldn't have asked him to hand it over when he got it back! Now I can't even tell a victim form the villain!"

Celestia patted her great grandpa's back as she said " yeah you did make a lot of horrible horrible mistakes but everyone does I mean Luna is a full grade ahead of me because I mist counted twice on a test and failed. That's pretty horrible when your younger sibling has seniority over you! I mean Even if you think you can't lead or fight anymore you still have a lot of experience and could teach some rookies how not to make those mistakes!"

Max stood up with a smile, "your right Kiddo! I won't retire I'll go into teaching at the plumber academy. Thanks Celestia!" he then walked off happily.

to be continued.


	37. power pony up part one

Ben was walking around as he said, "Ok sense my sister turned eight teen she has been dating Rook, Rook better not brake her heart, most of my kids are out at summer camp leaving it just me Jessica, her moms my parents my sister my aunt and the baby. So everything looking like it will be peaceful and I can relax for once!"

That is when he heard a scream and quickly became fastrack and ran off as he said, "way to jinx it Benny!" he said as he arrived to see an anthro mare with light pruple fur green tendril hair and mane in a purple body suit with black gloves black high heel boots gold trim a gold belt and gold around her neck.

her freaky green and red eyes smirked," best part of this world no power ponies!" She laughed as she said, "I will be the mane power!" She laughed before she heard something that sounded like a shredder and turned to see Xlr8 running around using his claws to cut her mane tendrils apart freeing what she was holding.

her eyes widen as her mane tendrils charged to try and hit him only for the Xlr8 to flash to Ghostfreak and it passed through her. The Villains eyes widened and she gulped, "What the bad mane day are you?"

Ghostfreak then said, "super hero Ben Tennyson the shapeshifter!" his eye moved down the track to his palm making the mare take a step back in shock and horror,"And who might you be?"

She gulped and said, "the mane-iac because it sounds lime maniac and my powers are in my mane and tail! Now please put your eye back on your head!?"

before she could say a thing ben changed again to Toepick "first that nutty adventure gives Argit techadon robots with he turned into a neighbor hood watch furthering his heroic image following the incursion invasion , then my new born and eleventh foal turns one! Then my best friend start dating my younger sister! Then some how I managed to walk in on all my daughters kissing there special someponies well minus Fluttershy who is still single. So it's been an eventfull week for me so guess what my mood is?"

Maen-aic then raised a hand and sheepishly said, "No mood to deal with a mare with a bad mane day?"

Ben nodded as the cage on his head opened up making her scream in horror as her mane and tail went flat and turned white Ben then timed out.

Not to long after Mane-aic now powerless with her lifeless grey mane and tail was crying, "IT WAS WORST THEN ANY BAD MANE DAY EVER! IT LOOKED LIKE IF YOU SHAVED THAT LIVING SLIME BALL, THEN COVERED IN MAYO SET IT ON FIRE AND SMASHED IT WITH A HAMMER THEN THROUGH GLITTER ON IT! THEN FOR THE MANE FINISH TOUCH RAN OVER IT A FEW TIMES!" She said crying like a scared little filly.

Ben held his chin as he was walking off thinking, "Ok she was anthro like my wife that's odd and she said this world is that space or universe travel!?" he asked worried as he head off back home by turning into clockwork and opening a portal.

Meanwhile in a hidden base.

an anthro version of high heel spoke up, "First the power ponies beat us together now we come to a place were it just takes one stallion with a watch to beat us!"

the Anthro pharoan phetlock spoke up as he said, " yes it is a problem a bit one I mean he even robbed mane-iac of her powers he scared her so bad."

the anthro version of shadowMane then spoke up as she added, "yes I am not fighting that thing!" she said scared.

smudge then spoke up to as he rubbed his slime covered chin, "yes we should have stayed in our universe! This one is much worst for the bad guys!"

that is when they heard laughing and in walked an anthro green earth pony with white mane and tail and robotic eyes dressed like animal form the classic series.

Shadowmane jumped to attack only for a giant mutant bat to pin her and roar making her gasp in horror!

the pony mane then said, "I couldn't help over hearing your problems. My name is Alex Animo son of doctor Animo and like my recently left a head in a jar dad I am a genius at genetic modification!"

they looked confused as Animo said, "My pet monster here was once a normal bat now look at it! I altered it using my tech I can do the same for you to give you all upgrade powers. For you see I know how the Tennyson boy's omnitrix works!"

they looked confused as alex walked over to high hell, "by using samples or small parts of other things held within he can use to it change his body into a copy of that samples original owner. "

he then moved to the phetlock as he stated, "Now while I can't recreate this completely I can still use it to upgrade you with other races of this universes powers like super strength flight fire control you name it the sky is the limited."

he then snapped making his mutant let go of Shadowmane as he added, "and invisibility Stick with me and I will make you stronger and we will beat tennyson."

Smudge spoke up, " how can we believe you!"

Alexander then throw a shot to Phetlock, " I brought proof for you my pharaoh!" he said mockingly.

phetlock then injected it and in a moment he his left arm morphed into bandages and opened stretched and ensnared Shadowmane like he want with a smirk.

the ninja mare used a knife to cut her free only for her eyes to widen as Phetlock's new arm to regrow.

Alex smiled, "See new powers I can do the same for the rest of you"

Longface smiled, "you have a deal!"

alex smiled as he hand them all shots, "for you longface DNA form the boys change know as Gutrot witch will allow you to breath any chemical mix you want!"

Longface smirked as he took it, "No more running out of my depression potion!" he said happily injecting himself."

Alex then handed high heel an injector, "for you my lovely XLR8's race DNA for super speed!"

the mare took it then ran around at super speed before hugging Alex and saying, "you know your pretty handsome for a nerd!" she said happily

Shadowmane inject herself only to turn invisible then reappear and walk through a wall as Alex smiled, "ghostfreak DNA for all the powers of a ghost you can even float!" the Shadowmane then took to the air laughing happily.

In a moment Smudged took on a more streamline form and his eyes fused as red circuit marks came form it he was now a mechamoprh hybrid and Alex said, "you now have upgrades powers you can now merge fuse and upgrade with machine sand you have a laser eye too!"

Smudge fired off his red beam at the floor and laughed, "Oh this is epic!"

Later on the six were heading into the city where they heard a yell and there stood anthro versions of the power ponies.

The eight foot tall saddle rager smirked, "I have my powers all the time now !" She then charged and to her shock her fist went right through Shadowmane who just phased her hand in making saddle rager scream in pain and fell back.

Zapp was about to use her necklace but Phetlock bandage arm ensured her and slammed her into the ground rapidly.

Long face just breath his depression potion as a mist form his mouth making mare-velous fall over, "We have been upgraded as the humans of this world say!" he said happily.

High heel was matching Fili-second speed for speed as she gave a kick with her bladed heal Fili-second avoid only for mist to come out of it and knock her out.

Smudge merged himself with a car and turned it into a tank to fire off his energy blast at the stunned Radiance as he said, "our new friend Alex Animo has given us new powers"

Masked matter horn was firing blast as a horde of mutant giant rats.

Alex smirked, "Ok then long face and high heel you handle your rivals so came with me we most give Mane-aic her new powers before a Tennyson shows up and ruins our plans! We most also bust out my dad you'll love him!"

to be continued. 


	38. power pony up part two

The power ponies where panting.

Shadowmane Smudge and Phetlock Laughing as they got ready only for Ben to show u pas Xlr8 and time out.

Phetlock laughed and said, "Please, what can a lowly ape do to us!" he then tried to use his bandages to strange him only for Ben to become heatblast.

In a moment the bandages and phetlock's whole arm was on fire as he ran around screaming before stopping dropping and rolling, then fainting.

smudge tried to fire only for Ben to become Chromastone and absorbed the blast and release it as blinding light when the lighted died down Ben stood as a new ultimate alien.

It looked like Franken strike but with full metal clawed arms metal arms, one big robotic eye and four larger towers on his back and in a moment he clapped his hands sending out an electric wave that hit Smudge making him melt in to slime.

the blob then spoke, "when I get solid again your going to get it changeling!" he said angrily.

Shadowmane charged out pulling out a katana as she said, "you can't touch what is intangible!" in a moment ben was Big chill who breathed on his left fist making a mace he used to hit her in the head knocking her out.

Ben then spoke, "two intangible beings cancel eachother out!" he then looked to the shocked power ponies and said, "look just stay here I have to go clean up after your mess I should be use to it as I am a dad who should be shopping for his one year old's first birthday but nope here I am!" he then hit the dial going ultimate and phasing through the ground.

Meanwhile below in the plumber jail.

Mane-iac was holding her limp lifeless mane and tail as eyes widen in horror at the living head in a jar next door.

Animo's head yelled, "I'LL HAVE VENGANCE BEN!"

At that point the door to the cell block melted to reveal long face high heel and Alex and animo smiled, "My boy come to brake out his daddy!"

Alex smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket and hit it with his mutation ray making it grow to the point it revealed to be a gorilla with a face on the stomach banging it's chest with a metal blade here it's neck should be and it grabbed Animo's head and put it on.

Animo then smiled as he moved the gorilla hands as if they where his own, "My boy made me a new biotechnological body I do so enjoy the white gorilla body and I love the stomach mouth! Very creepy but I feel like it should only have one eye for a pun on a legendary monster"

Alex rolled his eyes as he handed high heel the shot as he said, "Really daddy nothing is every good enough for you!"

In a moment high heel inject Mane-iac!

In a moment the villain's mane and tail sprung back to life as she became shiny lick a crystal pony and in a moment her mane grow spiked crystal blades allowing her to use her tendrils to cut her cell door down as she smiled, "Oh what fun! Now this is a mane event!" She said laughing.

In a moment Ben as ultimate big chill arrived and saw them as he said, "I know the gorilla body was coming just didn't see it having a stomach face!" he said staring right at Animo!

Animo growled as he said, "I believe it's time to go!" but instead of listening high heel long face charged.

Alex then turned to run with his body and Mane-iac all three knowing fighting Ben would be a losing fight!

Long face went to breath gas only for Ben to turn into Swampfire the full bloomed version and throw a fire ball as he breathed making the gas ignite making a blast happened and when it was over the mime looking bad guy was down on the ground burned and twitching.

highheel raced around him only for Ben to turn into xlr8 and match her in speed as his tail grabbed her leg making her trip as he stopped dragging her with him.

when the alien finally stopped he leg go to see tire like marks on the knocked out high heel's face.

Ben chuckled before running off after the running three as he said, "Hold up Animos and crazy purple lady!" he then jumped to avoid crystal spikes as he hit the dial became big chill before going ultimate again and breathing ice fire ahead freezing both Animos.

that is when doctor Animo's head detached form his body and grow spider legs and tried to run only to be flash frozen oncemore.

Alex was shivering, "it's so cold it burns man! How even! It's a scientific impossibility!" he said while shivering.

Mane-iac used her mane to smash her ice and run before ben hit the omnitrix becoming Echo Echo.

ehco Echo then hit the dial again and became ultimate Echo Echo who sent out his disk.

the disk made the sonic blast as they multiplied and spread trapping Mane-iac who was screaming not that it could be heard.

her mane and tail were cracking before long they shattered and her eyes widen as she covered her bold head and bold tail crying as the disk vanished and Ben timed out to human.

Plumbers came in grabbing mane-iac as Ben smiled, "Sounds can shatter crystals."

Later on above the power ponies were getting looked over by medical officers.

Masked matter horn sighed, "We lost and he beats them in pretty much one hit wins!" she said feeling a shamed and bitter.

Radiance rub the bandage on her left arm, "We left our home to stop them and we couldn't we are stuck here for no reason!" she said sadly.

Saddle Rager sighed as she said, "We lost!" she repeated shocked.

Zapp said nothing but she was in tears.

Mare-velous was punching a wall making it crack in rage, while Fili-second was icing her injured leg.

Ben sighed and looked at them as he said, "Dam you parental instincts look ladies you lost because they all got power ups, And you didn't know how to fight those powers like I did! I mean after all!" he point to the omnitrix, "the powers were just knock offs of some of the forms this lets me turn into! I new all there new strengths and weakness going in you didn't!"

Masked matter horn then sighed as she said, "yeah they looked different should have been a clue!"

Ben face palmed as he said, "Look we have a training program you can take it and learn about this universe how it works and how to handle it's bad guys you just need someone to whip you back into shape for this world, and my grandpa is running the training program and I can think of no one better to do it!"

the power ponies smiled and the next morning the six were on the shuttle to the plumber academy.

While on the ship mare-velous asked, "Could they have though of a better name then plumber?"

She looked around her teammates looking out at space, she rolled her eyes then got up to look out the window and her eyes widen as she saw seven suns spinning around eachother one was pink ,one was, purple , one was red, another was orange, then there was blue and the last one was green.

Fili-second's eyes widen as she said, "space rainbow!" she sounded amazed at the sight.

Meanwhile back home the just returned form summer back Tennyson siblings were saying " happy birthday Kenny!"

Kenny giggled and clapped as he blow out his cake's candle and laughed.

Ben then petted his head and at that point Kenny reached for him and called out ."Dada!" and everyone gasped his first word.

to be continued. 


	39. something ghostly this way comes!

In the middle of a circus.

Braeburn was screaming as he was running around as Xlr8 against he circus freaks.

Frightwig tried to grab him only for him to run behind Acid breath were he changed into spider monkey quickly jumped on his head webbed his mouth closed then turned into Daimondhead knocking the guy over and out.

The kid hero smiled as he got up striking a pose before getting punched in the back by thumb skull as he groaned in pain as he fell over changed to Cannonbolt rolled and charged back at the freak.

he then said, "celebrated to early! The down fall of idiots!" he said derating himself at it only for him to run roll as he had knocked Thumbskull out and he timed out.

The earth pony then found himself grabbed by Frightwig as a cannon went off as he said, "your boss just shot himself in to space and your clown zombies have already been undone by ultimate clockwork hitting everyone with a time ray lady! You lost why still fight me!" he said pointing with his hoof as he added, "besides I am not my dad who is angry right behind you!"

She smirked and said, "Like I am going to fall for that this is payback time!" in a moment crystal spikes cut her hair tendrils that were holding Braeburn setting him free making the freak turn to see Ben who changed form Diamondhead to heatblast.

The alien then poked her head making her scream as her hair burst into flames, "MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" She ran around screaming in horror " MY HAIR IS ON FIRE MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

She then jumped into the tub of water for the diving act and came out completely bold as she touched her hair and cried in horror, "NO NONO!"

Ben then timed out and walked over to his son as Braeburn gave a hoof up as he said, "Relax dad I am fine a little ashamed I only beat two out of there of them before timing out but other then that I am fine!"

Ben smiled as he petted his son's head as he said, "Now come on let's head home! Been along Clown filled night!"

Braeburn then trotted off as he said, "Dad I am scared of clowns now!"

The father smiled as he said, "then you are a true Tennyson now!"

they then head off.

Meanwhile Zombozo was laughing as the undead life form rocketed through space coming to a part filled with spider webs were he landed on Anur Transyl right in front of a castle as he smiled and walked in.

A mummy alien named Kuphulu showed up the zombie clown pulled out and played a message that sound with ghostfreaks voice, "this is Zombozo he is working for me in restoring me! Within this device. Is a part of me the deal was I give him fear to feast off and allow him on my world he delivers this to witch ever one of my minions is around so I maybe restored So give him his reward and revive me already!"

the mummy then took it and said, "Sorry about that have a goodday!" he then turned to go inside."

the clown then walked off happily far away form ben ten.

the Mummy then walked into a lab and put the device on a plat form then used a bandage to flip a switch making purple lighting hit it.

in a moment Zs'skayr reformed and stretched, "yes!" he rubbed his neck and let out a yell as it turned around as he said, "Much better that muscles been stuck for so long now that the clown did his job time to get to work I need victor, I need samples, and originally to do this I will be need the Tennyson family to play into my claws!"

Kuphulu then spoke up, "and who will you do this master?"

the ghost laughed as he said, "Normally it would be hard but the boys grandfather is closest alone with the access and power to order Ben Tennyson to bring Victor here! I will simple fly off to the plumber training academy take him over for a bit then fly back I should arrive back just as Tennyson shows up it'll be easy my minion! Now go round up the other minion, and get this ready! By time I come back I want this place cleaned!"

he said pulling a hood over his head and grabbing a scythe, "It smells like a tomb and not the good kind! And it's filthy! My niece are coming and they have allergies!" He ordered as the mummy was using his bandages to do multiple tasks.

One was vacuuming another dusting and mopping while his hands worked a phone to make a ball saying, "it will all be done master!"

the ghost then flow out of his castle and out into space and he was off, "should take me a day to make it if I use the worm hole so enjoy the next few days Tennyson before long we meet again!"

Meanwhile on earth.

Braeburn got out of his bed and trotted down stairs to see Luna who was doing home work as he asked, "Say sis Have you ever had the feeling something scary was coming?"

Luna then looked at her younger brother and said, "I dream walk scary things are always coming as I fly around at night into other's of our age group's dreams, My boyfriend Filthy rich keeps having nightmares about being married to this total nag in a loveless marriage it's horrible nothing can be scarier then his nightmare wife spoiled!"

next day in class Luna's eyes widened as spoiled Milk the mare form Flihty's nightmare's trotted in as the new girl and winked at a horried Filthy.

Luna growled looking like a mini nightmare moon for ten seconds before she calmed down and said, "Relax Luna you are a Tennyson that isn't how you handle attempted homewreckers now how did mommy handle Dad's old girlfriend Julie flirting with him?"

above her head a though bubble appeared of an enraged Jessica in her evil outfit laughing insanely as she chased julice with a blade made form magic green and black fire as she screamed, "COME BACK HERE YOU WOULD BE HOME WRECKER!"

All the while dad was laughing his ass off happily the thought bubble then busted and she said, "Oh that is how we handle it!"

Later on at study hall Spoiled was gallopting form Luna in nightmare moon form screaming, "COME BACK HERE YOU WOULD BE BOYFRIEND STEALER I DON"T KNOW HOW BUT HE HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOU FOR WEEKS I WON'T LET THEM COME TRUE!"

The chase lead out of the school down into undertown past Jessica who was shopping in one of the shops and she smiled and said, "that's my daughter!" she said happily as she went back to shopping.

All the while baby Ken was just sitting in the cart playing with his bear happily unaware of the world around him.

Jessica kissed his head, "don't go growing up to fast little man, but I know you'll be just like your daddy a brave super hero who will save so many people!"

Watching form above was spanner who remembered holding back zombie clowns to protect Jessica and lucy his grandmothers as he happily whispered," you are right mom! I did Love you so much!" he said jumping down to another roof as he said, "if I had come back a few weeks later I could have claimed to be a power pony kid but to late big brother knows and dad probably does too!"

that is when Ben as Jetray flow by saying, "yes I do know!"

to be continued.


	40. sword in the stone

It was night in London Don't ask him how it happened but Ben was currently look around in a tunnel with his wife, his son Braeburn and his ex crush Kai Green.

beside kai was cherry Jubilee who Braeburn was happily flirting with and the mare his age was returning it with a happy, "So tell me handsome what's it like changing form like that?"

Braeburn smiled but in a moment Jessica's magic made him keep his mouth shut as she point ahead to see the shadows of the forever knight remnants.

Only for one of the knights to hold a sword to Wes Green's neck as Joseph then stated, "We have a hostage we know you are there so let's just skip to the point were you do what we say to get him back?"

Ben sighed as he walked out crossing his arms, "Let me guess DNA tracker?"

The knights nodded as they point ot big ben and said, "Follow us!"

once there the twin knights hand two metal covers for the clock hands to Ben and Braeburn and the knight said, "Take this and put them on the hands of that clock face of big ben for us Ben and son!"

Ben sighed as he and Braeburn looked through there omnitrix for Ben to turn into Jetray while Braeburn turned into Stinkfly.

Braeburn looked just like his dad at age 16 and while most were holding there nose Cherry seemed confused "What? I don't have a sense of smell how bad is it? did someone fart? Just sewer? What stinks?"

the younger Tennysons smiled as he flow off, "she won't even know if I fart… Dad I think I am in love!"

Ben sighed as he put the hand cover on the clock, "Just place the thing on the clock!"

when it was done the light form them shined down on to a graveyard making a secrete tunnel open in it to Jessica's shock.

the forever king smiled as he took the Hyde potion and mutated as he happily said, "Now with this super strength potion I shall draw Excalibur and use it to end all aliens!"

As the Tennyson landed Kai point to them and said, "are you just going to let him get the sword in the stone!" She said horrified.

the robot knight throw Wes them as the Tennyson timed out and watched Kai catch her grandpa.

Jessica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she said, "You really don't get it do you bitch? Parton the langue come along you'll see!"

They then head in to see the now gorilla like chadwick screaming having a mental brake down unable to lift the sword or bake it and she point to it.

Braeburn then added, "Also Excalibur isn't the sword in the stone the sword in the stone was a different blade that broke so the king was given Excalibur as a replacement by the lady of the lake."

that made the night turn to see them and chadwick ordered and attack.

In a moment Braeburn became Humungousaur looking just like his dad but his sash was on the other side as he grow to full size and smashed the robot ninja under his fist as he was about to slash Cherry.

cherry fanned herself and had hearts in her eyes, "My hero!" She said happily.

Jessica sighed as she used magic to through the large human kngiht around as she walked to the sword as she said, "My baby boy is falling in love only single one if baby Ken who better be behaving for his grandpa, and Fluttershy but I have a feeling I know who she will end up with!"

She then fired off a mana blast knight back chadwick as she sighed and said, "I don't know if this would work but I do know the king's line became nothing but ladies so it is highly doubtful a man is worthy based on that!" she then grabbed it by the handle.

moments later She had pulled it out and she shouldered it with a smile as she used her free hand to hold out a figure sigh.

Everyone stopped fighting.

Braeburn then asked," Dad did mom just become the queen of England?"

Ben who was ultimate four arms and punching the twin knights spoke the mad had saying, "Don't know!" the sad face the nsaid, "But she will always be", the happy face the nfinished with "My princess!"

Kai's eyes widened as she said, "….. dam that's smooth!" in a moment the tunnel was flooding.

chadwick laughed," You will all drawn or starve in the case of those who can become fish now that the clock moon has moved out of the way!" he said happy that while he and his men would die so would the plumbers.

Ben in a moment turned into clockwork and Braeburn's watch scanned and turned into clockwork too.

In a moment portals opened up under Jessica Kai, Wess, Cherry, Ben and Braeburn making them all vanish to safety leaving the knights there in shock as chadwick screamed at his failures.

Later on dry land Jessica was swinging Excalibur around as she smiled, "Darling Thing I look bad ass with this thing?"

Ben nodded and said, "more so the normal!" and that got him a kiss.

Cherry then smiled and gave the now pony formed Braeburn as kiss on the check making the earth pony boy's earth fly off his head for a second before coming back down on it.

Cherry then hand him a piece of paper, "this is my email use it cutie!" She then winked and Braeburn smiled and did a silly little victory dance.

The Green family then left.

Meanwhile in Bellwood.

Carl was happily tickling Kenny as the little baby giggled as his horn glow green and hovered his teady bear to him and hugged to carl's shock.

the grand father picked up and held the little guy, "you're a quick learner kiddo."

Meanwhile at the plumbers academy Zs'skayr was hovering around invisible.

he spotted the power ponies talking wearing plumber uniforms over there normal outfits talking and he shivered, "So fucking colorful so fucking sickening!" he said as he hovered to Max's office and went in.

the ghostly alien then spoke, "Now I'll just wait for him to arrive and I'll take him over and use his computer to set up Victor's return then I'll fly home and wait to handle that pretender that over took his body all just a matter of waiting now!"

to be continued, 


	41. Monster party!

Standing in the middle of a knocked out two animos was spanner and Ben as Gutrot and Gutrot waved, "Ok Kenny see you in the future or when I get home depending on your perspective I have got to get ready to take viktor home! Took them long enough to decide what to do with him!"

Later on, on the prototruck Rook was screaming as he looked to Ben and Braeburn and asked, "UPGRADE JURRY RIG PLEASE YOU TWO WE ARE HIT AND GOING DOWN!"

Ben was struggling with his watch, " We are being jammed! The got dam thing is in scan mode! I'm locked!"

the Tennyson son then gulped and said, "Me do that!"

At that point form an over head storage ben Applejack and Trenderhoof fell out as the stowaway daughter asked, "Waits we's falling and yous can't transform AAAAAAAAAAA!" She then grabbed trenderhoof and cried

In a moment the ship crashed on a moon and in side Ben said, "Ok sound off who's alive!"

in side rook rubbed his left arm with hanged limp, "I am but I am injuried!"

Braeburn smiled as he dust himself off and saw his alien's faces, "the shock snapped it out of scan mode! Yes!"

Ben smiled looking at his, "Eyeep as your brother would say!"

Applejack jumped up screaming as she had land on top of the twitching Trenderhoof, "I THINK I KILLED MY BOUFRIEND!"

Trenderhoof got up and she breath a sigh of relief as he limped forward his back left leg hurting as he said, "injuried but worth it to brake my apple jack's fall!"

Ben gave him a thumbs up as applejack blushed as he whispered to the unicorn, "you are y favorite boyfriend of one of my daughters don't blow that!" he then became Snare-oh and quickly got to using his bandages to bandage Rook and Trenderhoof up as he said, "Ok we are good now let's do this the quick logical way! Braeburn got turn into brainstorm restore victors mind into control chip him out as armadrillo and open the door to let him off then we go Greymatter jury rig and upgrade to get this thing flying to the closet plumber base for proper repairs."

Braeburn then went off to do just that turning into the omniverse brainstorm and using lighting to project himself into victor's mind.

within it he spotted the alien growling at ghostfreak, "NO I WON'T HELP WITH THIS MADNESS THEY WERE MY RACE PRAY!"

before the alien could say a thing a shining sun came up making the ghost leave and Viktor said, "Tennyson!"

Braeburn then jumped as he said, "No that's my father good sir I am Braeburn Tennyson!" he said with a bow.

the alien then said, "How long have I been stuck in this stone trap!"

the young shapeshifter then said, "… about fourteen years he just now came to save you but my dad was pulling to free you and send you home in fact we are in your home system in one of it's inhabited moon in fact my job was to remove the body jacker before chipping you out and letting you off the ship!"

he then vanished and Viktor for the first time in years saw light as he saw two armadillos chipping him out with there drill hands.

the alien gasped as he growled, "I now owe you both a life deed. My former master is resurrecting the vladat they in slaved my race and drank the electrical impulses form our veins. He most be stopped! I work for you know So I shall tell you all I know about this evil of old to counter it! first they spit mind control spores that most connect to forehead so guard them."

Ben nodded but they heard something outside as the finally freed viktor and in ran applejack screaming, "DAD MOB EVIL GHOSTFREAK FREAKY VAMPIRE DUDE!"

Viktor yelled," I was to late!" he growled as he ripped off a peace of metal form the wall and made himself a metal headband, "This will protect me! Now we most protect the girl! And the cat boy!"

Later on when the door was open Rook had his arm in a sling and a helmet on firing stun shots fomr his gun mode prototool while applejack like wise had a helmet over her head they knocked there way through to see.

Zs'Skayr then appeared and rook gasped, "Zs'skayr!"

Ben ran out and blinked as he saw new wolf and mummy aliens beside the vampire and Ben said, "dude I've been calling you ghostfreak for years! You should have correct me!"

The ghost rolled his eye and said, "I honestly kind of liked the nickname Tennyson now time to finally get what I want!"

in a moment Braeburn and Ben went green and there stood two whampires one was shorter and hissed at Viktor who jumped yelling, "FIGHT THOSE PREDATOR ISNTINCTS! I KNOW I AM FULL OF IT BUT I AM NOT AN ENERGY DRINK!"

The taller one clearly ben then hit the smaller one Braeburn on the head to stop him form biting viktor as he said, "Boy control yourself!" In a moment the controlled mass jumped only for Ben to let out a sonic explosion knocking them back as Braeburn spit his spores onto the mummy and werewolf making them attack the ghost and vampire.

The ghost laughed as he said, "Really Tennyson? You think you can fight me like that!"

Ben hit his dial making spikes appear as he said, "No I plan on out vampiring to win!"

Lord Transyl laughed as he said, "Don't make me laugh you impostor!" in a moment his eyes widened as Ben grow massive bat wings.

Ben hissed as the omnitrix said, "Evolution drive slowed by dna! Evolution in progress!" in a moment Ben's fingers grow longer and turned into solid green nails replacing his green gloves as his under arm web wings vanished.

from his back a Green furred tail ending in green bone spikes grow, Finally Ben roared showing his mouth changing growing about five rows of Vampire fangs.

Viktor grabbed and hugged trenderhoof and applejack as he gulped," good think your horn protects you but…. This is nightmare!"

The ultimate transformation continued as a third eye opened on Whampire's forehead, and the omnitrix said, "evolution complete!"

Ben hissed as he said, "Ultimate Whampire!" In a moment he held out his glowing left claw and roared making all the corruptura's on the foreheads of the monster aliens before him turn form red to green making them change sides as they happily cheered.

Lord Transyl held his chin and said, "…. I take back my statement I don't have anything for this, why did you not tell me he could enhance what he becames!?"

the ghostly lord said, "I did not know he could do that! I swear! We most flew!" he said as he knocked over Crujo only for Ghsotfreak to scream as an evolved six winged corruptura land on his head, "IT can effect me!"

The vampire hissed as one came for him so he jumped into the air hovering laughing thinking it would miss but to his horror the evolved mind control spore turned to follow him as he roared out, "NO!"

Before long he was gotten and Ben smiled as he finished changing all the mind controlled people to his side as he said, "Good now All ghost other then ghostfreak go hide! Don't want to hurt no one who doesn't need no hurting! Son time for an early birthday gift omnitrix unlock Atomix code Daddy says it's unlocked one! Why they made you add numbers?"

Braeburn's omnitrix dial lit up as he said, "I gots it papa! I gets it!" he then hit it becoming Atomix and he held his arms up making an atomic sun orb that made ghostfreak burn away and left the vampire hissing in rage Ben then timed him self out freeing all the monsters.

Ben then quickly changed to Diamond head as he looked at the downed weakened vampire alien and smirked as he made a crystal coffin around it.

Braeburn then timed out and said, "And the bad guys plan has been undone! We'll through the vladat up around your sun when we leave come on well welcome on Victor!" he said turning.

Viktor let go of Trenderhoof and applejack and said, "…. I welcome the though but you and your father saved my life and now my home world! My life deed is ten fold! I work for you two now! And I don't like it!" he said heading into the ship!"

Ben shrugged, "well then let's go to ghostfreaks castle so I can leave one of those atomix suns in there so he can't try this again, not that the plan would have worked outside of this system I mean while your sun doesn't hurt him it does seem to weaken the vampire being, chance are sunrise would have end this!"

Later on at the nearest Plumber base.

while the prototruck was being worked on and Trenderhoof and Rook were being looked at.

viktor stood before Max looking nervous, the alien asked, "Well Are you going to send me to a jail cell or ….. what?" he said as Max put a plumber badge in his hand.

the magiester then said, "We'll call your time as a living statue time served. Welcome aboard but I will ask for you to report for basic training on earth!"

Viktor then saluted," I am the first transylian plumber!" he then put it on his belt and said, "… history was just made!"

to be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

On his web Show Trenderhoof was showing images of the last events as he said, "thank you eye glass camera for letting me get this shots of the events that happened last Knight First non Tennyson pony in space. I would also like to thank my applejack for helping me get on best girlfriend ever!"

She then came on to the camera as she said, "It was worth the grounding!"

Watching it on a phone was Lyra who was in the back of her dad's new car as Kevin said, "Lyra turn that thing off we're here!"

he then got out and Lyra used magic to open the door as she Octavia , Vinyl, and bon bon trotted out as Lyra said, "So this is where mom goes to school is nice!"

Bon bon petted Zedd's head, "A bit to gothic for my tastes and what the !"

In a moment Rock creatures shocked up as Kevin touched his car absorbing metal and went in with a mace hand smashing it.

Only for Gwen in andoite form to come up and said, "you idiot wrong side!" Kevin looked confused till a blast of dark energy hit his back, knocking him off as Dark star grabbed a screaming lyra saying, "SHE'LL DO!"

Kevin got up as he say his other three pony daughters running as he looked to Queen, "Could have called and told us what was going on!"

Zedd then took off and followed her.

Meanwhile under the school Lyra was chained up in a cult room and she said, "…. Ok this is straight out of a horror show what are you doing My mom's stalker!?"

Darkstar smiled as he point to his undead looking face, "Getting rid of this face! The infinite mana of Charmcaster's realm can cure this!"

the Green unicorn then added, "too bad you said Heather instead of Hope leading you being kicked out!" She said all full of herself.

the villain laughed as he held a mini stone statue of Bezel and said, "the wizard bezel was the janitor and the best part is he swore off magic!"

the statue said, "because people like you abuse it so all my work to give it to everyone was a mistake! Now here you are about to trade the life of a child for it to happen. This is why I gave it up! People like you ruin it! and I was a fool to think magic would bring out the best in people!"

Lyra then screamed, "MOM DAD HELP! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY HEART RIPPED OUT BY A CULT LEADER HELP HELP! CULT CULT SACRIFICE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A TRIBUTE TO A DARK GOD!"

She then noticed a portal and gulped," That thing is going to eat me isn't it ….Come on what did mom say to do!" she then focused making her horn glow holding the portal in place as it tried to lower.

Dark star then laughed as he said, "Please you are the weakest magic user ever! A disgrace to your family name with there pride of witches."

Lyra focused her horn turned purple as she said, "Come on Lyra you where trained by your aunt and great grandma you can do this!" In a moment her eyes glow purple and in a moment Darkstar's eyes widened.

The portal exploded and there stood a freed lyra now an alicorn shaped anodite with grene energy she looked at herself stunned as she said, "….. Well now did not see that coming!" she then fired off a mana blast knocking darkstar through a wall.

where he came to see the rest of her family and Lyra hovering towards them waving, "Mom dad check it out! Look what I did!"

Kevin blinked as he said, "…. Gwen explain?"

Gwen shrugged completely lost as She touched darkstar's head making a ruin appear.

Later on Gwen as lucky girl was explaining, "Just don't wash off the ruin and he won't be able to do anything."

Bon bon was walking around her sister going, "…sooo you magic magic now?

Lyra did a midair spin as she said, "yes and it is awesome!...how do I turn back?"

Vinyl adjusted her glasses and said, "yeah and by the Dj name of Dj Pon-3 figure it out soon I need darker sunglasses to look at you sister dear sister!"

Octavia sighed as she said, " ….. great now the only normal ones in this family are me and Bon Bon!"

In a moment Bon bon leaned against a statue and jumped when left hoof turned stone like she absorbed it and in a moment the hoof became a hammer and Octavia's eyes widen as bon bon yelled," DAD SOME HOW I HAVE YOUR POWERS HELP! "

Gwen then looked to the cop, "…. I have to do me and my husband need to go help our kids. Lyra honey just focused on how you want to be the energy to matter change will handle it!"

Lyra then closed her eyes and focused and in a moment she stood as her old unicorn self and she looked sad, "Darn it I want to be human!" she said sadly, "…. Well I'll work on it."

Kevin then said, "Bons just relax and release just relax stay come and release!" In a moment bon bon's hoof returned to normal.

Octavia blinked and took a moment to gallop away while her parents were focused on Lyra and Bon bon as she said, "Great Vinyl has her techno music and gear head ways to bond with dad, Bon bon some how has the same powers as him, Now Lyra is an anodite! Just leaves little old me the girl faking being in to cars to spend time with her dad!" She was sad stomping the ground.

She then added, "It's not fair!" Zedd then came up and licked her face as she pet the space dog. " yeah girl I guess I am just being a drama queen I mean they are always there for me recitals I guess I just don't feel like I am a proper Tennyson. I mean I have a sister with dad's powers, an anodite sister, a sister who has magic music powers making a first for magic, And I am just the cello player."

Zedd nuzzled her as Octavia said, "yeah I know… I feel sorry for myself I am not a fighter I don't have magic, and well here I am the odd girl out of my family…"

the space dog then said, "you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

the earth ponies eyes widened as she said, "I am going to say that was my imagination….just out of respect for my sanity…. Unless you can do that around everyone else!"

Kevin then walked up and Zedd barked.

Meanwhile.

Victor was walking past Megan and Rook kissing and he said, "Rook I was told by Ben if you were kissing his sister in his house to di this!" he then grabbed Took and used his electric touch to tease him as he said, "for ten seconds!"

ten seconds letter he let go of rook. "oddly specific he was!"

to be continued.


	43. Chapter 43

Jessica was holding Kenny rocking him as she saw Ben walking in Black and blue showing a selfy he took with other hims and she said, "let me get this straight crazy clockwork gathered up albedo repowered him gathered up evil yous and so professor paradox got you and a lot of good bens and you had to give your watch to no watch ben so he could reboot reality to save everyone?"

Ben said looking at his watch as he said, " yeah he gave it back but then it sparked lighting and a copy of it appeared on his wrist. I wonder what he is doing now?"

In the former no watch Ben time line.

Vilgax was in the sewers injuried running holding his left arm with a roar, "A ben with no watch beat me!" he said in rage as he turned to see an ultimate big chill drop down in front of him and breath ice fire stopping him.

the big chill then spoke," and sense I now have a watch you can't hope to beat me no matter what you will lose Vilgax."

he then timed out and head out and ran into an alley to turn into Xlr8 were he arrived at school and timed out behind a wall walking out to see his Cousin Gwen as he said, "Oh hi Gwen."

Gwen jumped and crossed her arms, "…. What's your game?" she said not trusting her cousin who unlike the prime timeline didn't bound or find out she had magic.

The Ben rolled his eyes as he said, "Well had a crazy dream reflect on my life and decide to be a better person!" he said as he pulled her forward as some one's bike ride by splashing a puddle that would have gotten her wet form the splash but not now.

She looked confused as the Ben walked off saying, "besides we're family don't want to live with out that or living hating that. By the way stay out of the sewers freaky thing is there!" he then walked off stopping to look a his universe version of Jessica Jackson flipping her hair.

Ben smiled as he said, "….geee I wander what the gwen ten is doing right now?"

Meanwhile in the Gwen ten timeline.

Gwen had her arms crossed as she watched her cousin ben use magic to show off to there timeline's Jessica Jackson who was in a green sundress.

The girl rolled her eyes as she looked through her omnitrix and said, "Lucky boy really? Can you pick a lamer name cousin?"

She then walked off wondering, "Gee I wander what that Ben 21 is doing?"

Meanwhile in Time line 21.

The younger Ben was looking through his aliens when he stopped his universe Jessica Jackson walking by.

She was just as pretty as the mane stream version of her, his age, but with orange eyes, blue hair, a blue top black sun glasses, blue knee length skirt black stockings and blue high heels and she shot the Ben a wink.

And in a moment the ben followed him like a love sick puppy.

Meanwhile back in the main universe.

Jessica answered her husband's question, "No watch ben is probably doing what all the yous who are right in the head do drooling over me!"

The Tennyson male nodded and said to his wife, "probably."

Celestia then galloped through yelling, " NEED TO PLUG!" she said plugging in her phone getting it to turn on as she hovered it to show her parents something, "Dad look what is on intergalactic internet."

they then looked at it and Jessica's eyes widened, as Ben growled and vanished in a flash.

The reported read, "Galactic enforcers nearly dead!" the team had Ultimos replaced by Technorg.

In space in a hospital.

Technorg had his robotic arm removed and he was bandaged as Ben Showed up as clockwork before timing out as asking, "Technorg buddy what's wrong?"

Technorg looked to Ben and let out a smile as he said, "Oh my friend so nice to see you again wish It was under we can fight together terms."

the hero then asked, "buddy what happened?"

the former gladiator held his chin spikes as he said, "it all happened so fast we were on our way to space you see we found vilgax's power stealing effect worked like the prototype omnitrix the powers were stored in a bank and an implant beamed them to Vilgax. Sense the squid's implant was burned out after that battle were you had the freaky sword. we tracked the single planned on going to the bank and using it and copy implants to restore everyone who's powers he stole including Ultimos' but then on the ship it all happened so fast and alarm a strange black mass in the shape of a winged horned equine I tried to hit it but my mace rusted and fell apart when it touched it."

Ben nodded as he was using his phone to search something, "interesting you may have heard about that specie no one heard of showing up well the one who saved them discord gave me a data base on things form there planet recently this the thing?" he held up an image of the pony of shadows.

Technorg nodded and said, "Looks like the thing to me go ask Synaptak I was knocked out soon after also ask the repair guys to get me a new mace arm."

Ben then stepped aside to reveal he made one and in a moment the big orange aline. grabbed it plugged it in all teary eyed as he said, "What a pal!"

In another room Ben was showing the image to Synaptak who had all in a full body cast as he said, "Oh yes that is that thing, It knocked out Technorg like as you would say a bitch with one punch. My energy blast seemed to hurt it but it regenerated and let out this scream it scrabbled my energy fields leaving me powerless then it just stomped on me with it's hooves. A lot… like so much it wasn't even funny."

Ben nodded and said, "If it helps you this data base lists it as a parasite, that needs a host for a physical form."

the alien then nodded as he said, "yes that is useful intelligence Ben I would go speak to Tini and tell her yes I remembered it was our anniversary today!"

In the next room.

Ben was talking to Tini who was sitting three arms in casts as she said, "Oh so sweet Well I was the last one of my team standing so if this thing is a parasite All I can tell you is when it saw me it got mad and it's eyes turned red. then bam I wake up here with three broken arms."

Ben held his chin as he said, "Not much to go on but I know were it is probably headed anyway thanks to your boyfriend giving me a map!" he then turned in to clockwork to open a portal, "I'll cut it off!"

he then arrived on some planet and his eyes widen it was a solid metal copy of earth and Ben's eyes widen as he walked around statues of humans and other animals frozen in action, "Gee obsessed much Vilgax!"

Ben spotted a copy of a mr smoothie and said, "…. Ok this is creepy detailed. So what this thing protects it?"

A voice then said, "No it is it!"

he then turned to see the pony of shadows with red eyes as he said, "Vilgax used an in slaved mutant galvan to build a copy of your world with a purpose!"

Ben held his chin noticing the voice as he said, "Something family about your host's voice" he then snapped his fingers " Sublimino that hypnotist with mind control tech! how ironic!"

to be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

Ben ducked a shadow blast and quickly turned into Atomix before going ultimate.

The energy being fired off a Burst of energy that made the pony of shadows jump up in shock and roar in rage.

the ultimate alien smirked, "so you don't like light!" he said happily as he make himself glow bright giving himself a halo like object of light behind his back with then fired off balls of energy that explode around him!

As he did it he saw a red light leave the planet they battled on, "that was someone's powers returning to them! Well makes this easy!" he then fired of form his left hand an energy lance right through making nine more beams leave as he said, "there now you have no powers to steal!"

The pony of shadows hissed as it turned to mist to try and leave only for ultimate atomix to appear behind him and manage to grab his mist state with his left hand, "you can't leave you need to die parasite!" he then glow bright making the pony of shadows crack and hissed.

before long it shattered to reveal the human under it!

Ben then landed and timed out as the guy got up and said, "Oh shitt!"

Ben then sat down and said, "Don't run you'll be stuck here if you do so ten minutes till I can change and get us home! And don't even think about it!" he said as he was holding the bad guy's watch.

the bad guys eyes widen as he said, "So how are the wife and kids!"

Ben then said, "I am a dad of eleven do you honestly have to ask?"

Meanwhile in space.

at the plumber Academy.

Masked matter horn was walking with her friends and team mates as she smiled, "Only a few weeks till graduation!" She sounded so happy about it.

Radiance flipped her mane and said, "why yes it will honestly be a fun time! I hope we get to see Ben again Jessica is a lucky lukcy mare!"

Fili-second was using her speed to do a lot of odd little things fast as she said, "yeah so is Gwen because Kevin his powers are epic!"

Mare-velous then rolled her eyes as she said, "Why are all the good superstallions taken even Megan Tennyson has Rook!"

Saddle rager shrugged as the tall super strong anthro mare then flapped her wings as she said, "girls come on we can find nice stallions but let's focus on we are about to graduate and become red spots and all the training to handle alien powers now! So we won't loss to our old bad guys new upgrades now!"

Zapp sat down on a bench and said, " yeah goodbye Space and hello planet witch brings to mind witch planet should we be on? I mean what planet needs six super hero ladies!"

Fili-second then said, "probably one that isn't use to outsiders but in a good way not bad way like the anur system, and no highbreed there planet's just too cold for us."

Mare-velous, "Maybe rook's planet?"

Saddle rager though about it, "yeah a farmer planet that is self sufficient sounds right!"

Zapp got up and smiled, "yeah filled with good old boys form the farm… well it'll work what do you think leader!"

Masked matter horn held her chin and said, "Sounds good after we graduate we'll go to planet Revonnah!"

Radiance smiled as she said, "then let's head back to our dorm to get some rest."

They smiled and headed off.

Meanwhile else In the universe on a ship, Ben smirked as he saw Sublimino in a cell as he walked by through the highbreed crew as he walked up to the leader, " thanks for the lift Reiny!"

Reiny turned making a fist with his green arm as he stretched it, "think nothing of it Ben ben Tennyson it is the least I can do for saying my race. how is the wife and offspring?"

Ben crossed his arms, "I have eleven offspring's what do you think?"

the high breed supreme then said, "about eleven times the headache of my one!"

A human sized highbreed witch had Green instead of black on him walked by looking at a phone like device as he said, "So totally lame!"

Reinny shock his fist," This man saved our race with out him you wouldn't have been born so show him respect Reinrassig the fourth!"

the young highbreed said, "Wasn't talking about him was talking about what I just read dad witch is, Ben ten hero or idiot with dumb luck!"

Reinny held were his chin would be and said, "Oh yes that is totally lame as his saving our race was genius as even if I hadn't showed up the war would have been over with his victory he was in a win win state. That is genius! Not idiotic. Who even wrote that!"

he said taking the thing, "yes yes when we get home I shall find this antitrix666 truly is and have words with him or her or what ever gender of his race they be!" before giving it back to his son.

Ben blinked and said, "…. Really Antirix666 is still at it… I have been wondering that myself do tell me who it is when you found out!"

Meanwhile in Incarcecon Vilgax was typing on a public computer, "And with those facts listed Antirix666 sighing off till next week ben ten haters."

he then logged out and got up laughing evilly.

Meanwhile when Ben finally got home he sighed before Kenny crawled up and hugged his leg making Ben pick up and hold him.

the dad smiled as he kissed his son on the head, "Love you little guy but come on let's get you in your crib is time for bed!" he then yawned happily.

Ben ten has had a long day.

The next morning Ben woke up to see Kenny some how got out of his Crib to the top of his and jessica's bed and his eyes raised as Jessica blinked in shock as she picked up her son, "And to the cameras!"

they then came to a video of in the hall way baby Kenny sucking his passafirer in his sleep floating under his own magic.

Jessica blinked, "… our baby is a sleep flyer! We are going to need to buckle him into his crib!"

to be continued. 


	45. area 51

In Area 51.

Ben and Braeburn were running around as Whampire before hitting eachother's dial making them both become fourarms and they sighed in relief.

Ben, "Whampire in the day light of a desert horrible!" he then turned to the giant robot controlled by the 50s science fiction looking alien talking about peace.

the son had already jumped on the alien's bubble to smash at it, "You keep saying that but you don't know what it means!"

the alien then said, "I the Benevelon think you need some peace here have some!" he then shot him with a retrofuture style ray gun knocking him off.

Ben sighed as he hit the dial to become way big to arm lock with the Blrrt as he said, "Well 50s movies called it there are aliens that look like that!"

Luhley then yelled out, "WE NEED THE GALVANIAN SKEUOMOPRH! BUT THOSE IDIOTS!"

Meanwhile in the base Driba and Blukic where running around on Rainbow dash looking into boxes

Driba jumped up opened one, "Arc of the Covent!" the Galvan in overalls meanwhile had a mini t-rex on his finger and said, 'Box holding a perfect mini prehistoric earth! Way better then an aunt farm but SOMEONE GET THIS LITTLE DINOSAUR OFF MY FINGER OR TAKE A PICTURE!"

Rainbow dash quickly took a picture with her phone as Blukic said, "Thank you dashie!"

the blue pony then opened a box and said, "I found your ufo!"

the two Galvan got in there were Driba removed the miniature tyrannosaurus tex form the other galvan and said, " yes this it!

Blukic then stopped his friend, "you hear that the thing is still doing a humming charge!"

Driba then held her chin, "So the thing is overcharged witch means it'll have a shorter timer and more bang….. DASHIIE WE NEED TO RUN IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" he said as he throw it to the pegasus.

In a moment the pony flow as fast as she could by time she got to the battle a sonic rainbow burst happened form her speed making everyone stop to look at it.

Luhley then said, "…. That brakes the laws of physics and nature!" She said stunned at it before the Pegasus dropped the bomb on the robot and said, " hit the deck dad!"

In a moment Ben turned into Rocks an action copied by Braeburn who throw the alien on to his robot and in a moment there was a mass mushroom like cloud exploding meeting the rainbow sonic boom.

Driba then flat out said, '…. Well you know he dead!" the burned Benevelon then landed and twitched showing he was alive, "Well badly burned ….. how durable is this guy?"

Blukic then let out a flat statement of " as the humans say if your going to be dumb you got to be tough!"

Luhley then used her jetpack to get to them and said," gee that explains you too!"

the two Galvan then let out a heart broken " Aaaa" then in a moment of shock Luhley gave driba a kiss on the check as she said, "But don't worry I like idiots! And you are as stupid as they get!"

Driba then let out a heart broken cry of " BUT I AM WAY STUPIDER THEN HIM!"

the galvan lady laughed, "don't worry I'll set you up with my cousin duffy she is a nurse and also like's stupid galvans!"

Blukic smiled and said, "that's ok then! I guess come on Driba let's go ask Ben for relationship advice also thanks for the ride here Dashie!"

Rainbow was dancing around, "don't mention it did you see what I did I made a sonic rainboom!" She said happily.

Driba held her chin, "yeah you broke physics with speed alone! Impressive imagine if she could light speed and not just speed of sound."

Ben then timed out with his son and petted his son on the head, "And that son wraps up this adventure all's good that wraps up good plus this will get the guy running this place finally fired for his alien wrongful jailing." He then flipped Colonel Rozum off before turning into clockwork and opening a portal home for them all, "come on back to the plumber base then home!"

Rainbow dash then held up a hoof, "Can I have five more minutes of I am awesome dancing first?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ben held his chin and said, "Ok why not!"

Braeburn then said, "Gee I wonder what other 50 movies had truth behind them! Maybe we'll meet some other monsters! Of old! Like a real life wolf man! Or something like that!"

Blukic rolled his eyes and said, "IF you meet a wolfman that isn't an alien I'll eat one of my sets of overalls!" he said mockingly calling him out on how silly of an idea it was.

Later on Big mac looked out his bed room window to see the new Neighbor walking around with his cane it had a silver handle In the shape of a wolf head he was in a black suit and she said, "that MR henry Talbot guy is creepy!" he then saw something in the shopping bag he was holding.

Big mac raised and eye brow, "he has dog treats he doesn't own a dog! I am going to go meet sugar belle now I feel like I am looking at a monster of some kind here no offence victor!" he said while walking past the alien.

victor then said, "non taking he creeps me out too! He smells kind of like a Loboan yet is pure human it's creepy! Megan correct me if I am wrong, he is a creepy human!"

Megan was in andoite form her mana displaying a wolf, "Creepy as in my show me your true character spell comes up wolf for him only problem is wolf can mean a lot on earth if only I knew witch type!" she sighed.

Jessica walked in holding Kenny as she said, 'here's an idea how about we all stop talking about the guy next door behind his back I mean everyone here has super powers well not the grand parents but point is if he is bad we can handle it so move on for now!"

the alien butler shrugged as he said, "Well you heard the lady of the house move on everyone and every pony! Leave the creepy guy next door alone! We leave him alone hopefully he will leave us alone!"

they then heard a howl and looked out before moving on as victor said, "you are just hearing things victor! Just hearing things!"

That is when a confused Braeburn showed up and shrugged before heading into the kitchen, "going to grab a a snack I am hungry form punching an alien that could have easily been a human in make up and a rubber helmet!"

he said rotting off happily.

to be continued.


	46. I was a teenage wolfmane part one

In the universe court starbeard was presenting his evidence and Ben said, "you guys warp alter destroy and remake realities all the time So yes when I turned into one of you guys I did that but you would be just as guilty!"

Judge Domstol was spinning his Gavel as he said, "Point taken Ben, now as the wielder of the omnitrix and savior of the universe as admitted guilt and point out your whole race would be found just as guilty meaning you would all have to pay the fine to Paradox to give to the higher powers how about we just call this whole thing off!"

The alien X froze for a few minutes before saying, "…. Yes, we'll call it off….sorry to waste your time!" he then vanished.

The alien judge then sighed and slammed is Gavel and said, "And this case is closed sorry for the waste of an hour!"

Ben then vanished back home, reappearing home were he looked to his new Neighbor Henry Talbot coming home and he looked up it was sunrise. Ben yawned, "I had to go to court what are you doing out this early?"

the man in his green shirt black pants and black shoes combed over his red hair with his hand and his yellow eyes looked right into Bens as he said, "What people go for morning walks all the time Mr. Tennyson and keep your son our of my yard! He ran over my wolves bane!"

Form the window Big Mac yelled out," YOUR DOG WAS CHASING ME!"

the man held his cane and shaked it and said, "I DON'T HAVE A DOG!"

Victor then yelled out, "THEN WHAT ABOUT THE BONES BURRIED IN YOUR YARD!?"

the man rolled his eyes and said, "I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T PET SIT FOR A FRIEND!" he sound kind of Defensive!

Ben then walked in to See Megan wrapping a bandage around Big mac's front right hoof as she said, "Well then that friend needs to teach his dog to night bite or scratch kids! I mean we had to go get him rabies shots just in case!"

the eldest son of the family hobbled off saying, "It was more like a wolf and it was all big and looked like it had hands I am telling you!"

Later on in the house Rainbow was looking out the window of her and Rarity's Room as the sun was setting as she said, "I swear the guy has the makings of a werewolf!"

rarity rolled her eyes and let out a "I am sick of this there is no such thing as werewolves!" She said only for Fluttershy to walk by and said, "And this coming form a unicorn!"

the Tennyson unicorn blinked and added, "….fair point but he can't be one it would be just Silly! Now Can we all just agree there is no werewolf!"

Pinkie pie was Galloping down the hall gummy in her hair as she yelled out, "WEREWOLF!" then ran big mac his hooves now claws his tail now a wolf tail his head wolf like and filled with fangs.

As Rarity's jaw dropped Rainbow dash smirked, "no such thing as werewolves well our brother is one! …. OUR BROTHER IS A WEREWOLF DAD MOM HELP!"

In a moment big mac jumped tackling pinkie and in a moment he licked his scared sister's face like a puppy.

As Ben came in watching this before he jumped off to sniff the house plant leaving pinkie pie shaking, "…. Ok werewolf confirmed and why is he acting like a puppy!"

a yell form Jessica came saying, "I JUST CLEANED THE CARPET!" Big mac then whimpered and backed away form his angry mother form the wet spot he just made.

Luna came in and said, "…. Big mac is a werewolf and he just made a mess on the carpet…. He's a noun house broken puppy! ….wait it's not a full moon! I know the moon!"

Twilight looked at her brother as everyone was gathering, "Maybe it's because he was a pony not a human and is a lot more closer to his animal side?"

Jessica who picked up the crawling Kenny said, "…. Can I be offended by that!"

Ben then turned into Wildmutt and in a moment Big mac cuddled up to his dad like a happy puppy.

Braeburn then raised a hoof and said, "I'll take a picture and sent it to aunt Gwen! Let's figure this out… gee I wonder what it's going to be like having a werewolf for a brother!"

the next day Big mac was acting odd he while he was more sure of himself and confident he was acting like a jerk rude and like he was the top dog of the school he even turned around and bucked his normal bully right in the face marking the first time Ben was called to school about big mac.

Ben was walking with the alien principle as he lied and said, "I don't know what's gotten in to big Mac lately!" he said watching Sugar belle blow off big mac who was flexing not liking the new him, " but I could take a guess and it's not the girl!"

the alien principle who looked like a female member xlr8 who had aged with grey instead of black as her color ad she adjusted her black pants and black shirt and glasses, "I don't honestly care in a week they will be someone else problem I am retiring!"

the hero then said, "That's nuts you can't be over fifty!" he then jumped as she yelled, "I AM FORTHY!"

She rubbed her wrinkled lizard face as she said, "This is the stress of your kids! He's your son so you deal with him! I'll just give him detention for a week as that's the longest a it was in self defense case can be punished!"

She then walked off as Ben blinked as he said, "We need to figure this out!"

Later that knight Ben was going over the notes Gwen had emailed him and he printed out as he spotted his werewolf pony son howling at the full moon and he said, "ok now the only thing she could come up with is he's a pup now so we maybe able to cure him with a whack on the head silver or a something with a silver handle! But hurry before the full moon in a week or he will be the monster form the movies!"

Jessica adjusted kenny's spot in her arms, "…. This shouldn't be on a mother's plate!"

Lucy was trying to pull a scarf form big mac's mouth, " Yeah my weremane grandson eating my scarfs! Jessie honey help and stop filming!" her wife just laughted.

carl held his chin and he snapped his fingers, "Genry Talbot he's cane has a silver wolf head oddly fitting we could just ask to bore it!?"

Sandra then rolled her eyes, " yes to try and cure our werewolf grandson by hitting him on the head yeah that will go over!"

Braeburn walked in all wet, "I just went Ripjaws to help Mr Baumann save his alien girlfriend so he could ask her to marry him she said yes by the way and oh this is still happening!" he said pointing to big Mac as a wolf, "…. Mom Big mac made a mess on the carpet again… it's not the wet kind either!" he said holding his nose!"

Victor face palmed, "this is a new level of stupid cross and weird! A normal day in the Tennyson house hold!"

unknown to all of them Pinkie was running in as she held the cane, "he put it down to open his door and I made my move! We'll return it later I'll put it beside his house so he will think it just fell over and he couldn't find it in the fight!"

She then used her hooves to hold the cane and smack him on the head only for big mac to fall get up and bite half the cane off and run out with it in rage as Pinkie pie said, "….. and last hope gone! We're going to need to chain up big brother every night now!"

to be continued.


	47. I was a teenage wolfmane part two

Jessica was talking to ma Vreedle, "Gee thanks for not blowing up the sun!"

Ma looked to her kids and said, "no it's my fault for jumping the guns after all it was just one of my pretty boys or dobby as he wants to be called want to go hang out with his big brothers , they should have asked or at least said he wants to go riding with his big brothers first but that's another story any way nice to have a friend! Who cares about her boat load of childrens just as much!"

Jessica smiled and nodded as she adjust her hold on the almost two Kenny who let out a faint cry of, "got a potty!" Jessica then ran off and MA let out a "aahh isn't that cute."

Meanwhile Lucy was taking a deep breath, dust off her sweater and skirt as she knocked on the door and Henry Talbot opened the door She held out the broken cane, "I am so sorry my grand kids found the cane and mistakenly broken!"

The man looked to the setting sun and said, "Come in and make this quick!"

They got inside as She said, "Now my grandkids think your somekind of monster but I know you're a reasonable guy and you have to be nice!"

the man looked at the window and at a paw mark on his hand he didn't show her as he said, "that cane has been in my family for generations the silver wolf head is made for made form the silver bullets that shot my ancestor to death back in the old country!"

Lucy blinked and took a step back and gulped, "gee how special why was he gunned down with silver bullets!" She then spotted the full moon rising and in a moment henry growled as he turned into a classic wolf man who's fur was his hair color and roared.

the grandmother then said, "Oh shit!" she held out the cane wolf head out making him hiss, "I KNOW YOU! THIS IS SILVER! BACK WOLFIE BACK! I WAS A LION TAMER AT THE CIRCUS IN MY YOUTH! ….. I AM A CARNY I AM PRETTY SURE I AM MOR EVIL THEN YOU!"….. I think I may have worked beside Zombozo before he was a zombie now that I think about it!"

The wolf man then jumped out his window and ran off.

She then walked out to see Jessie and yelled out, "THE KIDS WERE RIGHT TALBOT IS THE WOLFMAN THAT BIT BIG MAC! PLEASE TELL ME MAC IS LOCKED UP!"

She yelled out, "No he snuck out to go to the school dance with is on the full moon!"

Lucy ran off and yelled out "SHIT!"

meanwhile  
Sugar belle had her back turned and she said, "No I don't want to dance with you big where the nicest guy now you have turned into a giant jerk! WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!" She then turned to see her boyfriend growling as a wolfmane and her eyes widened and she backed up.

She let out a nervous chuckle, "I didn't mean to hell there Mac!" she then quickly turned to gallop away screaming leaving Mag to whipper sadly before sniffing and chasing.

Not to far away Braeburn was Rath going claw to claw with Talbot as he yelled out, "RATH KNEW IT RATH KNEW YOU WERE THE WOLFMAN YOU BITE RATH'S BROTHER! YOU'RE THE REASON WE HAD TO THROW THAT RUG OUT!"

In a moment Braeburn timed out and he tried to change but he was in the red, "… Really omnitrix really now?" he sounded panicked.

In a moment Sugar belle came in screaming 'WEREWOLF!" she then saw Talbot who jumped to tackle her and she cried and screamed only for Mac to jump out and headbutt Talbot knocking him away.

the wolfmane put himself between Sugar belle and Talbot growling in rage and the mare's eyes were widened.

Pinkie pie came in and looked between the werewolves circling eachother " should we do something?"

Twilight then held out a hoof and said, "No one do anything I think this may be the way to cure Big mac I mean he is fighting the one who bit him is this doesn't cure him nothing will!"

Big mac and Talbot jumped and in a moment Mac bit into Talbot's arm and in a moment both backed up growling and roaring as the change undid even though the light of the full moon was shining.

before long Big mac was normal holding his head,"….. why didn't anyone tell me I was a werewolf!?" he said as Talbot returned to human form looking at his hands in tears.

Trenderhoof who got it on film said, "I recorded it but CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Celestia smiled as she said, "I think when Big mac bit Talbot back no take backs kicked in and canceled it in both of them!"

Sugar belle quickly ran up and hugged him, "you were trying to keep me safe not hurt me!" she said cuddling her now back to normal boyfriend happily.

the principle then walked in and said, "Oh Talbot my replacement you came early!" and with that the Tennyson kids all said, "DARN IT!"

In that moment Lucy ran in almost smashing Talbots head in with the cane only for Braeburn to become Snare-oh and hold her back, "It's ok it's ok he's cured so is big mac if you do it we'll get detention for life!"

Applejack and Luna were holding back Jessie trying to explain it.

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "And so ends another school year been one! Gee a wolf man what's next Dracula and Frankenstein!?"

In that moment Fluttershy said, "don't jinx us rarity And also check our family tree Dad is a descendant of van hellsing well distant but he's still on the tree! It's like you are trying for it!"

a few weeks later the two werewolves were almost forgotten and the Tennyson family was in the rust bucket drying through a portal and coming out on a Transylvanian highway.

Rainbow dash then held out a hoof, "And dad wanting to go to his home land while victor house sits, "…. Yep we are screwed or fanged!"

Meanwhile in a graveyard.

mane-iac was walking around this dark storming knight in Transylvanian when she stepped and fell in, "I came for treasure but now I am in a dumb!"

she then saw a coffin with rusty chains on it and in a moment the chains broke and she said, "the map said it was in a coffin!" She then slid it open her hand getting cut and a drop of blood falling in as she looked at just a body as she sighed, "wrong cross!"

In a moment the bodies eyes widened and she jumped and screamed running off.

She used her mane to jump and grab rocks throwing them at the walking corpse that did nothing to the body then a guard came out and in a moment the body jumped at the guard biting him.

in a moment the villains eyes widened as the dead body that was walking slowly regained life and youth it's cloths returning till he was the restored count Dracula hissing as his cape waved in the wind.

the guard got out his eyes now lifeless his skin grey and his mouth filled with fangs and his hands clawed and Mane-iac yelled out, "DEAD THINGS DON'T DO THAT!"

Dracula laughed as he said, "Not dead undead!"

the villainess then said, "you mean like I have to unwet my pants!" Dracula's eyes glow red making Mane-iac's do the same.

the former arch enemy of the power ponies bowed and said, "I am Mane-iac I'll be your servant and coffin watcher lord Dracula welcome to the twenty first century!"

they then walked with the lord of the vampires saying ' What kind of monster are you?"

The villains then said, "I am an alien a life form form another planet we have been around for centuries but the red spots hid us away and defeat the evil ones heck even hellsing is claimed as one! And it is believed he was part alien as well!"

Dracula held his chin thinking back to hellsing he remembered him as looking like Benten in a black suit tie and trench coat adjusting his hat, "fascinating so he was there best who is the current best!"

The villains then hand him a picture of ben, "Ben Tennyson his watch allows him to become aliens and gain there powers!"

Dracula hissed, "HELLSING!"

to be continued.


	48. Ben Van hellsing?

Inside a creepy looking old manor that had been renovated to have power and what not The Tennyson kids were looking around the living room's suits of armor.

Rainbow dash looked at one and said, "It's so old and rusty! How is it still together!?"

Rarity was shivering as she jumped at the wall, "So much dirt!" She said in horror!"

Fluttershy was shivering as she hide behind a curtain, "So scary!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she used magic to check out everything "so old so much history! How are you not loving this! This is the hellsing manor the very hellsing manor our ancestor lived in grow up and became the guy who took down Dracula who was probably a member of whampire's race now that I think about it! but we have one of the most awesome red spots earth has ever known!" She said happily.

Rainbow blinked," I am for awesome Twilight but I would rather be on the couch playing video games hanging with Soarin or just flying around Bellwood the most epic city on earth!

Applejack gave a two legged kick with her hind legs at a wall braking it down to reveal a door, "ah's told you it was hollow pinkie!"

Pinkie pie then put her tail to the lock the tip of her tail morphing to a key letting her open it as she said, "Ok yeah you win! MOM DAD WE FOUND A HIDDEN DOOR!" she then opened it as Kenny who was now officially three dressed in white shirt and green overalls walked in and point at something in it, "message box!"

Pinkie picked it up with her tail and looked at it and said, " yeah it is an old hologram recorder! I wonder whats on it but it's so hold! I know let's get Braeburn to go upgrade!"

Luna then walked in smiling as she was pointing to the necklace she found it was all small diamonds with a blood red ruby in the middle cut like a fang as she said, "Look at this lovely necklace!" she smiled as she said, "found in our not going to even bother with the greats grandma's jeweler box! She said happily.

before Celestia came in using magic to hold an old cross bow with no string as she said, "nuts to that! This is the weapon he used to stake Dracula! This is worth way more!"

Big mac came in and said, "be careful with that thing sis!" He then jumped when the crossbow had a pop out metal rod but nothing happened!

Celestia rolled her eyes and said, "the hidden blade rusted to dust brother dear!" she said so a shamed of her brother as she said, "I mean how were you a werewolf?"

Braeburn came in and saw pinkie holding the box and in a moment he was upgrade and grabbed it and a message started to play as he said," the image is gone so just the words!"

the blank hologram screen said, "hello My name is Abraham van hellsing plumber rank magiester! I leave this recording behind to recount my battle against Dracula truefully !"

Ben and Jessica then walked in as Ben was holding a picture of Abraham who looked so much like him as his ancestor said, " at first I thought Dracula was a Vladat or at the very least a human Vladat hybrid but he did not behave in such away! I could dismiss the garlic as a personal allergy as with silver but his bite changed humans into monsters like him! He did not spit those pat like spores, and he drank blood not draining electric impulses. Worst of all sunset turning him to dust did not end him! He returned blaming it on his ashes getting wet with blood and so long as blood hit his remains he would always return!"

Twilight was starting to shake as her ancestors voice said, "At the end I staked him out of ammo I load my crossbow with a random sharpened stick and fired hitting him in the heart! He turned into a normal corpse but I know he was just in a comma waiting for blood to respawn him like before. Not even the wizard I had could explain how he did this things."

his voice turned scared, "So I load his frozen form into a coffin and the wizard enchanted chains so long as the chains remained the coffin was in a mystic force field. That would stop blood form any form of rat of bug form dripping in through a crack and reviving the monster! But it will only last till one link rusts enough to brake."

Fluttershy was hugging her mother's leg shaking as the hellsing spoke, "So I leave this message. On the outside you will notice markings on the north south east and west walls of my manor this carvings are each one fourth of a map over lay them and the map to dracula's tomb will be revealed. I will now read off the ingredients to make the enchantment potion to make more chains. When I am done make the potion tip chains in it then replace the ones around dracula's coffin to deep him locked up!"

As he read if off Twilight wrote them down and when the message ended, "I'll go get this stuff!" she said scared.

Celestia smiled and said, "I'll go photo the carvings so we can get the map!"

Ben sighed, "And I guess I'll go get chains then head off to the tomb of count dracula!" he said not believing this!

Later on Xlr8 with a bag on his back was entering the tomb and he saw the opened coffin, "That can't be good!" he then saw a rock fall over behind him in the reflection in a poodle and turned and screamed there was Dracula!"

Ben was on the other side of the tomb in the moment as he timed out and Ben Looked at him he was just like the classic movie version of him, "Count Dracula I take it!" he was quickly changed to heatblast.

the count hissed as he looked at him, "your human form looks just like your ancestor you even sound like him! COME AT ME HELLSING!" he then turned into a swarm of bats.

Only for Ben to turn into Wildvine and grow large wooden spikes around him forcing the bats to become Mist and flow through a crack to the graveyard above!"

ben then quickly became big chill following were he turned into Atomix and made himself light up!

Dracula hissed using his cape to hide himself, "DAY LIGHT AT NIGHT! COME MY CHILDREN!" In a moment vampire minions came out hissing in pain and Ben stopped his glow. Dracula was smoking as his body regenerated, "You have the same weakness you can't hurt my children who were once of the living!" he then charged only for Atomix to turn to Whampire!

the alien vampire flow up and spat his spores and said, "Minions return to your hiding places below ground!" the minions did so to Dracula shock.

Ben then reached into his bag and pulled out a sun gun and fired the beam of daylight making Dracula hiss and jump, " yeah but unlike him I have ways around it and access to better red spot tools!"

Dracula hissed as he said, "yes I see this!" he said becoming a swarm of bats once more to fly off only for Ben to point and burn half of them!

before long in his old castle half of Dracula spot as a swarm, "Mane-iac!" she then walked in and gasped in horror, "Master did Ben Tennyson hurt you?"

the lord of darkness did speak as he said, "yes he did he got half of my body mass! And took my new minions form me it is only a matter of time till he finds a way to return them to living like his ancestor did so long ago I need a new army one of power and a new form to hide form him!"

Mane-iac ten pulled out a cell phone and said, "Oh I'll make some calls I know a scientist who specializes and giving new forms I bet you can even have him give you alien powers as well to match Ben's!" She said happily as she added, "And you can turn most of my old friends into vampire minions as well my lord!"

Dracula then spoke, "Very well my guide to the modern world!"

Meanwhile in the hellsing manor Ben was sitting on Hellsing's chair in the master study under his picture telling what happened to his children and Jessica, "And after he was gone I ordered the vampires above ground turned to Clock work and remind time for everything in the graveyard by a year returning them to human they lost a year of memory but it's better then being undead!" he said resting his elbow on the arm of the chair to rest his head on his closed hand.

Jessica gulped as she said, "Good thing I painted all those crosses on the outside of the house and on every window!"

Rarity who head tear filled eyes said, "and I switched to garlic shampoo!"

Ben looked up at his memory ancestor and sighed, "Well Looks like history repeats itself I most hunt dracula like you did!"

Pinkie pie was in the air with her tail spin as she said, "Oh oh if there was one secret room with stuff in it I bet there is another we just need to look!" she then quickly started knock the books on the shelves over making Twilight scream till one big triggers it to slide to the right revealing a door way and she said, "Just like in the cartoons!"

Ben got up and turned into upgrade and merged his hand with another cube as it said, "If you are getting this then you didn't get the armor room's message in time and dracula is free I will read the list for the potion the wizard used to restore Dracula's victims! It works by braking curses it did not work on dracula himself but it will help you lower his army's numbers."

to be continued.


	49. who's afraid of the count?

Within his old castle The now vampire Alex and the league of villainy were gathered before the new Dracula.

the king of darkness was in his normal suit but now his skin was dark and tan his hair blood red and he morphed his eyes form red to green with a smirk he held his hand out In front of a window with a crack of day light and it was two minutes before his skin start to burn.

he then smiled as he moved his hand, "Well done Animo!"

the son of Animo smiled as he happily said, "Why thank you sir, Shame Smudge couldn't be turned but still I also gave you power over fire, ice lighting wind, the ability to summon and create crystals in any shape and a sonic howl all thanks to a peace of Eleven year old ben's hair my father had!"

The vampire lord made a clay more made of crystal appear in his hand and he swung it, "Why yes excellent work doctor!"

Meanwhile the manor Braeburn was Shockrock holding hi hands out to use his lighting to hold back Smudge who yelled out, 'I was coming to warn you about Dracula he has the league and animo's son as minions and Mane-iac as a coffin watcher!"

In a moment Ben walked in holding a null void ray gun, "let me guess castle Dracula?" the slime said " yes!" And was quickly shot.

Jessica walked in just in time to hear her husband say, "you keep the kids safe I have a plan"

Later on Ben as Clockwork was with the power ponies now armed with neckbrace to protect form bites along with the cure in guns as he said, "Let's see how far you have al lgrown!"

They then entered the castle.

Right away Radiance made a spot light of sun light to hold back high heel and hit her with the cure making her pass out and return to normal.

Saddle ragger was covered by Phetlock's bandages and pulled bring him close enough to shot point blank with the gun.

Masked matter horn fired off a beam of sun light form her horn making Animo's son alex jump to avoid and before he could fire his mutation ray he was hit by the dart, "Eat it Animo's son!

Zapp was smiling as she fired off lighting and the lighting went right to the metal of shadow mane's swords knocking her out letting the Pegasus walk over to her and fire the cure point blank.

Mare-velous put on a gas mask as long face through his smoke bombs and in a moment she turned and fired hitting him as she said, "heard your heavy breathing!"

elsewhere Mane-iac grabbed Fili-second with a hair tendril but the power pony span around rapidly sending the villain flying into a stone wall making her let go as the now dizzy power pony fell over on her flank.

Zap then looked at the knocked out villains and smiled as she said, "Last time they won now here we are the winners we are back and so ready for graduation when our last week of spring brake is over!" She jumped!

Masked matter horn was cuffing them holding her red spot badge as she said , "As a deputy red spot by the power by our senior officer Ben Tennyson you are all under arrest you have the right to remain quite!" she then used a heat beam to start shaving mane-iac, "And anything you say can and will be used against you in a galactic court of law if you don't have lawyer one will be appointed to you as that's your right!"

Meanwhile In the castle Ben walked in human form to a throne room and quickly turned into diamondhead just in time to be knocked back by a sonic scream making him turn to see Dracula!

As Ben was cracking he hit his tail and became Swampfire and quickly fired off gas form his palms.

the vampire king turned into a swarm of bats and flow up above the gas, "Garlic gas how creative hellsing!"

Ben then called out with wildvine's voice, "That's Tennyson!" as spikes came up the bats breathfire to burn them making the gas explode blasting off the roof of the castle.

When the dust died down Dracula reformed to see Ben as the worst groaning in pain as he timed out hitting his watch can calling out "Now!"

In a moment the sun came up to Dracula's horror as Ben said, "My daughter is a sun goddess! That was the plan!"

the vampire ran trying to head down stairs but he couldn't there was a wall of crystal, " you used diamond had to seal it!" he then turned into a bat swarm to try and find a place to hide but he was stuck he looked to see mana dome around him and there below was Jessica holding Kenny who was the one with the glowing horn soon the bats became ash and Kenny stopped and yawned.

the little guy then cuddled up to his mother and fell into a nap and Jessica smiled happily, "and babies first bad guy!" she then pulled out a hand Vacuum and sucked up the dust of the king of the vampires," Well that was nice! Great plan work honey!"

Ben gave a thumbs up!

Later on while the manor was being opened as a museum Ben was holding a jar chained up with the enchanted chains.

Braeburn became diamondhead and took it covering it in crystals "And double sealed!"

Ben hit his dial to become portaler and he opened it and Braeburn through in the jar, as the father said, "And now Drac's ash are in a silver jar filled with garlic powder welded shut with Celestia's sun light fire spell, covered in enchanted chains, covered in solid crystal and orbiting the sun if that don't keep him away I don't know what will!"

Luna smiled at her necklace looking at it and she said, "Hay dad I can't take off my new necklace!"

not to much later Gwen was looking at it having come through her own portal spell, she gasped, "Luna you are wearing the fang of the moon! It can't be removed as it is magic while wearing it the owner can see through the shadows that hide the super natural!"

the filly was confused till Twilight said, "if you focus your magic in it you'll see who someone really is!"

Luan then tried and when she saw her dad and brother as fourarms practicing she saw the ghostly image of her dad over one and her brother over the other, "cool! Thanks aunty Gwen!"

Gwen then opened a portal and walked through, while Jessica cleaned her sword as Kenny walked in wearing a ribbon that looked like a plumber badge as he happily said," I got junior red spot ribbon!"

Big mac petted his brother's head, "three and already stopping bad guys you are Tennyson through and through! Now let's go pack so we can leave!"

only a few hours later Ben's rv was coming out of a portal and getting on the America highway as he said, "and so ends that adventure!" In the rearview mirror he saw Rarity wearing a cone hat that read, "I jinxed it!"

he then saw a sigh, "Ok kids we are back in America and now that we have looked at the Hellsing side of the family we are heading for Florida to look at your mom's side! and trust me it's just as weird as mine! As your grandmother Jessie confused to."

Fluttershy smiled," does it involve Mermares? Or mermaids!"

like that the mother of the family looked nervous a she said, "….. you'll see!"

Meanwhile in the ocean by Bellwood.

Jessie was in a green bikini jumping into the water were her legs moprhed and merged into a dolphin tail as she swam down doing a spin as she hummed to herself and called out, "Oh how I miss the ocean, Real shame you don't get your tail till you hit your twenties."

to be continued.


	50. rainbow sea?

Soon enough Ben and the Tennyson kids were driving in to ocean the rv turning into a submarine perfectly as Fluttershy smile as she looked out the windows as the headlights turned, on " yay fishies!"

Kenny looked around while playing with his blocks as he asked, "Were mommy?" he then looked when he heard a tap and gasped the other siblings then looked out.

there in the water was Jessica her legs merged into a Green scaled shark tail her wings moprhed into a transparent fin like state and she had a fin in the middle of her back with he copy of nightmare moons cutie mark , to complete the look she had on a grene bikini top as she blow kisses and Pinkie pie yelled out, "MOM'S A MERMARE!"

Twilight then fainted as Rarity gasped and Ben said, "she just got old enough to inherited your grandma's mermaid ablities now we are off to visit your great grandma! Hold on we're going lower!" he said as he turned into upgrades and merged with the Rv turned submarine.

before long they were deeper under water then anyone had ever been and in a moment the highlights hit something making it shine up bright it was a crystal sighed that said Atlantis above a gate !

Jessica then swarm through the seeming to vanish and the Rustbucket went through appearing in a strange alien sea.

the fish was unnaturally colorful and big the grabs were large and Green, the turtles were orange, and the water is bright and ghostly clear.

the kids were looking out as Jessica talked in to her badge so the kids could here her voice, "And your grandma called this place the rainbow sea! It's a pocket dimension."

they then spotted a large spiral structure that went form the ocean below up the surface and the clouds above, and Ben could see Twilight's face so he quickly went up so the Rv turned into boat and they were floating and Jessica flow out flashing back to normal she land dusting off her bikini buttom as she opened the sunroof and game in and said, "form what my mom said this place is just one flat ocean world in the style of a fish tank that's half full below the mermaids, in the middle those to young to get tails and breath underwater and the guys and above the sky maids form that one story that lock themselves off."

Twilgiht blinked," So no mermen or merstallions it's a one gender race thing!"

Ben nodded as he drove the Rv turned boat into a dock, " yep!" he then parked it in a spot and clamps held it still as he said, "Now everyone out!"

They then opened the door and glowing arrows shined and said, "please follow the arrows."

Meanwhile in a throne room that looked like a coral reef in the middle of a knee deep pool of water on a thorn was a mermaid.

She had red scaled tail red back fin seashell bikini top, her tail was angelfish like and she even had the light lore on her head, her skin was tanned and her hair grey but she still looked like she was in her thirties and she looked a lot like Jessie as she said, "Ok you can do this just your granddaughter grand son in law and great grandkids!" She then adjust a coral crown on her head

As the Tennyson walked in Jessica picked up Kenny and she said, " And kids meet Mermaid Queen Erzulie of Atlantis your great grandma!" The older kids jaws dropped while Kenny waved and said, "hi hi!"

The queen bit her lip and said, "So cute!" she then let out a scream, "Can my great grandkids come give me a hug I Can't go back to having legs thanks to an injury so I am stuck at the semi flood and flood levels here!"

In a moment the kids went into the pool to hug her same thing with Jessica who did not change as she did not want to! At with point she gave her grandmother a hug for the first time.

Later that night in the ocean Jessica in her mermare form was swimming with Erzulie as she said, "Look Grandma like my mom before me don't want to be a queen neither do my daughters and as it is I am pretty sure this mermare thing is not going to last!"

The queen looked at her and said, "yeah I know! I can sense it this new magic is making it so your mermare magic is not recharging it's just what you were born with being used up I would say you have three more shifts to it and back again before you can't do it anymore and you won't be one anymore the opposite of what happened to me!"

Jessica gave a spin as she said, "oh really what happened to you!"

The mermaid queen sighed as she said, "It all goes back to when your Mother was my little baby! I was so happy with her and your dad I want to run off form the crown too stay in the human world and be a house wife and stay at home mother! But that all changed when your mother was teenager."

She sighed at the memory, "she and her dad were on a boat fishing when a storm came I quickly dove in and get them but along the way your grandfather fell in! I dove after him and swam deep very fist and breath life back into him underwater ignoring my own safety with came to bite me as I was soon knocked into the rocks so hard I turned back to human for a second and that is when that flying peace of wood hit me and your mother had to save me!"

The queen sighed, "short answer it hit me at the back of the neck so when your mother dropped sault water on me I turned back into a mermaid and could move and speak but not in my human form. My human form was paralyzed form the lower jaw down I couldn't do anything but lay awake like that. Realizing my human life was pretty much over I was forced to give a tearful goodbye to my family."

She then added, "Your mother want a normal life so she didn't come with me, and your dad well after the storm he became cripplingly afraid of the ocean to even say goodbye I had to sit in a wheel chair then your mother roll me to the ocean behind our old house."

Jessica sighed, "so that's why grandpa always ranted about the evils of the ocean… and why he was always sad!"

the queen nodded, "and soon after form not using it I couldn't return even if there was away to return last time I saw your mom it was when she came to tell me her father died and trust me I won't wish this job on you or my great grand daughters. The Queen can not remarry so I can't even find love again. The queen's heir most come form a male born here so neither of you nor your kids could have the job anyway."

She sighed as she came to a chest in the water and opened it and smiled as she pulled out Ten Gem necklaces as she said, "here take this they are the last of there kind rainbow tears they allow human women to turn into mermaids and back again as long as the gems are charged by the waters of the oceans. That just means go swimming with them in the ocean once a week and they are recharged. I don't know if they will work for you or my great grand daughters but I am sure you can find someone who can use them."

Jessica took them and smiled, "yeah I can think of a use!"

Months later under the water Jessie was happily in her mermaid form swimming Lucy behind her wearing the Gem necklace with the tail of a great white shark in a white bikini happily holding her wife's hands as they kissed happily

While Jessica in her mermare form used an underwater camera to take pictures of them happily, "and true love just like me and Ben!"

Ben as Ripjaws then kissed her and used the Camera to take a selfie of them happily.

to be continued.


	51. Chapter 51

In the plumber base Clyde was in his armor sparing against Braeburn.

Braeburn turned into Humungousaur and punched his second cousin but while the cousin hit the hall he said, "I am ok!"

the alien smiled.

next Braeburn was Arctiguana and he breath ice with Clyde countered by firing a flame thrower so the Tennyson kid turned into heatblast and throw a fireball with Clyde counter with a freeze ray!

Clyde smiled as he said, "this is epic! And just what I need to figure out how to use this thing I found crashed in my farm! What are the chance of two super heroes in the same family having the same origin!"

the pony hit his icon and turned into Jetray and took to the air in the training room and fired off beams as he said, "pretty good sense all you need to do is be a girl and you have the same powers and origins in this family!" he sound rather flat about it.

Clyde rolled his eyes as he held out his left wrist making an energy shield appear before him blocking the strike. He then held out his right arm as a barrel came out and fired a yellow laser as he said, "you know what I mean cus!" he sound so happy about it.

Jetray became snare-oh and opened his bandages so the beams went through him as he hit the ground and reformed and went for a stretched arm punch only for Clyde to do the same thing!

the blonde in glasses said, "YES!" he then gained wheels on his feet and took off at high speed, but Braeburn counter with Xlr8 so they were moving around at high speed prettying much slapping eachother's hands as the pony in alien flesh said, "and pretty much as fast as xlr8!

the farmer turned hero then sprout wings and took to the air and fired below as his still jet powered wings carried him as he said, "And flight! I think I got it thanks cousin!"

he then flow up out of the room through the base and out the door of the cover store int othe sky as he said, "Now I most go my home town needs me!"

By the time he got home he saw it over run in robotic spiders and he fired his wrist lasers destroying them as what looked like Doctor Animo with robotic arms robotic spider legs instead of legs and a metal one red robotic eye with was part of a dome showing his brain.

The animo look alike then spoke in a robotic voice, "you shall not stop the rise of the machines of I am not professor Alfred Animo!" his arms then fired off beams making clyde use his shields.

Clyde smiled as he said, "Already got my first villain awesome!" he then flow around firing his flame thrower as the professor animo laughed.

the professor went to fire but found his arm wont' fire and he looked to see his barrel has been melted shut form the heat so now the beam was trapped making his arm overheat as he said, "I knew I should have not cheat out on my upgrades!" his arm then explode and then the other robotic arm explode and his spider legs melted leaving him stuck unable to move.

Clyde used his freeze ray to put out the flames and he landed and stood in victory , "you didn't know you were messing with Ben ten's cousin Clyde five did you professor Animo!"

the animo then stated, "No I did not but I will remember and come for that armor!" he said as he watched it retract into bracelet form as clyde walked away, "you will never take it form me! Already like ben yes! I am like my cousin!" he jumped and yelled in joy at it.

Meanwhile back in Bellwood Braeburn was at Mr. Smoothie drinking a smoothie using a tablet to message his great grandma as he said, "So now Clyde is off being a super hero after he trained with me! It was weird and somehow I ruined Pakmar's wall!" he said reading the message he was sending out loud.

his great grandma then replied with, "how?"

Braeburn sent a picture of him shrugging showing he was confused about it too.

At with point Pinkie pie who was using her tail as a propeller landed as she said, "Oh big brother can't believe we are turning eighteen this week, to made me you and Fluttershy have to repeat our last year of highschool though! Ten points! That's all that stopped us form graduation with the rest of our same age siblings!" She said complaining about it as gummy came out.

the male pony coughed, "actually at one of our stops on our last road trip we were there so long I took the G.E.D and passed, and as it's legally a highschool degree and what not I graduated a week ago!"

Pinkie's jaw dropped like a cartoon not believing it as Fluttershy landed and she said, "and I just passed the G.E.D test here so I graduated to day… so sorry Pinkie it's just you going back to school!" the yellow mare then said.

Pinkie pie's jaw dropped again at it making gummy slam her jaw closed with his tail.

Fluttershy then trotted past happily saying," So next week when I turn eight teen I am asking out Discord! Been waiting for it! just like aunt Megan waited to ask out Rook! Also Rook's sister is coming by hope he Megan and her all have fun for the visit! Even if it is a few weeks away!"

A few weeks later Pinkie pie sighed as she had a backpack over her front left shoulder as she said, "I don't' even have cheesy with me!" she said sadly as she got a text about Fluttershy enjoying her and discords first date with looked to be a dance at a disco back when disco was popular.

the pink Tennyson mare said, "…. And last kid of the family well other then Kenny but he is in first great and I am in high! DARN IT!" She yelled!. "should have studied more partied less!"

she said trotting to class and it was the first time one of the ten older Tennyson siblings didn't have a sibling with them in school! It was a feet she was not happy about one bit!"

She sighed as the teacher started she knew all this form last year sadly it wouldn't be till later in the year she didn't know. " ten points that's just a counting mistake!" she muttered to herself not happy about this. In fact her mane and tail went flat about it.

Elsewhere Sense all her foals were out of the house Jessica was practicing her sword fighting skills against Ben.

Ben was diamond head using his left arm as the blade to clash blades as he said, "those kendo and fencing listens of your youth share show but I think the magic and super strength are what makes you dangerous darling!"

Jessica giggled as she used the blade to slash off Ben's blade hand only for it to regrow as she smiled and said, " yes but they aren't really an edge with so many magic users darling! Besides I pulled the sword for the stone I should take pride in that one!"

Ben then ducked as he land a tap to her shoulder as he said, "And that's a point for me! We are doing Kendo rules!"

Jessica nodded, "plus that hand slash wont' hurt you in this form!" she then jumped back and ben turned to Rath to use his claws to hold back his wife's sword strikes.

the cat then said, "Let me tell you something Jessica the love of my life pulling the sword form the stone isn't the most amazing thing about you first off you came form mermaids you can't turn into one anymore but that's it! but let's get personal you are kind loving sweet happy as always an amazing mom and the only women who can put up wit the crazy that is Rath's life!"

as Jessica turned red Rath tapped her on the head, "And two points rath wins! The spare you win in life!"

to be continued.


	52. Rook's the star of the show!

On Rook's home planet

Saddle rager was knocked down by Master Kundo as she growled, "you will pay for that!"

Meanwhile while Megan was Rook were waiting for to land she came out in a mad rush followed by young one who yelled, "FATHER AND SADDLE RAGER WAS ATTACKED BY KUNDO! HE HAS GONE CRAZY!"

Rook held his nose as he said, "why?"

Shar then said, " because I want to leave world to be come a plumber!"

Megan point to rook, "So when a boy wants to leave home it's ok but not a girl?" she sound offended. She cracked her knuckles when she hears a yell of " I HATE MACHINE!"

They all head off to see Kundo as Rook stated, "Machines are part of our traditions my former master this is all you not liking other worlds! A personal view you have no right to force also you assaulted an officer of the law so you are under arrest!" he said showing his badge.

Only for the master to go In for the stone cutter only to brake his hand on an energy shield of pink! That is when Megan as an Anodite shining said, "So you let the boy leave home but not the girl we were call that a double standard it is looked down upon to the point All will cheer the beating your about to get!"

the master tried to use his spear to slash her but it didn't work so the lady slapped him down into a wall making Shar cover young ones eyes as Megan said, "you can't hit energy idiot! But it can hit you!"

Rook then comment, "just like every race that can be come intangible to hit them you need to cover them in a special slime first!" he comment as he said, "you would know that if you traveled! Your martial arts style is nothing but small potatoes on a world like this!"

Kundo got up and looked confused as he said, "what are small potatoes?" Rook smiled enjoying being on this end of it!

Rook Blonko smiled as he crossed her arms, "My girlfriend is how you say going to wreck you my former master!"

In a moment Kundo was about to say something only for a drop kick form anodite to knock him through the street down to undertown and she jumped down the whole.

Rook fired a line down and said, "Time to repel down Young one you go between me and Shar!

once down there Kundo was still up with a broken left arm still trying to use the stone cutter but it did nothing to Megan as the Tennyson lady crossed her arms and said, "not learning form your mistakes is the definition of stupid on this planet." She then fired off a mana blast form her left hand knocking him back as it hit him in the gut.

he held his stomach as he gasped and said, "I will admit with out armor, a weapon with range I am out matched against unfamiliar beings there powers and fighting styles! but it means nothing form you!

Megan snapped her fingers and Kundo was healed as she said, "Then how about I let Rook take over!"

Rook then jumped in and roundhouse kicked Kundo knocking him back when Kundo tried to get up he was hit in the head and as he fell a knee came up hitting him in the jaw!

Rook smiled as his combo jumping in place as he gave Kundo time to get up wit his fist up, "Let me show you the earth costume of combing different styles together to make something new it is known as mixed martial arts! But I most admit my style is mostly earth street fighting!"

Kundo whipped his bloody jaw and charged in for the stone cutter, "YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR THE STONE CUTTER!" At that point his eyes widened as Rook ducked and moved to the left so while the stone cutter hit his right arm rook's left holding the prototool in tonfa mode hit him right in the gut!

Kundo's eyes widen making his fist move up so he just greased Rook as rook got up with an uppercut form the prototool before landing a kick to Kundo's stomach sending him into a river and he held on to the ledge.

Rook walked over shouldering the prototool and rubbing his arm, "first thing I learned form humans is somethings to win the battle one most allow ones self to be wounded. Even earth children understand this!"

he then got down on his knees to his sister and brother's shock as he offered Kundo a hand, "I also learned to offer the enemy a chance to change! This is yours leave now in peace and you can stay on our home planet so long as you do not try to force others to do the same! It will be the earth costume of house arrest."

The master slapped the hand away, "I will admit your travels made a warrior out of you I will admit the earthers have some genius tactics but I will each you this they are too forgiving!" he then let go to be carried down the river as Megan said, "…. Does he know there was a chemical spill down there?"

In a moment his voice was heard screaming in pain as Young one said, "Now he does!" at with point his tail fell off!

that is when Ben showed up with Pinkie pie, "I got to pick my daughter up form school and I hear news of two cats street brawling!"

rook held up his hand and said, "… I was the cat that won!"

Pinkie pie who some now had on a karate outfit bowed and said, "you are sensei master then!" the blue red spit bowed back to Pinkie pie leaving his brother and sister confused.

Rook rubbed his shoulder and said, "do not question the Pink one! Don't do it just accept!" In a moment he saw bandages form over his shoulder and the crack in his armor showing the wound and he saw Ben as snare-oh and he smiled.

Young one smiled and said, "My tail fell off so I am the young one no more! I am the first to lose there tail on another world in honor of this I choice my given name now and if I choice a name of someone I know I hand the tail to them!" he then handed the tail to ben and said, "I am Rook Ben now!" he then bowed.

the way the alien ben held it between two fingers showed he did not want it and Pinkie pie looked weirded out!

Megan became solid again as she said, "not like we are any weirder Big brother man!"

Pinkie pie was flying around using her tail like a helicopter blade rubbing a fake beard as she said, " yes indeed dear auntie!" she said with a fake accent.

Rook then gave a small chuckle while his sister and newly named brother looked confused, "Do not question it just enjoy the pinkie pie! Now as we most update traditions as time change let us head to mr Smoothie to honor my brother finally having a name and continue the boost bad guy lost cold refreshing drink tradition."

As they walked off Rook Shar asked, "Megan why do you not just heal my eldest brother like you did kundo?"

Megan adjusted her hat and said, "Simple Rook as taken to the earth warrior custom or honoring your scars and if it is healed by magic it is like the injury never happened and he doesn't have the mark of winning or the shame of losing to motivate him next time! Or at least that is what he says!"

Rook then said, "Do not judge me!"

to be continued.


	53. Otto motives

On an alien planet Octavia was trotting beside her Dad at an alien autoshow She was smiling she didn't have magic or in Bon bon's case somehow her dad's powers and with her mom pregnant Octavia was enjoying all the time she could get with her parents.

She then looked at a corner and point with her front left hoof, "I am sorry but isn't that thing illegal in twenty out of twenty five systems?" she asked.

the alien throw the part to Kevin as he said, "and it's still legal at five sense the little lady knows her stuff take it on the house man!" Kevin petted his daughters head.

In a moment Kevin's eyes widen as he pulled the pony out of the way of four speeding cards pulling his, "Ok I know why someone would steal does four they are worth more then some planets BUT WHY MY CAR!"

In a moment the five cars became one big body with his kar as the torso and the head of otto as he looked down and said, "why Kevin my good sir! I an so sorry for hears ago I had no idea the device would only sent me out of the null void!"

Kevin touched a hood of a car showing to absorb metal as he said, "Sorry for that? You almost ran over my daughter! Octavia look away daddy is about to do a bad bad thing!" he then made two mace hands jumped and start punching his own car!

Octavia jumped in horror and had to cover her eyes as the stolen cars fell off as Kevin's car was now a gross looking mess of twisted metal and Otto was shaking with out limps as Kevin smashed his main unit destroying the Ai.

Kevin panted as he turned back to normal and he said,," the deed is sadly done!"

In a moment the three armed warlord of Khoros showed up and said, "you have saved my cars Kevin!" he said happily as Octavia throw up and then wiped her mouth," But he had to smash his own to do it!"

the warlord held his chin, " then a fair reward should be a new car!" he then handed Kevin a credit cube as he said, "here use my Cube this day my planets days last 52 of your earth hours guy all the parts or car you want! It's on me for that hours after that'll I'll cancel the cube! So go wild! Don't just get a car treat you and your family to something nice!" he said walking off.

in a moment Octavia smiled at her father and let out a happy laugh and by the end of those hours they were back on earth driving around in Kevin's new omniverse car as the mare in the front seat smiled, "And we made sure it's everything proof has defense against mechamorph merging with it strong enough to withstand a Waybig foot stepping on it with just a scratch emp proof laser shielded can brake through crystal walls and metal walls, solid alien rubber tires and has pyronite wax built in to everything making it totally fire proof!" She listed off happily.

As kevin said, "and tops out at three hundred miles an hour and we had enough time left with the cube to buy your mother about fifty new true diamond jewelry pieces for me to brake out over the next few years for birthdays anniversary's holidays and I am in the dog house gifts. Do your shopping early and what not!"

the mare smiled as she said, "and I filed all the receipts for returns if we need cash back for emergencies!" she said happily as Kevin gave her a thumbs up.

they then pulled up at home and got out and when Gwen came out crossing her arms he said, "Hay it was a gift my car got ruined saving the warlords cars so he paid for this new one! I spent nothing but got everything I could have wanted!" In a moment Braeburn was Waybig tripped his hand landed on the car.

when the pony in alien form got up the car was ok and he looked at it and said, "…. That's well made man!" he then got up and charged back to fight a way bad!"

Kevin smiled as he said, "yes it is Ben proof! I should get an award for deciding this thing!" he said happily as he said, "It'll surely win best in show next year!"

the earth pony mare nodded as she trotted in, "Well I am going to go wash up I smell like sand, motor oil and grease! I know I don't mind it but I have a date later tonight and I know he's as funny as mommy!"

In a moment Gwen and Kevin looked at her and yelled, "WHO'S TAKING YOU OUT!?"

the next day Octavia was on her tablet sending an email using the pen, "so anyway he was a nice guy and all but the moment I comment on his dad's car being all show no function he broke up with me I should have been looking for guys at the autoshow I mean it is so hard to find someone when you're a classic musician who likes muscle cars and machines. I get one of two type of colts and they are put off by the other half!"

in a moment Rainbow dash responded, "it was blueblood billions what did you even see in him?"

Octavia replied as he said, "I thought me and blueblood would have the chemistry that mom and dad have you know funny fancy and greaser. Plus guy has bank!" she then sent it and felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her dad had over heard.

In a moment she was thrown over her dad's shoulder as kevin said, "we have to have a talk now! GWEN YOUR DAUGHTER'S DATE WAS BLUEBLOOD BILLIONS AND SHE WAS AFTER THE CASH!"

Vinyl then popped up jaw dropped as she said, "wow sis can't believe your that kind of girl!"

Lyra walked by having used her new anodite powers she looked like her human counterpart dressed like it to just messing on a phone before looking at her and said, "gee sis gross!"

Bon bon shivered and she said, "not even for the money!" She said grossed out at the mental image of dating blueblood.

the mostly classy mare sighed as she crossed her front hooves, "oh please dad one word Looma!"

Kevin looked at her and said, "you are my daughter!" he said angry but proud at her comment as he said, "my daughter indeed!"

Zedd then walked by and barked but Octavia heard, "that she is food giver! That she is! Now can someone fill my bowl up already!"

the grey mare blinked as she said, "did someone remember to feed zedd!" in a moment lyra snapped her fingers as food appeared in zedd's bowl making the alien dog run off to go eat it!

Meanwhile.

Kenny was walking around the house and she notice pinkie pie looking at a book and he asked, "hi big sis what you doing?" he asked curious, as it was rare to see Pinkie pie reading.

Pinkie pie sighed, "Studying for a test! I have decide to take the G.E.D test this weekend don't' tell no one if I pass I want it to be a surprise! I mean it'll just be a few weeks earlier but earlier out of high school the better!"

Kenny acted like he zipped his lips and hugged his big sister and Pinkie pie nuzzled him and wrapped her tail around him as she said, "so cute and not a care in the world hard to believe you'll grow up to be spanner then an omnitrix holder and befriend Kevin's son then beat up animo and become a full grown Tennyson some day!" She then kissed his head while Kenny just looked lost at the comment.

Not to far away form Them Ben smiled having overheard before looking in to a hallway mirror to see he was starting to go grey at the side,"… but I am just turning thirty five? Wait eleven kids."

Jessica walked up giggling as she said, "I am just as old but Fur don't crack darling!"

to be continued.


	54. What the?

In undertown Kai and cherry were hosting an event of old alien stuff as Braeburn walked up and waved, "Hi cherry!" in a moment the mare hugged and kissed her boyfriend happily.

Jessica walked in holding Kenny as her mothers Jessica and lucy arrived right behind her, In her arms Kenny was struggling to open his bag of chips but he insisted on opening them himself like a big boy.

While Kay green talked about a strange orb and how now one could translate it but Braeburn said, "it says if found return to Maltruant! It's clokwork's writing I mean did you study at all for this?" he asked pointing out the over sight.

Lucy smirked as she smiled and added, "Plus Who knows what is in there fall all you know it could be something useless!"

Kenny then opened his bag and some cheese puffed out revealing Subdora's hand as she said, "I am just here to take the orb back to Maltraunt!" She said.

Only for Braeburn to become eyeguy and fire off an eye beams chasing her off, "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT LYING LADY!" the hand's owner screamed as she ran out of the place!

Kenny then took a bite of the chips he opened and giggled as Jessica kissed his head, "Good little baby!"

Later on in a high out, Exo-skull saw Subdora panting as she came back in removing her glove, "Tennysons always Tennysons there is just to many Tennysons!"

Exo-skull then rolled his eyes, "yes they are breeding like ants!" Subdora blinked before her boyfriend explained, "A queen ant can lay about 3000 eggs a day so there is more and more every day!"

She went, "Aaawww!" she said getting the reference, "Also why hasn't your brother and his girlfriend highheel help us!"

The rhino man cyborg paused his game and got up, "Simple they don't like Maltruant with by the way is making this whole thing pointless as he can just go get it himself I mean his name is on the thing!"

back at the exhibit Jessie rolled her eyes and correct Kai and said, "that's heatblast tech you can tell because it's made of refined lava rocks and runs on their flames like machines!" she said pointing to the jeep like craft only for Braeburn to become heatblast and touch it making it's cracks fill with flames and it roar to life!

the Tennyson in alien form point at it, "And it still works!" he said proudly! "now that's craftsmen's ship! I mean honestly Kai we've been correct you every step of the way and why are you so insistent on calling the race there proper racial names! I mean they call us earthers, and they even call themselves by dad's nick names form the aliens when meeting people! Your to tense and formal!"

At that moment a red portal opened up and Maltruant stepped out growling, "I WANT MY TEADY BEAR BACK!" he said pointing At Kai Green who looked lost.

Cherry coughed, "Mom I do believe that is what's in the orb and this is maltraunt!" the clockwork bad guy nodded.

he then walked over to the orb opened it and pulled out a teady bear version of himself and hugged it, "come one mr Tick tock we have time war to plan for!" he then opened another portal and left through it making Kai Green fall over in embarrassment.

the mare was hiding her face, "My mama was displaying a teady bear carrying case! This is embarrassing!"

Braeburn was in the jeeps drivers seat and he said, "yeah!" he then took off running through a wall as he said, "SORRY IT'S LEANING TO THE LEFT!" he then got the hang of it and said, "Now I got it! Sorry sorry! I'll fix the wall!" he said parking the jeep back before turning into diamond head to patch the wall fixing it.

he then timed out and trotted off, In a moment Exo-skull smashed through the wall only for Jessica to say, "The clockwork guy already got his teady bear back!"

the cyborg then turned and said, "It's over babe he went to reclaim it himself and it was a teady bear! "

the lady lizard sighed in embarrassment.

Kenny finished his chips as he let out a cry of, "Stupid!" he giggled at the end clapping his hands.

Jessica nodded as she turned to leave saying, "yep and we were only here because Braeburn want to see his girlfriend!"

Lucy nodded returning to leave holding her wife's hand as she added, "yeah just plain silly!"

Jessie nodded and said, "And kai green did not get one thing right how is she a red spot?"

Cherry then commented, "Great grandpa deputized her!" she sadly.

Braeburn then blushed as he stood next to her and said, "yeah you got to hate that not every plumber kid or grandkid is cut out for the life!"

Kai green was banging her head against a wall at the turn of events , how stupid they were and how it made her out to be a fool. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

Meanwhile on rook's home planet.

Zapp was holding her charm making it rain down on the farm fields the planet was having a massive drought for some reason the planet's weather system seemed to have just failed.

Saddle ragger flow down and said, "Zapp we have a report in there is some kind of vortex up in the atmosphere the part were clouds would form it's some how keeping water naturally do hot to fall back down as rain Radiance is investigating it!"

above Radiance was on a hover board construct looking at the strange vortex of wind form a safe distance as she used a hand held device to run a scan but then the vortex light up Green and a device spat out flow right out of her!

the vortex vanished as it necked her off her hoverboard making her created a new one as she looked at the device in horried it was a charred broken omnitrix with a note attached to it that read, "after 25 years ben ten shall fall!"

she quickly flow down to report this in. On the call she said, "Keep in mind Ben this summer is your 25th anniversary counting when you found the watch so this is just creepy!"

On earth Ben looked at his watched before turning into ultimate shooting star as he said, "I am not scared! Beside crack that thing!"

Radiance did it and to her shock the omnitrix turned out to be a fake made of plastic as Ben continued, "I've been getting those things all week long I know who is sending them just form the stink on them all!" he then vanished.

Appearing behind Vilgax who was crafting another fake omniverse as he said, "come on squid face this ends now!"

in a moment he grabbed his sword and turned only to find himself now on a ring in an energy dome above the earth solar system.

Ben then said, "Lock ultimates and all but original ten! There you vs me just like all that time ago!" he then became fourarms and charged with a yell as did Vilgax

to be continued


	55. feel old yet?

Vilgax charged only for Ben to be ghostfreak his sword slashes going through the hero!

In a moment Ben became Diamondhead and delivered a punch to the alien's face as he moved back Ben changed to Stinkfly and spat slime in his enemy's eyes making him roar in rage and pain

Vilgax roared, "TENNYSON HOW DARE YOU!" he swung his sword blindly unable to find him!

Ben was just standing as Greymatter and he hopped up Vilgax's leg and on to his back then shoulder before turning into fourarms knocking the squid down form the sudden shifted in weight!

Ben then jumped off and became Xlr8 and laughed, "Really squid face you haven't changed you may have had the edge of knowing more about this thing before hand but not anymore!" the squid turned to try and swing his blade were he heard it but Ben easily avoid.

Moments later ben was heatblast and he fired off one massive two handed fireball making the squid scream and drop his blade!

Ben then became Ripjaws grabbed the sword and bit it's blade off before taking more bites and eating it completely he then burped and changed to upgrades. " I have changed and grown you are the same sad alien!" He then fired an optic blast hitting Vilgax right in the stomach!

the squid growled as he charged through allowing the laser to hit him in the stomach and Ben at the last second became Wildmutt and slashed the chest the bad guy's armor destroyed and the area already burned making him growl in rage.

Ben jumped back and became human again and cracked his neck, " I just used my original Ben aliens to damage you like crazy." He crossed his arms avoiding a blinded fist. He took note of Vilgax holding his bleeding green chest with his right hand. "You ready to end this because while I don't kill I am go with you dropping dead form blood lose!" he said being blunt about it, "After all I am turning thirty five and have elven Kids I don't give no fucks anymore about you bad guys! I am done with truces and trying to offer redemption to those who turned it down so much!"

Ben jumped back and turned to fourarms and delivered a two fist left hook to the squid's head as he said, "This is just sad Man! Give it up!" the squid roared, "NEVER!"

our hero then switched to Stinkfly spat mouth slime all over him, "the eye slime puts out fire the mouth slime is mostly oil!" he then turned to heatblast and fired off a fireball setting Vilgax on fire!

The squid roared in rage at it "CURSE YOU TENNYSONS ALWAYS TENNYSONS!" he said trying to continue fighting but Ben sighed as his watch flashed.

Ben was now on the ground in the forest looking up as Vilgax's body fell down form space, "And my alicorn forms spell wore off! All my other forms and ultimates reunlocked and you'll burn up and bleed out form reentry !"

before long he was clockwork and opened a portal to see the impact creator just outside of Bellwood were Vilgax landed the alien warlord crawling under the power of his left arm roaring and crying to reach for Ben.

Ben held his chin as he timed out and said, "Ok you have my respect! But you still are going to die man!" he then turned to fastrack and said, "You have at most a half hour left Vilgax goodbye you lose!" he then tried to race off only for something to stop him, that something being a laser blast that hit him in the back of the leg.

Ben fell and quickly became Humungousaur before going ultimate, the ultimate alien spotted Vilgax's left eye glowing as he was about to fire off a beam, "you just won't quick!" he then fired off his biological missiles at his old enemy.

next morning Vilgax's corpse was big news Ben was walking around his home on a cane as he said, "he dies and I have to use a cane thanks to an almost broken leg! That's all you got Vilgax! That was all!" he said flat and bitter about it!

Jessica laughed and said, "Well he did go down fighting but it's over honey!" She said hugging her husband, "he is finally gone! No more Vilgax Ben ten has won!" she said happily.

Ben held his chin and looked at his wife, " yeah but why does it feel so hollow and meaningless then?"

the wife sat down on the couch and said, "Maybe because he was your first archenemy the first enemy that showed you how serious this was, the one who shaped you into a hero! Maybe that is why him dying feels hollow, you took him down but he is dead! He once said he never lost to you because he survived. So he went out on his terms not yours!"

Ben nodded and said, "yeah porbably but look our kids are going to collage well Kenny is just starting school next year but still this is our last year and summer together We'll need to make it special!" he said happily, "But first let's plan our weekend trip!"

A week later the Tennyson family of thirteen were in yellow stone around a creator.

the father smiling as he looked down, "and there it is the creator of the omnitrix landing because it though I was my grandpa almost twenty five years ago!" he said looking at his watch, "Still feels like yesterday!" he said remembering.

Braeburn was down in it poking at something "Look the pod's still here!" he said before Twilight hovered it up and brough it to her and her sisters

Celestia poked it with a hoof making it close before it opened for luna.

That is when something spilled out, Rarity hovered it, " it looks like some kind of Key!" she said flatly

Rainbow looked at it then point ot her dad's watch, "It looks like it kits on this thing on the left of the dial!" Fluttershy then quickly plugged the key in with her tail.

Big mac blinked as his dad's watch displayed a message, "What does that say!"

Kenny point at it and touched it changing it to English and Jessica read it aloud, "Greetings Max my former mate …. Oh it appears your great grandpa's ex girlfriend programmed in a message explaining that was also a love letter!"

Luna read it and shivered turning green, "Fuck yuck turbo old love!" she shivered!"

Ben took a picture of the message on his phone before removing the key and he said," I'll texted this to my grandpa better late then ever!" he said as he sent it and they continued on coming to the remains of the giant robot and Drones Ben battled that day.

Kenny pointed," they need to clean up!"

Braeburn looked at the Wildmutt slash marks on the drones, "this is a national treasure little brother! The first night of Benten's super hero life! It's a big event! I bet nutty fans take pictures with this things all the time!"

he then saw a group of kids climbing the giant robot and taking pictures Ben smiled as he said, "yeah twenty five years ago I was ten on summer road trip with my grandpa and cousin then bam almost died by space junk and end up being a super hero!" he said remembering the trip then the events of his teenage years, then the moments leading him to her, "And I won't change a second of it!" he said with a smile as he and his family walked along back to there Rv.

it had been a long road a long journey but Ben had grown sense he was Ten and couldn't wait to see what the next twenty five years would bring him.

to be continued.


	56. to many vreedles

In the back of a car Kenny was riding in his car seat as he crossed his arms and said, "Mom why do I have to do with you to the Vreedle family!"

Jessica smiled and said, " because your siblings are busy, your dad is chasing Albedo thank goodness Luna's locket saw through his hair die and sunglasses before that double walked right in to the plumber base! Any who My moms are busy visiting my grandma using those mermaid orbs, your aunt and rook are on a date, Victory is following them to make sure Rook doesn't chicken out of asking her to marry him! Your other grandparents are currently on vacation, your great grandma Verdona is busy watching sunny, and great grandpa Max is five light years away! So no one to watch you!"

Once down there and getting out they notice a kraken coming out of the water and Jessica in a moment drew her sword only to gasp when a lady Vreedle jumped on it's back and ma Vreedle said, "Isosceles right triangle Vreedle or my little baby girl Sceles!"

there was a grunt as another male Vreedle with a beard walked up and Boid said, "Parallelogram, or Perry brother!" he then hugged his brother!

Kenny raised and eye brow as his left eye twitched, "I take it these are the ones PA Vreedle got in the split!"

Ma Vreedle nodded as she rolled up her sleeves and said, "The little one speaks the truth! COME ON UPANGONE VREEDLE!"

the Tennyson mother looked at her sword, "Should I keep the sword drawn or not?" she said watching the Vreedle sister having tamed the kraken like a puppy dog.

Pa Vreedle held out his hands as he said, "yous can puts that cleaver away there young lady I's Come to Make peace and make up and get mah wife back!" he said holding out Taydenite crystal, "I is flushed with ill gotten gains Sugar bolder!"

Boid and octagon put on there plumber badged and Boid drew his weapon, "I am sorry Pa but me and Octagon here be red spots again what we did to help with the incursions and then with that there zombie clown thing that happened while the Tennyson family were away fighting Dracula got us our jobs back! Best we can does is give yall and any other vreedles who wants to join the crime spree ten minute head start!"

in a moment all the pretty boys minus Doby were on there dad's side as Ma Vreedle went to them.

Kenny then sighed and he said, "I'll alert the police!" he said opening the door and hitting a button on it and said, "hello plumber speed dial Vreedles about to go wild!"

A fish voice then said, "….. But I am a few weeks form retirement!"

Five minutes later the city was in chaos as Vreedles were stealing, And Kenny used his magic to flip a pretty boy who tried to steal the lollipop he was eating over his head as he stuck out his tongue and got a thumbs up form Doby.

Boid was loading five handcuffed pretty boys into the back of the truck, "I don'ts like this anymore then you do little brothers!"

the Octagon walked up to Jessica who handed him a device he then hit a button making it turn into a laser pistol as he said, "Why thanks you mrs. Tennyson My blaster had run out of ammo!"

Jessica then point her sword at parry's neck as he tried to reach her purse, "Try it!" she said giving a through as she span the blade around cutting down a light pole like it was nothing. The Vreedle brother with speech problems backed away slowly with his hands up!

That is when Sceles yelled happily riding an elephant that grabbed Kenny , the little colt had finished his candy and looked up at her, "You realize you just kidnapped the son of a super hero and who is basically the new incarnation of a wicked lunar goddess right!?"

Sceles felt a chill and turned to see Jessica once more in her nightmare moon outfit holding her sword Excalibur now covered in green fire as she spoke in royal Canterlot speaking voice , " YOU SHALL BURN FOR FOUR YEARS IN YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES' FLAMES ONE YEAR FOR MY SONS AGE FOR THIS CRIME!"

Kenny rolled his eyes as the Vreedle lady was shaking as she said, "I'll cover my eyes!" he said covering them!

Moments later Sceles was on the ground twitching knocked out as Jessica still in the nightmare moon outfit form those years ago said, "Sorry Ma Vreedle my friend but she kidnapped my youngest son! So I had to put her in a coma for four years! Were she will live her worst nightmares!"

Ma Vreedle nodded and said, "that is a more merciful grounding then I would have gave her! So it's ok!" she said holding her chin as she said, "I know my kids want to spend time with there pa but this is to much! I raised my babies better then kidnapping! Or stealing form friends! They are all so grounded" She then yelled out, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU IS ALL GROUND GET IN YOUR PLUMBER BROTHER'S TRUCKS FACE YOUR JAIL TIME THEN COMES HOME FOR YOUR TEN BONUS YEARS OF GROUNDING!"

the pretty boys all looked sad and walked over to there older brothers sadly, one of them picking up Sceles.

Ma Vreedle then looked at Jessica and said, "that outfit you still can fit it after all these years and a baby! How do you do it?"

the other mother put her hands on her hips and smiled, "What can I say! Exorcise, having well behaved kids, a loving husband and the whole I am technically a dem-goddess thing!"

Ma Vreedle counted, "Wait's a minute were is parry!" Kenny then spoke up, "probably with mr upangone Vreedle seems pretty straight forward!"

In a moment the mother Vreedle said, "Doby into Jessica's car!"

Later on while riding down to under town in the car Kenny said, "Mom Doby wont' stop touching me!"

doby then said, "Ma the pony is a tattle tail!" both women got out and said, "SHUT IT!" Jessica had her sword shouldered as PA Vreedle and parry were loading up the lot.

Pa Vreedle held his hands up, "this ain't what it looks like sugar walrus!"

Ma was cracking her knuckles, "DON'T YOU SWEET TALK ME!" Jessica covered her sword in green fire as her eyes took on her nightmare states looks, "Doby Kenny look away we are about to do horrible things to this scum back heart braking user!" she said angrily!

Parry ran off screaming as Pa looked to Jessica and said, "And what is she going to do with that flaming blade!"

Ma Vreedle then out of a happy cry of, "It's going to be rated R with is why the two youngens In the car better keep there eyes covered!"

Later on the load was being returned as Parry was taken in and one red spot said, " DAM! PA Vreedle is so jacked up I have never seen someone still alive after such horrible things happened to them!" he said sickened by it!

Jessica still in the nightmare moon outfit said, "I should probably go change!" she said as she shot a glare at some guys staring at her.

Ma Vreedle waved her hand, "Please if I looked like that I would never wear anything else!" She then fell over crying " I MISS HIM ALREADY!"

Jessica pat her friends back, "that's just the years of him making you think you need him he was a horrible husband a horrible father you could do better!"

All the while Kenny and Doby were sitting on the curb eating lollipops as the pony said, "Our mommies are scary!"

Doby nodded and he said, "Yep! Your older siblings let you use the alarm when you ride in plumber car too?" the anthro pony nodded a yes.

to be continued.


	57. short tales of the tennyson kids

Ben returned home that day to see Jessica washing dishes in her nightmare moon outfit and he jumped turned red and pinched his nose and gasped as his wife said, "I know I got so mad I summoned it can't believe it still fits!" She said giving her back side a playful smile, "the kids are all out Kenny is with his grandmothers now so it's you and me honey!" she said shooting her husband a wink!

Ben just stood there before letting out a flat," I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the universe!"

elsewhere in the city spanner was jumping form building to building saying "Way to blow it Kenny you could have come back a few weeks later and could have said you where a power pony's kid but nope you had to screw that up and come to early! I mean it's not your fault you don't remember what happened when you were a little colt!"

he then spotted a guy in an alley with a knife about to jump out and attack Lucy and jessie holding his younger self so he jumped down in front of him and held out a handle that soon had a foot long beam saber blade as the robber dropped the knife as he said, "So mugging ladies with there grandkids is your thing?" he said angry " Get in to the shadows!" he said kicking the guy into the dark and following him.

Later on the young Kenny was walking between his grandmothers holding one of there hands each happily.

When they heard the sound of a car being forced to stop and they saw Spanner on top of the car now spider locked in to place by a machine holding it back "Just stopping a drunk driver carry on citizens!" he said trying to sound not like himself the three then walked off Lucy waving, "Thanks!"

the older Kenny then said, "what am I a trouble magnet wait I am a Tennyson so yes!" he said continuing to follow his younger self and his grandmas.

he soon had to fire a beam to stop another mugger as he said, "Going to be a long day!"

Later on Jessie was holding Kenny running with her wife form what looked like exo-skull as Spanner jumped out and kicked Exoskull in the face as he said, "Leave them alone this is between me and you!

Unknown Luna walked up and thanks to her necklace she saw Kenny over spanner She being form a family with time travel knew what this meant as she said, "Really little brother really well old guy big sisters got your back!" she then made her horn glow making the sun roll over head.

As the lights went out spanner rolled up his left sleeve revealing an dial and he hit it, so when the lights came back on a copy of original series Diamondhead stood!

Exoskull roared, TENNYSON!" he charged only for crystal spikes to come up and arc upwards and curve becoming cuffs and restraints holding him still.

The mutant roared as he fired off his horn blast only for spanner to hit his dial and switch to alienforce Chormastone and absorb the blast and shoot them back out at his horn braking it off making him roar!

At with point he charged jumped and hit his dial becoming Greymatter original series version and landing on the mutants back right as he broke his left arm free but Greymatter quickly put a hand on his neck knocking him out!

the galvan jumped off hit the dial on his back and became Xlr8 original series version and ran off saying, "A few second solar eclipse Luna knows and helped me just great not good at this secret identity thing there Kenny! Plus dad and Braeburn will know they didn't fight Exoskull today."

he said finding a place to hide as he timed out back to Spanner and hit a button as he said, "that's all the trouble my grandma's will face today so I am gone!" he said opening a portal and walking through into his room in the future were he took the mask off and asked himself , "why do I even bother with the outfit?"

Meanwhile back in the present day.

Luna was happily trotting with Filthy rich when spoiled milk showed up and the Tennyson lady for a moment looked like nightmare moon making the other mare leave!

Later on luna trotted out of a bath room to see an uncomfortable looking Filthy trying to inch away form a way to close spoiled milk and the filly once more went nightmare moon and yelled out, "NO MEANS NO LADY!" She then gave chase to the now running scared mare, "I WILL BRAKE YOU WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER! STALLION STEALER WANT TO BE! I'LL BRAKE YOU IN HALF!"

Celestia was trotting by with her mane tied up in a pony tail listening to her phone with an ear pod in her left eat the phone strapped to her left front leg she evne head a headband and sweat bands around her hooves as she hummed, "got to keep myself in shake, Don't want that model want to be to take my sunburst form me!" she then saw her sister chasing spoiled and said, "that mare is a glutton for punishment!

Twilight then flow down looking excited as she point to her horn, "Noticing anything different sister dear sister?"

Celestia looked and noticed a ring and blinked, "that's a ring!" she said as she looked at it, "Fancy diamond how you get it?"

the purple Alicorn said happily, "Sombra gave it to me!" Celestia nodded but then Twilight added, "while down on one knee asking me something and I said yes!"

the white alicorn jumped and yelled out, "YOUR ENGAGED!" the purple alicorn nodded excitedly as she flow up and yelled out, "I AM THE FIRST TENNYSON SIBLING TO BE ENCAGED I AM GETTING MARRIED TO MY CHILD HOOD SWEET HEART SOMBRA SUCK IT RARITY!"

At that point Ben was at home just putting his jacket back on when he heard Twilight's yell and he shock his head, "going to go need to be the fear of ultimate Toepick in Sombra again now! Just what I need after such a nice day!" he said hitting his omnitrix to turn into clockwork and open a portal before stepping out and becoming Toepick.

he was in undertown and there was Sombra no armor now an adult stallion with a dark crystal cutie mark and he sighed and said, "I am ready!" in a moment the omnitrix dial grow four prongs

And a large yell was heard louder then twilight's five mintues later Sombra was breathing in a paper bag, "Message reserved and understood!"

Ben timed out and walked off saluting him, "Welcome to the family son!" he said before looking through his aliens and turning into Fastrack to race off back home.

Meanwhile Jessica was adjusting her green house coat as she drank some coffee as she said, "And just what I need more proof my babies are growing up and I am growing older! Oh well we're heading to that beach tomorrow for the weakend I'll be fun!"

meanwhile the three weather heads were being yelled out by a new all white one with female voice said, "I SUNNY YOUR HIGHER RANKING OFFICER IS ENRAGED DESPITE NOT HAVING EMOTIONS WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU THREE!"

hail-o then said, "we screwed up big time!

gust-o blinked as a brick fell out form behind him and oil leaked, "I oiled myself

gust-o said, "we underestimate the rest of the Tennyson family so our data that said only the omnitrix users were a threat to the plans was wrong as possible!"

Sunny point to gust-o and said, "correct that is why I am here to help you correct a lady's touch is need to counter a lady's touch!"

to be continued


	58. beach fight

On the beach Jessica in her green bikini was in the air using her magic to shield herself form sunny's energy blast as she charged and landed a hit with Excalibur slashing off the robot's right arm.

the robot then spoke, "your hit matters not the other three are attacking your husband and guarding our tower!" She then noticed the storm start only to stop as she said, "Error how! Error!"

Meanwhile the three weather heads were in there merged form commenting to Ben, "Your attempts to stop us are brave!" said gust-0 shock-0 then said, "But it's pointless you don't have a transformations!" Shock-o then added, "so you can not win Ben Tennyson!"

Ben turned the dial of his watch making the evolution symbol appear on his chest as he crossed his arms making a green ghostly image of Waybig blast the tower stopping there storm.

Shock-o's jaw fell off shock-o said, "I feel shocked and stunned!" Gust-0 said, "pardon my earth but what the fuck is this and how is it working!"

Ben smiled as he throw a fireball with a ghostly image of ultimate Swampfire behind him, "Simple by using the evolution function on my self I can now use all my powers with no transformation!" he then fired off the ultimate's firebombs making the Fused robot fly for it but it still lost it's left arms.

shock made sounds with his broken jaw and gut-o said, "he wants to know why haven't you done this before why don't we have data on ultimate ben!?"

Ben smiled as he took to the air with Atomix ghostly image behind him and he punched them in the chest making a large dent in it sending them to the ground, "Simple it takes the repair systems a month to repair the evolution function after ten minutes of this it is to drawing to use as anything but a last resort!" he then made a ghostly copy of ultimate Humungousaur appear behind him as he fired off the bio missiles

the merged robot rolled out of the way clearly to damaged to fly as he held out it's three remaining arms and fired off it's combined weather attack as gust-o said, " well we're slag!"

Ben landed rapidly as he had feedback's ghostly image appear and absorb the attack before he fired it off at the weather heads almost point blank.

All that remained was the torso two now jawless face with gust-o's being the only intact face and his one arm dragging them as he said, "We understand fear now!"

In a moment Ben smiled as he called upon a ghostly image of what looked like malware with the evolved symbol on it making this ultimate upgrades and Pen gave them a much making them turn to ash before Ben timed out and the omnitrix said, "beginning repairs ultimates locked till finished!"

Meanwhile Jessica was walking in the sand spinning her sword Sunny was now limbless and her eyes were gone leaving her powerless as she said, "we have errored!" the robot was then slashed in half.

The women then made her sword vanish through magic as she walked up to and hugged and kissed Ben.

Celestia was floating on a raft in the ocean as she rolled her eyes, "We could have handled it but no dad want to show off his new form! And what a show it was!"

Pinkie pie nodded on her float as she said, "I give ultimate Ben a ten out of ten!" she giggled

As Kenny in a floaty with water wings swam up and splashed luna making her giggle.

Twilight was just laying back saying, "Still getting married before all of you!"

Rarity was laying on the sand rolling her eyes, "Really Twilight dear sister still on that?"

Rainbow dash landed and said, "I would be if I was the first!"

Fluttershy walked up and said, "True hay victor!"

Victor walked up with Applejack, "What?" he said covered in sand and fully dressed as the country girl then said, " yah have something on your back!"

Pick make used his mouth to pick off an alien go home sign off Victor's back as Braeburn said, "see why is this still a thing!"

Victor rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah who cares not like they can do anything they know they are out matched… no stop thinking like that victory you're a good guy now!"

Fluttershy then spoke up lowering sunglass on as she said, "and are we not going to address there was a female robot? Why do robots have gender anyway?"

Jessica and ben walked up and rolled her eyes, "Fluttershy Fluttershy Gender is not a biological thing it's part of one's self and soul even if the soul is made of silicone based!" She said happily.

Ben crossed his arms and nodded, "Well said my darling. Well said!"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "Ok so her artificial soul was female not her body ok then!" she sounded happy about it like understanding, "makes sense just like some people!"

Twilight then got up and stretched her wings as she said, "Well I have to go have to pick out a wedding location!" she said happily as she flow off.

Jessica sighed, "she grow up so fast!" she then picked up held Kenny who was in little green swim trunks and kissed his head, "don't you do the same!"

Elsewhere on Rooks homeplanet

Zapp was flying to the sheriff station landing as she said, "We had an Albedo sighing it was hard as he changed faces on us!" She said as she pulled out her badge to show an image of what looked like a red furred white mane and tailed Braeburn with red eyes, and noun of the cowboy gear.

Saddle rager looked at it, "Most have changed with watch he was piggy backing on to Braeburns to be easier to hide as with out the gear he could look like another pony only the red omnitrix gives him away I mean by a coat and why is he here a pony stands out unless your anthro!"

Fili-second showed up and held out a crystal as she said, "Simple ladies!" she showed it, "some farms struck this crystals don't as me to say it's name but it's the same one that powers the evolution function he is trying to reultimate himself!"

Mare-velous walked into the room form the cell said as she cracked her neck, "then we just had to the vain and wait for the copy!"

Masked matter horn sighed as she said, "Ok time to power pony up! We can't fail this is a bad Ben the ultimate test for our new skills as better heroes the new were before!"

Radiance smiled as she made a construct of a space ship outside the base as she said, "Come on ladies' I'll drive!"

Later on Albedo trotted through the night in to the farmers field as he muttered, "Stupid equine body have to transform just to preform any task how do they even have technology or even use this hooves as hands!" he said looking at a hoof and at the illogical events he saw with them working just as well as hands.

that is when he saw the glowing red crystals with the power ponies surrounding it as he growled, "fine if I most battle to claim my rightful form and power then so be it!" he then turned into lodestar and made the far equipment flow at them braking apart and giving chase.

Using his mind he was even able to predict were Fili-second would be allowing him to almost hit her as he was focusing on six targets.

Masked matter horn yelled out, "divide to trip him up!"

As they split while still staying close enough to the crystal to stop him if he tried albedo growled as he hit his dial to become Echo Echo split into six then each turned into the pony form and charged as he yelled out, "One sixth strength should be enough to handle you all!" they all said slightly more delayed then the others.

to be continued. 


	59. Albedo vs The powerponies

Masked matter horn was firing beams while avoiding he was facing an albedo Chromastone "my worst match he absorbs energy!" she said avoiding inverted rainbow colored blast.

She held her chin as she smirked as she said, "let's try something else then!" She then fired off a beam the opposite of a normal color one and it hit Chromastone making him time out the unicorn anthro then fired off a freeze blast to freeze the albedo quickly, "My energy drain beam works! Yes!"

not to far away.

Radiance was using a sword and shield construct to block strikes form a Rath as she said, "Come on now Girl think!"

She then ducked and smirked as she changed construct to boxing gloves and hit Rath In the dial with enough force to time him out with a left hook, then land a right dropping punch to knock out her albedo before kicking him to the frozen one matter horn beat.

Zapp was In the air barely avoiding the weakened Jetray's beams, "thank goodness he is only one sixth or I would have lost by speed alone!" she then held her pendant, in a moment clouds came In and the Jetray while only at one sixth speed was still fast enough to avoid lighting bolts.

before he could say something Zap smirked as he was shocked his tail touched a pole as she said, "conductor!" the zapped alien fell over passed out and timing out by the other two.

Saddle rager was having a punch out with an albedo as Humungousaur the dinosaur grown to it's full size but Saddle rager was keeping up blow by blow and ducked to avoid a tail swing, "I still get stronger as I get madder I just keep calm while doing it called cold fury!"

the dinosaur like alien just kept trying to hit her and she kept blocking with her wings and landing punches to his stomach with her fist.

the dinosaur slid back growling before hitting it's dial to become Atomix and he charged I nwith a swing clashing fist with Saddle rager.

the power pony then quickly start punching kicking , and using wing slaps taking advantage of the fact she had two more limps for hitting to quickly hit the alien rill her heel landed a blow on the dial timing him out letting her knock him out with a spin that land a tail hit to his face.

she then fell over balled over and screamed, "OUCH HE WAS STILL HARDER THEN MY BONES AT ONE SIXTH FUCK!"

not to far a away Masked matter horn was suing her rope to try lasso and grab a spidermonkey off a building only for it to become Diamondhead and brake it.

She gulped as she throw her hoofarangs only for them to brake as he fired off sharks making her quickly roll to avoid as she looked around, "Come on now girl think!"

the Diamondhead charged hands turned to blades She then flipped out of the way and looked at the dial on the belt and pulled out a hoofarangs and while avoiding strikes she wait for an opening then though it hitting the dial the albedo was timed out and in a moment a hoof to his head knocked him out!

that was five knocked out albedos who refused just leaving one!

Fili-second was running around at high speeds fighting an albedo as Xlr8 the only at one sixth alien was just her match!

Fili-second was ducking and weaving avoiding claw and tail strikes as she said, "Only me would fail at this but new me not so much!" she said reaching in to a pocket and pulled out a box she closed her eyes and opened the box releasing a flash.

the alien screamed and covered his eyes allowing the mare to quickly land rapid punches at machine gun speeds on the alien knocking him out and timing him out she then throw him to the other albedo.

he then merged making just one albedo! The real albedo got up shaking moving a hoof to his watch only for his new knock off to shatter as he yelled out, "NO! it cracked under the stress!"

Masked matter horn cracked her neck, "Ok ladies everyone pick a body part left front hoof!"

radiance smiled as she made a bat, "right front hoof!"

Saddle rager happily got up and said, "it'll be by headbutts so I call head!" she said happily.

Zapp landed and let out a cheery call of, "back right hoof."

Fili-second jumped for joy, "Back left hoog!"

mare-velous pulled out a hoofarangs, "And back for me "

albedo was shivering as he let out a cry of, "this will not end well for me!"

next day albedo in a full body cast muzzle and straight jacket was taken off the planet.

And the power ponies were high fiving as they beat an bad Ben, as Masked matter horn said, "yay team work!"

Radiance made a chair and sat down, "yes that was a high light of heroics!"

Zap took to the air, "I am going for coffee you girls want anything?" she asked hovering.

Saddle rager was holding her hand in ice buckets as she said, "nothing for me thanks!"

Fili-second shock her head as mare-velous said, "Decaf!" zap then flow off.

Meanwhile in under town.

in a bad guy bar Animo's anthro son said, "fuck the Tennyson family!"

the other bad guys agreed, the weather heads newly rebuilt merge form said, "We can't even defuse now!"

Thunderpig was eating bacon , "I was made in to a back ground joke Thunderpig is enraged as much as he is a cannibal!"

Exoskull rubbed the ice bag on his horn, "You said it brother!"

Sadara then appeared with a broken arm, "one of his daughters broke my arm by finding me by shining a horn light! Then she jabbed me with the horn those things are sharp! I need stiches!"

Rojo then yelled out, " his purple bitch of a daughter they turned my son into a goodie good and will now make him a whipped husband!"

the Anthro Animo then sighed, "and not to mention my girl is back in jail with my dad! Around of drinks on me to everyone injuried by the Tennyson family this week!"

That is when they heard laugher and spotted Eon walking in.

Thunderpig point to a sigh saying no bad Ben's Only for Eon to hold out a hand and make the sigh riot to ash, "Please as if you could handle me! A rose by another name is still Ben ten!"

Shock-o's head said, "I don't think that is how the saying goes!"

the head then rotated to show Sunny's face on the back as she said, "Shut your mouth we know what he meant!"

Eon removed his helmet to show Ben's paler face with purple hair and eyes, "My ultimate plan as failed and my time bomb set to my time line!" he was fading as he bowed and said, "Not even Ben can beat Ben!"

With that he was gone and Gust-o said, "Well that's depressing even to us with no emotions!"

hail-o then said, "very much!"

the anthro Animo held out a phone showing vilgax's body, "that will soon change I have this and " he then showed a fragment of malware and said, "and this! And knowdlge of the undead thanks to Dracula! I alexander animo shall make the ultimate anti-benten monster!"

to be continued. 


	60. the roast of Ben ten

Ben was sitting on a stage as Kevin came up to a stand and said, "And welcome to the roast of Ben ten Let's thanks Ben for being such a good sport he's here I am the roast master Kevin eleven! Here I am trying to roast Ben somethings never change do they buddy!"

Ben chuckled as he said, "it's funny because of ptsd!"

the man said, "But all my bad past of being brain washed and crazy aside love you buddy! Well I guess I should say Cousin in law sense I married your cousin! And me and her have a baby on the way it's ab oy we are naming him Devin!" he smiled before saying, "any way our first roaster is the closet person on earth to Ben his wife Jessica."

Jessica in a green backless dress with was sideless on the left green heels and green stockings smiles as she said, "and here I am trying to insult my husband this is my first time doing this!"

Lucy's voice said, "your my daughter you can do this! Just get mad and it'll come out!"

the wife covered her face, "Mommy! That's just it Ben makes up for it before I can get to mad he's smoother then a smoothie! With makes sense with how many he drinks! 35 years of age I know I don't look it but but My husband is starting to go grey at the sides! I guess fluffy don't crack!" she said putting a hand on a hip.

Ben laughed as he called out, "it's the eleven kids not the super hero stuff dear!"

Jessica then held out a card and said, "this was written by your mom she want to be here but she caught a cold, your mom says , most parents can't wait for there kids to give the ma grandbaby I can't want for Ben to stop giving me grandbabies"

Ben chuckled as the camera guy looked to the eleven Tennyson siblings and there Levin cousins before turning back to the anthro Alicorn wife.

the wife smiles and throw the card away before pulling out the next one, "and your dad is taking care of your mom so he sent me this joke, Dear son you're a great lot of guys!" the super hero chuckled as he point to his omnitrix.

Jessica then blow a kiss and said, "Love you honey above all else! Well my turns up!" she left as kevin came back, "and you can Kind Jessica by looking for her feathers trail in the summer time!" the wife laughed at it.

the roast master Levin said, "Now then our next guy is Rook! He's dating Ben's little sister so you know he is a mix of brave and stupid!" even victory in the crowd laughed at that one as Kevin said, "Wish him luck!"

Rook then came up and said, "why thank you given, Gee for a guy who's whole thing is a watch you think Ben would have better timing!" not one laugh and Rook hit the mic, "is this thing on? Or did I tell a Tennyson Pun?" there was a small chuckle, "I mean honestly this is why Verdona is not around him much ! They would just keep punning off the other!" there was gasps of Horror as he said, " I know right I mean Ben I love you man but I love your little sister more!"

there was laughs as Ben said, "you want to be a dead man Rook?"

the red spot chuckled and said, "I hope that is a Joke, because I do not want to ghostfreak!" and the crowd laugh as he held his arm up in victory, "Roasted! Mission complete thanks for having me!"

he then left as Kevin walked up and said, "good think cats have nine lives he just lost a few I mean brave man! Stupid man what's the difference! Ok our next roaster is the only one of it's kind I present Celestia Tennyson!" he left as Celestia trotted up and got up on her hind legs to each the mic.

She leaned on the stand and happily said, "when me and my siblings were asked if we want to Roast our dad I was the only one to say yes but trust me we all worked together on the jokes!"

She smiled as she said, "We love you dad but let's be fair you cheat, Kenny won't take his nap pesky dust. We get hurt clockwork undo it, or speed up healing depending whats better, you're a dirty dity cheater and we love it! oh and let's not for get upgrading a video game to help Fluttershy cheat her way through name a game!" she said people getting laughs.

the alicorn of the sun then said, "with is ironic sense we all know the story of how you got you and your cousin stuck in a video game doing that and how Braeburn let out a cartoon character doing that too!"

Ben rolled his eyes as the alicorn said, "I guess some lessens you can't learn Dad with using his powers to cheat, and Pinkie pie and Math!" there was laughs as she smiled and said, "but trust me daddy I love you and I'll always be the daddy's girl of my siblings trust me I get in trouble you'll be getting a phone call form me and I'll start with "Daddy help!" that's a promise dad!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he said, " guess I was too over the parent thing! Well I was everywhere you got to be when you need to change ten diapers at once!"

Celestia looked embarrassed as she said, "dad your embarrassing me!" she then left.

Kevin laughed as he same back and said, "Well there goes our four legged lady! Sunburst is a brave dude dating her. But any of the girls boyfriends have to be My daughters are still single and they will remain that way so long as they live in my house! That is my mission as a dad!"

the host then laughed at it and said, "But yeah we're almost done our second to last roaster has known Ben sense before the watch and he traveled a long way to be here please welcome Ben's child hood baby sister Penny!"

the lady walked up tall pretty in a black dress and black sleeve like gloves her brown hair in a pony tail thanks to a black bow, "hi Bengy bet you didn't know it was me sense I lost my brace, I mean look at you to think that five year old I use to have to keep out of the street would group up to be what the cars need to look out for! I mean honestly he was always a trouble magnet but I don't think anyone could have though he would be super hero! I mean if you had that watch back in the day I wouldn't have had to worry as much. I mean he was the kind of kid who would mix up a shark and a dolphin now he can just punch the shark out cold!"

Ben chuckled.

Penny took a breath and said, "but it's so nice to see you again, your wife is lovely you have many kids you keep the order you grow up like I hoped you would little buddy and die those grey streaks they make you look older then me! My five year old want me to say that! He loves puns as much as he hates his dead beat daddy!"

Ben called out, "Give me the guys picture and I'll have a word with him!"

the former sitter smiled and said, "that's what I love about you Bengy I already gave it to your wife you hear that Jeff Ben ten is coming to kick your ass if you don't pay up!" she then pulled out a phone and got a notice, "And I just got an epayment thank you live tv!"

Ben yelled out, "I AM STILL COMING FOR YOU JEFFY!"

Penny smiled as she left and pinched Ben's checks, "and bye Bengy! And thanks!" she then left.

Kevin smiled as he took the stand again, "what a nice lady the dead beat is a dead man and not like ghostfreak! But that's our Ben! Now our last roaster has a grudge against Ben as he married her baby please welcome Jessie Jackson!"

Jessie walked up in a red dress that hid her legs as she took the stands, "A mother doesn't like to think about who there baby will end up with let along her getting mutated but she picked right, Someone flirts with her Toepick, Someone hurts her ultimate atomix, not that my baby can't handle herself the weather heads can confirm that! She is dangerous with that sword with marks her as the rightful queen of England! By the way has England called!"

Ben shock his head as jessie said, "those assholes anyway form aliens to werewolves to Vampires to demons my baby as seen them all and beat them all thanks to Ben Still don't like you but I can't complain love to hate you son in law!"

she then left as Kevin took the stands and said, "the wife or lucy has left the building and with that our roast is over and done remember to tip and wash your hands people!"

to be continued


	61. Chapter 61

Within the Tennyson house Braeburn was a sleep and dreaming.

within his Dream.

he was running as xlr8 before turning to Diamondhead his fist still traveling at those high speeds connect and knocked out one of Animo's mutants.

he then jumped turning into Waybig to knock out a waybad, before changing to fourarms to knock out Vilgax.

he then turned into Waterhazard to put out a fire before switching to wildvine to throw off exploding seeds to explode incursion ships.

he then timed out and turned and saw some kind of horrible mutant that looked like a fusion of Vilgax and malware the pony backed up in fear and horror before waking up with a yip.

he looked around his room then down at his sheets still dry as he said, "That is a miracle!" he then galloped off at high speeds in a mad dash for the bathroom.

after leaving it with a sigh of relief he noticed a light on down stairs, he trotted down quietly till he saw it was his dad, "dad what are you doing up this late?" he asked concerned.

Ben was sitting in a chair reading by lamp light as he closed his book, "worried and trying to find answers, I've been having this dream I am facing all my best enemies and at the end I see what look like Vilgax and Malware raise form the grave and become one and hiss like Dracula."

Braeburn raised and eye brow as he said, "I had a nightmare about a malware Vilgax fusion dad!" he said shocked.

Ben held his chin as he said, "Well now!" he looked to his omnitrix, "Azmuth did say mana or magic doesn't mix with his watch and you have pass magic in you and mine was remade with magic, So may be our watches are trying to warn us about something coming, something that connects this past villains together did yours also start with Animo?"

Braeburn nodded as his father said, "that pretty much tells me something is up! And an animo is behind this big sticking mutant hybrid monster mess!" he then pulled out a badge and it turned into a hologram computer and he did two searches.

The older hero said, "malwares corpse stolen!, vilgax's corpse stolen! Now with animo who hasn't been around has true undead cells?"

Braeburn gulped as he said, "Alex! The watches are warning us about Alex!" he said putting it together.

unknown to them on a far off planet high heel and Alex were in a lab.

the animo smiled as he looked into two tanks the half there body of Vilgax looking like he did while he was in a healing tank in the original series groaned and hissed as it moved it's arm the one limp it had to touch the glass it was clearly trying to hit but it didn't have enough strength moving the limp.

the Animo looked to the now only half stuck in stone Malware howling in pain in the other tank as he said, "yes Dracula's Dna being spliced into you two has reanimated your bodies but is there a mind in there or are you simple zombies?" he asked holding his chin.

then High heel jumped in horror when Vilgax's reanimated corpse cried out, "Tennyson!"

Malwares moving mass split off form the stone one as it cried out ," Tennysons must die!"

high heel was shaking behind her boyfriend as she said, 'it's hideous! It's horrible it's a nightmare!" she cried in horror only for her mad scientist boyfriend to laugh like a mad man and say ' YES I AM A GENIUS!"

he said as he typed and happily said, "there hatred of the Tennyson family was so strong it was programmed into there DNA by there own wills meaning they lived on with then there own rotting shells or corpse still aware enough to know of there hate and hate Tennyson!"

he laughed evilly as he said, "and sense Dracula's cells work like ghost freak his mind within them those cells are filling in the blanks restoring this two to the realm of the living but with out the ability to regenerate like Dracula did!"

he then typed and happily said, 'And simple problem with a simple fix gentle men I have reanimated you restored you to the land of the living for one reason to end the tennyson family!"

Malwares corpse banged on it's glass as it said, "Kill the Tennysons!" Vilgax echoed this statement form his own tank.

Alex Animo rolled his eyes as he typed, "I shall fuse your corpse together on a cellular level making you two in to one being one undead full powered Tennyson killing machine! I shall call you Malgax the ultimate creation of the Animo Family! The ultimate weapon the ultimate mutant the ultimate life form!"  
he then broke down into insane laugher as the two reanimated villains joined in.

high heel's eyes widened as she said, "I AM MARRYING A MADMANE A CRAZY STALLION AND EVIL MANIC MAN BEAST!" she sounded horrified but Alex dipped and kissed her, "Why thank you my darling!"

she gulped worried for the universe at the monster that her husband to be would soon unleash a beast like the Frankenstein of earth myth an undead monster switched together for parts of the dead, an undead monster of horror and legend.

the only legendary monster the Tennyson family had yet to face in battle.

All the mare could do was watch her future husband laugh insanely with the two future parts of the undead monster count Malgax.

Meanwhile in the Black hole.

Khyber who had just retaken it form the plumbers base set down the nemetrix making skurd the slimebiote hop off Lumia the chicken and jump on to it.

the slime ball looked at it it's symbol appearing on his head, "I see a device with many strains of exotic Dna for me?"

the hunter nodded, " yes in used to hunt and claim the omnitrix as a prize!"

the slimebiote put a tendril were it's chin would be,' and this omnitrix thing has more Dna in it?"

Khyber nodded as he said, " yes quite a bit more your more then welcome to live on it in my trophy case!"

unknown To Khyber the slime ball was already thinking about double crossing him.

Meanwhile in Bellwood Rook was with Braeburn as the cat said, 'Khyber isn't just going to come to us!"

the hunter then walked out as the Tennyson said, "See were that is funny? And what's that on the nemetrix a slime ball?"

skurd rolled his eyes, "Slime ball please!" in a moment form his slime came armor made form crabdozer DNA as Braeburn became heatblast and fired a fire ball only for the hunter to slap it away.

the hunter smirked proudly, "made form crabdozer DNA it's fire proof!"

to be continued. 


	62. stuck on you

As Khyber charged Rook and Braeburn vanished leaving the hunter and the Blob confused making Skurd go ,"What the hell!?"

Meanwhile in the plumber base Rook and Braeburn appeared and the Tennyson timed out as Driba said, "our teleporter works!"

Blukic then point to them and said, " yes but they ain't smoothies form mr Smoothie!" Only for rook to say, "we were at mr Smoothie!"

Driba held chin, 'ok so we need to work on targeting!"

the pony then said, "Khyber is using the nemetrix on himself!" they all jumped as Jessica walked in going," THAT'S CRAZY HE'LL GO PLUM LOCO!"

Rook raised and eye brow and asked, "Crazy fruit!"

Driba face palmed as the galvan said, "figure of speech Rook!" but in a moment the pony said, "but there is this slime stopping him form going bat shit insane?"

before rook could speak Blukic said, "figure of speech rook!" he then start a slide show of slime based things, "Probably a parasite to absorb the mental shock! Ok here are a list of parasites let's figure out with one it is!"

Braeburn said, "it had eyes! And it kept blinking at us and it talked!" he said remembering it!"

the cat like alien said, "it was green transparent green!"

Driba typed that in and said, " yes yes! Anything else important or should we go to how slimy the slime ball was?"

Braeburn held out his hoof and said, "when Khyber used the nemetrix the thing covered him in slime then only parts of the alien came form the slime!"

the galvan pulled up Slimebiote ad Driba said, "that's a problem they weaponize host Dna with they feed on It'll probably stay with Khyber as long as he has the nemetrix but the nemetrix like the omnitrix still puts out a track able field.

Driba then point to the teleporter, "the teleporter only has a target issue we could put that with a track and send them in and may be sense a slimebiote can think and talk Braeburn can offer the omnitrix as a new host more DNA the thing would probably jump to the bigger all you can eat buffet of DNA."

the Tennyson pony already hit teleport and he was gone as Jessica said, "…. My son is an idiot!"

Meanwhile in Khyber's ship Braeburn appeared as skurd said, "and you said he won't just show up!? " the slime said mocking him.

Braeburn point to his watch, "I got more DNA side with me man!"

Khyber went to hit a button but as he did to his horror Skurd had jumped off and hopped on to Braeburn's writ gaining the omnitrix symbol as he happily said, "Can't argue with the young lad's logic!"

In a moment Khyber screamed in horror as he turned into a rootshark and Braeburn into spidermonkey.

In a moment the monkey jumped up to the roof to avoid a shark as he looked to the Blob, "dude you turned me into spider monkey!" he said spinning a web to avoid jaws!"

Skurd held his chin as he said, "and he just so happens to be the thing that eats this spider monkey?" Braeburn nodded as Skurd said, "Ironic but not to worry the omnitrix is a morphable feast! I've never had so much power!" he said using his slime to cover Spidermonkey's right arm back and tail covering them in armadrillo armor! Giving the arm the piston arm but smaller and the tail a drill.

In a moment the root shark tried to bite spider monkey form behind only for the drill tipped tail to hold back the jaws making it yell as the monkey span around on his web and delivered a piston powered right hook to the predator alien cracking it's face and making it fall over.

Braeburn then landed as the slime retracted undoing the armor as all four of the monkey's arms became covered in heatblast maces and he smiled as the rootshark got back up.

the Tennyson jumped up and unleashed some rapid punches with his mace fist to the things gut making it roar crack and fall over landing on the dial.

In a moment Khyber was a sand ripper crawling on it's four flipper like feet as it charged.

skurd made Braeburn into four arms and gave the alien two diamond shields on it's left arm and diamond swords In the right arms and a gladiator helmet and shoulder armor over his leff upper shoulder.

the Tennyson rose the shields blocking the jaws as he span landing tow slashes with the sword on the caller as he said, "we need to brake the caller off!" he said as his swords hit the dial.

In a moment Khyber became a gracklflint roaring as Braeburn became wildvine the diamond gear falling as he asked, "did you do that?" Skurd shock his head know as wild vine jumped to the roof hanging by his vines to avoid a leap, "the nemetrix it's turning me into the things it's current alien use! What a dirty drick!" he said throwing seeds to try and blow up Khyber as he dropped.

the spider like alien on the roof eating the seeds then spitting out fire balls in a moment Skurd breathed out ice making the area fill with mist.

Wildvine's eye was then covered by a copy of wildvine's gill like nose as he saw the world like wild vine he said, "oh smell vision goggles good thinking!" he said as he throw thorns at the spider like alien hitting the caller damaging it but touching the dial.

when the smoke cleared Khyber was Terroranchula and Braeburn was ball weevil and he sighed as he rolled around on his ball as the spider thing spat it's shock web only for Skurd to give ball weevil feedback's hands on his horns using his slime.

In a moment Braeburn absorbed the attack as he said, "Ok I've had enough of this bullshit! Don't tell my parents I cursed! Fire!" he then fired off the energy hitting the nemetrix zapping it making it short out and Khyber timed out.

Moments later Braeburn was Xlr8 who in a blur was holding the thing, "Bugger face do you mind?"

skurd rolled his eyes, "hate the nickname but gladly to show our watch is so much better!" the slime ball then gave xlr8's hand holding the thing Atomix's fist and in a moment the Tennyson crushed the knock off as he said, "No more nemetrix!"

Khyber laughed insanely rolling around holding his stomach making Skurd and the Tennyson back away slowly.

before long Rook came in to see what happened as Braeburn said, "he done lost his mind! But the battle was epic thanks to slime ball here!" he said pointing to skurd.

later on Braeburn was banging his head on a mr smoothie table as skurd was drinking a smoothie, and Luna trotted up and asked, "didn't think about how you were going to get the slime ball off did you?"

the Tennyson ball shock his head no as a green plant paper like cone appeared on his head as he point to it and said, "Not funny booger face!"

skurd rolled his eyes and said, "I drink your smoothie I drink it!" 

To be continued.


	63. rook's shining moment

Rook was talking with Ben, "Ok that was an adventure multiple us and time restarts, Paradox you and those time beasts and I made me do some thinking!" he sounded nervous.

Ben cracked his knuckles then turned his dial, "are you finally going to mask my sister Megan to marry you?"

rook held his hands up and gulped, "yes!" Ben then turned into Diamond head and held out a golden band using his transformations powers he gave the band a heart shaped diamond with M,T, R " Megan Tennysons Rook Take it welcome to the family!" he said throwing it to his partner!

Rook blinked in shock as he said, "…. Well that went easier! Now to not get as they say on this planet get cold feet or chicken out!" he then walked off to See Megan shopping she didn't see him as he hid behind something and took a deep breath. "time to make history the first of my race to ask another Species to wed him!"

he then walked out before Megan making her jump as she said, "Oh don't' startle me like that rookie I almost hit you with a mana blast upside the head?" She then jumped as rook got down on one knee and held out the ring.

Megan's face turned read as her brain acted like it crashed and he put the ring on her wedding ring finger and he asked, "Megan Tennyson I believe this is how one ask one to marry them on this planet?"

Megan was frozen before she said, "yes now fiancée catch me your wife to be has to faint now!" she then fainted right when Rook stood up so she landed right in his arms.

Later on at the house Megan was jumping around showing off the ring, "I AM ENGAGED HEEYAWW!"

Twilight tapped her wedding ring to her aunts, "We're engaged!" she said happily as her and her aunt did a dorky little dance number in joy!

Victor face palmed, "personality is genetic my back side this proves that bunk as the aunt and niece act the same with no blood or genetic relationship between them! I mean what is it about this family? You know what victor clam it! it's almost time to move along and get ready for the coming events!"

elsewhere.

Ben was walking by seeing his older children all sending off job or collage applications talking about there futures. He sighed feeling old as he spotted Kenny sleeping in his room and smiled as Jessica walked up and leaned against his left shoulder as he said, "we are never having anymore kids!"

Jessica sighed and she flicked her husband on the forehead making him go "ouch! Women watch the super strength what did I do!"

the wife turned and crossed her arms, "think about what you said and factor in I am pregnant again!"

Ben jumped as he said," ….. father of twelve now!" he said face palming.

victor laughed and said, "they should up date the saying to breeding like Tennysons! Children's your mother is pregnant once more!"

big mac then let out a cry of ,"PLEASE LET THIS ONE BE A BOY WE ARE DROWNING IN GIRLS HERE!"

Braeburn then said, "WELL SAID BROTHER DEAR! WELL SAID!"

Pinkie pie then popped up and hugged her dad in such a way all four of her legs and tail were around his chest holding his arms down like a clamp as she happily said," Another sibling I want it to be a girl so we can have tea parties and play dress up and put her in cute little outfits!" She said dreamingly.

Ben then hit the dial against his daughter's hoof to turn into ghostfreak and phase out to get free as he said, "I don't have any control over that or if we have anymore clearly! Twelve I am thirty five and a dad to Twelve! With a daughter who's engaged for crying out loud!"

Celestia trotted by smiling as she pointed to the engagement ring on her forehead, "Two my sunburst asked me to marry him!"

Applejack smiled point to a ring around her hoof, "three trender hoof asked me to be his wife and Aah couldn't say now!"

Pinkie pie was using her tail spinning it to over as she held a ring in her teeth, "cheesy asked me to marry him too! So five Tennyson women are engaged YAY! We should have them all at the same time!"

Ben then did what any parent wood when hearing your wife was pregnant again and now five of your daughters were engaged the super hero timed out and fainted in the hall way.

Next day the news of a new Tennyson baby was reaching everywhere.

Ben was on the Phone, "yay Reiny I know I know I am over doing it I know man! ….. please don't you have fifteen? ….. oh I am sorry fourteen most have count one twice while they where moving around! Any way I have to go I am stalk piling on diapers ahead of time this time!"

he then hung it up and went in to a store as Jimmy walked up with a camera in one hand and a mic in another, "Any thing you want to say Ben?"

Ben sighed as he adjusted his jacket and said, "No no nothing I want to say !" he then hit his dial to become Xlr8 and get the shopping done as quickly as possible!

Meanwhile in another time line.

Eon was in the rain over a grave his helmet off one couldn't tell if he was crying or it was the storm raining down upon him.

he fell to his knees dropping his helmet as he looked at the name on the grave Jessica Jackson Tennyson. "I can't even rejoin you in the after life thanks to this malfunction curse well enough of it!"

Eon then vanished appearing in the maintime line Alex Animo's lab were he looked at a sample of Malware in a wooden cage and broke it out and dropped the thing upon his gauntlet before teleporting back to the grave.

he laughed happily and insanely as the thing eat the remains of his omnitrix as he said," THAT'S IT END IT SO I CAN DIE!" before long it was as hand Eon looked like he was aging visible, "Finally free of the madness free of the curse free of the guilt eating at me! I AM FREE!" he said as he aged into a skeleton before turning to dust leaving only his outfit and armor on his wife's grave.

A few days later in the main time line.

Braeburn was talking on the phone, "Oh hi Cheery you and your mom need some help looking for a lost temple ok Sure I'll grab Rook and the new time cycles and be there before we you dialed love you babe!"

he then hung up and turned into Xlr8 ran off into the city and spotted his aunt holding Rook's hand happily as he said, "Sorry to cut the wedding planning short but I need to bare uncle rook aunty Megan!"

megan pushed her future husband forward and said, "sure go right ahead I am sure it's important!"

Braeburn took rook, "to the time cycles!"

to be continued.


	64. oh baby

In Mexico Kai and Cheery were setting Cherry picked up her phone and there Came Rook and Braeburn as the Tennyson said, "told you I would be here before you called!"

The ladies looked confused as rook said, "the bikes time travel and time is not picking so long as the out come is the same it does not give a as you say shit! So in this case we are here so the call Cherry was about to make did not happen as it is unneed sense we are here!"

Kai Green blinked and said, "that is just weird but that is weirder!" she said pointing at skurd.

The Tennyson colt said, "yeah I picked up a parasite who won't get off! I mean my dad has one of this with the ultimates!"

the slime ball said, "it's too spicy dear boy believe me I tried! It was like that time your sister the pink one drank Rainbow! It still burns!"

Rook blinked and said, "I did not need that image!" he said pulling out the prototool as he said, "Now what is it you ladies need?"

Kai held out a map and said, "the lost temple of the sky?" Braeburn smiled as he became Xlr8 and picked her up and raced to the top of a cliff, "the village is the land mark Kai!"

the Green smiled as Braeburn brought her back and she jumped out of his arms and said, "Cherry thank your boyfriend he figured it out in a second!"

the shapeshifter then returned to his normal form as cherry kissed him and Skurd said, "young love so cute!"

they then head off Braeburn hitting a bug as they walked through the jungle with Rook cutting through the vines with his weapon in sword mode as he said, "the bugs are eating me!"

Rook then eat one and said," then return the favor dear nephew!" Skurd shivered as Kai said, "they need salt!"

the Tennyson shivered as he said, "and she has the nerves to call you gross slimeball!" the slimebiote nodded in agreement.

Soon a giant stone golem popped out of the ground as Kai pulled out a gun Braeburn just walked up as Blitzwolfer as Skurd gave him an echo echo megaphone and in a moment he howled into and the sonic blast shattered the Golem before he timed out and the weapon vanished.

Cherry looked to her boyfriend with raised eyes as he said, "this wasn't my first go round with a Golem!"

Skurd held were his chin would be if he had a chin and said, "you have lived a strange life my host!"

they then came to the temple and before Kai could start looking Rook stopped her and said, "Braeburn already phased inside!" the door then opened to show one big Chill giving he peace sigh as he said, "Also already triggered the trap it's a straight drop down to the treasure!" he said timing out.

once inside Kai hooded up a line as she and Cherry repelled down! Rook did the same but Braeburn was flying down the whole thanks to Skurd growing stinkfly's wings as he said, "I honestly am starting to like this booger thing!"

Skurd chuckled and said, "And I love the omnitrix so I'll put up with the nicknames my Equine host!"

Soon they were below with another one of those Golems and Braeburn's eyes widened, "that's part of Maltruant! All of this isn't to keep treasure in it's to keep the bad guy form getting his powers back!" he said shocked.

that is when Maltruant on his time beast pulled chariot appeared as Sadara and Exo-skull charged out Attacking the golem.

Braeburn looked at it and said, "Kai Green mislead us into thinking it was treasure I am sorry!" he said bowing and in a moment the Golem punched Exo skull saving the pony as he timed in.

In a moment the Tennyson turned into Xrl8 and grabbed the main spring before Maltruant could, "KEEP IT AWAY FORM HIM!"

Maltruant roared as he fired a time ray with turned the Golem to rust making the Galvan pilot come out , " He already got his time rays back!"

Moments later Cherry screamed Sadara had her and a gun to his head.

Ujin the Galvan sighed, "Boy give him the Key we have no chose anymore!"

Braeburn timed out and kicked over the spring and as Maltruant put it in and smiled Sadara let go of Cherry and the bad guys were gone.

Professor paradox then showed up sadly as Ujin said, "sorry I failed you my friend."

the professor smiled, "Don't be it'll work out now let's get you home and Braeburn You did the right thing don't let anyone tell you other wise!"

Braeburn was red as his girlfriend had just covered his face in lipstick kiss marks and Skurd said, "I believe that won't be problem their Professor! He clearly doesn't feel like a loser."

Kai was hitting her head against a wall at what she had done!

skurd then sprouted clockwork's Key and opened a portal, "Ok let's all head back to the village so we can all head home I mean this was way to easy but I most ask my host how did you get so good at this?"

Braeburn smiled as he adjusted his hat, "simple my dear skurd I watched all those explorer movies and took note of all the ways they screwed up or could have been easier with the omnitrix and it paid off!"

Rook nodded as he said, "yes if people in movies did the logical action the movie would be over quickly!" he said agreeing with Braeburn's statement.

Kai sighed as she walked through Cherry trying to make her mother feel better about helping the bad guy get part of him back, "It's ok mom you didn't know you had no way of knowing! And paradox could have said something too!"

Meanwhile back home.

Ben was getting all the old baby stuff out of storage, "Can't believe I need this crap again! I mean before long it'll be multiplying like a Tennyson not rabbit!" he said as he turned into clockwork to get the stuff into the house as quickly as possible.

so he could see his wife happily unboxing her old pregnancy cloths happily smiling and hugging them as she said, "I can't wait to hold my new little Foal I am sure Kenny will be a great big brother!"

A few weeks later Jessie was running in to a hospital panting with Lucy as the blonde yelled out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DAUGHTER JESSICA!?"

the nurse looked at the chart, "Maltruant time ray hit her making her eleven months older making her go in to labor!"

the two mother's eyes widen

but not to far away in a hospital room Jessica smiled holding a little anthro Filly dressed in a green onesie that looked just like her but with her father's Green eyes and she kissed her head making the baby giggle " Welcome to the world little Nightsky!"

the siblings came in with the girls cheering to have another sister while the three boys sighed, "Great another sister."

Ben then came in, picked up his new daughter and hugged her making the little fily happily cuddle up to her daddy

to be continued.


	65. Power ponies in love!

In rook's home planet of Revonnah.

the power ponies were looking at an online post of nightsky Tennyson going "Awwwee!"

Masked matter horn looked at her, "So cute hard to believe she is going to grow up to be a badass red spot like her parents!"

Radiance smiled, "or at the very least a master of Magic!" she said looking at the picture of the tinny little anthro Alicorn.

Saddle rager was smiling ear to ear, "So cute! We need to send her a teady bear , no a plush bunny!" she said smiling at the though of the cute little filly hugging a bunny plushie!

Zap sat down crossed her legs and made a heart with her hands, "So cute! I want a cute little Foal so badly! To bad our dating lives are crap!"

Mare-velous sighed as she said, "Tell me about it girls! How is Fili-second the only mare who has gotten a date!"

Fili-second smiled as she held out, "I sighed up for a dating App! While the distance makes it a problem I am happily Dating my Alan I love his half pyronite power set too it's so cool! I just know our kid will be super fast and fire breathing!" she said just picturing all the different ways her and Alan's future kids could look like as heroes!"

the power ponies all then pulled out phones to Down load the app as they said, "Well here's hoping!"

the next day A happy Mare-velous walked in saying, "Copper May be a nerd with nerd powers but he's my nerd now!" she said spinning her rope making a heart happily.

Masked Matter horn sighed, "Really My date was already married I am not into herding!" she said flatly.

Radiance walked in sighing, " you're lucky my date was allergic to equines!" she said crying, "and he was such a gentlemen too!"

Zapp rolled her eyes as she walked in, "Mine is next week as is Saddle rager! Wish us luck!"

next week Masked matter horn opened her phone to see a Text of Zap happily kissing Scout as she said, "Well that's half of us with a special some pony… I mean someone!" she said correcting herself. She then got another alert.

her eyes widen it was Saddle rager sitting on Technorg's shoulder with was impressive as Saddle rager was nine feet of pretty muscle and she spoke, "Ok now it's just me and radiance who are single!"

Meanwhile Radiance was in the air lowering a crashing shuttle before using her bands to brake open the door and help out who ever was inside of it!

but she saw no one inside and walked in to see not even a body she held her chin puzzled till She heard breathing and notice a whole inside of it to find a golden box slowly changing shape into armor to reveal Ben's cousin Clyde.

As the cousin's armor went away into his watch he coughed and said, "Thanks lady!"

she looked puzzled as he got up and explained, "I was chasing a criminal I got on board his ship but he blast a whole in it knowing I need to breath and he didn't he got away and my armor changed to lock down mode to keep me alive till it read I was in air I could breath till then I was pretty much in a coma!"

he stumbled but Radiance smiled and stopped him form falling as she kindly said, "come on let's go get you to the station to call this in I am sure your family and girlfriend is worried about you!"

Clyde rolled his eyes, "I am single" radiance's eyes light up with hearts as she happily muttered to herself, "finders keeps matter horn!"

the following week Matter horn was in the station yelling, "I AM THE ONLY SINGLE LADY LEFT!" She growled at it as she said, "Come on am I not pretty!"

she heard a laugh and she turned to see Paradox as he happily said, "It isn't that it's just your not going to meet him here! Allow me to help!"

In a moment she found herself back at the plumber academy.

She saw one of the male students fallen and ran over to him to help him up, he appeared to be a member of Xlr8's race with the claw hands but oddly his scales were Green.

his mask came up showing his blue eyes, "Gee thanks lady! I swear I trip over my own tail way to much!" he said pointing to it to show while it had the normal strikes it's tip had two spikes on the front , back left and right making it a mace tail.

Masked matter horn looked at it, "… that Seems to be odd?"

the plumber in training said, "yeah it's why I am in the mutant classes! I have no stand I belong to so here I am!"

Matter horn put a hand on her hip and held her badge, "Same with me! The teacher there is a jerk for home room!"

the Mutant Xlr8 held his chin, "tell me about it! but your mutation didn't make it so you trip over your own tail! I mean the spikes retract when they are about to hit me why don't they just stay in!" he complained.

Matter horn smiled and held out her hand, "I am Masked matter horn you?"

the lizard was red as he held her hand and said, "….. I was thrown out when my mother saw me hatch so I don't have a proper name everyone just calls me Spike tail!"

Masked matter horn pulled him into a hug, "well spike nice to meet you!"

A week later back at the station Masked mater horn was texting her boyfriend spike, sending a message to there boyfriends was something they were all doing till an arm sounded.

Making all six of the ladies in love jump into action happily.

Watching form space was paradox, "Love is an odd but amazing thing isn't it! never known when it'll hit you or it needs a helping hand!"

he smiled as he went back to earth.

he was watching Braeburn as fourarms using four heatblast maces to punch out thumb skull as he smiled," but earth is almost as wonderous!" he said to himself with a smile.

Braeburn had one and as he timed out Skurd looked up, "look it's that paradox guy!"

the pony trotted off In victory as he said, "So we see him everywhere! He always watching the Tennyson family it's normal!"

the slime ball then put tendrils on what would be his hips if he had hips and said, "…. Doesn't that seem a little creepy to you my equine host?"

the cowboy pony then smiled and happily said, "No that really!"

Skurd raised and eye and he said, "Tennysons!"

to be continued.


	66. Chapter 66

In side the plumber base with had been taken over crawling with robucket and a deputized Fistina who was smiling, "me and rookie on a date!"

Rook raised and eye as he said, "It is to save the base Also I am engaged and there is three of us there are no three people date!"

Fistina smiled happily as she said, "robucket is chaperon and it is just as friends so I can have closure proving little rookie is the man I though he was!" she said happily as they came to the level they need to be and punched it opening it up to show something that made Rook's eyes widen.

their was the cyborg master Kundo " hello Rook look at what you've done to me!"

Fistina looked to Rook who said, "he refused to take my hand and head down into a chemical spill he did this to himself he had the chance to admit defeat!"

Kundo rubbed his chin as he said, "I will give you that but the fact is your family's dishonor drug me here and showed me the light that the plumbers most fall! Just as the machines I hate keep me alive! The plumbers keep the universe corrupted so I shall upload a virus form here to every base!"

Rook then hit a button on the prototool as he said, "there I disconnected us form the plumber grid we'll just have to order a new base with your virus hits this one!" he said using a contraction to mock his former teachers over sight!

Kundo who was plugged in growled as the base weapons turned on them firing as Rook turned his weapon into shield mode Blocking fire as Fistina avoid and came in punching the bad guy! "No one shoots little Rookie!"

Kundo blocked with his robotic arm as he then grabbed and through the lady saying, "I am a robotically enchanced master of Revonnah kai!"

robucket then grow his arms to restrain him but when Kundo smirked as he flex braking the rube like arms only for his weapons to stop firing as he turned in shock the robots grab had unplugged him form the base.

A stone cutter fist then hit the machine destroying it making Rook's eyes widen as he yelled out, "THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD!" he then charged his weapon in tonfa mode as he went in for a strike with Kundo blocked.

the master growled, "It was machine it can't be a friend!"

At with point Fistina got up and fired her left arm off like a rocket landing a rocket powered punch to Kundo's back making him scream in pain as she said, "Then you will be lonely half the time! Not hypocritical as this is suit not cybernetics easy mix up with how my people body shrink into our heads as we get older!"

Kundo held his back with one hand as he was using his robotic hand to Block rook's strike as he growled, "your kind are freaks!" he said sickened.

Fistina used her one hand to rub her chin before saying, "Not really earth sea sponges brain falls out when they age and stop moving to take root! It falls out and they eat it then lose mouth."

the moment the cyborg stopped fighting to say, "… the hell?" Fistina's other fist rocket punched him in the head knocking him out.

Rook Smiled as he turned his weapon to sword mode and cut off the robotic arm of his former master before cuffing him to a pipe, before turning to the computers, "Ok let's stop this!"

the blue armored former rookie said, "…. He wasn't uploading a virus… HOLD ON FISTINA!" In a moment the base rook off as Fistina slide only for tube like arms to grab her and she turned to see Robucket, "Look who uploaded into back up body just in time to save the girl who rocket her arms off!"

The robot beeped happily till the take off stopped and the machine put her down before using his stretching arms to grab and put back on her arms.

Fistina petted the bot's head and said, "good chaperon" she said happily.

not much later Blukic was saying, "Give us a week me and Driba's Teleporter only has a one inch error now!"

Ben was holding his chin and said, "…. Why didn't we use that to get in I mean the base shielding stops natural teleporting and what not in and out but that could have worked!"

the magiester in charge face palmed and said, "Oh fish sticks!"

Fistina removed her badge and handed it to Ben as she said, "I guess I give this up then and go back to cell then!"

Ben patted her back, "And after your sentence is over report for basic training lady!"

She jumped for joy, "I RED SPOT! YES ME AND LITTLE CAN BE JUST FRIENDS ON FRIENDLY DATE FOR EVER!" She said hugging the cat like alien while jumping up and down.

Ben smiled as he sighed and said, "Well this was an quick win luckily the technophobic cyborg didn't know what he was doing after all or this could have ben a real problem now I am going home!" he walked out turning into Jetray to head to the airlock to fly out.

the next day Celestia was at the Sight of what use to be the entrance to the base a.k.a Max's plumbing with was now destroyed by the base's take off into space, "I will miss it!" she said sadly before flying off.

Meanwhile.

Braeburn was Xlr8 running around using a diamond sword to clash swords with forever knights and a crystal shield to block laser fire as he talked to Skurd on his chest, "I mean can't get to the base we use to this will be our last summer all together as a family on a road trip, I mean things are just changing real fast!"

he said as he blocked an energy sword then went in for a shield base knocking out one forever knight as the slime ball said, "it's part of growing up Age and change hits you either all at once or a little at a time my friend!"

Braeburn nodded as he blocked a sword slash and then cut off the robotic knight's head as he said, "Good think I could hear his gears Anyway I guess your right!"

he then vanished through speed and shield bashed the gorilla like forever King in the face knocking him out thanks to the speed at with he was traveling upon impact.

Braeburn looked around all the knights were knocked out as he said, "so weird they would just attack me in bright daylight!" he then timed out and cracked his neck before trotting off, "Oh well to mr Smoothie now!"

skurd nodded as he said, "agreed I mean what an eventful 24 hours it has been my equine host! I wonder what is next!"

Meanwhile on Galvan prime Azmuth was sending out a Message " HELP US BEN10!"

In moments Ben as clockwork showed up and his eyes widen at what broken in Azmuth's door a horrible fusioned monster it looked like Vilgax wearing Malware as armor.

Malgax spoke in both villains voice, "using Dracula's cells with refuse to die and switching our corpse together we have been revived as Malgax destroy or all!" he said summoning energy blades as Ben timed out and hit the dial quickly turning into the energy ben ultimate Atomix.

to be continued.


	67. Malgax attack

As ultimate Atomix Ben was creating energy barriers to Block all the blaster fire form every last weapon Malware absorbed as well as Teleporting around to try and get some distance but the undead technorganic squid vampire thing kept finding him no matter were he warped to on Galvan prime mark b.

out in the fields Ben held his chin as he said, "come on now it said it was made Form Vilgax Malware and a hint of Dracula for the undead! But they don't have Dracula's weakness to sunlight!" he said looking up as the undead beast followed him out in to bright daylight!"

The energy being then said, "Maybe it's just higher Tolerance!" he created a super bright sunlight flash so bright the Galvan caught in it were clearly tanned in a second form it but Malgax kept moving unharmed.

Ben warped miles behind it he knew the beast would follow but he appeared and spotted Driba as he said, "I never though I would say this Driba but I need some brains I tried Blasting this thing with the force of a nuclear warhead earlier and well you see the damage to Azmuth's lab but the thing regenerate form just a drop!"

Driba held his chin as he said, "I seem to remember this Dracula did the same thing form just ash! You know we can make Armor out of technorganic matter like a mechamoprh even give the wear it's power, I bet the is why it looks more like Malware! I made Animo made it so Malware was the exoskeleton Vilgax was driver and Dracula was for immortality!"

Ben snapped his fingers, "Well Let's test it!" he then warped behind Malgax and used what looked like an energy Scythe to slash it's back revealing vilgax's corpse with burned and smoked upon light, "Driba has it right! Malware protects you form sunlight!"

he then warped to avoid a sword strike as he came back to Driba he said, "you where right man! With gives me a game plan now!"

he then flow off leaving a trail of light and he smiled as he spotted Malgax following with jet wings roaring as he said, "that's right come get me you undead chimera! What is with my life lately!"

he then made a dome barrier around him as he said, "Now Come on wait Ben! You need timing!" he then hit the dial to turn on life form lock as he said, "Timing most be my friend not my enemy!"

At with point Malgax appeared firing but as the Dome kept repairing he came closer and closer making energy spikes and energy blades come form his fist as he smashed and struck at it as Ben smiled, "you won't change Vilgax So looks like Driba had who was driving right!" in a moment he dropped his dome and grabbed the blade with his hand and in a moment the battle field change form space to the center of a sun!

the flames where everywhere as Ben smiled hovering unhurt in his energy being Form of Ultimate Atomic and he smiled as Vilgax roared in pain the heat melting away his exoskeleton making his flesh burn thanks to dracula's cell all the while Malware and Dracula were trying to reform and repair the damage.

Vilgax the driver tried to flow away but Ben grabbed him in green energy binds and hold himstill as the binds tightened crushing him revealing more flesh to burn, "you forget I beat the three parts that make you up Malgax doing it together just saves time! Granted you had me going for awhile but thanks to Driba I found out how to use Dracula's weakness against you!"

Ben chuckled as he watched the melting slime mimic Malwares face freeing Vilgax as what looked like a copy of dracula's face appeared on it's shoulder.

The Malware head roared, "Curse you Tennnyson even as one we can't beat you!"

Vilgax growled as he said, "this goes against your code of honor!"

Dracula then groaned, "you fools! He is a hellsing by blood! They have no honor they do what most be done to win!"

Ben had a happy smile on his face as he used his free hand to summon a energy blade with which he start carving parts off of the Chimera zombie alien Vampire organic robot squid beast with a smile on his face, "yeah I'll chop you up so the sun can burn you so much you can't reform! You'll be here till this start out in the middle of no where goes supernova and becomes a black hole!"

the Vilgax head now cut off form the others was burning so his last words were, "DAM YOU TENNYSONS!"

the malware head was burning as well so his last words was "Well played!"

Dracula's last words was a hiss of "HELLSING!" as he burned.

all around Ben the remains of the monster beast was ash hovering within the star!

he then teleported away to Galvan prime and snapped his fingers undoing the damage as he warped back to Azmuth's lab and turned off life form lock returning to normal, "Anything else? Before I wait for a recharge to head home Azmuth!"

the head thinker dust himself off and said, "I know I have said this before Ben but I mean it I was sorry I underestimate how important the omnitrix had become to the universe and I most also admit fault in dismissing the evolution function as it is what just saved us all form an abomination!"

Ben nodded, "yeah three head guys stitched together walking around that is pretty fucked up! Well My son was a werewolf, I slayed Dracula and now a Frankenstein monster of true horror, it's official I have a new Halloween trio. "

the Galvan rolled his eyes and he said, "yeah you live long enough you see it all or at least you think then you get through another weird ass curve ball that throughs you through a got dam loop! Like discord paradox's son! I mean who the hell was that boy's mom! Because we know she has to be were he gets the looks form!"

Ben crossed his arms, "I am guessing a talking Chimera goddess of Chaos or a chimera that had very very high magical potential or some hybrid there of! Or who knows maybe he wasn't born in the sense we know and was made when paradox and someone else powers clashed so he may not even have a mother!"

Azmuth nodded rubbing his beard as he said, "yes yes a valid hypnosis!" he then sighed, "I screwed up so much! But I will point out if you didn't need an omnitrix discord never would have given you his test and you never would have gained that or our Ten little ponies!"

Ben nodded as he said, "yeah I with out them I won't have Jessica and my little sister probably won't have been born either! but like I said Azmuth I can't completely forgive you but you are making head way and you can probably be there for my kids or grandkids in no time as an ally again. Ally not honorary Family! I'll make sure of that!" he then noticed his watch turn Green and hit it!

He turned inti portaler and rolled through a portal where he timed himself out at home and went to go check on the baby to see nightsky awake happily giggling at her little mobile then she noticed him and reached for him while making happy baby sounds.

he smiled picked her up and kissed her little head, "relax daddy is here! And he loves you my little pony! But I love all my little ponies!"

Nightsky giggled as Ben tickled her tummy before she cuddled up to her daddy and fell asleep laughing happily sucking on her thumb and Ben smiled as he laid her back in her crib and kissed her head, "sleep well honey!"

Ben then walked off smiling happily.

to be continued.


	68. Pinkie pie wrote this

Pinkie pie trotted up and said, "Hi it's Pinkie pie Tennyson! This chapter and it will be different because I am In charge of the show!" she said smiling widely

She then trotted along to point to a sleeping Night sky Tennyson in her crib and she whispered, " so first up we're going to see our selves through the eyes of the baby!"

nightsky made a cute little sleeping baby sound as she dreamed,

within her dream she was crawling past what looked like Ben in armor marked "dada!" she smiled and crawled by Jessica dressed as a princess and she was marked, "mama"

She then growled by Braeburn in a cow boy costume, Big mac pulling a pumpkin carriage, and Kenny in cardboard armor with a toy sword waving at her.

She giggled cutely as she pasted by what looked like Celestia and Luna looking like there cannon princess selves with older princess Twilight with them and the three were eating cake.

the baby giggled as she crawled along passing by Applejack bucking trees to make apples fall down, then Pinkie pie shooting the Party cannon who waved.

Night sky giggled as she kept crawling around in her dream pasted Rarity who was making pretty pink dresses and waving and blowing kisses at her baby sister.

the newest and littlest Tennyson giggled happily as she crawled along.

next she came to rainbow dash leading a trick flying group and they sky wrote Nightsky's face making the baby giggle and clap her tinny little hoofed hands.

next was Fluttershy who was happily petting cleaning and tending to a lot of animals while singing happily and the little baby nodded her head and clapped along.

the baby then continued passing by Rook and Megan kissing making her make a yucky face with her tongue out.

but the baby continued getting happily picked up and kissed on the head by Jessie and Lucy, before handing her to Carl and Sandra who did the same before handing her to Max.

Max throw her in the air cough her before handing her to Verdona.

Verdona gave the little pony girl a little nuzzle before setting her down.

the happy giggling baby then crawled off happily giggling passing by Kevin and Gwen, Gwen looking as pregnant as she was in real life, Kevin working on his car with Octavia.

Lyra in human form waving, with Vinyl scratch djing baby songs while waving at her.

Nightsky soon giggled when she crawled past Victor in a butler uniform handing her a bottle.

the baby took it and drank it happily with a big smile!

In the real world Pinkie pie was looking at her sister smiling in her sleep, "makes you just wander how babies see the world and what there dreams looks like!" she said happily trotting off.

the Pink pony acted like a guide and continued, "Now wasn't that just cute as pie! Now moving on to the next or our short tales chapter!"

Meanwhile.

Applejack was trotting home late at night beside Trenderhoof when she looked up to see fire works that read out. "applejack will you marry me love trenderhoof!"

the mare jumped and turned her boyfriend was down on a knee using magic to hold the ring for her hoof.

In a moment the cowgirl mare put it on and a lasso was around Trenderhoof and she pulled it with her hooves pulling him into the kiss of his life as she happily said," DARN TOOTEN AH'LL BE YOUR BRIDE TRENDY! NOW COME ON LET'S HEAD HOME TO TELL MAH MA AND PA SO I CAN GO SINGING I AM ENGAGED WITH MY OTHER SISTERS WHO ARE!"

She then held him tight, happily nuzzling him!

Back at the Tennyson house Pinkie pie was sitting in a chair reading forma book as she said, "yes wasn't that lovely! I got a ring for cheesy but he wasn't that romantic about ti! All though he did say he though about hiding it in cake but felt like I would end up eating it, and he was right!"

the pink Pony then drank what looked like a glass of water as she said, "Now we had cuteness and romance what shall be our last short tail of the chapter!"

she then turned the book to show a picture, as she said, "A picture can tell a thousand words."

the picture of Braeburn seemed to come to life.

It was him on the summer he got his omnitrix he was with his grandpa hanging upside down as carl crossed his arms and said, "And what did you learn form This Breaburn!"

Braeburn hanging form webbing unable to reach his watch, "Don't eat a five bean burrito as Spidermonkey!"

The grandfather face palmed as he pulled out gardening sheers to cut him down as he said, "That's not what I mean! With power comes responsibility you can't just act a fool with your super powers! It's a listen Ben learned the hard way so you won't have to!"

soon Braeburn hit the ground on his back as he raised a hoot and said, "Noted grandpa noted!"

it then returned to a picture as Pinkie pie flying by spinning her tail closed the book and put it up and said, "Well that wasn't s a thousand wards but a week later we had Xingo so he did not learn! Now that is three so I guess we are done!"

the pony then cleared her throat and said, "But while I got you look we are all born with different cards dealt to us! We don't all have the same chance and options as the other but like with any game if you work hard and try before the timer is running out you can turn it around and pull a come form behind wind! So look at the world half full at least!"

she then tapped the screen in front of her and said, "you hear me out there? Also stop the rioting a plague is still going on! Your killing everyone! And also relate to the above it's ok to be jealous of your neighbor getting a better hand just don't hate them for it, remind them how lucky they were and to be thankful for it! and if you are one of those people given all the good cards be thankful for your luck and may be do something to help someone who was dealt a bad hand!"

With her message down the pink pony landed and trotted up the stairs yawning as she added, "And with that this pink pony is going to bed bye bye everyone in reader land Love you! It was fun having the rains and getting to write a chapter love you all keep reading and reviewing"

she then turned around and blow one last kiss to the fourwall and trotted off to bed got under the covers and cuddled closing her eyes just to open them and point forward as she said," I SAID BYE IT'S BED TIME!"

To be continued.

Pinkie's voice then called out, "that's better!"


	69. end of an era part one!

Inside Bellwood Braeburn was jumping around as Crashhopper avoiding hammers form Loom as he said, "Lady I am not fighting you because I am not an idea! I already have a special someone!" he then jumped in the way being hit in the head and knocked out and timed out!

the princess looked saddened as she turned getting back into her ship to leave as she said, "and still single!" she sounded depressed.

As the shapeshifter Blocked out Skurd yelled, "SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE WE HAVE A KNOCKED OUT TENNYSON! CODE TENNYSON TOWN GUYS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" he then grow a human like hand to slap Braeburn, "DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

the blob then grow Feedback's hand and zapped him, "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME CLEAR!"

Before long at least to the Tennyson Braeburn was waking up in a hospital with Skurd hugging him with spidermonkey arms saying, "HE MADE IT MY HOST LIVED!"

the alien doctor then looked at him, "he wasn't in any trouble the wing and hornless versions of this equines have bones like metal and muscles like fiberglass code in diamond dust. It takes twice as much force to damage them, he was just knocked out! now if she hit him with two hammers he would have cracked his skull but she didn't so your just fine!"

Braeburn then got up out of the bed, "So I can go?" the alien nodded as Braeburn got up and whistled trotting out of the undertown hospital.

While he trotted Skurd crossed his tendrils and asked, "you seem to be in a good mood my equine host your basically skipping home instead of making a mad dash as Xlr8 or Jetray! May I ask why the good mood? I though teens were suppose to be Emos?"

Braeburn smiled as he skipped slash pranced along, "Simple my dear slimeball Summer is almost here, with means it's three months till I can join the plumber academy with My cherry and See her all the time!" he said happily.

the slimeball held where his chin would be with a tendril as he looked to the earth pony, "that is it then! Happy to be moving out of home and into a dorm in space light years away!"

The pony looked at him and rolled his eyes, "No I love my family and this year's road trip will be the saddest time of my life! It'll be the last time we will all be together and the first and only time for Nightsky! But it's time to move on when it's time to move on! You got to do what it is you most be doing my dear slimeball!"

the slime rolled his eyes as he asked with a hint of sarcasm "Really now? Were did you get that form a cartoon?"

the yellow stallion rolled his eyes and defensively said, "doesn't matter where I got it still good advice booger thing! With reminds me your going to have to leave it'll be hard for me to enjoy time with my girlfriend with a Permanente third wheel."

the slimebiote then rolled his eyes, "I'll get off when we find other of my mind my dear little pony boy!" he said with a raised eye.

the stallion smiled as he happily said, "Challenge accepted booger ball!" he then hit the omnitrix and turned into clockwork and opened a portal to Azmuth's lab.

In a moment the old Galvan turned around In shock, "I though slimebiote were a myth well let's get a scan then if anything I could locate more of them or remove it!"

the slime's eyes widen as Braeburn smiled as he got in to a scanning chamber and timed out , as it closed he asked, "How long is this going to be? Because we have an anniversary for my great grandpa Tonight!?"

the galvan typed on a control starting the scan as he said, "Ten minutes and you sound so much like your father it isn't funny Braeburn!" he said rolling his eyes as he added, "It's some times hard to forget he found you and you Ten ponies aren't genetically related to him."

the Tennyson male in the scanner smiled as he said, "why thank you Azmuth that means a lot to us!"

the Galvan of very old age looked back to him and added, "that sir was not meant as a compliment!"

skurd rolled his eyes and said, "how is being compared to a super hero famous the universe and many alternate dimensions over not a compliment? Grant he has his negative but the positives out weight the negatives at this point! After all he is a hero loving father dedicated husband cares for all his family. Looks after everyone he knows! And has saved all of reality how many times now old man?"

Azmuth rolled his eyes as he said, "Point noted Slimeball! Now my scan is finished and done I'll get back to you on the results in a week if you still need them!"

Braeburn trotted out looking confused before hitting the dial to become portaler as he asked, "you say that like you know something we don't?"

the Old timer turned around and let out a friendly smile, "It's the time wars my young lad there start is when I am old but there end is when I was young! I am living through this in reverse so I know a lot just this old mind can't remember it all correctly making it a surprise to know what I lived through's ending."

Skurd raised and eye brow and rubbed the top of his body with a tendril and said, "well now that is …. Something I lack the words for to say the least.." he then mimicked a shrug the best he could before saying, "well what are you waiting for my dear boy we have to be going!"

Braeburn then rolled up and head through his portal coming out in Bellwood where he unrolled and hit the dial to time out as he head inside his house happily as he said, "Now to get ready for the party In space!" he removed his hat and hung it on a rack before getting up on his hind legs to get a new more fancy hat in Green and putting it on.

he then trotted to his room and removed his vest replacing it with a green jacket that was a bity fancy and placing a red spot symbol sticker on the metal part of his bolo tie so it was for the evening and he smiled in the mirror and said, "there all fancy and ready to go!" he sound so happy.

Skurd crossed his tendrils and comment, "this is your idea of Fancy!?... what am I saying your dad was in a green tuxedo for his wedding! And your mother had a white dress with a Green ribbon around her waist bad fashion sense is taught in this family."

the pony trotted out as he added, "What do you know you don't wear cloths! So I highly doubt you know fashion!""

Later on the space station the whole family was gathered to Wish Max a happy Fiftieth year of work as a plumber.

what is when Blukic and Driba ran in with the shorter one saying, "WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" the taller one rubbed the back of his head, "… We may have repaired the Annihilargh!"

before anyone could say a word little Nightsky looked at them point and in her cute baby voice said her first words, "DUMB DUMBS!"

they all let out a cry of Awww. Before Skurd said, "the baby is right why would you do something that stupid!"

Blukic then held up his hand, "The real problem is Maltruant just stole it and is on his way to the start of time under the logic if not in a time line it would make one to rewrite our universe form the big bang!"

before long Ben turned into clock work and he said, "Ok whole family coming with me so I can keep you all say!" before long the whole Tennyson Clan was going through it.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "Only in this family can a party go to the start of the universe!"

to be continued.


	70. end of an era part two

On the ship the Tennyson family and extended family where on a ship and Ben said, "I am seeing three copies of my wife right now!"

Lucy then added, "I was about to say the same thing!" Rook then said, "I am seeing three Megan's right now"

the aliens said, "We Contemelia are tenth dimensional creatures your eyes can't make out our forms so instead you are seeing what you love most as a fill in! well the symbiote is seeing energy blobs but you get the point what are you doing here!"

Megan who was in anodite form said, "We where chasing this guy who stole an annihilargh"

the Aliens then responded with " you know of our universe creating device the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost,"

Big mac held out a hoof and said, "No wonder no one could say it!" he said lamp shading the fact when one of the aliens sound an alert and the Tennyson clan head down to see Maltruant.

As the evil alien load in his altered one he summoned what looked like Vilgax's old humanoid drones!

As Victor fired off lighting blast, "jessie Lucy get behind me!"

before Jessica could raise a should Nightsky sneezed firing off a laser destroying one, making the mother go " aww baby's first bad guy!"

Kenny made a stink face and fired off his own beam form his horn destroying one, "I destroyed one too mommy!" Jessica petted his head.

Pinkie pie pulled out her party cannon and it fired off a laser as she said, "I AIN'T GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! I WANT TO GO DOWN PEACEFULLY IN MY BED CUDDLED UP WITH CHEESE AFTER LIVING A LONG HAPPY LIFE!"

Twilgiht sparkle was air born firing off beams and making shields as she yelled, "YOU ROBOT BITCHES I AM PREGNANT!"

There was loud gasps Fluttershy was running between the drones knocking them down with kicks before staring at one making it Freeze up so Bigmac could crush it under hoof, the yellow mare then said, "I am also pregnant with my special someone's baby! What shape do you think me and discord child will be anyway?"

Carl was shooting a plumber hand rifle beside his wife who was doing the same, "A lot of emotions coming together right now!" he said just pointing out this was the mid battle conversation.

Celestia fired off a solar flare blinding the robots as luna fired off a lighting blast form her horn that arced form one to another destroying a large chunk as they said, "Really now!"

Rook was using his prototool in shield mode to block strikes before he went in for a punch but it turned into a stone cutter attack and he gasped before smiling at it.

Kevin smiled as he absorbed metal to smash a robot's head between his hooves Vinyl doing the same thing with a smile.

While Octavia simple used her cello to smash a robot like it was a hammer, "… yes I got that form old cartoons don't guide me!" she sounded defensively as she did it again but said, Kaboong!"

While All this was going on Braeburn become Chromastone as skurd gave him an alien-x sword and used it to cut open the force field something that made the alien's who ship they were on take notice.

As Ben went ultimate double helix the ultimate alicorn used it's magic to pull the device close to him before crushing it under his two front hooves making bright energy fill the room.

Maltruant looked at them, "NOW IT'S ENERGY WILL EXPLODE HERE DESTORYING US ALL!" before long Father and son both became Feedback absorbed the energy and fired it off on the evil Clockwork making him brake!

At with point discord and paradox appeared discord snapping his fingers to be rid of the drones, "and it's done!" the mismatched creature said as he gathered up parts, "this is how it always happens Maltruant blows up pulls himself together repeats the only ones who don't know is him himself!" he said laughing before hugging Fluttershy happily.

The energy beings then rubbed there chins and said, "amazing it appears this universe will be amazing would you like to see your universe creation?"

The Tennyson clan all nodded Gwen adjusted her hold on her and Kevin's new born son Devin with a smile as they head to the bridge.

in a moment the real and proper Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost, was load fired and explode so the family watched the big bang happen in front of their own eyes!

Rainbow dash then held out a hoof and said, "this is the awesomeest thing ever!" she said flatly.

Rarity then spoke up saying, "That's not a word?"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "y'all got a better word for it?" Rarity shock her head know.

All the while Lyra was filming this on her phone, "this will go so viral when we get back to our time!"

That is when one of there hosts hit a button revealing slimebiotes!

Braeburn walked over to them As Skurd's eyes widen as he looked at the glass, "Sweet Mommy! My kind! I'm home!" he said happily looking like he would cry if he was able.

one of their host then spoke up, "why yes you are your kind are made to spread the seeds of life or primordial Ooze if you will to create life would you like to join them! Logic states you are most likely the cause of all life in this timeline!"

The slimeball looked to Braeburn and said, "Well I said I would leave if we found my home and I am a slime of my word my friend!"

The earth pony stallion smiled as he opened an empty jar and Skurd hopped off into it making the symbol on his forehead vanish as he said, "bye booger face!" he sounded kind of sad.

skurd then said, "it's funny when I first found you all I though of was a free meal!"

the pony then responded with, "you talking to me or the omnitrix?" both chuckled happily, as Braeburn closed it and Skurd said, "goodbye my friend."

In a moment Skurd and his kind were ejected into space to spread life to make the homes they all know and love to make life.

Ben smiled as he turned into clockwork to open a portal home, "come on Tennyson family we are done!"

Max held Verdona's hand, "of all my years this is the moment I will remember the most!"

Later on they were all at mr Smoothie Lyra happily posting her video of the big bang as the Ship Azmuth gave to Ben and Family covered them as Ben asked, "Anyone up for a space road trip?"

they all smiled and got on the Girls saying, "After we get our boyfriends slash future husbands?" Ben nodded yes.

big mac and Braeburn held up a hoof and Jessica said, "yes you can bring your girlfriends too boys!"

before long they all took off.

the end.

professor paradox smiled as he said, "Well that's our ending hope you enjoyed the ride


End file.
